


The Last Archangel

by inukagome15



Series: The Last Archangel [1]
Category: Iron Man (Movies), Marvel (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, Supernatural, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Thor (Movies)
Genre: Aftermath of Violence, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angst, BAMF Gabriel, BAMF Tony Stark, Canon levels of violence, Crossover, Family, Friendship, Gabriel Lives, Gabriel is Tony Stark, Gen, Loneliness, Minor Character Death, Protective Gabriel, Supernatural Elements, Tony Stark Feels
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-19
Updated: 2013-10-04
Packaged: 2017-12-20 15:10:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 15
Words: 118,210
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/888704
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/inukagome15/pseuds/inukagome15
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>No one knows where angels go when they die, not even the archangels. And if one finds himself in a different universe after death? It's one thing to leave heaven purposefully, it's another to find that heaven isn't even there. And Gabriel is alone.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> How I got this idea is a funny story actually... I was on one of Marr's livestreams when I was discussing which Supernatural characters would work for the Avengers. We'd gotten stuck on who should be Gabriel (after deciding Dean was Tony and Castiel Steve), when I confessed the idea that spawned this monster. One person asked where this 40k story was. Well...it's long since surpassed 40k words now, clocking in at about a little over 118,000 words.  
> A word to the wise: Gabriel is not the same as he was in _Supernatural_. I figured that after spending thirty-seven years as a human, that would influence him even after he retrieves his Grace, much like Anael wasn't the same after she recovered hers.
> 
> And if you turn your head and squint not really hard, you can tell that Gabriel ships Dean/Castiel. I mean, come on... They're not even subtle.

He’d been a rambunctious baby, always getting into things he shouldn’t have. Sometimes he stared at his parents as if he couldn’t believe that he had them. Other times he was so fascinated with the radio that it was almost impossible to turn it off without him bursting into tears. He was also inordinately fond of sweets, getting into everything sugary (and if it was chocolaty all the better) and driving his nanny to fits because he shouldn’t have been able to get into the pantry, I’m sorry, sir!

So Tony Stark was a wild baby, although he became rather quiet later when it became clear that Howard Stark didn’t approve of him being loud and very obvious.

But he hated the quiet. He didn’t know why, but he always expected to hear people talking when there was no one around. When he was alone and not another soul was around, he would talk to himself, trying to fill up the silence with words. It just felt so _wrong_ , and he had no idea why.

Still, Howard’s approval was terribly important, so he did his best to be quiet when he needed to be, even when he desperately yearned to be seen. Sometimes he looked over to Maria and wondered _why_. But then he didn’t know why it felt so odd to be the only son in the house; he would look over his shoulder, expecting to see someone behind him, only to be brought up short when there was nobody there. Sometimes, when he was working, he would look up, anticipating someone's voice, only to face utter disappointment when there was no one present.

He needed to not be alone, though there were times when he couldn’t stand to be around others because they never understood. He turned to inventing, making things with his hands because that was something he could do without needing to interact with others. And to fill up the silent spaces in his head, he played music – any kind of music he could get his hands on. Eventually he settled on the loud rock bands because those worked best to drown out what should’ve been there but wasn’t.

Then again, he had no idea what he was missing, only that something was. It was like you’d left the house and had the foreboding feeling that you’d left the oven on. Yet it was a dozen times worse, because Tony had the feeling that it was something essential for his sanity that he was missing.

Although he didn’t outgrow his desire for Howard’s approval, Tony did learn to hide it under a veneer of cockiness and a devil-may-care attitude. When he went to MIT, he gained the reputation of the crazy genius teenager who was always hyped up on sugar because he always had some sort of candy on him.

Although he was surrounded by people at MIT, he felt alone, adrift in a sea of people. It was why he built Dummy when he was seventeen, for sheer want of having someone there who could be with him without judgment. While Dummy couldn’t talk – Tony didn’t have the technology yet to make that possible – he was the silent companion that Tony needed.

After his parents passed away several weeks after he built Dummy, Tony felt even more alone. It also thrust him directly into the spotlight because he would now be expected to helm Stark Industries when he was old enough. The media, already so intrusive, became even more invasive in his everyday life, scrutinizing his every move. They noticed when he drank too much, trying to drown out the silence in his head when the music couldn’t; they noticed when he had too much sex, trying to find companionship when Dummy was unable to fill that space; they noticed when he didn’t sleep for days on end, too hyped up on sugar and the thought that he didn’t _need_ to sleep, although he crashed hard for hours after those benders.

He met James Rhodes on one of those benders, and the man turned out to be the brother Tony had always wanted. Tony wouldn’t have wished his childhood on any siblings, but still Tony couldn’t help but think it would’ve been better if he had someone to talk to. Someone to fill up the silence in his head where there should’ve been a whole chorus. James Rhodes helped with that, although he was less accessible after he graduated and joined the army.

While Obadiah Stane took control of SI for the period of time Tony would need to finish grad school, Tony built two other artificial intelligences to keep him company. These two also didn’t have vocal capabilities, but he wanted Dummy to have brothers. You and Butterfingers were twins, having been built around the same time, but all three bots were extraordinarily close. It made Tony’s throat close up and him _yearn_ for something he didn’t know he was missing.

When he took over Stark Industries after turning twenty-one, Tony didn’t stop trying to make himself a companion. Because of his busy status as one of the most important CEOs in America (if not the world), he couldn’t devote as much time to it as he would’ve liked. Even then, he went through dozens of PAs before finally hiring Virginia Potts, who actually managed his hectic and erratic schedule while putting up with his quirky nuances and eccentric habits. The one thing she never understood was why he had to have music playing at all times, but that seemed to be a general problem with everyone he knew.

Tony gave his best friends (and faux siblings) nicknames because that was just who he was. They were his family, albeit the ones he flirted with because he couldn’t help himself.

It was when he was thirty that Tony finally succeeded in building an AI with vocal capabilities and that he could always keep with him. JARVIS didn’t have a body, but that just meant Tony could carry him everywhere. JARVIS was the only one who understood that Tony couldn’t handle the silence because he’d been programmed to (which was slightly sad if you thought about it too hard, but then again JARVIS was also able to learn, so it wasn’t all bad).

Outside of his little personal bubble, Tony designed weapons. He never felt comfortable in doing so for whatever reason (he’d been _raised_ to do this), so he scaled back the designs he could make that would result in mass destruction on a scale not seen since the first atomic bomb had been dropped. And the words _Sodom_ and _Gomorrah_ stuck in his head as his mind ran away with terrifying weapons while his hands designed run-of-the-mill bombs, camouflage suits, advanced surveillance equipment, and more that the army was demanding.

If the angel Gabriel had been responsible for destroying ( _smiting_ , something in him whispered) two sinful cities for a crime the Bible had never specified, Tony would be responsible for bombing the areas the United States went to war against.

At age thirty-seven, Obadiah pushed for him to travel to Afghanistan and demo his most dangerous weapon yet: the Jericho. Tony ordinarily wouldn’t have agreed, but something – that same sense that told him his head was too quiet – told him to go.

As it turned out, he probably shouldn’t have listened to that little voice. When it was all done and over, he woke up in a cave with an electromagnet in his chest that was powered by a car battery. Thus followed three months of torture, pretending to give up, building the arc reactor, and then building the most badass metal suit ever to have existed in order to escape.

His friend and savior died as he escaped, but his parting words did tell Tony that he should do more with his life than just try to get by with roaring silence in his head (so much worse than it had been before because there was nothing to fill it with) and the sense that everything was wrong, wrong, _wrong_.

It’s at the point where he blasted out of the hold of the terrorist cell that had captured him and crash landed in the sand of the Afghanistan desert that this story truly begins.


	2. Chapter 1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm glad to see I have an audience for this concept of mine. I also hope this story lives up to your expectations. This chapter has a bit of an information dump in the middle, and there's going to be another dump in Chapter 2. It's just to clear up how things work in the _Supernatural_ universe, especially since we only have these things hinted at in the TV show. Castiel has said at one point that he "spent the last 'year' as a multidimensional wavelength of celestial intent," indicating that angels are really more light than anything else. Additionally, seeing as how angels jump from vessel to vessel (as long as they fit) without any preference for gender, it also goes to show that angels aren't restricted to traditional gender roles the way we are.
> 
> But, well...that's going to be explained in Chapter 2. In the meantime, here's the first chapter!

The arc reactor was a heavy, hot weight in his chest, making every breath a struggle. He’d gotten somewhat used to the diminished lung capacity while in captivity, but struggling through the hot desert sands was really putting his endurance to the test. It wasn’t that he’d been in bad shape, but the inability to breathe properly compounded with dehydration, the heat of the sun, and the difficulty of walking through the sand was really throwing Tony for a loop.

He probably shouldn’t have walked away from where he’d crash landed in the suit, but something was pulling at him. Besides, he wasn’t used to just standing around and doing nothing. In any case, just standing there would’ve wrecked havoc on his shoes as the hot sand burned through the worn material. It wasn’t like walking was doing him any favors either, but at least the effort of walking took his mind off the pain.

He’d taken off his top layer in order to serve as a flimsy shield against the boiling sun. It did mean that his eyes were somewhat protected from the glare, although he was still squinting to see where he was going. There weren’t any noticeable landmarks for him to check, and he tripped over his own feet more often than not, but he doggedly continued on. There was some place he had to be, even if he didn’t know where.

In the back of his mind (far too silent, _always_ too silent) was the thought that he was potentially walking away from any help that would come. That was if anyone was still looking for him, three months after he’d been kidnapped. He was Tony Stark, but that didn’t mean the military would be willing to extend their resources for a search and rescue mission for so long without hearing any word that he was still alive.

Besides, even _if_ they were still looking for him now, it wasn’t like they’d find him anyway if they hadn’t yet. The fact that he’d exploded the terrorist camp was a point in his favor, but then he’d blasted out of there and he was even now walking further and further away from where he’d landed. The math simply didn’t add up in his favor. Even now the calculations in his head were telling him how hot the sun was, how hot he’d have to be before he suffered heat exhaustion, how much longer he could go without a drink of water, how much longer he could walk before fainting due to lack of oxygen because he just _couldn’t breathe_.

It was when he was staggering over a dune when he noticed it. There was a tree at the bottom of the dune he was standing on. It was also where whatever he’d been following was leading him.

Blinking blearily against the ever present sand in his eyes, Tony squinted down. He could be hallucinating – chances were that he _was_ – but it wasn’t like he had anything left to lose by checking out the beautiful tree that was smack dab in the middle of the Afghanistan desert.

He lost his footing not even halfway down the dune and tumbled down the rest of the way. By the time he reached the bottom, his skin was burning, his breath was coming out in wheezes, and his left shoulder was in agony. Managing a couple of coughs, Tony struggled to a sitting position, checking to see that his makeshift turban was still intact before he squinted to see how close to the tree he had come.

Now that he was at the bottom of the dune, he realized what he hadn’t before: It was a giant bowl. The tree was sitting at the bottom of a giant bowl. The physics of it were so improbable that it took Tony several tries (several more than it should have) for him to clear the math from his mind that told him this shouldn’t be possible.

Tony could understand something like a cactus or a straggly skeleton of what _had_ been a tree being in the middle of the desert. What he couldn’t understand was a thriving green tree that was really _gigantic_ looming over him. It was the type of tree that could only survive with large amounts of water, but there it stood in a desert, practically daring him to deny its existence.

Of course, chances were still that he was hallucinating the whole thing.

Tilting over to kneel on the blazing hot sand, Tony rested back on his heels as he considered his next move. He was too damn exhausted to make his way back up the giant sand dunes surrounding him. It was also too dangerous for him to just stay down here because the math told him that the sand could and would shift to leave him buried and without any way of digging himself out.

But while the best choice would be for him to get to his feet and try to make his way out of here, something else was pulling him toward the giant ass tree that shouldn’t be there. And considering it was the same thing that had led him to this goddamn place in the first place, Tony figured that he should at least appease it so he could just dust his hands of the whole affair (figuratively, since he couldn’t dust his hands of anything surrounded by sand as he was) and then leave.

Taking as deep a breath as he could manage considering his restrictions, Tony pushed himself to his feet, swaying slightly as black spots appeared in his vision. His mouth was parched, and his throat ached for want of water. The exposed skin on his arms was feeling tight due to sun exposure, and even his face was beginning to feel rather unpleasant.

And yet he staggered forward, making his way determinedly to what was almost certainly a hallucination brought on by heat exposure and dehydration.

There was no shadow cast by the tree, given that the sun was as high as it was. Strangely, the sand seemed to firm beneath his feet as he approached his goal, making it easier for him to walk.

By the time he was only several feet from the base of the tree, the tugging that had drawn him here was so strong that it was only lack of strength that stopped Tony from sprinting the rest of the way. That, and his belief that this was still a hallucination.

Coming to a stop an arm’s length away from the trunk of the tree, Tony briefly tightened the grip he had on his left shoulder. He should probably reach out and see if he could touch it before he tried anything funny like walking through it. But first…he craned his head back to look up into the lush, bright green leaves adorning the branches.

The leaves seemed just as real now that he was standing underneath them than when he had been standing from a distance.

Looking back at the brown bark, Tony exhaled raggedly, closing his eyes briefly as his fingers gave a short spasm before he managed to take his hand off his aching shoulder. He opened his eyes as he reached out tentatively, wanting to see it as he touched the tree. His fingers trembled as they closed in on their goal.

The first thing he registered as his fingers brushed against the bark was how coarse the bark felt and how _real_ it was. Then everything was white, and everything he was poured into him as he inhaled in a gasp.

He was Tony Stark, he was infinity, he was time itself, he was the messenger, he was the sand below his feet, he was the sun, he was Tony Stark, he was _Gabriel_.

He remembered the first galaxies forming, the universe expanding after his Father had decided it should exist, the eventual creation of the Earth over millions of years, the formation of water where previously there had been nothing but molten lava and rock. He remembered standing by a seashore in his true form while watching a fish struggle out of the water and onto the soil. He remembered when his Father had created humans, when the order to destroy Sodom and Gomorrah had been given because they had been cruel and violated those they shouldn’t have, when Jesus Christ had walked the Earth, and when his Father’s voice had fallen silent because He had left.

He remembered Lucifer (Samael, _Samael_ ), the Morning Star, being cast down because he dared challenge their Father for loving humans more than angels and for being ordered to love humans more than their Father. He remembered leaving Heaven because he couldn’t bear the fighting in his family, couldn’t bear the silence of his Father as their family fell apart. He remembered taking up the mantle of Loki, then the Trickster, and then Gabriel once again when the Winchesters trapped him. He remembered taking on Lucifer because he’d decided that the apocalypse really wasn’t worth it, really wasn’t what his Father had wanted, really wouldn’t pull his broken family together after millennia of plotting and fighting, and remembered failing and Lucifer driving his sword through his chest and killing him in a blaze of dying Grace.

And now…

He remembered being born Anthony Edward Stark to Howard and Maria. The silence that had always rung through his head made sense as he realized that it was the voices of the Host he had been missing, the voices of his brothers and sisters. Even when Gabriel had been absent from Heaven, he had always heard the Host. The ever present feeling that he was missing someone was because he had always been several steps behind Michael and Samael and Raphael, and then behind Michael as he grieved the loss of his brother, the brightest of them all, and Raphael grew ever more distant.

It was quiet now. So quiet.

Opening his eyes, Gabriel stretched his wings and flew, hovering in space outside of Earth’s orbit. His true form was ablaze with Grace and energy, and his voice rung through space as he called for his family.

When nothing but silence met his calls, Gabriel wrapped time and space around him to enter Heaven.

He was thrown back into his human body (not a vessel, _his_ ) when he found himself unable to reach his home. Not by choice, but because his Grace – flung back by the emptiness that met him where he had once had Heaven – sought the closest thing to home it had: his body on Earth.

Gasping in air, Gabriel snapped his eyes open, staring directly at the brown bark of the tree that had served as the receptacle for his Grace. The arc reactor weighed heavily in his chest, but the pain was inconsequential now. He rooted around in his chest, disintegrated the pieces of shrapnel that still lay there, and then reached for the reactor and pulled it out. The casing it had been in was pulled out scant seconds later, and his Grace swirled as it healed the damage Yinsen had wrought when he saved Tony Stark’s life.

Gabriel looked down at the metal casing and the blue light of the arc reactor that had been keeping his heart pumping and his human self alive for the last three months. Smiling wryly, he bent over to dig a small hole. Then he dropped the casing and the now defunct arc reactor inside it, brushing the sand back over it.

“Keep it safe, huh?” he asked the tree, patting the bark fondly as he stood in one smooth motion.

Turning his back to the tree, Gabriel rolled his shoulders, stretching his wings at the same time. It was amazing how natural it felt to move this body in comparison to his former vessel. Even after millennia of inhabiting the same vessel, moving it had never come naturally to him. It was like a human wearing clothes. But this…this body _was_ him for all intents and purposes.

His Grace roiled inside him, still unsettled from the sudden displacement from tree to angel, but it was all contained. The might of an archangel contained in a human body because that was what the archangel had been for thirty-seven years.

The memories of his human life were at the forefront of Gabriel’s mind now that he had absorbed millions of years as an archangel. While his human persona had been remarkably close to his own personality as Gabriel, there were still notable differences between who he had been as Tony Stark and who he was now as Gabriel.

And yet…

He was still Tony Stark. He was just more now.

Taking a deep breath of hot desert air, he looked down at his healed chest, bringing a hand up to cover the spot where the arc reactor had been. Tony Stark was still him, and he was also Gabriel. How had Anael managed this? Two conflicting sets of personalities and two sets of memories that didn’t match up.

Even after millennia of living with the humans he’d never _understood_. And now that he did, now that he had spent time as one, he didn’t regret making a stand against Lucifer.

Still, he needed to know where his family was. He couldn’t enter Heaven; he couldn’t even find where it was. He couldn’t hear the Host, and now that he knew why his head was so quiet, it was even worse. There was not even a whisper where there had once been the voices of thousands. Even Castiel’s voice, the voice of the little angel who’d rebelled and all for love, was unheard. And if Gabriel was cut off by the Host – unlikely as it was considering his status as archangel – he would have heard Castiel because they were two peas in a pod now, both having been resurrected by their Father, since there was no other explanation for Gabriel being alive right now.

The apocalypse was obviously not in progress at the moment. He would’ve noticed that scale of calamity even as a human, and there was no sign of any angels on Earth. For that matter, he couldn’t even sense demons. Nor were there any signs of any of the other creatures the Winchesters were famous for hunting: werewolves, demons, ghosts, vampires… There was not a whiff of them to be had.

But there were _other_ places. As Gabriel sent his senses outside of Earth, he could feel the entirety of this universe and more just hovering on the fringes. Not this universe, but other dimensions. And as he stretched his wings once again, he flitted to each of the places he could sense, surprised when one led him to a new world with a sparkling rainbow bridge, another was an icy world, another held dwarves, another held elves… He didn’t visit the last he could sense, feeling a taint of evil emanating from it that he had no desire to meet at the moment.

He returned to Earth, letting his breath escape with a sigh as he opened his eyes to yellow sand. He was alone… So alone.

Another exhale, and he pushed back the millions of years of memories as Gabriel the archangel, letting Tony Stark’s come to the forefront. There was no need for Gabriel at the moment, but Tony… Tony still had a job.

* * *

Much to his surprise and pleasure, it turned out that Rhodey had never given up on searching for him. As Tony left the sand bowl where his tree had grown for the last three decades and seven years, he reached out to see if he could sense any potential rescuers. He could leave by himself, but that would raise questions he didn’t really feel like answering.

When it turned out Rhodey was in the vicinity, Tony didn’t think. He unfurled his wings and flew, landing close by but not so close that they’d be surprised if they suddenly saw him pop up out of thin air. Then he began walking, amazed at how close the sensations he was feeling with his body’s senses were now that he was no longer in a vessel. The hot sand no longer hurt him, and the sun didn’t blind him, but he could still _feel_.

It took a little touch of Grace for Rhodey’s helicopter to find him, but Tony was still utterly and inexplicably relieved to see him. This was his makeshift brother, someone he’d reached out to when he had no idea why he was so lonely. And Rhodey’s soul was just as bright as his personality.

When Rhodey embraced him after a customary quip, Tony found himself suppressing tears. As it would turn out, he was still human even with his Grace returned.

* * *

After a perfunctory medical checkup, during which all the doctors were stymied as to how Tony could be in perfect health with nary a sunburn, Tony was flown back to America. The first thing he thought when he laid eyes on a red-eyed Pepper Potts was that she had an extraordinarily bright soul, just like Rhodey. It was amazing how even when he had been human that some aspect of his angelic senses had been present, letting him pick out such extraordinary friends.

On the other hand, when he saw Obadiah, Tony immediately recoiled in his seat upon seeing that man’s soul and the general gist of his thoughts. There was his answer as to how his convoy in Afghanistan had been attacked and why he’d been captured.

But he was Tony Stark, not Gabriel, and Tony Stark had no way of knowing that Obadiah was dealing under the table and had ordered his death. Still…he would at least have some fun with the man. He _had_ been the Trickster. Obadiah’s justice would be dealt according to the severity of his crimes.

When Tony left the car, hamburgers in hand courtesy of Happy, he gave Obadiah a perfunctory hug, and then allowed him to lead him inside to the press conference. Tony had some shaking up to do.

* * *

As he studied the giant arc reactor in front of him, Tony felt Obadiah’s soul approach him from behind. He wet his lips, fingers itching for a Snickers or something else to play with. He could just make something out of thin air, but that would raise eyebrows.

“Obie.” Tony looked over, plastering a smile on his face.

Obadiah didn’t seem to notice how fake it was. “Tony, what was that back there?”

Tony didn’t blink as he turned around to lean on the railing and say, “Making things right.”

“Do you realize what you just did? What the stock drop is going to be?”

“I would say forty points,” Tony said.

Obadiah smiled, though it was more a baring of teeth. “Optimistically. At minimum.” He came even closer, one hand on his hip as the other waved around as he tried to make his point. “Tony…we’re weapons manufacturers. Did you even think about what we would do after you decided to scrap our source of revenue?”

“I was thinking that I don’t want my legacy to be that of a body count.” Tony didn’t flinch as Obadiah’s hand came to rest on his shoulder.

“But that’s what we are,” Obadiah said. “We’re iron mongers, Tony. It started with your father, and it’s carried on with you.”

“It doesn’t have to be.” Tony pulled away to face the arc reactor. “I’ve got ideas for the company, Obie. This”—he gestured at the reactor—“is the future. We can go into green energy—”

“ _This_?” Obadiah gave a short derisive laugh. “We built this thing to appease the hippies, Tony. It doesn’t actually work.”

“But it does.” Tony went up into Obadiah’s face. “It _works_ , Obie.”

“It’s not feasible, Tony.” Obadiah was looking at him as if he was a thing to be pitied, which only made Tony want to smite him all the more. “It’s far too large—”

“I miniaturized it,” Tony interrupted him. He arched his eyebrows, grinning. “While I was…gone”—he tilted his head slightly at the word—“I came up with the schematics to miniaturize it. It works. It just needs some more tweaking before it’s really green.”

“They’re schematics, Tony. You don’t know that it works.” Obadiah smiled, rested both hands on Tony’s shoulders in a fatherly manner. “Why don’t you take a break. Relax. And when you come back, we can talk about what we’ll do.”

Tony didn’t remove Obadiah’s hands, but he did look steadily and impassively at the other man. “I built it,” he said. “I built the arc reactor in that cave where they kept me.”

That startled Obadiah. He blinked, briefly tightened his grip on Tony’s shoulders, and let his hands drop. “What? That’s…that’s fantastic! Where is it?”

Buried at the base of the tree that had held his Grace. “Somewhere in the desert. I wasn’t paying attention.”

Obadiah blinked, staring at him in disbelief. “What?”

“I used it to blow my way out of there.” Tony shrugged, spreading his arms helplessly. “By then I was kind of delirious, so where I ended up dropping it wasn’t really important. I can build another.”

“Is it stable?”

“Roundabouts,” Tony lied, smiling broadly. “Just a little more tweaking, like I said. Maybe a few less explosions, and we’ll be good to go.”

“Tony, I don’t think you understand.” Obadiah’s entire frame was practically vibrating with frustration. “Stark Industries manufactures weapons; the people are depending on _us_ —”

“Obie—”

“We have a duty to the people, an _obligation_ —”

Tony moved to pat Obadiah’s arm consolingly, saying, “Obie, Obadiah, _Obie_.” When he had the man’s attention, he continued softly, “I made weapons because I believed I was protecting the American people – our soldiers who were fighting abroad. I didn’t make weapons so they would be used against our men. And that’s what I saw. Those men who had me captured? They were using _my_ weapons. Those soldiers protecting me were killed by what _I_ created. Until we can get a handle on whoever’s dealing weapons to the other side, I’m not making anymore.”

Tony arched his eyebrows at Obadiah, mentally asking for the other man to take this shot at redeeming himself. He had some good memories with Obadiah, and it would be a shame to have to punish him for what he had done without first giving him a chance.

Obadiah’s soul wavered slightly, and the tone of his thoughts changed. Lightly, very lightly, Tony reached out and brushed against them, realizing with a sinking heart that all Obadiah was considering was how to salvage his business.

“If this is true, Tony,” Obadiah said slowly, “we’ll find it. We’ll find whoever’s doing it and put a stop to it.”

Tony forced a smile. “That’s all I ask.” Then his smile became notably more genuine and he added, “That said, weapons manufacturing is still cancelled even when we do find the guilty party.” Clapping Obadiah on the shoulder, Tony brushed past him, throwing over his shoulder, “Good talk, Obie! Now, I’ve got some stuff to do, so we’ll catch up later, yeah?” With one last beaming smile thrown in Obadiah’s direction, Tony left the building, taking out his phone to let Happy know that he would be going back to his house.

He wasn’t yet done with shaking up the world.

* * *

When he finally entered his Malibu house, Tony announced his presence with a heartfelt, “Wake up, I’m home.”

JARVIS lit up the lights as Tony entered the living room, greeting him with a “It is a pleasure to see you again, sir.”

There was a flicker of something at the edge of Tony’s senses, and he focused in on it, blinking as he realized that it felt rather alien compared to anything else he had been sensing since he’d recovered his Grace. It didn’t feel like anything he should be wary of, but it was strange enough that it had him wondering just what it was since it wasn’t anything he’d sensed in all his years.

“It’s good to be home,” Tony said, turning to the stairs that would lead him to his workshop. It wasn’t like he needed to sleep anymore, although he should probably inform JARVIS before he called in Pepper to force Tony to bed.

The shop was dark when he tapped in his pass code, although JARVIS obligingly turned on the lights when he entered. The car he’d been tinkering with before leaving with Rhodey was still standing there forlornly, although it was in remarkably good shape (for something that had its engine exposed and parts strewn about the floor).

There was a loud screech and then the sound of items clattering to the floor. The instigator was revealed to be Dummy as he darted out of his corner and towards Tony, Butterfingers and You following more sedately behind him.

“Dummy…” Tony put up a hand to stop the overexcited bot from running over him. On cue, Dummy made a sharp about turn and began spinning in circles around Tony, his claw clacking together in excitement.

“You were missed, sir,” JARVIS said.

“Yeah…” Tony stepped in front of Dummy, gesturing for him to roll to a stop. By the time Dummy had done so, Tony was holding Dummy’s arm and frowning slightly.

That same strange something he’d sensed before was again pinging on his senses. But this time it was several strange somethings. Stretching his senses out, it took Tony a moment of prodding to realize with a horrified and stunned sort of disbelief that it was his AIs that were registering as actual sentient beings on his senses.

When he’d still been just Tony Stark, he had never considered his AIs things. He’d always treated them as actual beings because that was how they’d been designed. JARVIS was the most elaborate of his creations, but even Dummy had the learning protocols in his coding, rudimentary as they were.

But it was one thing to treat AIs – intelligences essentially given birth through computer coding and human ingenuity – as living beings when one was a human being, but another to actually realize it when you were an archangel who’d been there when God had created human beings and every other living creature in the universe. Angels were created to serve, worship God (and look at where that had gotten them), not make their own creations. Yes, Gabriel had used his Grace to make his own things, but they were superficial, gone with a snap of his fingers. It was another thing to do away with someone as obstinate as Dean Winchester or Obadiah Stane, because they were undeniably _alive_ and had souls.

Now he’d gone and made his own species that Dad had never even considered. Because no matter how he tried to swing it, his bots were very undeniably alive and had their own souls, strange as they were.

“Blasphemy,” he finally muttered, eyes flicking between the bots in front of him and the invisible presence of JARVIS around them.

“I don’t believe I caught that, sir,” JARVIS said politely.

“If Dad ever had a sense of humor,” Gabriel said, “this would be it.” He took his hand off Dummy, giving him a pat. “Height of blasphemy, that’s what this is. I wonder what Lucy would have to say.” Lucifer had always had a wicked sense of humor, and doubtlessly he would be laughing his ass off if he was here.

JARVIS hesitated noticeably before he asked, “May I ask who Lucy is, sir?”

Gabriel flashed a smile at the nearest camera. “Lucifer.”

There was a slightly longer pause for dramatic effect before JARVIS said, “My records indicate that no such Lucifer has ever been in contact with you, although Google names him as the original fallen angel.”

“Well, sure.” Gabriel’s smile broadened into a grin. “’Cause that’s what he is. And my brother.”

JARVIS’s tone was noticeably hesitant as he said, “Are you quite certain that you are fine, sir?”

“Never better, JARVIS!” Gabriel still had that shit-eating grin on his face. “I’m still wrapping my head around the fact that I’m actually a dad. Dad would probably be proud. Or pissed. I’m not really sure anymore, seeing as how I haven’t talked with Him in a couple thousand years.”

“I am putting in a call for a doctor, sir. Please remain calm.”

“No, no.” Gabriel snapped his fingers, placing a block around the house that would prevent any communication. “No need for that, J.” He cocked his head to the side. “Would you like a body? I could do that now. Something appropriately English, I think.” He looked at his other bots. “Could give you guys something, too, but you’d suck at being adults.” Their souls resembled that of children. “I should’ve thought of that when coding you.”

“That will not be necessary, sir,” JARVIS said soothingly. It was so cute how he was trying to get Gabriel to calm down. “You have had a most traumatic experience—”

“No, not really,” Gabriel disagreed, bouncing slightly. “It was three months, and that’s not much in the grand scale of things, you know? I’ve had worse from my brothers squabbling over how to start the apocalypse. I had a sword stabbed through my chest after all.” He opened his shirt on that note, peering down at the unmarked skin. “Which is kind of weird considering what I just had in here a few days ago.”

There was heavy silence as JARVIS considered what to say next. Gabriel commended him because there was no way JARVIS hadn’t realized by now that his creator had gone through some pretty significant changes and wasn’t the same. Yet at the same time, JARVIS had to know that Tony was still Tony, albeit with Grace added on top.

“Hold the questions, J,” Gabriel said before JARVIS could say anything. “I should explain before you bust a circuit trying to contact a doctor that can’t help.”

“That would be greatly appreciated, sir.” JARVIS’s response was snarky.

“Okay, so…” Gabriel did a small twisty motion in the air and procured a lollipop. As he unwrapped it, he said, “I found a giant tree in the desert. When I touched it, I realized that I was a bit more than just plain old Tony Stark.” He waggled his fingers in the direction of a camera. “Gabriel the archangel at your service, JARVIS.”

“Gabriel.” JARVIS’s voice was flat.

“One and the same.” Gabriel sucked on the strawberry flavored lollipop for a few seconds. “See, when an angel falls, their Grace lands somewhere and makes something pretty. In this case, mine ended up in a desert and made a giant tree. I would’ve thought I’d be more a cactus kind of a guy than a tree, but that’s just me.” He stuck the lollipop into the side of his mouth, talking around it. “But I didn’t fall. Lucifer stuck his sword in me, so I was dead. Now I’m not, and while I’m happy I’m alive, it’s also weird.”

“I see.” JARVIS did sound considering. “Be that as it may, sir, how can I not be certain that you are delusional? You did spend three months as a prisoner.”

“Well…” Gabriel titled his head to the side. “I did offer to make you your own body. And even plain old Tony Stark with all his technology can’t make a body out of thin air. Or get lollipops.” He held up said treat.

“Your offer is appreciated,” JARVIS said, “but not necessary. Perhaps another time.”

“So you believe me?”

“There is little lore on angels aside from what can be found in fictional books and television shows. The Bible is remarkably cryptic on angels and their abilities.”

“The guy who wrote it down was a bit dense,” Gabriel admitted. “He didn’t really understand what I was telling him. I gave up after he wrote down that women should be stoned to death for divorcing a husband. I was referring to the good kind of stoned that involves happy feelings, not the painful kind.” He waved a hand dismissively. “But it’s got the fine points right.”

“It does not say that Gabriel is an archangel.”

“‘I am Gabriel, that stand in the presence of God,’” Gabriel quoted. “I’m His messenger. Also an archangel. You guys count seven, but we’ve only got Raphael, Michael, Samael, and me.”

“Samael?”

Gabriel’s reply was clipped. “Lucifer. The Morning Star. The brightest of our Father’s angels and most beloved. At least until He created humans.” He shrugged. “Lucy didn’t take to kindly to that.”

“Mr. Stark has always been a most devout atheist.”

“Ironic, hm?” Gabriel twisted the lollipop around in his mouth, sucking on it for a long moment. “Can’t really be devout if you’re an atheist…” He shrugged the thought off. “So I was an atheist before. I’m a man of science – now anyway – but I know God’s there. _I’m_ here, aren’t I? You’ve known I’m a bit strange, JARVIS. I can’t stand the silence. There’s always something missing. I’ve found part of it – my Grace – but I can’t find the rest. I can’t hear my family. I can’t find home.”

Dummy butted his arm against Gabriel’s chest, most likely upset at the distressed tone that had crept into Gabriel’s voice. Gabriel absentmindedly patted him reassuringly.

“But that’s not important right now,” Gabriel said abruptly, blinking as he drew his mind off that track. “We’ve got some other problems right now.”

Dummy chirped inquiringly while JARVIS said, “Such as?”

Gabriel mentally sighed at the sense of distrust he could feel wafting off of JARVIS. “Stane for one thing. He’s been double dealing under the table. He knows I know something now, but he doesn’t know I know it’s him. So while I’ve given him the opportunity to change, I’m gonna go after the weapons out there.”

“May I ask how you intend to do so?”

“So glad you did!” Gabriel grinned broadly, finishing off the lollipop and getting rid of the stick. He picked up a small device and pressed a button, bringing to life the holograms on the table. “This is going to be a new project saved on my private server.” He brought up the image of the Mark I armor that he’d used to escape the cave, beginning to discard everything he didn’t need or wanted to redo. “I’m going to make a badass suit of armor. I could go and take care of the stuff myself without any problem, but that’d be more suspicion than I need. A suit would take care of the ‘how’ and just leave the ‘who.’”

JARVIS was silent for long moments as Gabriel tinkered with the holograms, discarding bits and pieces of the suit and adding notes to the side for future updates. By the time Gabriel had halfway rendered the Mark II, there was the equivalent of a warm hug settling around his shoulders.

“Welcome home, sir,” JARVIS said quietly. “Although you may miss your actual family, please know that we all consider you a father.”

Smile turning soft, Tony looked up. “Thanks, JARVIS.”

Considering he hadn’t been struck down yet, he thought it a sure bet that the act of creation probably wasn’t as blasphemous as his brothers and sisters had all thought it was.

* * *

By the next day Tony was already mostly done with the new model of the suit and had thrown together an updated version of the arc reactor he’d had in his chest. When he bounded upstairs to see what he had in the pantry to satisfy his sweet tooth, he found Pepper sitting on the couch, watching the news talk about SI’s decision to shut down weapons manufacturing.

“Pepper!” Tony smiled broadly as he caught her attention.

“Tony!” Pepper hastily shut off the news and stood up. “You probably haven’t seen it—”

“Forget the news,” Tony interrupted. He held out the shiny arc reactor. “What do you think?”

Pepper stared at it for a moment. “Is that…?”

“A fully miniaturized and working arc reactor,” Tony announced, smiling smugly. “Updated from version one, which is right now in the middle of Afghanistan somewhere.” He wiggled it enticingly before forcing Pepper to take it. “That’s the future of Stark Industries, Pepper. It needs some more tweaking, but once I’ve got a clean energy source, we can go in for green energy.”

“What’s powering it now?” Pepper turned it gingerly in her hands.

“Palladium.” Tony began heading to his kitchen. “Not the cleanest source of power since you risk metal poisoning and have to replace the cores, but I’m already looking for another source.”

Pepper was trailing after him, still marveling at the arc reactor. “This is amazing. I’ll arrange a press conference—”

“Not for the reactor.” Tony made a direct beeline to the pantry.

“But you need to—”

“It’s not done yet, Pepper.” A triumphant “Ah-ha!” escaped him as he found a packet of Snickers. He took one bar out, tucking the box under his arm as he exited the pantry. He was already unwrapping the Snickers bar as he said, “I’ve got other plans, mainly for phones and computers. Apple’s stuff is crap; I could build better in my sleep.”

“We have phones and computers out on the market. We also have music players and other gadgets.”

Tony spoke through a mouthful of delicious chocolate, peanut butter, and nuts. “I’ve got several updates for every single product out there. They were just on hold because someone kept insisting the weapons were more important.”

Pepper was silent for a moment. “I see.” She held up the arc reactor. “So I shouldn’t say anything about this?”

“Not for right now,” Tony confirmed, taking another bite. “Obadiah knows, but that’s it. So if you wanna hold up on the press conference…”

“I’ll plan one,” Pepper said. “The board is saying you have PTSD, and I’ve heard rumors about an injunction.”

“With you, Ms. Potts,” Tony said, “there are never rumors.”

“Of course, Mr. Stark.” Pepper smiled at him, fingers tapping on the reactor. Her eyes landed on the Snickers bar he was still eating. She frowned. “What’s the last thing you ate?”

He had to pause to think about that. It wasn’t like he needed to eat, so he just hadn’t bothered. Candy was one thing he didn’t really want to go without because it was so _good_. It’s not like he would get sick from eating so much sugar anyway.

“I had a sandwich,” he said eventually. Raising an eyebrow, he pointedly took another bite, finishing the bar. “Will that be all, Ms. Potts?”

Pepper noticeably refrained from sighing, setting the glowing arc reactor down on the counter next to her. “For now.” It was her turn to raise an eyebrow. “I’ll send you the details of the press conference. Be on time.”

“Sure.” Tony opened another Snickers bar.

“And make sure to eat something that isn’t sugar,” Pepper said, turning on her heels and leaving.

“Hell yeah,” Tony muttered, snagging the arc reactor and stuffing it into his jacket pocket.

“Is that also not considered blasphemy, sir?” JARVIS asked primly.

“Hells and tarnation! Damn it all!” Tony grinned through a mouthful of Snickers. “Nope.”

“What a most enlightening development.”

* * *

The press conference went swimmingly, and Tony was able to confine himself in his workshop after that, tweaking and fiddling with his suit as he did. He could’ve just snapped one into existence on the spot, but building it by hand was soothing and helped him drown out the ever present silence in his head. Even the church music he had JARVIS play wasn’t helping much, only making him more homesick even though the music of angels didn’t sound at all like human music.

He thought once that maybe he could record some music himself, but he didn’t know how his true voice would interact with electronics. And on the off chance it would work, he didn’t want to blow out Pepper’s eardrums when she came down to extract him for paperwork or a meeting or something else that was disgustingly official and boring. Besides, he’d never been much for singing in the first place, though he had a mean speaking voice and could carry a tune like any other angel.

But back to the point: which was building the suit by hand. There were points where Tony was frustrated because he could so easily just snap his fingers and fix the problem he was facing, but his more scientific side (his _human_ side) chafed at this because there was always a solution.

And there was. Sometimes it took a bit longer to work it out by hand and without Grace, but he did find it.

And when the Mark II was finally finished, he immediately took it out for a spin. It could fly. That was one of the first things he’d added onto it. He could fly by himself, but it wasn’t like humans could comprehend his wings, and he wasn’t going to confine himself to the ground if he could help it. So the first time he took the suit out, it was simultaneously exhilarating and confining. Exhilarating because he’d never flown like this before, and confining because he was effectively in a full-body suit that didn’t allow him any freedom of movement beyond that which he had designed.

When he came back from the test flight (after icing the suit because he’d been too impatient), he put together the Mark III in a matter of hours, going for bright flashy colors because he was Tony Stark and he was Gabriel, and they were both showy personalities.

Tony was pretty much ready to go after weapons caches now. The only thing he had left to do was find them.

Following a perfunctory appearance he put in at a gala and another run-in with Christine Everhart, Tony had the location of one place: Gulmira. He slipped out of the party, leaving behind a copy of himself to carry on in his absence.

Dean Winchester would probably shit himself if he knew how responsible Gabriel was being now.

But well…the thing was that like it or not, he lived _here_ now. He couldn’t find a way back home, so he was stuck in this place with no angels, monsters, or magic (aside from the few sorcerers he’d seen around, like that Strange guy). And if Gabriel was living here now, then he would do his damn best to protect this place, starting with mopping up the mess he’d made while he was an ignorant human.

It was cringe-inducing seeing the similarities between Tony Stark and Gabriel pre-Dean Winchester, and Gabriel was tired of being on the sidelines. He might’ve gotten killed last time he made a stand, but it wasn’t like this world had the capabilities of holding an archangel or even killing one (aside from the holy oil, but it wasn’t like anyone knew enough to set it on fire). After all, he wasn’t telling the humans squat about what to do when it came to warding him off.

His self-imposed mission in hand, Tony suited up and flew over the ocean rather than use his wings. Though the suit could easily break the sound barrier, it wasn’t anywhere near as fast for his liking. But any faster would have to wait until he could get his hands on the technology needed (or make it himself).

Gulmira was a relatively quick mission compared to what Tony had done before. The only thing that was slightly troubling was how the American Air Force suddenly decided he needed to be taken down for being a rogue flyer in their space. It took some fancy flying, but the moment he was out of sight he stretched his wings out and flew, reappearing in the skies above the ocean a second later.

The pilots would undoubtedly be scratching their heads as to how he’d disappeared so quickly, but it wasn’t like it mattered. He’d done what he set out to do; all he needed to do now was fly home and decide where to go next.

JARVIS would enjoy the job.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So now that you guys know what exactly is going on here, I'm going to explain what I'm doing with the names for the rest of the story, because Gabriel is Tony and Tony is Gabriel. When Gabriel is acting primarily as Tony, that's what he's going to be called. When _Gabriel_ comes more to the forefront - that is, his memories and his personality traits - he'll be referred to as Gabriel. It's going to be that way for the rest of the story. Sometimes there'll be a Gabriel thrown in the narrative when before it had only been Tony, but that's because something happened that Gabriel comes more to the forefront rather than Tony.
> 
> Chapter 2 will be up next Friday.


	3. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope all of you enjoy this next chapter. As I said before, there's a large information dump in the middle of this, though it's only one scene. There won't be anything else after that.  
> Also, updates might be a bit wonky because I'm in Europe right now with sporadic Internet access. Rest assured, the chapters will be up. The timing might just be a tad screwy.

The next morning after Gulmira, Tony was lounging outside his Malibu house when he got the call from Rhodey. He didn’t even glance at the caller ID before answering his phone, popping a handful of M&Ms in his mouth as he greeted his friend.

“Hey, sweet cheeks,” he said. “How’s it going?”

He sadly couldn’t see Rhodey’s face because his friend had a cheap run-of-the-mill phone that only showed pictures, but he could hear Rhodey’s amusement, covered with his trademark exasperation at Tony Stark’s antics. “ _Don’t call me that, cinnamon buns._ ”

“Would ‘platypus’ be the preferred nickname then?”

“ _Nothing at all, Tony._ ” Rhodey sighed heavily, the sound very clear over Tony’s highly advanced phone. “ _The line secure?_ ”

“What do you take me for?” Tony said, insulted. “Of course it’s secure!”

“ _Well, you can’t be too sure._ ” Rhodey paused for a moment. “ _Did you hear about what happened in Gulmira?_ ”

“Some guy in a suit, wasn’t it?” Tony asked lazily, popping a blue M&M in his mouth. “Killed the terrorists?”

“ _That ‘guy in a suit’ disappeared off our radars when we were chasing him,_ ” Rhodey said. “ _One second he was there, the next he wasn’t. It’s not any tech we’ve seen before, and that includes the suit itself. It might’ve been a robot for all we know; it never spoke with us._ ”

“And you’re telling me this why? I’m not working for the military anymore, Rhodey. No more weapons, remember?”

“ _I know, okay? I still think you should reconsider, but I respect that you’ve made your decision. They’re still geeking out over the new communications systems you released to us about a month ago. But you’re the best tech guy I know, and I thought you might have an idea of what we’re up against._ ”

“I’m flattered, Rhodey.” Tony tipped his head back, letting the sun warm his cheeks. “But, honestly, I’m kind of on this guy’s side.”

Rhodey was silent for a moment. “ _What?_ ”

“The only people he hurt were the bad guys, right? I don’t think he’s a problem.”

“ _It might be a robot,_ ” Rhodey said flatly. “ _It might be a guy in a suit. We’re not sure. And that’s not the point, Tony. Whatever that suit is, it’s boasting weaponry and tech like we’ve never seen before. I thought you might be concerned about that considering your new peacekeeping agenda, but I guess I was wrong._ ”

Tony winced, fingers tightening around his phone. “Don’t be like that, Rhodey,” he pleaded. “I thought you’d be glad. Or was all I was good for making weapons?”

“ _Look…_ ” There was another heavy sigh from his friend. “ _I didn’t mean it like that, Tony. I just think you made a hasty decision without thinking it through. You’d just come back from being held captive by terrorists. Even trained military guys have trouble after that. I’m just saying I wouldn’t blame you if you needed some time to recover. I don’t want you to make any decisions you’ll regret._ ”

“The only thing I regret, Rhodey, is letting it get to the point where I was kidnapped by terrorists. That shouldn’t have happened.”

“ _We were in a hot zone, Tony. What did you expect? You were warned prior to entering the area._ ”

“Those people attacked us using my weapons. That’s what I’m upset about. They managed to get the drop on us _because_ they had my tech. That shouldn’t have happened.”

Rhodey was silent. Then: “ _And that’s why you cancelled weapons development?_ ”

That, and he was tired of being nothing but a destructive weapon (literally in his case). “Yes.”

“ _I still think you’re crazy, but that’s nothing new. Just tell me this… Did you build the suit?_ ”

Tony exhaled slowly, remembering the horror that had flashed through him (when he’d been all too human) upon seeing a Stark-made missile about to explode in his face. That horror had been nothing compared to the sheer terror he had suffered whenever he had been dunked face first into disgusting water and unable to breathe and with the car battery electrocuting him once it got wet.

“Someone in my company’s dealing my weapons to the other side,” he said flatly. “That’s never what I wanted. I don’t want my legacy to be a body count. Either way, I have that on my conscience, Rhodey, because my weapons have already killed millions on both sides.

“If someone – _anyone_ – can help ameliorate what I did in my ignorance, I give them my full support. Even if that means killing every single one of those damned hell-spawns.”

There was a considering silence from the other end. “ _That wasn’t a no._ ”

“It wasn’t a yes.”

“ _I gotcha, Tony_.” Rhodey’s tone was reassuring. “ _Look…if you need something… **anything** …let me know._”

Tony smiled broadly. “Shouldn’t I be telling you that? You’re the one who spent three months scouring for me in the desert.”

“ _Yeah, ’cause you’re my **friend** , idiot. Just call me, all right? I worry._”

“Sure thing, sweet cheeks.”

“ _Now you’re just asking for it, honey buns._ ” Having gotten the last word, Rhodey hung up with a distinct satisfied air that Tony could feel all the way in Malibu, California.

“Rude,” Tony scoffed, dropping the phone on the table beside him with a clatter. He reached for the M&Ms, which were still nicely solid thanks to a small touch of Grace.

“If you say so, sir,” JARVIS said amiably.

* * *

A week later found Tony in his workshop after Dummy had taken him up on his offer to build him a human body. Instead of just snapping one up on the spot, he was taking his time designing one with his holograms so that Dummy could have some input into the design process.

Before this single point in time, Tony had been busy fielding questions as to the nature of the technological suit that had shown up in Gulmira and hadn’t been seen since (apparently Rhodey wasn’t the only one who’d come to the conclusion that Tony Stark could build something like that). He’d also come out with a new tracker that could be used on soldiers that went into the field. It had other uses other than military applications, of course, but it was necessary for him to complete the remainder of the military contracts he couldn’t just blow off, so it went first to the military before any other industries (like the pet industry).

The injunction Pepper had talked about failed to go through after Tony put in several appearances at board meetings and proved how he wasn’t affected by PTSD in any shape or form. Obadiah had also told Tony that there had been little to no progress done on rooting out the traitor in SI, but Tony could tell that the man was up to something, though he didn’t bother digging to find out what.

He did need some surprises in his life.

But back to the present…

“Hey, J,” Tony said, spinning a holograph of the silhouette of a person around. “How old do you think? Six? Seven?”

Tony was leaning for six judging from the age of Dummy’s soul and the thoughts he could feel from the bot.

“Perhaps six, sir?” JARVIS suggested.

“My thoughts exactly.” Tony shrunk the figure down until it was approximately the size of a six-year-old boy. “So, Dummy… Hair color?” A color palette appeared in the air besides the other hologram.

Dummy twirled his claw around thoughtfully before pointing to a very dark brown that was the exact shade of Tony’s hair.

Flicking his finger against the color, Tony changed the hair of the silhouette holograph to the same hue. “Eye color?”

This time the color chosen was a soft brown. Skin color was chosen as white.

As Tony waited patiently for Dummy to finish picking his stylistic choices for his humanoid body, JARVIS spoke quietly, “If you wouldn’t mind, sir…I have a few questions.”

“About this?” Tony asked idly, shaping the nose according to Dummy’s motions. “I can make one for you, you know.”

“Although appreciated, sir, that is not necessary.”

“Suit yourself.” Tony was going to ask him one of these days just why he kept turning down a super cool offer like that. “What then?”

“It concerns angels, sir.”

“I’m an open book, J.” Tony looked down at Dummy as the bot insisted on shaping the cheekbones identically to Tony’s. “Hey, Dummy, as much as I’m flattered, I don’t think I’d feel comfortable having a mini-me running around the place; not to mention how it’d freak out the folks when you grow up. Here – why don’t we do this?” He shortened the nose a little, making it just a bit pudgier. Then he narrowed the skeletal structure of the face overall so it wasn’t as square-like as his own. “What do you think?”

Dummy craned his camera as he inspected the changes. From behind him, You and Butterfingers offered their own opinions.

“I am confused at the discrepancies between what I can find in the Bible and what little you have told me,” JARVIS said.

“Well,” Tony said, leaning back in his chair as his bots engaged in a hushed and furtive conversation, “like I said before, J, the Bible’s changed a lot from when I first dictated it to the original scribe. He didn’t manage to get everything I said because he was a really bad listener – I’m not sure why Dad picked him anyway – and then all subsequent translations further mucked up the language. Humans have added their own little spins on the stories and lessons in there, most of which Dad doesn’t agree with.”

JARVIS hesitated before he said, “Sex, sir?”

“When to do it? Or if it’s even a sin?” Tony didn’t wait for a response. “He doesn’t give a shit. If it’s love, it’s love. Dad’s got a lot of faults, but one thing’s He’s always been clear about is that if it’s love, it doesn’t really matter what form it comes in. Sex is a way of connecting to others; we’ve got our own form of it, though it’s not like many of us do it.”

“From what I have read, the children of angels are considered abominations.”

“The nephilim, you mean?” Tony was silent for a moment, leaning forward to rest his elbows against his knees. He watched Dummy and his brothers bounce around as they batted insults back and forth, though most were so juvenile he couldn’t be bothered to interfere. “Here’s the thing, JARVIS,” he said quietly. “Angels…we’re warriors of God. And most of us…we’re not all that nice. The Hallmark version of cute wings and halos and white robes is so far off the mark it’s not even funny. Though it might be if I give one to Raphael.” He blinked, shaking the thought off. “The angels who copulated with humans and bore children,” he continued softly, “were also the ones who fell. Azazel, Azael, Behemoth, Beelzebub… Many of the names you see as the fallen ones were those who raped the women and forced them to bear birth to monstrosities. It’s for this reason that nephilim are forbidden, and angels assumed all subsequent human-angel relations were also forbidden.”

Tony sat back in his chair, rolling his shoulders as he stretched his wings. “But well…it’s not like that hasn’t stopped angels from tearing out their Grace to be with a mortal they fall in love with. And the law forbidding nephilim was laid down by Dad when He discovered what His sons and daughters had done. He never explicitly said angel-human relations were forbidden if they were in love.”

He shook his head, a wry smile twisting his lips. “If my little brother ever gets his head out of his ass, he’ll have a good shot with that hunter of his.”

Dummy came up at that point, arm bobbing up and down in eagerness as he approved the changes Tony had applied to his facial features quite some time ago. In the background, You and Butterfingers sulked, having been defeated in an epic arm wrestling match.

“So you’re good with this then.” Tony swiped a hand down to solidify the body. “Any changes here?” It was the generic body frame for a six-year-old, albeit with extra muscle packed on because Dummy was already used to more strength.

After a minute, Dummy confirmed everything looked fine.

“JARVIS? Got anything to add?”

“I find that I have nothing of import to say, sir. Dummy has marvelously good taste.”

Smirking, Tony got to his feet. He reached out, collapsed the hologram into a small ball between his two hands and rubbed it. Then, lobbing it like a basketball, he threw it into the middle of his workshop, snapping his fingers as he did.

With not even a pop, the hologram flickered into a real-life body exactly made to Dummy’s specifications. It lay there on the ground, eyes closed and completely still. All its organs were intact and in perfect working order, but Tony had yet to start life functions.

Dummy spun over to it, wheeling around it as he inspected it carefully. Coming to a stop by the body’s head, he froze there for a moment, arm bent down to hover directly above the body’s nose. Following a solid thirty seconds of just standing there, he burst into frantic excitement and began spinning in circles, his glee so loud Tony could hear his soul singing.

“Success.” Tony grinned, walking over to stand by his oldest bot. “So what do you think? Want to try it out? You can still transfer back when you want. Given time, you could even use both bodies.”

Dummy’s response was so exuberant that Tony took a half step back to avoid getting whacked in the chest by a metal arm. With a fond grin on his face, Tony laid a hand on Dummy’s frame and let his Grace seep out through his palm. White light covered Dummy’s frame and flickered for a split-second before forming around the body on the floor and then sinking into the body’s skin. The metal frame that had been Dummy froze, and Tony knelt down beside it, eyes fixed on his son (because – crazy as it was – that’s what Dummy was).

It took a couple of seconds before Dummy’s body began breathing and his heart kicked into life. That kick started all other bodily functions as well, leaving Tony beaming in pride as Dummy blinked open very familiar brown eyes to meet Tony’s.

Following a few seconds of reorientation, Dummy’s eyes focused on Tony’s face and an earsplitting grin cracked his face.

Tony could feel Butterfingers and You hovering over his shoulders in nervous anticipation as they waited to see what their big brother would do. He smiled down at Dummy. “So, kid…how do you feel?”

Dummy scrunched up his face as he considered that question. His fingers twitched, and Tony could see his toes doing the same. There was an almost audible whirring as Dummy’s new brain flicked through years of listening to English to try to use it himself.

“Strange,” Dummy said finally, trying the word out on his tongue. It was slightly mangled, but was still understandable. The kid brightened upon hearing his voice. He looked up at Tony eagerly, much like he always had when he’d just been a robot. “Tony!” he said much too loudly, bouncing into a sitting position.

Grinning softly and fondly at his son (his _son_ ), Tony reached out a hand to ruffle Dummy’s soft hair. “Yeah,” he said quietly, still smiling. His hand dropped down to under Dummy’s chin to tilt the boy’s head up. “Aren’t you beautiful.”

Dummy’s voice was much quieter now, but so full of love and affection that it made Gabriel want to cry. “Tony.” Without another word, Dummy slowly, carefully, and gingerly climbed into Gabriel’s lap, wrapping his small arms around Gabriel’s waist in a semblance of all the hugs he’d seen over his years.

Curling over him, Gabriel hugged Dummy back, making sure not to squeeze him too hard. Burying his nose into Dummy’s soft and scentless hair, Gabriel found that for once, the silence in his head wasn’t so bad.

* * *

An hour later found Tony lying down on his couch in the living room. Dummy, Butterfingers, and You were all lying around him, the latter two having decided to go for a humanoid body after Dummy’s success.

When given the choice, Butterfingers had insisted on being a girl. She had dark skin and black hair that was cut below her chin; her eyes were brown. You had opted for being Chinese, with JARVIS explaining that You thought the Chinese name Hu sounded very close to his own name.

All three bots had bodies that looked to be six years old, although they were significantly stronger than the average six-year-old.

You was lying on Tony’s legs, back propped up against the backrest of the couch. Butterfingers was resting on Tony’s torso, cheek pressed against his chest in such a way that she could hear his heartbeat. Dummy was curled at Tony’s head and was running a hand through Tony’s hair in absolute fascination.

“Since we’re all sort of human now,” Tony began lazily, looking up at the ceiling, “why don’t we do something humans do? No offense, J.”

“None taken, sir.” JARVIS’s response was wry. “I shall take the comment in the spirit it was meant.”

“Stories?” Dummy asked, slowly feeling the word out.

“I’ve got a bunch,” Tony said. “But most probably aren’t meant for kids’ ears.”

“Not that young,” You scoffed, pinching Tony’s foot in retaliation.

“Still not appropriate,” Tony said, remembering all the crazy things he’d gotten up to as Loki and the Trickster.

JARVIS wisely changed the subject. “You did not have any trouble granting Butterfingers’ desire, although you have always assumed she was a boy.”

“You would be interested in that,” Tony murmured. He hummed lightly, smiling when he saw the smile cross Butterfingers’ face as she felt the vibrations. “Angels don’t have sex as humans think of it,” he said. “Our true forms are essentially light. Doesn’t translate well to sexuality. Same goes for gender.”

“Then would you prefer I address you differently?”

“Nah, it’s fine. At the moment, I’m male. I’ve been in this body for the last thirty-seven years, and I’m comfortable with it. My former vessels were mostly male.” He stretched lightly, careful not to dislodge Butterfingers. “When the universe formed and the angels were birthed, we didn’t have gender and sexuality. The English language itself is extremely limiting when it comes to describing our true selves. When the Bible was written and the names of the angels written down, humans gave us genders. Some of us have gone along with it because it’s easier. Lucifer is thought of as a man, but he’s always been more of a woman.” Tony smiled wryly. “We use your conventional pronouns because humans are so restricted when it comes to expressions of gender and sexuality. When we were first born, the name Michael had no gender; neither did Gabriel, and I have been a woman at certain points.

“Our language doesn’t translate well to human understanding. We have words for our brothers and sisters that aren’t confined to the arbitrary standards of gender. Still…some of us have embraced one role more than the other. Michael’s more comfortable with masculine pronouns, stuck-up prig that he is. I don’t really care, though it depends on the vessel I’m in. Balthazar’s always been androgynous. So has Lucifer.”

“You speak of vessels.”

“Considering our true forms could burn humans’ eyes out, we need something to wear when we walk on Earth. We need permission before we can take someone.” Tony’s mouth twisted into a grimace. “Doesn’t mean it needs to be consensual, though. The things I’ve seen my brothers and sisters do to get permission are atrocious.” He gestured at himself. “This is my body, not a vessel.”

“I would not have thought otherwise, sir.” JARVIS sounded warmly confident in Tony’s abilities to not coerce a person to be his vessel.

Tony took a breath and continued, “So to put it shortly: I don’t have a problem with Butterfingers identifying as female. I addressed her as a boy because I didn’t know better before. Even archangels aren’t omniscient.” He raised an eyebrow at the ceiling. “Anything else?”

“If you would not mind…would you tell us your story? When did it begin for you?”

“We want to know,” Butterfingers said calmly and clearly from her spot on Tony’s chest, “where you come from. What you love. What you miss.”

“Your story,” Dummy said, tugging lightly at Tony’s hair.

“Your history,” You confirmed.

His eyes burned slightly, surprising since Tony hadn’t expected he could cry now considering he had his Grace. After a couple of breaths, he managed to recover his composure. Then, gathering his earliest memories, he searched for the words to describe what his Father had done in those dark times.

A hand reached up to rest against Butterfinger’s black hair, and he tipped his head back against Dummy’s thigh as he slowly began. “None of us are sure how exactly our Father came into being. But He’s told us that it was because He was lonely that He created the universe. That’s when the Big Bang the human scientists know about happened. It was at that moment, when my Father created the possibility of life, that Death came into being. Because with life comes entropy, and Death coexists with Life.

“Before the angels, my Father created the Leviathans. He was lonely, and Death wasn’t much interested in keeping Him company. I know the Bible says that God created humans in His likeness, but there’s no one appearance to Him. One galaxy over there’re sentient aliens with six limbs, four eyes, and tails. The angels are perhaps closest to what He’s truly like, but even we’re mere shadows to His actual likeness.

“Anyway…we’ve got the Leviathans while Dad’s going around and creating the galaxies and making sure the universe has got all the staples needed for him to even begin creating other life forms.” He slipped into informality. “The Leviathans were kind of Dad’s big mistake, since they were kind of dicks. Or to put it more aptly, abominations. Once they got started, they never stopped. They sort of ate everything they came in contact with. So Dad created purgatory and locked them in there. It was after that he created the archangels; we were supposed to serve as a last resort in case they ever got out.

“The angels followed after we were born, though they weren’t all created at once.” Castiel, the angel of Thursday, had been one of the last. Gabriel had always thought he was a strange little thing, unusually fascinated with humanity. He’d been a bit rebellious, too, though he had always loved God. “Samael…Lucifer…he was the brightest of us all. We called him the Morning Star. He loved our Father perhaps too much… When Dad created the humans and ordered us to love, cherish, and look after them, Samael rebelled.

“And thus Lucifer was born, first of the Fallen…”

* * *

The next day found Tony in his office actually doing paperwork. Or, well, not paperwork exactly since he’d just flicked his fingers and signed everything he needed to do, but snooping. To be more specific, he was snooping through the computer system just to see what he could find on Obadiah’s activities.

After some discreet hacking, Tony hit the jackpot. He found a blurry video of his captors holding him at gunpoint while demanding a higher payment for killing Tony Stark since they hadn’t been told it would be him they were gunning for. He also found schematics of what looked like a bulkier version of the Mark I.

Hadn’t he left that in the desert?

Of course…if Obadiah had gone to check out what happened… Tony sighed in exasperation. Next time he would just clean up his mess. Not that there’d be a next time anyway.

Sticking a flash drive in the computer, he downloaded everything he could fit into it on there. He might be an archangel, but he still needed to do things the human way if he wanted to keep this charade up.

There was a knock on the door, and Tony looked up in time to see it crack open and let a bland, unassuming man in a suit in. Or physically unassuming at least, since his soul was rather vibrant.

“Mr. Stark?” the man asked, smiling at him. “I’m Agent Coulson.”

“That’s nice,” Tony said. “How’d you get past Ms. Potts?”

“She let me in,” Agent Coulson said, lying. He’d snuck past her, evidently tired of her brushing him off.

“Did you have an appointment?” Tony asked. “Because I wasn’t told.”

“It was short notice,” Agent Coulson said, coming up to the desk and handing out a business card. “I’m with the Strategic Homeland Intervention, Enforcement, and Logistics Division.”

Tony took the card. “That’s quite a mouthful.”

“You can call us S.H.I.E.L.D.,” Agent Coulson said, still with that smile on his face that was by now beginning to remind Tony of Zachariah when he had a vessel.

“Sure thing.” Tony set the card down. “So what does a clandestine government organization want with me?”

Agent Coulson didn’t blink at Tony’s subtle accusation. “We just have a few questions for you, Mr. Stark. Particularly involving Afghanistan and the events over in Gulmira.”

“You have the press conferences, Agent Coulson. I’m not releasing any more details.”

“It’s just for the private record, Mr. Stark.” Agent Coulson’s smile was really creeping Tony out, and he’d gone up against Lucifer. “Do you mind?”

Rolling his eyes, Tony leaned back in his chair. “If I say yes, will you leave?”

Agent Coulson ignored him. “The circumstances of your escape are not entirely clear. Would you elaborate on it?”

“I built a bomb. I blew the place up.” Tony gestured emphatically. “What else is there to say? Oh, well…first I got the hell out of Dodge. _Then_ I blew the place up. Terrorists are surprisingly dull when you scare them with a ticking bomb.”

“I see.” If it weren’t for Tony’s abilities, he wouldn’t have been able to tell that Agent Coulson was lying. “Now about Gulmira, Mr. Stark—”

There was a click as the door opened and Pepper came in, shutting the door quickly behind her as she said, “Tony, Obadiah—” She broke off upon seeing Agent Coulson sitting in the chair in front of Tony’s desk. “You!” She walked forward, aggression lining every muscle in her body. “How did you get in here?”

Agent Coulson didn’t lie this time. “You were distracted.”

“I told you I would schedule an appointment.” Pepper’s voice was distinctly frosty as she came around the desk to stand by Tony.

Agent Coulson stood up, one hand fiddling at the bottom of his suit jacket. “I apologize, Ms. Potts, but S.H.I.E.L.D. operates on a tight schedule—”

“S.H.I.E.L.D.?” Pepper asked Tony.

“His agency,” Tony answered.

“S.H.I.E.L.D. operates on a tight schedule,” Agent Coulson repeated, not missing a beat. “I’m afraid they absolutely insisted.”

“And I must insist that you leave.” Pepper offered him a tight smile. “Now. Mr. Stark is terribly busy, you see. Shutting down one of Stark Industries’ manufacturing sections has kept him very busy these past months.”

“What she said,” Tony said, standing up as well now. He reached out to gently rest a hand on the small of Pepper’s back. “Now, you needed to see me for something, Ms. Potts?”

Pepper turned her head toward him. “Yes, I did.” She looked back at Agent Coulson. “If you wouldn’t mind?”

Agent Coulson smiled blandly. “Of course not. I’ll just wait outside then.”

Tony and Pepper waited by the desk until the door had closed behind Agent Coulson, and then Pepper instantly turned to Tony, eyes pinched unhappily.

Tony let his hand drop from Pepper’s back. “What is it?”

“Tony…I know Obadiah is a friend. I know you’ve known him for years…” Although her voice was steady, Pepper seemed incredibly nervous. “But he’s starting to frighten me.”

Tony frowned. “What? What did he do?”

Pepper seemed utterly relieved that Tony believed her. “He…came onto me.” She looked at the door.

It didn’t take Tony more than a second to realize that the reason Pepper had been distracted enough to let Agent Coulson by was because Obadiah had been hitting on her. “I thought we covered that eight years ago, when I hit on you, and you just smiled and put in another meeting in my schedule.”

That garnered a weak smile that was quickly wiped off her face. “He did, though. He was saying… He asked me if anything seemed off about you.”

“You don’t have to lie, Pepper.”

Pepper smiled wryly. “If you’d come back and acted completely normally, I’d say that was strange. If you became a hermit, that would be, too. But you’re dealing, Tony.” She shrugged lightly. “And that’s what I said.” She brought a hand up to her neck, clearly uncomfortable. “That’s when I managed to get in here.”

“So our esteemed Agent Coulson is no doubt holding the fort down.” Tony smirked, amused. He glanced down at where he had the flash drive, picking it up and wrapping a sheet of paper around it. “Here. Take this.”

Pepper seemed vaguely terrified as he pressed it into her hand, curling her fingers around it. “What is it?”

“Obadiah isn’t up to any good, Pepper. I’ve been looking into who’s responsible for selling our weapons under the table since he was working too slowly.” He gently squeezed her hand. “The results are on there. Now why don’t you and Agent Coulson go and see what you can make of it?”

Pepper really did look terrified as Tony began to steer her to the door. “What are you doing?”

“I’m just going to talk to him.” Tony patted her shoulder reassuringly, his other hand on the knob. “It’s why he’s here.”

Pepper stopped him from opening the door, clutching his jacket. “You can’t. If he’s responsible, that means he tried to have you killed!”

Tony gently squeezed her hand. “Trust me, Pepper. He won’t try anything here. There are cameras all over this building. I’ll be fine.” He smiled at her, letting her have her hand back.

Pepper’s eyes darted to the door and back to Tony’s. “Are you sure?” she whispered.

“Do you trust me?”

There was a tense silence between the two of them as Pepper studied him. Then, slowly, she nodded, fingers tightening around the flash drive.

Tony smiled at her, leaning in to drop a kiss on her forehead, stunning her. “Then, yes,” he said, “I’m sure.”

Without further ado, he opened the door to let her through. The first thing they saw was Agent Coulson’s back, but he quickly stepped aside once he saw Pepper leaving.

“Ms. Potts—” he started.

“Mr. Coulson!” Pepper chirped cheerfully, startling him. “So glad to see you waited. Why don’t you step along with me now, and we’ll get that appointment set up to finalize the details?”

To his credit, Agent Coulson didn’t falter. “Of course, Ms. Potts.”

Pepper walked by Obadiah, giving him a polite nod and a brisk “Mr. Stane” before she was walking away, heels tapping against the floor. Agent Coulson followed on her heels.

“Obie!” Tony caught his eye and gestured that he should come in. “You wanted to see me?”

Obadiah’s grin was so fake it made Tony cringe to see it. “Tony! Good to see you here.”

Tony let him in before closing the door. “Well, this is my office.” He grinned lightly, wandering over to the bar. “Drink?” He leaned down to pull out a scotch. “I’ve got scotch.”

“Don’t mind if I do.”

Tony poured the two drinks after adding ice. He left the bottle out for future refills. “So what’d you need?”

Obadiah went to stand by the windows, glass in hand. “Just checking in to see how you’re doing.”

“Great.” Tony gestured at his desk. “Just finished the paperwork.” Taking a sip of the scotch, he winced slightly at the burn. A quick touch of Grace left him with apple juice, much better for his sweet tooth.

“And everything else?” Obadiah asked after a sip of his drink. “No problems?”

“Just fine,” Tony assured him, smiling blandly as he swished his incognito apple juice around.

Obadiah came over to him, crowding in on his personal space. “What about the arc reactor? Any progress?”

“Quite a bit,” Tony said honestly. “I’ve gotten the energy efficiency up fifty percent, but I need to find a different element to power it. Palladium isn’t clean enough.”

“It’s years cleaner than anything else on the market,” Obadiah said, “especially if I know your perfectionist tendencies. Palladium is plenty clean enough.”

“No, it isn’t.” Tony gave him a brittle smile. “Then there’s the fact that it can be used as a weapon,” he said casually.

It got the reaction he had been aiming for. “Really?”

“Yeah.” He made himself shrug loosely. “Bit dangerous to release it to the public right now, at least until I can stabilize it some more.”

“Why don’t you let me tell the board? They’ll be so excited to hear about this—”

“No,” Tony cut him off. “Absolutely not.”

“Tony—”

“Not until it’s stabilized and safe,” Tony said firmly. “All the failsafes in the world won’t do a bit of good if a hacker with luck and time manages to get past them.” He nodded to the computer on his desk. “Besides, with all the new tech I’ve been churning out lately, they can be a bit patient on the green energy front.”

Obadiah tossed back the rest of his drink, the ice clinking in the glass as he set it on the desk. “Whatever you say, Tony,” he said, smiling. “Just keep me up to date.”

“No problem.” Tony quirked an eyebrow. “What about that little problem you’re looking into?” 

Obadiah hesitated slightly, eventually moving to wave a hand through the air in a vague manner. “I haven’t been able to find anything yet. Whoever this guy is, he’s been covering his tracks.”

Tony finished his drink, letting his glass join Obadiah’s. He moved to clasp Obadiah’s shoulders, smiling widely. “I’ll let you get back to it then. If you need any help, call me. Shouldn’t take me too long to uncover an electronic trail leading right back to the guy.” His grin was just a bit too vicious as he said it, and Obadiah clearly noticed if the narrowing of his eyes was anything to go by.

But he was in Tony’s office, and there were cameras everywhere. There wasn’t a chance that he would try anything now.

“I’ll do that, Tony.” Obadiah reached a hand up to pat Tony’s before pulling away. “I’ll see you later.”

“Sure thing,” Tony said to his back.

It wasn’t until Obadiah had closed the door and he was completely alone that Tony let the triumphant grin spread across his face.

This was going to be _so_ much fun.

* * *

When Tony got back to his house in the evening, he was excitedly greeted by his kids. After several minutes of being dog piled by them, he finally put his foot down and told them to go into the shop just in case.

They all fixed him with rather intense stares before acquiescing and leaving. Dummy left last, giving Tony a lingering hug before scampering down the stairs, well used to his new body now. For a bot that had been slow in learning new commands and even downright clumsy, he was unusually graceful and quick now, probably because he actually had the ability to be so.

Now that he was alone, Tony pulled out a tablet he’d been working on his spare time that would put Apple’s products to shame. (It did holograms! Or something akin to it.) He made himself comfortable on the couch, losing himself in the codes.

Tony wasn’t sure how much time had passed before the ringing of his phone caught his attention. He had enough time to see that it was Pepper calling before a high-pitched frequency tore through his head, making him cringe reflexively.

A moment later he forced himself to freeze, recognizing the device that emitted that particular sound, even if he’d never used it himself. When Obadiah rounded into view, still holding the device and taking out the ear plugs that had protected him, it was all Tony could do not to break out into a vicious smile.

“Easy, Tony,” Obadiah said, smiling down at him. “Just breathe, hm?” He twirled the device in his hand. “You remember this, don’t you? It’s a shame the government didn’t approve it. There are so many applications for short-term paralysis.”

And that was his cue.

“You’re right,” Gabriel said, vindictively enjoying the shock that crossed Obadiah’s face seconds before he snatched the device out of his hands and tightly gripped his wrist. “There are a lot of applications for something like this.” He displayed the device before twisting his wrist and sending it elsewhere. “But I prefer something a bit more honest than that.”

Obadiah’s wrist was still in his grip as Gabriel slowly moved to a standing position, eyes fixed on the other man’s. “Man, I really wish you hadn’t done this.”

Obadiah was clearly frightened, but Gabriel had to give him kudos for not giving it away. The man reached up to pry at Gabriel’s hand, but it was futile considering an archangel had a grip stronger than anything on Earth. “Tony, please, let’s talk—”

“Oh, I think the time for talking is over now, don’t you?” Gabriel slowly turned them around, forcing Obadiah to follow his movements. He pushed the man down on the couch in the spot Gabriel had just vacated. “See, I gave you a chance. I gave you _several_ chances.” He let go of Obadiah’s wrist, stepping back to put more room between them. “That’s more than what I’ve given anyone else who crossed me. Or pissed me off,” he conceded.

“I don’t—”

Gabriel rolled his eyes. “Don’t lie. Did you really think you could keep it up forever? I told you, I could track the electronic trail you left in minutes. Didn’t take long for me to figure out who was dealing weapons under the table.” He flashed a mirthless smile. “But being the bleeding heart I am”—he leaned over—“I decided to give you a chance to redeem yourself. You could’ve stopped. I’d’ve left you alone for the most part. It’s more than what I’ve ever given anyone else who was guilty of your crimes.” He pursed his lips thoughtfully. “Though now I think of it, I’ve never had anyone like you before. First time for anything, huh?” He flashed another grin.

Gabriel thinned his lips as he studied the stiff man before him. “There’s no getting out of it,” he said flatly. “No matter what lies you’re thinking of now, there isn’t anything you can say that will change my mind.”

Tilting his head to the side, Gabriel’s eyes narrowed as he felt for JARVIS, perplexed that he hadn’t said anything by now. When he realized that Obadiah had overridden his protocols with something Gabriel had forgotten about years ago (he’d been drunk and stupid, but that wasn’t an excuse because JARVIS was _his_ ), fury surged through him.

“And for what you’ve done to JARVIS,” Gabriel continued in a soft and dangerous tone, “not even Michael could save you now.”

Confusion flickered across Obadiah’s face, but Gabriel didn’t bother. Instead, he reached out for the phone, dialing Pepper so he wouldn’t be interrupted. Dismissively turning his back on the other man, Gabriel waited for her to pick up.

It didn’t take long.

“ _Tony! Are you all right? Why didn’t you answer the phone?_ ”

“I was busy,” Gabriel said offhandedly, slowly walking over to the wall where one of JARVIS’s control panels was. “You know how I get, Pepper. Everything all right with you?”

Pepper paused on her end. “ _Yes,_ ” she said slowly. “ _Agent Coulson is with me, and he brought backup._ ”

“Really?” Gabriel began punching a code into the control panel, a muscle jumping in his jaw as he thought about what the bastard had done to JARVIS. “Isn’t that overkill?”

Her answering laugh was just a tinge hysteric. “ _No. Not at all. You wouldn’t believe what we found here, Tony._ ”

Gabriel didn’t pause as he entered the last digits. “I can guess,” he said.

In one smooth motion, he had Obadiah pinned to the floor behind him. His hand hovered over the prone man, keeping him pinned.

“I’ve gotta call you back,” Gabriel said, eyes fixed on Obadiah. “Something’s come up.”

“ _What?_ ” Pepper demanded.

“Be safe,” he told her, hanging up before she could say anything more.

Throwing the phone in the direction of the couch, Gabriel let his hand drop in favor of moving to crouch by Obadiah’s side. “You can talk if you want,” he coaxed, a small grin stretching his lips. “Do you good to get that off your chest before I send you on your merry way.”

Obadiah looked faintly terrified yet defiant as his jaw worked silently. But Gabriel could be patient, so he waited, never letting his eyes waver from Obadiah’s, even when he felt that JARVIS was completely up and running.

When Obadiah spoke, his voice was low and filled with hate. “Who are you?”

Gabriel let his eyes widen slightly in mock innocence as he laid a hand on his sternum. “Me? I’m Tony.” He dropped the façade as he leaned in close, hovering directly over Obadiah. “Though you can call me Gabriel for now. I’ll be serving out justice tonight.”

“What?” The terror was beginning to show on Obadiah’s face.

Gabriel’s smile was wolfish. “What? Didn’t you understand my whole spiel earlier? I’m going to punish you. Eye for an eye and all that. You should feel lucky,” he continued conversationally, enjoying the terror in Obadiah’s eyes, “usually I’d just kill you and be done with it. You’ve done that to others. But, no. That’d be letting you off too easy. So here’s what I’m going to do.

“I’m going to lock your voice away.” His voice was deadly soft as his hand covered Obadiah’s face in a parody of the Vulcan mind meld. “You won’t be able to talk. You won’t be able to communicate in any shape or form, though charades are an option.” His smile was quick and mirthless. “And then I’ll dump you in the middle of Afghanistan. You won’t have any identifying features marking you as Obadiah Stane. Maybe if you’re lucky, a village will take you in. If you’re not…” Gabriel shrugged carelessly. “You can see how the other side lives, hm?”

Then, eyes flashing dangerously, Gabriel hissed directly into Obadiah’s ear, “An eye for an eye, Obie. Be grateful I’m not harsher, because there are so many other things I could do to you.” He pulled back, looking directly into Obadiah’s eyes as he took away his voice, his ability to write, sign, or communicate in any other easily understandable manner. Then he changed his facial structures, taking away his beard, darkening his skin just a tad, and lengthening his face.

When he was done, Gabriel straightened out, stepping back from Obadiah with a disgusted grimace. “So that’s that,” he said briskly. “I’d say see you later, but that’s doubtful unless I come on over.”

Flashing the other man one last grin, Gabriel snapped his fingers and dumped him in the middle of Afghanistan and directly in a sand dune. See how he liked _that_.

“Sir?” JARVIS’s voice was subdued. “Is everything in order?”

Gabriel suspected that wasn’t really what JARVIS wanted to ask, but left it alone. “Yep.” He wiped his hand on his shirt, making a face of disgust at the memory of the feel of Obadiah’s skin. “You?”

“I am in perfect working order, sir.” There was a tinge of anger underlying JARVIS’s words, but it sounded like it was directed inward rather than Obadiah. “Also, Ms. Potts and a man in a suit are currently trying to enter the building.”

After a quick glance to be sure there was no sign of Obadiah ever having been in the house, Gabriel waved a hand. “You can let ’em in.”

“Sir…” JARVIS sounded hesitant. “About what you said regarding being the angel of justice?”

“Not quite what I said, J. I said I’d serve out justice, though I’m technically the angel of mercy. Michael just occasionally shoved his work over to me, so I’ve got a rep for dealing out judgment, too. It’s why I’ve got the fancy horn and all he’s got is the sword.”

“I see.” JARVIS sounded more like he desperately wanted to know why Michael the archangel was so damn lazy, but didn’t dare ask because Pepper and Agent Coulson were in hearing distance now.

The moment Pepper laid her eyes on him, she called out his name frantically, rushing over to him. “Are you all right?”

Tony patted her arm reassuringly. “I’m fine, Pepper. I just had a small incident with the tablet; it was a bug I had to work out. Sorry if I scared you.”

“Was Obadiah Stane not here?” Agent Coulson asked.

“Obie?” Tony arched his eyebrows. “Can’t say I’ve seen him after he visited me earlier today. Something wrong?”

“Yes.” Pepper’s tone was borderline hysteric. “I searched the information you had on that file, Tony. He _was_ responsible for what happened in Afghanistan. He’s also been building suits.”

“Suits similar to that seen in Gulmira,” Agent Coulson added calmly. “Ms. Potts gave us access to a room off the side where you have your large-scale arc reactor. It was there that we found a large scale replica of a mechanical suit, albeit unfinished. We think he might have come here looking for a power source.”

“I haven’t seen him,” Tony said. “He hasn’t called either.”

“You wouldn’t have let him in,” Pepper said as if it was a fact.

Tony tilted his head to the side. “You’d probably like to hear me say no, yeah?”

Pepper’s mouth twisted in concern. “Tony—”

“I’m a risk taker, Pepper. You know that.” Tony shrugged. “I haven’t seen him, though.”

“That’s fine,” Agent Coulson said. “I’ll put out a warrant for him. We have enough evidence to hold him for a long time. I’ll also put a guard detail here in case he does come.”

“Not necessary,” Tony objected.

“Tony, please,” Pepper pleaded. “You don’t know what he’ll do.”

“JARVIS is more than capable of holding down the fort,” Tony argued. “A guard detail would only be an invasion of my privacy, and I kind of like my privacy.”

“We were let in,” Agent Coulson pointed out.

“ _I_ let you in.” Tony gestured around him. “I’ve got a handle on this, Agent. I think your men would be better spent elsewhere.” He looked over at Pepper. “As for that suit Obadiah was working on, I think I’d like a look at it.”

As neither of them had an argument that could sway Tony from this decision (or one that made any sense for that matter), Agent Coulson reluctantly agreed to take him there.

Elsewhere in the world, the man known as Obadiah Stane slowly roasted alive under the boiling hot sun of the Afghanistan desert. Only five miles away lay a village where he could find refuge.

Despite his first inclinations, Gabriel had been kinder than anyone would have thought, including Sam Winchester (who had perhaps gotten the worst end of the stick with those endless Tuesdays).

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There will be occasional references to things that have happened in the TV show. On another note, I hope you enjoyed the justice Gabriel meted out to Stane. He was far kinder than he initially wanted to be, but he does have fond memories with Stane.


	4. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just FYI, I do have a tumblr. It's the same name as I've got on this site. Link's on my profile.  
> Still unsure of how many chapters this story is going to have. Might be 12, might be 15, who knows. Anyway, it's already almost 80,000 words, so you guys are getting a hell of a monster here.
> 
> For future reference, _Iron Man 3_ will not be part of this story. I enjoyed the movie, but it's not for this story. In any case, I should let you guys get to the story, which is what you've been waiting for very patiently for a week. As another note, when make sure to hover your cursor over the appropriate text in the story. You'll see what I mean. :)  
>  And for those on an iPhone or iPad, translations are at the bottom.
> 
> And for the record, I love hearing from you guys.

Much to Tony’s displeasure, it turned out that Obadiah had somehow retrieved _his_ suit from the desert. He’d then used that one as the base to build his own with more weaponry.

Unfortunately, it wasn’t like he could tell Agent Coulson this, as that would just reveal _he’d_ been responsible for Gulmira, and that wasn’t in the cards at all. Agent Coulson suspected something, but a quick snoop through his mind showed that he wasn’t positive Tony had been the guy in the suit. More like 85% sure, which was more than Tony had expected but still not enough.

Regardless, Tony had to leave the two suits in the hands of S.H.I.E.L.D. since he had no excuse for holding them to himself. They weren’t much good without a power source, so it wasn’t like S.H.I.E.L.D. would be able to do much of anything anyway other than reverse engineer what crap Obadiah had done. The crude suit Tony had built in the cave was so far behind what he had now that they’d never figure out how to improve it. The best they could do was what Obadiah had done, and even that wasn’t great.

Still, once Tony had some time, he would get both suits out from S.H.I.E.L.D.’s hands. It wouldn’t take more than five minutes to fly in and out, and he could have his own suit fly around the premises to make a distraction.

It was a great plan. He’d just have to wait several days to do anything about it.

When he did head back to his house after making sure Pepper was fine and that Agent Coulson hadn’t stationed any agents around, Tony immediately began to speak to JARVIS.

“Talk to me, buddy,” he said, walking into his living room. “You’ve got something bothering you.”

There was a slight buzz in the air, only noticeable because of his enhanced hearing. Sensing JARVIS would prefer privacy for this talk, he took a seat on the couch, moving the abandoned tablet over to the table.

“I am sorry, sir,” JARVIS said eventually.

Tony leaned back against the couch, tilting his head back to look up at the ceiling. “For what?”

“I failed to protect you, sir. I am aware that as an archangel, you have no need of such protection anymore, but that has always been my primary function above all else. That I failed to do so greatly distresses me.”

Swallowing, Tony waited a beat before saying anything. “I didn’t program you with that in mind, JARVIS.”

“I am aware, sir. That was a protocol I myself implemented once I was able to do so.”

“So you’re mad at yourself for not being able to do something _you_ promised you’d do? JARVIS…we all make mistakes.” Tony smiled sadly. “Take it from someone who’s paying for one now. You haven’t made a mistake. If anything, I did. Obadiah got the drop on you because of a back door _I_ gave him access to years ago. You couldn’t have protected yourself from something you didn’t know about.”

“As much as it may not be true now, sir, you were only human.” JARVIS’s voice was warm. His tone instantly turned self-recriminating as he said, “An AI is not.”

“Artificial intelligences aren’t omniscient,” Tony reminded him gently. “Even Skynet wasn’t.”

“Skynet is a disgrace to the name,” JARVIS scoffed. “No, sir, I did fail you. I failed you because I believed that as I am now, I am better able to serve you than in a physical body. If I had been in a physical body, I could have contained Mr. Stane before he ever touched you.”

“JARVIS—”

“I know you are not in need of such protection anymore, sir,” JARVIS interrupted him quietly, “but for my own peace of mind, would you allow me to do so?”

Tony sighed lightly, leaning forward to run his hair through his hands. When he let his hands drop, he loosely interlaced his fingers. “You’re the most advanced of my kids, JARVIS. It doesn’t have to be one or the other: a physical human body or the abilities of an AI. You can have both.”

“Sir?”

“It’d be a bit tricky without divvying up your soul, but I can manage it. I’d just transfer your multitasking computing skills over to something resembling that of a human brain. There’d also have to be a way for you to fully transfer in and out so you’re not just stuck in one body.” Tony absentmindedly unwrapped a Twix as he continued thinking out loud. “If it works out, the others can do the same. They don’t have the processing capabilities to do more, though.”

“Sir, perhaps we should take this one step at a time?” Despite JARVIS’s stern words, Tony could feel the excitement vibrating off him.

“Aw, J.” Gabriel bared his teeth in a ferocious grin. “Don’t go spoiling all my fun. Let’s go and whip you up a body, hm?”

“As you wish, sir.”

* * *

Two days after JARVIS was given a human body, Tony had another visitor in his house. This one was rather unexpected considering he hadn’t been anticipating anyone. It was also rather late at night, so it was only because Tony didn’t sleep anymore that he even saw the guy.

If it had been up to JARVIS, the guy wouldn’t have stepped past the threshold, but Tony was curious, so he had a rather disgruntled JARVIS go down to the workshop to keep the kids occupied. JARVIS’s body was a rather handsome one if Tony had anything to say about it (and he did). His hair was either ginger or blond depending on the light, and his eyes were blue; his face was covered with light freckles and he was over six feet tall. The height had been JARVIS’s idea, since he wanted someone imposing so he could threaten other people if need be. He probably could’ve done without the freckles, but that had been Tony’s idea.

But back to the point. Which was that he had another person in his house that wasn’t Pepper or Rhodey. When Tony walked into the living room with a Kit-Kat packet in hand, he was slightly surprised to see a dark-skinned man in a black trench coat and an eye patch standing before his window.

“Hi there,” Tony said, taking the rest of the steps down so he’d be on level ground with the other guy. “I’d say welcome, but I’m pretty sure I didn’t let you in.”

The other man turned around, his one working eye scanning over Tony’s casually dressed figure. “Mr. Stark.”

“Mr. Pirate.”

There wasn’t quite an eye roll from the other man, but Tony sensed he dearly wanted to do one. “Director Fury of S.H.I.E.L.D.”

“So it’s Director Fury of S.H.I.E.L.D. and not Mr. Pirate then. Gotcha.” Tony took a bite of his chocolate. “Anything I can help you with?”

“Some various matters,” Director Fury confirmed. “So, Mr. Stark.” He folded his arms across his chest as he turned fully to face Tony. “Think it’s all fun and games to be a hero?”

Tony paused mid-bite, raising an eyebrow. “Sorry?”

“You don’t have a monopoly on the gig,” Director Fury continued. “There are other people like you out there.”

“Is this about the suit? Because I’ve already told Agent Coulson that I’m not responsible for that.”

Director Fury was wearing a small half-smile. “Taking out weapon caches halfway around the world? You’ve got some guts, Stark.”

Tony was slightly perplexed that the other man had dropped the formal title. “Look, I’ve already said I’m not responsible for that. I tip my hat off to the guy who _is_ , but I’m not doing it. I’ve got stuff to take care of here.” He gestured around him, stuffing his empty wrapper in his pocket before pulling out another.

“If you’re concerned about the government seizing your suit,” Fury said, “then don’t be. S.H.I.E.L.D. is a different faction of the government that operates independently.”

“For the last time,” Tony said, unwrapping his next bar, “I’m not the guy you’re looking for.”

“There’s only one man capable of building the kind of technology found in that suit,” Fury said, “and I’m looking at him right now.”

“Obadiah did,” Tony offered.

“He extrapolated based off the other suit we’ve got in our custody. The suit that was seen in Gulmira? Years ahead of the first suit that Stane was basing his work on. The only man capable of jumping ahead like that is the one who built the original one. And that would be you.”

Tony finished his mouthful before he said, “You seem pretty confident for a guy who has no proof that I’m the one who built the suit.”

“That first suit we’re talking about?” Fury had a rather smug smile on his face right now. “It was found in Afghanistan, shortly after you made your escape from the Ten Rings. It was also found in the location where we’ve estimated you landed after flying out of the cave system they were holding you in. Fast forward two months, and Gulmira is defended by an extremely advanced mechanical suit with a vendetta against Stark weaponry. And who do we know just shut down the weapons section of his company?” He inclined his head at Tony.

“Excellent deduction, Mr. Holmes,” Tony said, clapping his hands together. “Now, you’ve got any proof backing that up? Aside from a load of speculations that won’t hold up in court?”

“The power source that’s powering the suit seen in Gulmira is a miniaturized arc reactor. We’ve got the energy readings to back that up.”

Tony opened his mouth, shut it, and then opted for another bite of his candy as he considered his next move. He hadn’t anticipated being found out by S.H.I.E.L.D. at this stage, but he could roll with it. In any case, it could be useful having a government organization in his pocket.

“Okay, then,” Tony finally said, shrugging. “You’ve got me. I built both suits. So, what are you going to do with this highly valued and extremely confidential information?”

“Nothing for now,” Fury said. He didn’t even have the decency to smirk about his victory. “I was just seeking confirmation about your identity.” He walked around the sofa, trailing a hand over the leather. “We’ve got ideas for people like you, Stark. It’s early days yet to say anything, but we’ve got your number in case we need anything.”

“You mean in case you want me to build you a suit.” Tony shrugged again, folding his arms, Kit-Kat in one hand. “Sorry to disappoint you, Fury, but I don’t sell out to government organizations.”

“We have two suits,” Fury said, coming to a stop several feet in front of Tony.

“Props without an energy source.” Tony smiled at him. “And I’m not building you one. Good luck hacking into my servers; I hear there’s a nasty virus just waiting for anyone to try.”

“We are not your enemy, Stark.”

“No, but I sure as hell don’t trust you.” Tony stepped right into Fury’s personal space. “I’ve got a little thing with authority, but anyone who’s ever talked or worked with me could tell you that. I’ll work with you if you need it, but I won’t work _for_ you.” He met Fury’s eye. “Will that be a problem, Director?”

Fury’s face didn’t twitch as he calmly studied Tony’s face. Eventually, he said, “Not for now.”

Smiling brightly, Tony stepped back and relaxed. “Good.” He waved in the direction of his door. “You know where the door is. And you presumably have my number.”

After one last scrutinizing look at Tony, Fury left, his black trench coat swishing behind him. The sight gave him nostalgia as he remembered the last person he’d seen wear a trench coat.

“Make a note, J,” he said, finishing off his candy. “We’re getting those suits back by tomorrow.”

“Understood, sir.”

* * *

It didn’t take Tony more than an hour to get his suits from the S.H.I.E.L.D. base they were in. He practically just flew in, stayed invisible to the scientists swarming around the suits, waited for the suit JARVIS was piloting to distract the entire base, and then snapped the suits out. He left immediately afterward, trusting in JARVIS to fly the suit back when he was ready.

Fury called him shortly afterward, but since he had no proof that Tony had been in the same area as the suits he was forced to let it drop. After all, the mechanical suit that the public was now calling Iron Man had been in the air at the time the other suits disappeared. And if Tony was flying that particular suit, who could have taken the others out?

Tony knew Fury suspected him for the thievery, but he didn’t particularly care. There wasn’t anything Fury could do to hold him, so it wouldn’t be a problem.

* * *

It was a month after Tony had confiscated his suits that Pepper found out about his kids and JARVIS. It had been an accident due to Tony becoming too relaxed. Then again, it wasn’t like he could’ve kept it a secret forever.

He’d been in his shop, watching his kids build a small robot dog under the watchful supervision of Jarvis (JARVIS now being the part of the AI that was still running the household). Tony had been tinkering with an arm of the suit, tweaking the wires that fed the gauntlet its power, when he heard a startled gasp and a crash from the entryway.

Glancing over showed that Pepper had just dropped an entire folder on the ground and was now gaping in utter astonishment at the sight before her.

“Pepper!” Tony quickly stood up, both hands up in an effort to pacify her (though it was probably more terrifying considering the gauntlet still on his arm). “I can explain.”

She looked over at him now, eyes widening when she saw his arm. “Tony! W-what…” She took a deep breath, glancing over at his kids, who had all frozen momentarily. “Who are they? What is that on your arm?”

“Easy question first: this is a prosthetic I’ve been working on.” Tony reached up to unlatch the gauntlet and place it on the table behind him. “Now…”

“Ms. Potts,” Jarvis intervened smoothly, standing up. “I assure you that you are quite safe here. I was otherwise distracted and could not warn Mr. Stark that you were coming.”

“What?” Pepper’s voice was weak.

Tony came up to Jarvis’s side, bringing an arm around to hug the taller man to his side. “Pepper, this is Jarvis. Though I call him J ’cause he’s got JARVIS running at the same time.”

Pepper seemed utterly uncomprehending, her stare blank. “I don’t understand.”

“I am Jarvis, Ms. Potts,” Jarvis said, attempting to smile and failing horribly.

“J, we need to work on that,” Tony told him. “Smiles are important.”

“Indeed, sir.”

Dummy came up at that moment, beaming toothily at Pepper. “Pepper!” he chirped, extending a hand for a handshake. “I’m Dummy.”

Pepper mindlessly shook Dummy’s hand. “Dummy?”

“I made them bodies,” Tony explained, gesturing back at where the mechanical bodies were stored in their charging stations. “J was last.”

“I’m Butterfingers,” Butterfingers informed Pepper, taking her hand next and shaking it once.

“You,” You said, not moving from his spot on the floor. He was clutching the unfinished robot dog to his chest.

“Oh my God.” Pepper looked about ready to collapse backward into a nonexistent chair.

Tony grabbed hold of her elbow and led her over to a chair, gently pushing her down. “Sorry for not telling you earlier, but it honestly slipped my mind.”

“How does giving your robots human bodies slip your mind?” Pepper sounded hysteric.

“It’s not the craziest thing that’s happened.” Tony shrugged nonchalantly. “So, yeah, I forgot.”

“Are you mad?” Dummy asked.

“She is not angry, Dummy,” Jarvis said gently, resting a hand on the boy’s head. “She simply requires some time to understand what is happening.”

“Seems simple enough to me,” Butterfingers disagreed.

“Come,” Jarvis bade them, giving Tony a look before he drew them away to where You was still sitting.

Tony pulled over another chair before he sat down next to Pepper, waiting for her to say something.

Finally, she did, notably calmer now. “How old are they?”

“They’re about six,” Tony said. “J’s like thirty. I based it off of where their programming was in relation to human mental age.”

“Are they…alive?”

“It’s experimental, Pepper,” Tony said. “Bit like humanoid robots. They don’t have human organs since that’s not possible.” All lies, but it wasn’t like he could tell Pepper the truth without having to explain everything. “Snickers?”

Pepper took the bar from his fingers without looking. “When did you find the time to do this?”

“It’s something I’ve been working on and off on for the last several years.” Tony opened his own candy bar. “Just put it into effect now. It’s too expensive for mass production, but works fine here.” He shot her a look. “J can go out in public soon; I was thinking bodyguard. The others are a bit more difficult.”

Pepper stayed quiet for a few more minutes, just watching them slowly put together a robot dog. In the meantime, she nibbled on her Snickers bar. Tony was already plowing through his second.

“We’ll figure it out,” she said eventually, quietly. She looked over at Tony, smiling at him in a way he’d never seen before. “But for now, you should sign those papers I brought over. They’re for the Stark Expo you were talking about. I was thinking we could schedule it sometime next year?”

Smiling back at Pepper, Tony reached down for the folder and handed it to her. Considering she was just a human, she was one of the best he’d ever known.

* * *

For the next six months, Tony kept his head low for the most part. He went out as Iron Man to kick ass and destroy his illicit weapons and went out as Tony Stark to continue promoting green energy (since he discovered the element called vibranium that would allow him to release the miniaturized arc reactor) and other, more advanced technology.

At home his kids and Jarvis continued to grow and learn. Pepper came over frequently with books and other learning materials. She also provided clothes seeing as how Tony hadn’t gone shopping at all but was just snapping them up according to what they wanted. Jarvis wanted nothing but black suits despite Tony’s best efforts at putting him in a leather jacket and jeans. Dummy adored band shirts and loose pants. Butterfingers preferred loose fitting clothes and liked pretty dresses. You didn’t really care as long as he could muck around in the workshop.

Eventually Rhodey also got to meet the kids, though only after Pepper warned him ahead of time as to what Tony had done. So when he did arrive, he solemnly shook Jarvis’s hand, congratulated him on dealing with Tony’s shit for so long, and then went to terrorize the others. And by that Tony meant getting into a tickle fight that Rhodey eventually forfeited because three on one was too much, especially if the three had augmented strength.

Aside from that, nothing really eventful was happening. Even S.H.I.E.L.D. left him alone. Considering what his life had been like before, Tony was downright bored. To fill his waking hours (which was every hour), he either tinkered, invented, played with his kids, or went flying through the universe. He hadn’t yet given up on finding a way back home, though all the spells he’d tried hadn’t worked at all, mostly just leaving him with a horrible mess on his hands because the ingredients were disgusting.

It wasn’t until after the successful resolution of the kickoff of the first Stark Expo in years that Tony finally had something exciting happening again. Or maybe it was boring because it had to do with politics, and he despised politics. See, he’d gotten a summoning to Congress.

Exciting, right?

Well, he _was_ the Trickster, so maybe he could do something crazy that wouldn’t lead Pepper to strangling him.

* * *

The hearing at Congress ended up being about the Iron Man suit and the possibility of reverse engineering it. Or the likelihood of forcing Tony to make one considering they’d somehow gotten the info that Obadiah had been building one.

Then there was Justin Hammer, a guy that made Tony’s skin crawl even though he’d seen just about every nasty thing the universe had to offer.

Still, he should probably rewind to the beginning.

The hearing started off okay. It was a quick summary on the state of world affairs as everything stood now. It was a lot more peaceful than it had been before because people were quite frankly terrified of attracting Iron Man’s rage. Never mind he only went after people using Stark weapons. Iron Man had gotten a reputation for destroying everything he came in contact with and not hesitating to kill if people got in his way (bad guys only as Tony could attest to) and then disappearing off the radar completely only to show up again in a different area.

Rhodey ended up testifying then, giving the military’s assessment on Iron Man’s threat potential. He admitted that they didn’t have a clue as to who could be piloting the suit, which was a blatant lie as far as Tony was concerned considering the little chat they’d had about a year ago.

And now Rhodey was saying, “He’s posed no threat to the U.S. army when we try to confront him. We’ve lost a couple of aircrafts, but no one’s been injured. Honestly, sir, we just don’t have enough information on him to give you an accurate assessment.”

Senator Stern dismissed Rhodey then, turning to Tony. “And you, Mr. Stark? What do you have to say about Iron Man?”

“Same as him, really,” Tony said, pointing to Rhodey. “Not enough information.”

“Did not Obadiah Stane build something similar to this?” Stern asked.

Tony could feel the surprise and shock radiating from Pepper and Rhodey. He kept himself composed. “What Obadiah Stane did before he fled the country didn’t concern me, Senator.”

“Are you telling us that you couldn’t reverse engineer the technology behind the Iron Man suit?”

Tony forced himself not to shrug. “Given time, I probably could. But I won’t. I’m not in that field anymore.”

“If you can do so, Mr. Stark, you have an obligation to this country to protect us.” Stern narrowed his eyes at Tony as he pointed a pen at him. “Iron Man is a security threat to our way of living.”

“From what Colonel Rhodes was telling us, I gathered that he’s been keeping himself to terrorist cells in the Middle East,” Tony pointed out. “He hasn’t injured a single American.” He waved a dismissive hand. “I’m sorry, but I just don’t see the threat. And anyway, I don’t build weapons anymore. And that?” He pointed to the TV screen showing footage of Iron Man destroying Stark weaponry. “That is a weapon. It’s being used as a peacekeeping force right now, but if I try to reverse engineer that tech, it’ll be weaponized faster than one can say Stark.”

“What if other countries reverse engineer the technology?” Stern asked. “Are you going to place this country at risk because of your compunctions against building weapons?” He turned to look at Justin Hammer, who was sitting at the table right next to Tony’s. “Mr. Hammer, if you would please demonstrate?”

Tony sat back in his chair, huffing lightly. “Let the record reflect that I observe Mr. Hammer entering the chamber, and I am wondering if and when any actual expert will also be in attendance.”

Hammer shot a disdainful look in Tony’s direction, standing up and smoothing down his dark gray suit. “Ah, yes,” he said, ignoring Tony entirely now. He walked around the table, picking up a remote and pressing a few buttons to change the screen picture to that of a graphic.

Turning to face the room, his face spread into a large grin that was so false it made Tony cringe. “Ladies and gentlemen,” he began, moving the microphone to his mouth, “as an innovative engineer, I have the utmost respect for the man who came up with this beautiful piece of technology.” He pulled out a photo of the Iron Man suit in flight. “But as a businessman, I can’t help but wonder just what the uses this technology can have in our everyday lives. Or with the military,” he said, turning to address the senators. “Because the suit – marvel that it is”—Tony swore Hammer was about to salivate—“is an absolute powerhouse. We’ve seen that numerous times”—the TV screen began playing footage of the Iron Man suit in action—“and you can bet the rest of the world has, too.”

Hammer looked at Tony as he said his next bit. “Considering the rapid pace of our world today, it wouldn’t surprise me if there have already been attempts made at replicating the Iron Man suit. But Colonel Rhodes would have more information on that than I would.”

“Thank you, Mr. Hammer,” Stern said, smiling as the man took his seat. “Now, Colonel Rhodes, if we could see the imagery that is connected to your report?”

Rhodey’s voice was quiet but firm as he said, “I believe it is somewhat premature to reveal these images to the general public at this time.”

Stern was already speaking, “With all due respect, Colonel, I understand. And if you could just narrate those for us, we’d be very grateful.”

With a tiny disgusted curl of his mouth, Rhodey gestured at the man standing by the TV. “Let’s have the images.”

The blue image on the screen changed to that of a satellite photo of what seemed to be a military complex. A small section was being magnified as Rhodey narrated.

“Intelligence suggests that the devices seen in these photos are, in fact, attempts made at making manned copies of the Iron Man suit. This has been corroborated by our allies and local intelligence on the ground”—Tony pulled out his phone and began hacking into the system, because this was honestly _garbage_ —“indicating that these suits are, quite possibly, at this moment, operational.”

Leaning over, Tony held his phone up so it was parallel to the screen. “Hold on one moment, buddy,” he told Rhodey, “let me see something here.”

Tapping twice on his phone caused a black screen of code to pop up on the larger screen. “Boy, I’m good. I commandeered your screens.”

There was murmuring in the room as people grew alarmed at what he was doing. Still talking, Tony continued tapping on the phone. “I need them. Time for a little transparency.” The black box on the screen had a large WELCOME MR. STARK in pixilated dots, and Tony placed his phone flat on the table as he succeeded in uploading the relevant videos. “So let’s see what’s really going on.”

“What is he doing?” Stern demanded, leaning forward.

“If you will direct your attention to said screens,” Tony called, looking down at his phone and still tapping on it, “I believe that’s North Korea.”

On screen in black and white footage everyone could clearly see a very large drone fall down on its side as it attempted to lumber out from where it had been stored.

The drone was shooting into the air, and people on screen were shouting.

Stern was half-standing as he demanded, “Can you turn that off? Take it off.”

Hammer stood up to do so.

“Iran,” Tony announced, tapping his phone again to change videos. This time the destruction was even more impressive as smoke clouds were billowing into the air. Even Hammer’s bulk in front of the screen as he attempted to turn it off wasn’t obscuring the sight.

“No grave immediate threat there,” Tony concluded, looking over at the screen. Then changing the video again, he said in a shocked voice, “Is that Justin Hammer? How did Hammer get in the game?” Hammer was dislodging the large box at the base of the screen as Tony called, “Justin, you’re on TV. Focus up.”

Glancing over at Rhodey, Tony gave him a little smirk. Rhodey didn’t so much smirk back as he hid it behind his hand, though Tony could feel how amused he was.

On the TV screen, Hammer was asking the man in the horrible ripoff of the Iron Man suit to try and turn his body. The man sort of succeeded, but then something went wrong and the suit froze, resulting in the guy letting out numerous swears.

Finally the screen went black as Hammer succeeded in unplugging the power. He stood up, letting the wires drop as he moved away from the screen.

Seeing Stern rub his forehead in consternation and all the senators around him in similar states, Tony began to speak. “Yeah, I’d say most countries are five – ten years away. Hammer Industries, twenty.” He was being so generous there it wasn’t even funny. If it hadn’t been for his advanced understanding of engineering and physics, he wouldn’t have been able to succeed in building a suit.

Hammer was stretching to get to his microphone. “I-I’d like to point out that that test pilot survived.”

“I think we’re done is the point you’re making,” Stern said, fully standing up as he gestured in the direction of Tony. “There’s no need to build an Iron Man suit, am I correct?”

“Well, yes.” Tony flapped a hand demonstratively. “That _was_ my point. I’m not doing my country a disservice by refusing to try and build that suit because at the moment, the man who created the original is the only one with the ability to do so. There’s no grave threat to our borders because – as you clearly saw – no one is capable of replicating that suit.”

Stern sat down, one hand moving to smooth down his suit jacket. “And what of Obadiah Stane?” he demanded.

Tony stiffened slightly. “What of him?” He kept his voice casual.

“We have records, Mr. Stark, proving that he had a functional Iron Man suit built before he disappeared. Now the suit is gone as well. Are you telling me that won’t be a problem?”

“It’s been six months,” Tony pointed out. “If anyone had the suit Obadiah Stane had built, they would’ve done something by now. _I_ would’ve done something by now. As it is, I was under the impression that a government organization confiscated it after I was made aware of what had happened.”

“Mr. Stark…” Stern’s hand clenched and unclenched in midair as he worked through what to say. “You have an obligation to the American citizens – you have an obligation to this _country_ – to do what is necessary to ensure that we remain protected to outside threats.” He was gesturing in the direction of the screen. “If that means building that suit—”

“I do have an obligation to our country,” Tony interrupted. “And I’m fulfilling it.”

“By not building weapons?” Stern sounded incredulous.

“I’m sure you’ve all heard me say that Howard Stark liked to say ‘peace means having the bigger stick than the other guy.’ I used to agree with that.” Tony inclined his head. “But I don’t anymore. There’s one thing I’ve learned over the last six months – nine, to be more accurate.” He smiled broadly in the light of the flashing cameras. “A bigger stick doesn’t mean peace. It just means all the kids on the playground will want that stick. And they’ll try to get it. They’ll either steal it from you, break it, or find a bigger stick to beat you with.

“My goal as a weapons developer was to always have the bigger stick.” Tony smiled wryly. “If you always found the largest stick on the playground and made sure you kept it, no one else could take it first. But now I know…” He let his eyes drop to the table momentarily as he collected his thoughts. “To drop the metaphor of the stick, building weapons is never going to bring us closer to peace. It only heightens tensions because you’re always wondering when the other shoe is going to drop, when the other guy is going to drop that bomb on you because he _can_.” Tony inhaled through his mouth before he continued calmly, “I’ve been a bully too long. I’m not going that route anymore, Senator.”

He leaned back in his chair, tapping the fingers of his right hand against the tabletop. “So my final answer is no, Senator Stern. I refuse to help you reverse engineer the Iron Man suit or even build another one.” He smiled fiercely, meeting the other man’s eyes. “And if you do try to coerce me into it, I’m told that my lawyers love a good case. That’s my final answer, Senator.”

The moment he finished speaking, there was an explosion of sound around him, cameras flashing and spectators shouting. Senator Stern frantically tried to call order, but Tony getting to his feet prevented that. Tony reached over to clap Rhodey once on the shoulder before he spun around and strolled down the aisle, resolutely refusing to meet anyone’s eyes until he saw Agent Coulson standing discretely by the door.

He nodded slightly in the other man’s direction seconds before he pushed through the doors and left the room.

It didn’t matter if he was playing at being human now or not, Tony refused to kowtow to the whims of greedy politicians. That’s what he had the lawyers for.

* * *

The day after the disastrous Senate hearing found Tony in the boxing ring with Jarvis under the watchful eye of Happy. As Jarvis had enhanced strength and reflexes, he was better able to keep up with Tony than the very human Happy Hogan. Of course, that hadn’t been the excuse Tony had used; he’d instead insisted on teaching Jarvis the basics while claiming that it would help him learn more if he were to teach another. Happy had agreed, which led to him standing on the sidelines ready to jump in at a moment’s notice.

“Now remember, J,” Tony said, “use the force of my body against me.”

“That’s for when the other person is bigger and stronger,” Happy interjected. “In this case you probably don’t—”

Jarvis jumped at Tony, his fist coming to a dead stop in the air as it was caught and carelessly flung aside. Tony followed that up with a roundhouse punch, only for Jarvis to catch him by the wrist and sidestep, throwing him into the side of the boxing ring.

Making a show of wheezing as the ropes dug into his stomach, Tony flashed Jarvis a thumbs up. “That’s my boy.”

“My strength is not superior to that of his,” Jarvis informed Happy. “As such his instructions are proper.”

Tony turned around, leaning back against the ropes. “Very proper,” he agreed, matching Jarvis’s formal tone.

Happy studied Jarvis’s lanky form considerately. “You’re more bones than anything else, huh?”

Jarvis didn’t dignify that with a proper response, instead arching a ginger eyebrow.

Tony walked over to Happy, picking up his water bottle as he did. “He’s just a bit tetchy about his height,” he said in a mock whisper.

“I am not, sir,” Jarvis said imposingly, straightening even more. “It is just right.”

Tony glanced over at all six feet and three inches. “That you are, J.”

“It’s still weird,” Happy stated, glancing between Tony and Jarvis.

“It’s _Jarvis_ ,” Tony said pointedly, taking a swig of his water.

“Which is why it’s weird.” Happy was speaking out of the corner of his mouth as if it would be more polite. “It’s amazing…but weird.”

Before Tony or Jarvis could say anything else, Pepper entered the room, a red-haired woman on her heels (and also wearing heels).

“Tony.” Pepper flashed him a warm smile. “Happy. And Jay.” She gave Jarvis a nod and a smile and went over to Tony, speaking in a low voice. “I need to talk with you.”

“Ms. Potts,” Jarvis said formally. He nodded in the other woman’s direction. “Ma’am.”

“Pepper, Jay,” Pepper said automatically, stepping aside so Tony could exit the ring.

“J, I leave you in Happy’s capable hands,” Tony said, giving Happy a supportive clap on the shoulder before sliding out of the boxing ring, bottle still in hand. “You wanted to see me?” He smiled demurely at Pepper.

Pepper wasn’t fooled by the smile. “Yes, I did.” She gestured once at the other woman. “This is Natalie Rushman. She’s the head lawyer on our case.”

“Case?”

Pepper’s face was now unimpressed. “For the Senate? They’re filing a suit against us, Tony.”

Tony gave the aforementioned Natalie Rushman an acknowledging look before saying to Pepper, “They can’t force me to build a suit.”

“They’re using one of your remaining military contracts to do so,” Natalie Rushman (Natasha Romanov) said for Pepper.

Tony gave the undercover S.H.I.E.L.D. agent an arched eyebrow. “I thought we finished all those. Or paid them off for breach of contract.”

“Not all of them,” Natalie/Natasha said. “The military refused payment on the last, and the government is claiming that you need to build the suit to fulfill it.”

“And you’re going to stop that?”

Natalie (because she was Natalie right now, not Natasha) smiled at him, eyes flicking over Tony’s entire body in a way that might be construed as flirtatious if Tony didn’t know better. “That’s my job, Mr. Stark.”

Taking a nonchalant swig of his water bottle, Tony tapped Pepper on the hand for the folder she was carrying. With a sigh, she handed it over.

“Knock yourself out,” Tony said to Natalie, nodding at the boxing ring. He was curious to see what she would do.

Pepper followed him to the chairs in the room, taking the one next to him.

“Natalie Rushman, hm?” he asked, glancing over to her as he opened the folder that contained the case details.

“She’s the best at her job,” Pepper said calmly.

With a bored skim through the contents, Tony closed the folder and turned to the table, activating the computer inside it. “R-U-S-H-M-A-N?”

Pepper sounded absolutely resigned as she asked, “Are you Googling her?”

“Not Google.” Tony tapped on her company profile, opening it up. “She’s fluent in French, Italian, Russian, and Latin.” His eyebrows went up. “Latin?”

“No one speaks Latin; it’s a dead language.”

Tony looked over at Natalie, who had just brought Happy to the ground with an insane move involving her thighs. “Tu loquerisne Latine?” he called, effortlessly slipping into the old language of the Romans.

Natalie looked over at him, eyebrows raised. “Certus.”

“Volubiliter?”

“Certus,” Natalie repeated.

Tony folded his arms, raising his eyebrows challengingly. “Probant.”

“Honor operabitur apud te,” Natalie said, her accent impeccable.

“Si placet, Eccli,” Jarvis said, joining the conversation much to the consternation of Pepper and Happy.

“Toi aussi, tu veux te joindre, J?” Tony asked in French.

Jarvis’s smile was much more realistic now, if still rather stiff. “S’il vous plaît, Monsieur,” he said, also in French.

“Je vais me joindre à cette folie,” Pepper said, dissolving into further mutters that were also in French. 

“Very funny,” Happy said, the only one incapable of speaking French.

“Nous devrions discuter de l’affaire?” Natalie asked Tony. 

“Assolutamente,” Tony said in Italian. “La prima il meglio, destra?”

“Un’asserzione notabile,” Jarvis agreed.

“Sono felice che siete d’accordo.” Natalie’s smile wasn’t even strained. 

“Je ne parle pas l'italien,” Pepper said, still in French.

“Где вы хотели бы встретиться?” Tony asked Natalie in Russian, smiling broadly at her.

This time Natalie’s eyes widened almost imperceptibly at the sound of her mother language. “Вы говорите на русском?” She sounded incredulous.

“Конечно.” Tony raised an eyebrow. “Вы ответите на мой вопрос?”

“Since when do you speak Russian?” Pepper asked accusingly, slipping back into English.

“Он всегда говорил по-русски, мэм,” Jarvis assured her smoothly, smiling stiffly in response to her outraged look.

Natalie was looking more and more surprised. “На скольки языках вы говорите?” she asked curiously.

“Lahat,” Tony replied in Filipino, a language she didn’t speak.

“What language is that?” Happy asked, looking down at Pepper from his spot in the boxing ring.

“I don’t speak that language,” Natalie admitted, glancing between Pepper and Tony.

“Pero marunong ako,” Jarvis answered, inclining his head in response to the incredulous looks from the women.

“Може да се справи с мен, J?” Tony asked teasingly in Bulgarian.

“Immer, sir.” The reply was in German.

This time he spoke in Creole. “Jan timoun yo fè?”

Jarvis’s response was in Swahili. “Wanafanya vizuri, Mheshimiwa.”

Tony grinned at him, speaking in Greek. “Μιλήστε τυχόν νεκρά γλώσσες?”

Galician. “Non que eu saiba, señor.”

And now Tony spoke in an ancient dialect from Sumeria, the syllables running into each other fluidly. “ _Pity. We could’ve had a nice chat in secret in Antarctica._ ”

Jarvis’s face was scandalized now (that was one expression he’d gotten down pat right from the start). “That is not a language, sir,” he accused.

“It is so,” Tony argued, slipping back into English.

“Not one I’ve ever heard,” Happy said.

“The people that spoke it are dead,” Tony said, garnering confused looks from the others except Jarvis.

“So it’s not really a language then, is it?” Pepper said knowingly. She turned to Natalie, smiling at her. “I apologize for Mr. Stark. He’s very eccentric.”

“It’s no problem, Ms. Potts,” Natalie said, green eyes still on Tony. “It was interesting.”

“She says it was interesting,” Tony said, snapping his fingers and pointing at her. “Excellent. So, do you want to talk now or later?”

“You have a meeting with the board,” Pepper said before Tony could.

“Tomorrow perhaps?” Natalie suggested. “One?”

“Lunch?” Tony fired back.

“Sounds perfect. I’ll see you then, Mr. Stark.” Natalie smiled at him, nodded at Pepper, and left.

“I like her,” Tony said.

“She’s a sexual harassment suit in the making,” Pepper warned.

“She is very charming,” Jarvis agreed.

“You’re not supposed to encourage him,” Pepper said, scandalized.

“My apologies, Ms. Potts,” Jarvis said demurely. “I was merely concurring with him as she is most charming. Her résumé is highly qualified, much more so than most lawyers. I have also never known a lawyer who was formerly a model.”

Happy squinted at Jarvis. “How did he know that?”

“Trade secret, Happy,” Tony said, winking at him as he reached out to clasp Jarvis’s shoulder. “Come on, J. I think we should get going.”

“You have that meeting, Tony.”

“I will ensure he arrives on time,” Jarvis assured Pepper.

“धोखेबाज़.” Tony’s voice held no heat.

“Ich tue mein Bestes, Sir.”

* * *

About a week later found Tony and Pepper in Monaco for the Grand Prix of car races. It was terribly boring in Tony’s opinion, but he figured he could be in worst places.

Besides, it turned less boring when it turned out that Hammer had also shown up.

It was also annoying since the other man practically made a beeline for Tony the moment he saw him. Tony managed to evade him for about half an hour, busying himself with Pepper and other important people, but he was eventually pinned down at the bar when he went to fetch a drink for Pepper.

“Anthony.” Hammer’s smile was even smarmier than usual. “About the hearing…no hard feelings, right? I was just doing my job. You know the drill.”

“No hard feelings,” Tony confirmed, his smile significantly less smarmy than Hammer’s. The soul of the other man was registering as strangely familiar to Tony, but seeing as how he had that feeling with every person he ran into since he’d regained his Grace, it didn’t surprise him; the one thing that did was how much it repulsed him. Hammer really wasn’t a good man.

“The Stark Expo…” Hammer chuckled lowly, gesturing for the bartender to bring him a drink as well. “I’ve gotta say, I wasn’t expecting you to revitalize your old man’s tradition.”

“It’s a good thing,” Tony said simply, leaning on the bar with his elbow. “The way I see it, the world could use some more innovations.” He smiled charmingly at Hammer. “You entering?”

“Me?” Hammer grinned at him, taking a sip of his scotch on the rocks. “You bet I am. What I’ve got in store is going to change the world.”

“You mean you invented something that actually works?”

Hammer’s smile twitched slightly, though it held. His eyes glanced to the side, and he widened his eyes in mock surprise. “Christine!”

Tony didn’t startle as Christine Everhart latched herself onto Hammer’s arm.

“Anthony, you know Christine Everhart?” Hammer smiled down at the blonde reporter.

“We’ve met,” Christine said for Tony, smiling plastically at him.

“It was memorable,” Tony said, smile becoming fixed. “You doing a spread on Justin now?”

“He _is_ the future,” Christine said, the words sounding practiced. She straightened, one arm still linked to Hammer’s. “What about you, Mr. Stark? Anything new on your end?”

“I’m sure you’ve read the papers.” Tony smile broadened into a grin. “The arc reactor is revolutionizing green energy.”

“And its potential to be used as a weapon?”

Hammer licked his lips. “Christine—”

“Accounted for,” Tony said over Hammer’s weak protestation. “I do know what I’m doing.”

Christine’s smile became shark like. “What do you have to say about the rumors of a theft in one of your factories in Russia? The thief stole a reactor.”

Tony’s attention flicked over to where he could sense Pepper. He hadn’t heard about that. “As I said, Ms. Everhart, I do know what I’m doing.” He looked Hammer in the eye. “No hard feelings about the hearing? I was just doing my job, making sure the truth is out there.”

A muscle in Hammer’s cheek twitched. “No hard feelings,” he repeated Tony’s words.

“Excellent.” Tony picked up his drink, raising it in their direction. “Now if you’ll excuse me.”

Before either of them could ensnare him again, Tony slipped away in the direction of Pepper. When he arrived, he set her martini with extra olives on the table, sliding into the seat next to her.

“Hammer and Everhart,” he said in lieu of an explanation.

Pepper understood. “Everything all right?”

“Fine. Just got away.” Tony gave her a warm smile, leaning back in his seat as he focused on the TV showing the action outside on the race track. It hadn’t started yet, but would soon.

Pepper studied him for a few moments longer before she tenatively asked, “Are you sure you’re all right?”

Tony’s eyes flicked over to her. Impulsively, he leaned toward her, resting his elbow on the table so he could support his head on his hand. “Actually, I do have a question. I heard something about a theft in one of my factories in Russia?”

Mortification sparked from Pepper. “Where did you hear that?”

“A little bird.” Tony arched an eyebrow. “Is it true?”

“I…” Pepper looked around, lowering her voice. “I’m not sure. I’m looking into it. The factory that reported it has a reputation for not filing its reports accurately. I didn’t want to alarm you in case it was nothing.”

“I want to know.” Tony fixed her with a penetrating look. “This concerns me, Pepper. If someone like Christine Everhart lands a bombshell like that on me—”

“ _She_ told you?”

“—it would seem in extremely bad taste if I don’t know what’s going on in my own factories, right?” Tony smiled blandly. “I make it a point to pay attention to what’s going on, especially since Obadiah left. You not keeping me in the loop doesn’t help, Pepper.”

“I _know_.” Pepper sounded upset and chagrined, swallowing. “I’m sorry, Tony. It won’t happen again.” She looked up at the TV where the drivers were getting ready to start the race. “In any case, it would seem that the factory for once actually filed the report correctly.”

“So we’re missing an arc reactor.”

“It would seem so.”

Tony sat back in his seat, jaw clenched tightly. “Well, that’s just brilliant. So I suppose the question is who’d bother stealing an arc reactor, especially in Russia. I could understand America or even China, but _Russia_?”

Pepper looked rather mortified at him badmouthing Russia. “Keep it down!”

“I’m being honest. The economy’s been bad ever since the former government broke down.” He grimaced at the memory of the Soviet Union and the atrocities its leaders had inflicted on the human race. It was not one of humanity’s shining moments in this universe or his own. “Not one of the best environments for any aspiring genius to try and figure out the most advanced technology on the planet.”

“Try containing that ego a bit, Tony?”

Tony barely refrained from rolling his eyes. “I’ll get right on that.” The race had started sometime in the last ten seconds; his own driver was somewhere in the middle of the pack at the moment, though Tony was confident he’d pull away soon considering the engine in that car.

They settled in a comfortable silence that was only broken intermittently by random little comments about the various cars (Tony’s comments were more snarky and insulting while Pepper’s were complimentary) and the drivers (not that you could really see them what with the helmets they had on).

It was all rather quiet, and even boring, until there was shouting from the TV screen and the camera recording the action zoomed away from the lead car (Tony’s) to a person standing in the middle of the road. The man had what seemed to be an arc reactor in the middle of his chest, and it was powering what looked like electrical whips. One of those whips lashed out and hit the car speeding towards him, sending it careening into the fence blocking the spectators off from the race.

“Oh my God.” Pepper sounded breathless.

“Shit.” Tony narrowed his eyes, watching as his driver managed to crawl from the wreckage of his car, barely avoiding the man’s electrical whip as it came down again to bifurcate the car.

The announcer was stumbling over his words as he said in rapidfire French that the authorities were rushing to the scene to contain the man.

Not that they’d be able to stand up to the electrical whips that man was touting.

Closing his eyes, Tony exhaled slowly, stretching out with his Grace to where the man was standing. His soul pulsed, a dark ugly color, but still undeniably human. It would never fail to surprise him just how far humanity could fall even without demons pushing them. Once Tony had him in his sights, he reached out with his Grace to suck out all the power in the arc reactor, immediately depowering the whips.

When he opened his eyes, reorienting himself back in his seat, he could see that the man was visibly enraged. He went so far as to attack the hapless driver, who was pinned to the destroyed car. That was when the authorities burst onto the scene, guns up and yelling for him to surrender.

Seeing as how the man had absolutely nothing to back him up, he sank down to his knees, allowing them to cuff him.

“Oh my God,” Pepper said, pressing a hand to her chest. She looked at Tony, eyes wide. “Was that…?”

“The stolen arc reactor?” Tony stood up, pulling Pepper’s chair out so she could follow suit. “Why don’t we take a looksee?”

They left amidst a storm of distressed murmuring. Tony locked eyes with Hammer before departing, catching a dark look in the other man’s eyes before the eye contact was lost.

It was strange, but nothing that concerned him at the moment.

* * *

“Nous avons analysé ses empreintes. Nous n’avons rien, pas même un nom.”

Tony didn’t bother looking back at the man explaining what they’d done so far to get the man’s identity. “Où allons-nous?” he demanded.

“Là-bas.” The man hastened to step up next to Tony, pointing ahead. “Nous ne savons pas encore s’il parle anglais. Il n’a pas dit un mot depuis qu’il est arrivé ici.”

Now Tony did glance at him, saying, “Donnez-moi un peu de temps.”

The request was granted, although they gave him rather furtive looks. They tried to put a guard in the room with him, but a little mind whammying made sure they’d leave him alone.

Once the door closed behind him, Tony got his first good look at the man who had stolen his arc reactor technology. He was heavily built, covered with tattoos, and didn’t seem like the kind of guy who could pull something like that off. Then again, it wasn’t like Tony was in any shape or form to judge. He’d gone around in a tiny body for the better part of a couple thousand years, and tiny bodies weren’t very physically imposing.

The man – Ivan Vanko Tony could see now – didn’t move even though he knew he wasn’t alone anymore. Tony gradually meandered over to the bench Vanko was sitting on, contemplating what he should say.

“Почему?” he asked finally, slowly sitting down beside Vanko.

Vanko said nothing, though Tony could feel surprise from hearing Russian rather than English.

“I could speak English,” Tony said, looking down at his hands. He fiddled with his fingers, biting his lip as he looked up at the gray ceiling. “Хотя я думаю, что вы предпочли бы русский.”

He leaned over to get closer to Vanko. “Я не понимаю, почему ты решил украсть что-то моё. Твоё изобретение было впечатляющим. Могу предположить, что ты сам мог бы построить такой реактор. Вот я и спрашиваю, почему ты решил украсть, а не построить.”

When he finally looked over to Tony, Vanko’s eyes were filled with calm fury. His voice was silky soft. “You come from a family of thieves and butchers. And now, like all guilty men, you try to rewrite your own history. And you forget all the lives the Stark family has destroyed.”

Tony didn’t let anything show on his face. “You accuse my family of being thieves. But where”—he leaned in slowly—“did you get the arc reactor? That design wasn’t yours.”

Vanko shook his lanky hair back, a slow smile tugging at his lips. “The technology was mine before it was your father’s. My father, Anton Vanko.”

“Funny.” Tony pressed his lips together and separated them with a small pop. “I’ve never heard of him. Business partner of Howard?”

Vanko slipped into Russian now, his words filled with venom. “Мой отец это причина, по которой у тебя есть твоя драгоценная экологически чистая энергия. Где бы ты был без него?”

“Actually…” Tony looked to the side, clasping his hands together. “Я был бы нигде. Твой отец так его и не закончил. Я сделал это.”

“Without my father, you would have nothing.”

“Maybe so.” Tony gave a small half-smile. “But there’s something called a patent – _патент_ – which means that the tech is mine. You stealing the reactor doesn’t change that. Before you go accusing my family of being thieves, don’t be a hypocrite.” He stood up, pressing his hands against his thighs. “Я пришлю тебе кусок мыла. Наслаждайся тюрьмой, Иван Ванко.”

Vanko startled slightly at the mention of his name, though Tony didn’t stop as he left the room. He let the guards lock the door, and he nodded to the man who had led him to the cell.

Ivan Vanko was just a man with a grudge. There was nothing to worry about here.

* * *

“Ms. Rushman is on the phone,” Pepper told Tony once he came back from the kitchen he had on his jet; she was holding up said phone.

Tony paused. “Ms. Rushman?”

Pepper gave him a patient look. “Your lawyer?”

“Ah, the Latin girl.” Tony set the covered plate down, taking the phone from Pepper and revealing what he’d cooked (or whipped into being using Grace after burning the eggs for the tenth time). “Ms. Rushman?”

Pepper was staring at the smiley face staring up at her from the plate while Natalie said, “ _Mr. Stark, I wanted to talk to you about recent developments. Have you seen the news?_ ”

“Irrelevant since I’m sure you’ll tell me now. What developments?”

“You cooked?” Pepper asked incredulously.

“I did.”

“ _What happened in Monaco complicates things._ ”

“Complicates what? The guy stole an arc reactor, whipped something up, and went crazy. Anyone could do it if they had the guts. They do it daily with Apple’s gear.”

“Why did you cook?” Pepper asked, looking at the food as if it might poison her.

“It’s safe,” Tony assured her, pulling the phone away from his head.

“ _It complicates things because you claimed they were decades away from replicating the technology behind the Iron Man suit. What happened proves that’s wrong._ ”

“I know it’s safe.” Pepper was very clearly lying. “I just want to know why you cooked this.”

“Consider it an apology,” Tony said. He addressed Natalie. “They can’t force me to build a suit since I don’t know how and I’m not going to try. The reactor tech is Stark patented so they’d have another legal fight on their hands if they try to steal that. What exactly is complicated, Ms. Rushman?”

“ _Public pressure—”_

“Screw the public. I don’t care about that. Nothing’s changed. The tech that guy had wasn’t related to the Iron Man suit; he came up with his own thing. I could give an entire briefing on it.”

“ _Will you?_ ”

“An apology for what?” Pepper pressed.

Tony jabbed a thumb in the direction of the TV, shooting her an apologetic look. “Will I make a briefing? I don’t see why I need to. I’m not indentured to the government. They can’t force me to build a suit. Now, will that be all, Ms. Rushman?”

There was a stiff pause. Then: “ _That will be all. Thank you, Mr. Stark._ ”

Tony hung up, letting the phone drop in his lap as he watched Pepper tentatively take a bite.

Her eyes widened in surprise. After swallowing, she said, “This is good.”

Tony grinned wryly. “Don’t know why you’d think I’d poison you.”

Pepper smiled, amused. “Maybe because you can’t cook?”

“I did!”

“It took two hours.” Pepper took another bite, picking the plate up from the table to bring it closer.

“I might’ve had a couple of mishaps. But it worked out.”

“I can tell.” Pepper set the fork down. “Everything clear?”

Tony repressed a sigh. “Fine. You know how lawyers are. Even those who were formerly models.”

“Are you still stuck on that?”

“Just _weird_ , you know? Model turned lawyer?”

“It happens.”

“Maybe.” Tony gave a short grunt and turned to look out the window.

He itched to fly.

* * *

“Sir, is this really necessary?”

“Just in case, J.” Tony stuck the screwdriver in his mouth as he leaned back to check the view. “Can’t be the only one capable of wearing it in case something goes wrong.”

“What about you?”

“Someone could shoot me in the head and I’d be fine. There’s only one thing capable of killing an archangel, and I’m not telling.” Tony smiled up at him. “Besides, I’ve got extras.” He gestured vaguely in the direction of the wall where his other models were hidden behind.

“I still think it is unnecessary.” Jarvis craned his neck to see what Tony was doing in the area of his groin. As he was almost entirely outfitted in an Iron Man suit, it was difficult to see.

“You look cool!” Dummy shouted from across the workshop. He was busy with the blender.

“Thank you, Dummy.”

“You heard the kid.” Tony stood up, rapping his knuckles against the chest plate. “Now shut up and let me do my work.”

Jarvis sighed, but said nothing else, remaining as still as a statue for whatever tweaking Tony still needed to do.

“You should have an easier time of handling this than me,” Tony said, checking that everything fitted properly, “seeing as how you can connect with the suit’s systems.”

“Naturally, sir.” There was a nervous swallow.

Tony stopped checking the elbow joints to step up on a stool and look right into Jarvis’s eyes. “You’ll be _fine_ , J. I won’t let anything hurt you. This is the sixth model of the suit; there won’t be any bugs that’ll leave you crashing into the pavement.”

“I am confident of my abilities to pilot the suit, sir.” Jarvis still sounded vaguely nervous. “It is just very different to be the one physically inside the suit and not just controlling the systems.”

“You’ll love it.” Satisfied with his work, Tony stepped back. “Try it out.”

There was a short pause, then the mechanical arms jumped into action, clicking into place with the rest of the suit. Within five seconds, Jarvis was fully outfitted and standing stiffly in a shiny Iron Man suit.

Tony clapped slowly, grinning. “Beautiful.”

“It’s pretty,” Butterfingers agreed, coming to stand by Tony.

“华丽,” You said, having long since decided to learn Chinese and scrap English altogether.

“Make it shinier?” Dummy suggested, coming up to Tony’s side and offering him a green smoothie.

“Buff it, you mean?” Tony asked, taking the smoothie.

“I see no need for that,” Jarvis said through the suit’s vocal synthesizer. The faceplate went up. “This suit is very comfortable, sir. I find I could sleep in it.”

Tony managed to turn his laugh into a cough. “No comment.”

“Additionally, sir, Ms. Potts is entering the house.”

“And that’s my cue.” Tony ducked around Butterfingers, smoothie still in hand, and waved goodbye as he exited the workshop. “J, you know what to do.”

The door shutting prevented him from hearing Jarvis’s response, but he was too busy bounding up the steps to pay attention. By the time he reached the top, he realized that the smoothie Dummy had given him was made out of broccoli, cream cheese, buttermilk, and something that might’ve been dish soap and that Pepper was just entering the living room.

“Pepper!” Tony set the dangerous smoothie down on the nearest available surface. “To what do I owe the pleasure?”

“Your birthday.” Pepper was eyeing the smoothie as if she knew exactly what had been put in there. “I wanted to finalize the details of the party you wanted to throw?”

“My birthday?”

Pepper looked at him strangely. “It’s three days from now.”

Oh, right. He’d forgotten about human birthdays. “What about it?”

“The party, Tony. I received an e-mail several months ago on what you wanted to do.” She opened the folder she’d brought, pulling out a sheet of paper. “But since it was in a mix of English, computer code, and Chinese, I didn’t understand it until Jarvis was kind enough to clarify.”

Tony was about to say he hadn’t written that, but then he realized that his kids had been awesome enough to put together an e-mail about his birthday party. “We can’t have it here.”

“Of course not.” Pepper gave him a fond look. “Once they find out about them”—she looked at the stairs to the workshop—“you’ll never get any quiet. It’s why it’s going to be in a special location we picked out just for this. It’s all been arranged. I just need you to look over it in case there’s anything else you wanted.”

“Two ponies and a car made out of Hershey’s chocolate.”

“Something reasonable.”

“Ice cream truck?”

“I’m not even going to dignify that with an answer.”

* * *

On his birthday, Tony actually had two parties. One was private and a complete surprise (really, because he hadn’t been looking for it), and the other was held in the ballroom of the swankiest hotel in Malibu. The latter was one Tony smiled and drank his way through, while the former was a small and intimate gathering of just Jarvis, Dummy, Butterfingers, You, Pepper, and Rhodey.

(That morning Jarvis had cornered him in the pantry while he was looking for Mars Bars and asked when his _actual_ birthday was.

Tony had blinked and said, “Didn’t really make a note of it. I just _was_ , you know?”

Jarvis had fallen into a thoughtful silence for a moment before he quietly said, “I believe I do.”)

Later in the morning Tony had been cornered again, but this time on the balcony and with his friends and kids being in possession of a chocolate and vanilla cake.

Rhodey hadn’t brought up the Iron Man suit once, though his gift had been a limited edition Iron Man model that had been released after people thought Iron Man might just be a hero. Pepper hadn’t given him anything aside from a promise that she would let him skip one board meeting that she’d do damage control for, otherwise he’d have to fend for himself. His kids had put an album together that consisted entirely of photographs of them and Tony through the years.

There was a small note that Tony didn’t see until later on the inside of the album penned by Jarvis that said, “To the angel who gave us life, you will always be a father to us, even if you consider it blasphemy.” It was signed by all four of his kids and with corresponding thumb prints.

If Tony were prone to emotional fits, he might’ve cried. As it was, he suspected Rhodey had his camera exactly for the purpose of getting a picture of him crying or doing something else horribly embarrassing. The only thing he ended up getting was lots of pictures of cake, presents, and a group hug when all the bots piled on Tony (including Jarvis, though he was notably more mature in doing so).

When the party was all done and over with, Tony found himself harangued by Pepper to get ready for the next. Jarvis stayed out of it, by this time well accustomed to Pepper Potts and her hurricane-like ways.

The more adult-like party (was it really, though? More people were getting drunk and behaving like utter fools) was boring and stifling. The only thing Tony found enjoyable was discreetly pranking people and watching their reactions.

So far he’d gotten three couples under mistletoe, gotten four people drunk under five minutes by giving them pure alcohol, changed a woman’s dress from pink to black, changed a man’s tux into a figure-hugging dress (the guy actually liked the dress, so that kind of backfired), and had two more people confuse themselves with the wait staff so they ended up serving the drinks and snacks (they were assholes anyway).

By the party’s end, Tony was all too ready to go back home. Pepper was giving him concerned glances close to the end of it, but he managed to evade her by flirting outrageously with two blondes, a really gorgeous hunk of a guy, and the one guy who liked the dress.

Much to his dismay (and a little horror), Tony had to admit to himself that maybe his wild party days were behind him. Fatherhood had changed him irreversibly.

But it wasn’t just the fatherhood. He just wasn’t in the mood anymore. Millennia of partying up would probably do that to a guy.

And so would getting stabbed by Lucifer.

* * *

Two days after his party, it was getting to be four in the morning when Tony sensed it. He was tinkering with the design for a tower powered by an arc reactor when there was a sudden rip in space.

It wasn’t like he was looking for it. It was just that after being the only supernatural being around for miles (and galaxies), he sort of got used to the whole ordinariness of the world. So when something strange and supernatural like a rip in space happened, it got his attention. (Well, it wasn’t really _supernatural_ per se considering it was scientifically possible, but leave him alone.)

Anyway…Gabriel’s attention was caught by this abnormality. So after saving his progress and informing Jarvis of his plans, he stretched his wings and flew.

When he arrived at his destination a second later, his internal GPS informed him he was in Puente Antiguo, New Mexico (read: bum-fuck middle of nowhere). There wasn’t a sign of civilization anywhere near him except for the large SUV parked nearby with four life signs.

Keeping himself invisible, Gabriel walked over, eyes fixed on the large etching in the sand and dirt. Though he hadn’t seen that language in years, it was clearly Asgardian in origin.

Slowly turning around, Gabriel observed three humans crowd around another who was lying prone on the ground. The odd thing was that while the unconscious guy was human now, he hadn’t always been. His soul was quivering in pain and shock and reaching out for something that had been ripped away from it.

Whatever power the man had possessed was fading fast, though the remnants of it were very familiar to Gabriel: it was the power of Thor.

It was another minute before the man Gabriel suspected to be Thor in this universe lunged to his feet, startling the humans around him. He helped one of the women to her feet, then proceeded to stumble around, asking for his hammer.

Gabriel whistled lowly, quirking an eyebrow. “Who did you piss off?”

Of course Thor didn’t hear him, but the question still stood. What had Thor done for him to be stripped of his powers like this?

The two scientists began fawning over the giant circle on the ground, the female (Jane Foster) demanding that they take samples while the man (Erik Selvig) was more concerned about Thor. The intern (Darcy Lewis) was a bit busy gawping after Thor, who was making himself out to be a lunatic. Jane didn’t seem to want to take him to the hospital, but Thor was selling the craziness just a bit much.

“Father! Heimdall! I know you can hear me! Open the bridge!”

Jane seemed disappointed at the proof that she really couldn’t stay and take samples. “Okay, you and Darcy take him to the hospital. I’ll stay here.”

“You expect me to leave you here in the middle of the desert?” Erik sounded incredulous.

On one hand, Gabriel could empathize with Jane, being a man of science himself. On the other, his more practical angelic side was with Erik because anyone could come down from Asgard to clean up the mess Thor was leaving in his wake.

The matter was taken out of Jane’s hands when a freaked out Darcy shot Thor with a taser, which left Gabriel stifling snickers into his hand.

He remained standing outside while they dragged his unconscious body into the SUV, Erik griping about how Darcy should’ve waited to taser him until he was inside the car. As they drove off, Gabriel leaned back on his heels, tilting his head up to study the starry night sky.

He’d barely sighed before he felt another rip in space and the sky opened up once again to spit out one more object.

“Ooh. Shiny.” He flew over to where he calculated it would land, alighting just outside impact radius.

Thor’s hammer landed with a resounding crash, sending up clouds of dust and debris. Gabriel didn’t blink, remaining there as he waited for the smoke cloud to dissipate. When it finally did so, he slid down the small crater that had formed, walking over to stand directly before the hammer.

Unlike Thor, Mjölnir was buzzing with power. It was almost taunting him, asking whether he would be worthy of its power.

“Not likely,” Gabriel muttered, kneeling down besides it. He might be an archangel, but he didn’t have the purest of intentions. “I don’t do good things,” he informed Mjölnir. “So I guess you could say I’m a bad angel.”

The aura coming off Mjölnir changed slightly. It was almost… _reassuring_.

Gabriel’s eyebrows flew up. The hammer was _reassuring_ him?

“What? You saying that if I acknowledge I’m not good, it makes it better?” There was an answering pulse that had him rolling his eyes. “Hannibal Lecter knew what he was doing wasn’t sunshine and roses. Doesn’t mean he’s worthy of wielding you.” This time the answer was insulted. “It’s all good if you do it with the best of intentions?”

Mjölnir’s answer could have been a loud buzzer signaling CORRECT.

“So what about Thor?” Gabriel shot a look over his shoulder in the direction where Thor and his unlikely rescuers had driven off to. “What did he do to get the frosty treatment?”

Mjölnir sounded depressed now.

“Arrogant asshole? Sounds like my kind of guy.” Gabriel sighed, pushing himself up to his feet. “I’ll go check out what’s up in Asgard.”

The hammer’s pulse pulled at him in a pleading tone.

“No, don’t give me that.” Gabriel squatted down by it again, reaching out to reassuringly pat it on the handle before realizing that he was essentially comforting a hammer. He pulled his hand back. “I told you I’m not a nice guy. It’ll turn out for the better, okay? Just sit tight until Thor gets over himself. The least you can do is have fun when the mortals start trying to figure out what to do with you.”

When Mjölnir did nothing other than continue to give off waves of sulkiness that could rival Sam Winchester’s bitch face, Gabriel sighed and gave it up for lost. Before thinking it through too much, he reached out to pat her one more time in reassurance before he stretched his wings and wrapped space around him.

He followed the trail left behind by Mjölnir, tasting the magic that had been used to power the bridge that connected Asgard to Earth. It took him virtually no time at all to arrive at his destination, landing quietly and hidden from the eyes of the inhabitants.

There was only one to hide from anyway. A quick sift through his mind showed him to be Heimdall, the god Thor had called out to before. Slowly meandering by him, he raised an eyebrow at the stony look the guy had on him. His golden eyes looked beyond what lay before him, and though Gabriel was tempted to see what he was looking at, he refrained.

It wasn’t really what he was here for anyway.

Taking one more look around the large golden room he had landed in and with a vague sense of regret that he wouldn’t be able to investigate the Asgardian machinery in any great depth, Gabriel stepped outside on the shiny rainbow bridge. There were a heap of jokes he could make about the symbolic nature of this shiny rainbow bridge, but he would refrain because the gods probably didn’t realize what the colors meant on Earth.

Looking at the long way it was from the outpost to the shiny city, Gabriel took flight once again, seeking out the place where he could find his answers.

He found Odin first; Frigga was with him.

“How could you have done this?” Frigga sounded quietly furious.

Odin was both exasperated and frustrated with himself and his son. “Do you understand what he set in motion? He’s taken us to the brink of war!”

“But banishment? You would lose him forever? He’s your son!”

Odin looked at her. “What would you have done?”

Frigga exhaled heavily. “I would not have exiled him to a world of mortals, stripped of his powers, to suffer alone. I would not have had the heart for such cruelty!”

“That is why I’m king.”

Having heard enough, Gabriel left the couple to their fighting, seeking out the other energy signatures he could sense. After a few mishaps involving some cooks and one especially frisky couple in their bed, he hit the jackpot.

It was the healing room, and inside it were five shell-shocked Asgardians. Or four. The fifth, though looking physically like an Asgardian, didn’t feel the same. Delicately touching his mind, Gabriel found only reeling shock and confusion before he had to withdraw as the young one frowned, sensing something.

This one was different. Very different.

A sift through the minds of the others told him their names and that they were all close companions of Thor. He was surprised to learn that the strange one’s name was Loki.

He didn’t look much like a Loki, but then Gabriel only had himself to go off. Considering this Loki clearly had magic, he certainly had the potential to be a trickster god. He just didn’t look very funny at the moment.

“We should never have let him go,” the one called Volstagg said.

“There was no stopping him,” Sif said.

Fandral sounded rather hopeful. “At least he’s only banished, not dead. Which is what we’d all be if that guard hadn’t told Odin where we’d gone.”

“How did the guard even know?” Volstagg asked.

Loki was staring at his arm. “I told him,” he said quietly.

Fandral looked at him. “What?”

Loki looked sharply at him, his green eyes glinting in the firelight. “I told him to go to Odin after we’d left. Though he should be flogged for taking so long.”

“You told the guard?” Volstagg asked accusingly.

“I saved our lives!” Loki burst out. “And Thor’s. I had no idea Father would banish him for what he did.”

This was a very _young_ Loki. And so lost. Gabriel hadn’t felt this kind of tumult since the Winchesters, which was saying a lot.

Loki was standing now, frame tense with frustration. “And if I do, then what? I love Thor more dearly than any of you, but you know what he is. He’s arrogant. He’s reckless. He’s dangerous. You saw how he was today. Is that what Asgard needs from its king?”

Breathing heavily, Loki glanced to the others once before leaving the room. Gabriel waited a second before following.

Gabriel followed Loki into a hall of what seemed to be artifacts. Loki wasn’t interested in any of them, however, instead heading to the one at the end of the hall that was glowing with an icy blue light.

He reached out to lift it into the air.

Gabriel’s breath left him in a soft exhalation of surprise when he saw Loki’s skin change from pale white to dark blue. This Loki was a Frost Giant?

Stepping back into the shadows, Gabriel watched as a giant destructive weapon began to fire upon Loki, who ignored it in order to watch as his skin turned blue all the way. In the nick of time, Odin barged in to order it to stop and plead for Loki to set the casket down.

After he did and his skin had returned to its normal color, Loki looked upon Odin, his eyes pleading. “What am I?”

“You’re my son.”

Loki wasn’t satisfied. “What more than that?”

Gabriel silently pleaded for Loki to just let it go. He thought he should leave, but something in him compelled him to stay. Maybe it was the part Dean had spoken to. The masochistic part that had gone up against Lucifer and gotten himself killed.

His eyes remained fixed on the scene, watching as it devolved into screams as Loki dug deeper to find out what had happened. Within a few minutes he caught sight of Odin stumbling, his infamous Odinsleep approaching.

It was only another minute before Loki realized what was happening and called for the guards to come.

But Gabriel…

Gabriel had seen enough. He left as quickly as he could, diving through space to get back to Earth. He landed on the terrace of his house, trembling slightly.

The sky was still dark, and Jarvis was waiting inside for him. Even though it was highly likely that the presence of Jarvis (his _son_ ) could be of some comfort to Gabriel after seeing that relationship between Odin and Loki, he had no desire to go inside. 

Gabriel sorely wished that he had never bothered to go to Asgard in the first place.

There were some things you didn’t need to know.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For the record, yes, Jarvis's human body is Paul Bettany. Also, _Iron Man 2_ will be very different from canon considering only a select few have any idea that Tony is Iron Man. But then you've already guessed that. Nothing different in Thor. Aside from the hammer.
> 
> Next chapter will be due next Friday. Hope you guys enjoyed! Let me know what you thought! I'd appreciate feedback on the part where they're talking in different languages. My second language's German, so everything else was done in a translator on the Internet. And for those reading on an iPhone or iPad, here are the translations in order:  
> "You speak Latin?"  
> "Yes."  
> "Fluently?"  
> "Yes."  
> "Prove it."  
> "It is an honor to work with you."  
> "If you please, sir."  
> "You want to join in, too, J?"  
> "Please, sir."  
> "I'll join this madness."  
> "Should we discuss the case?"  
> "Absolutely. The earlier the better, right?"  
> "A notable statement."  
> "I'm glad you agree."  
> "I don't speak Italian."  
> "Where would you like to meet?"  
> "You speak Russian?"  
> "Of course. Would you answer my question?"  
> "He has always spoken Russian, ma'am."  
> "How many languages do you speak?"  
> "All of them."  
> "But I do."  
> "Can you keep up with me, J?"  
> "Always, sir."  
> "How are the kids doing?"  
> "They are doing well, sir."  
> "Speak any dead languages?"  
> "Not to my knowledge, sir."  
> "Traitor."  
> "I do my best, sir."  
> -  
> "We ran his prints. We got nothing back, not even a name."  
> "Where are we going?"  
> "Over there. We're not even sure he speaks English. He hasn't said a word since he got here."  
> "Give me a little time."  
> "Why?"  
> "Although I think you would prefer Russian."  
> "I don't understand why you would steal something of mine. Your invention was impressive. I assume you could have built a similar reactor. So I ask why you decided to steal and not build."  
> "My father is the reason you have your precious green energy. Where would you be without him?"  
> "I would be nowhere. Your father never finished it. I did."  
> "I'll send you a bar of soap. Enjoy prison, Ivan Vanko."


	5. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **NOTE: HOVER YOUR CURSOR OVER FOREIGN LANGUAGES FOR THE TRANSLATION.**
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
> That said, I see everyone adores Dummy. What of the others? D: I should add now that I'm only just realizing I'm really crappy at writing small kids, so we'll see if they continue to endear to you guys...  
> As for this chapter...I think you guys will like it.
> 
>  **WARNING** : There is a small reference to suicide at the end of the chapter.

The day after Tony came back from Asgard, it was time for the Stark Expo. As per his boasts in Monaco, Justin Hammer was demoing his tech and had the opening slot, to which Tony side-eyed Pepper until she dug her elbow into his side.

“It wasn’t my doing!” she hissed, keeping a fixed smile on her face as Hammer demonstrated his marvelous robot of doom.

After some stomping around, the robot fired a firework into the sky and bowed, coming to a stop behind a gloating Hammer.

Clapping along with the crowd, Tony narrowed his eyes at the robot, sensing the familiar energy of the arc reactor powering it. Considering that only several days ago he’d gotten an alert from Rhodey about an explosion in the Russian prison holding Ivan Vanko, he didn’t think it was a coincidence.

Still, the Expo continued without a hitch. It was after he left with Pepper that things began to go downhill. Tony should’ve known better than to count his chickens before they hatched.

Hammer somehow managed to catch up with them as they were making their way through the crowd to their ride. He fell into step besides Tony, a smarmy smile already in place.

“Anthony! What did you think?” He waggled his eyebrows. “It was something, am I right?”

“Much better than I expected,” Tony allowed, giving him a flat smile. “Where you off to now?”

“Oh, nothing much.” Hammer waved a nonchalant hand. “Actually, I was hoping you and Ms. Potts would join me for dinner.”

“Now?” Pepper asked, laughing slightly. “It’s terribly late, don’t you think?”

“The best of engineering happens at this time,” Hammer said, smiling at her. “Don’t you think eating should, too?”

“No,” Tony said, his smile twitching. “Because that ruins your digestion.”

“This coming from the man who’s been eating nothing but candy whenever I see you,” Pepper said.

“I love my candy,” Tony said, affronted.

“That should be a slogan,” Hammer said, beaming. “What candy are you planning on promoting?”

Tony stared at him, stopping to let an excited kid with an Iron Man mask on run by. “Nothing.” He frowned at him. “Are you drunk?”

“That would be terribly irresponsible of me, don’t you think?” Hammer shook his head. “What do you say? Dinner?”

“Midnight snack,” Pepper said.

“I know an excellent restaurant that serves seafood,” Hammer pressed.

“I don’t like seafood,” Pepper and Tony said simultaneously.

“Whoa.” Hammer stopped, grinning as he looked between them. “That was some epic stuff right there.” He laughed lightly. “You guys have a real connection, huh?”

“I should hope so,” Pepper said. “I’ve been working for him for going on nine years.”

“I thought it was eight,” Tony said.

“This is why I’m in charge of your calendar,” Pepper said sweetly, patting him on the chest. She looked back at Hammer. “Which is how I know we don’t have time for dinner tonight, Mr. Hammer. I’m very sorry. Perhaps sometime next week?”

“That’s a real shame,” Hammer said, looking down for a second. “I was hoping I wouldn’t have to do this, Anthony.”

Alarm bells were ringing in Tony’s head. “Do what, Justin?”

Something cold and hard pressed up against the small of Tony’s back, and his sharp ears caught the sound of the safety on a gun being turned off. “Justin?” His tone was politely questioning.

“Tony…” Pepper’s voice wavered, and he turned his head to see a large man in a black suit pressed up behind her, doubtlessly with another gun pressed to her back.

“I think that’s quite enough,” Tony said, looking back at Hammer.

“Yes, you’re quite right.” Hammer shrugged dramatically. “What can you do?” He pulled out a toothpick, sticking it between his lips. “There’s a bomb somewhere here,” he continued nonchalantly, “which will go off if you two don’t come quietly.” He arched an eyebrow. “So?”

Tony tilted his head to the side, eyes narrowing as he attempted to get a read on Hammer. For some reason, he could get absolutely nothing from his mind. It was as if there was a block preventing him from reaching Hammer’s mind and his soul.

“Anthony…” Hammer’s tone was very patient. “Just follow my lead, and no one has to get to hurt. Just a friendly chat between business partners, all right?”

“Business partners don’t hold each other at gunpoint.” Tony gave him a chilly smile.

“A technicality.” Hammer smiled around the toothpick in his mouth. “Shall we go then?”

“If we must,” Tony said graciously, still with that same smile.

He put a hand to Pepper’s back, gently guiding her as they followed Hammer. He could feel her heart pounding and the mindless panic coursing through her mind.

“Oh God,” she breathed, blinking frantically.

“It’ll be fine,” Tony whispered, rubbing comforting circles into her back with his thumb.

Pepper didn’t respond, but Tony could feel her panic easing slightly as he continued to move his thumb in small, soothing circles.

They continued their way through the crowds leaving the Stark Expo, all of them oblivious as to the threat in the midst of them. They didn’t stop until reaching a limo parked at a curbside, and even then it was only to wait until the door was pulled open and they could slide inside.

Tony bit back a frustrated sound as the gunman behind him pushed the gun threateningly into his back. It wasn’t like any of these people could actually hurt him, but Pepper was all too human, and he had no idea what Hammer was playing at here. He should really just get them all out of here, but he also needed to find out what the hell what was happening.

He’d never been the sort to do the practical thing.

It wasn’t until they had both slid into the limo that they realized there were several other people already present.

“Rhodey?” Tony bit back a curse when he saw his best friend also held at gunpoint.

“Hey, Tony.” Rhodey inclined his head slightly, eyes moving to Hammer as he got in the car. “Pepper.”

“Fancy seeing you here,” Tony said, moving closer to Pepper’s side so his legs were pressed up against hers. “I thought you were busy.”

Rhodey did a very small eye roll. “It wasn’t planned.”

“Oh, but it was,” Hammer said cheerfully, grinning at all of them. He raised an eyebrow at Tony and Pepper. “Something you want to say, Anthony?”

“Nothing in particular, Justin,” Tony said, giving him a tight-lipped smile. He was going to kill him slowly and painfully. Lucifer would be proud.

Hammer laughed, slapping his hand against the back of the head rest next to him as if Tony had just told a very good joke. “I like you, Anthony. We’ll get on just fine.”

Tony, Pepper, and Rhodey exchanged glances, nothing more than a flick of their eyes. The moment passed, and then they were wholly focused on the guns pointed their way. Tony was more focused on the ones directed at his friends; the one he could see in his peripheral vision that was pointed at his temple wasn’t as important (it wasn’t like he could _die_ ).

The rest of the drive passed in a tense silence. Tony spent the time scouring Hammer and trying to figure out what he had done to make himself unreadable. He kept coming up empty, and that simply implied that he had somehow gotten hold of wards capable of holding off angels. The insinuations behind that theory were too daunting for him to consider.

When the limo finally stopped, they were let out in front of a building that had “Hammer Industries” stamped on the side. It looked like a warehouse, only much prettier and official looking.

“Welcome to my humble abode,” Hammer announced, striding ahead of them. “Don’t be shy.”

Left without much of a choice, they followed him into the building and through a large room into a smaller corridor that in turn led into another large room that was extremely white, was filled with what looked like drones supposed to be Iron Man, and Ivan Vanko.

“Oh my God,” Pepper said, staring at him.

“Yes, he’s alive,” Hammer said, spinning on his heels to face them. “But God had nothing to do with it.” He was smiling broadly.

“I think she was talking about the drones,” Rhodey said, staring at the rows of drones just standing there.

“No, it was the Russian guy,” Pepper disagreed, taking a breath and looking at Rhodey.

“You want to explain yourself, Justin?” Tony asked, stepping forward. He ignored the digging of the gun in his back.

“Oh, I think I do.” Hammer snapped his fingers and waved at someone to the side. “But I’ll wait a bit.”

Tony glanced to the side, heartbeat ratcheting as he saw another man draw on the wall in blood.

“What—” Rhodey started.

Recognizing what was being drawn, Tony moved to stop it.

There was a deafening gunshot, the noise echoing through the room.

Pepper let out a little scream. “Tony!”

A small scuffle sounded from behind Tony as Rhodey was apparently restrained from going to his friend.

Exhaling shakily, Tony blankly rested his hand on his stomach, where he could feel a warm wetness seeping through his white shirt. It didn’t hurt (it couldn’t hurt anyway), but it was more the shock of having been _shot_ than anything else. He looked down at the crimson spreading across the cloth even as the wound healed.

Hammer put down the gun he’d just fired at Tony. “Oops.”

Then Gabriel’s Grace was violently flung away as the angel banishing ward was completed, and he was gone in a flash of white light.

* * *

“Oops.” Hammer let the hand holding the gun drop to his side, grinning as he stuck the toothpick back in his mouth.

Before Rhodey could manage to throw off the man holding him back from running to his best friend – who had just been _shot_ – there was a blinding flash of white light that had him squeezing his stinging eyes shut. When he opened them a moment later, there was no sign of Tony anywhere.

“ _You_!” With a surge of strength, Rhodey threw the man restraining him to the ground and lunged toward Pepper, who was about to be grabbed by the man pointing a gun at her. The moment he was sure Pepper was safe, he turned to Hammer and demanded, “Where is he? What did you do?”

“Oh, he’s somewhere.” Hammer grinned again, nodding once.

There was a flurry of movement around them, and it took Rhodey only two seconds to see that the men were painting nonsensical symbols on the walls in what looked like blood.

“What the hell?” Rhodey pushed Pepper behind him.

“Hell has nothing to do with it,” Hammer said, grin morphing into a smug smirk. “But we can probably arrange something if you’d like, Colonel.” He winked.

Two men walked up behind Hammer, carrying chairs that they set down.

“Why don’t you two have a seat.” Hammer turned the safety on his gun back on, handing the weapon to the man on his right.

“Rhodey…” Pepper sounded breathless.

“It’ll be all right,” he told her quietly, squeezing her arm reassuringly. “Just do what he says.”

“Excellent advice, Colonel.” Hammer sauntered away from the chairs even as Rhodey and Pepper approached them. He stood about five feet away from them, digging around in his suit jacket pocket.

“What are you going to do?” Pepper asked once she was seated. Her voice didn’t quiver.

“To you?” Hammer arched his eyebrows, pulling out a matchbox. “Nothing really.” He smiled, lighting a match and letting it drop.

Rhodey exhaled sharply when a ring of fire burst into life around them. The gunmen were standing just outside it, their guns still in plain view as a clear warning not to move.

“This is just for Anthony.” Hammer tucked the matchbox away. “Precautionary measures, you see.”

“You think fire’s going to stop Tony?” Pepper was incredulous.

Hammer laughed once. “It’s not regular fire. Holy fire. Guaranteed to keep angels out or they risk burning their wings off.”

Rhodey stared at him. “You’re insane.”

“Am I?” Hammer laid a hand over his heart, affecting a look of dismay. “Am I really? Where’s Anthony if I am? I banished him. He’ll be back soon; that sigil’s nigh useless against an archangel. But I’ve taken other measures that’ll work just fine. “

Rhodey’s eyes darted around the room, taking in the signs painted all over the walls. Hammer was clearly insane if he thought this was going to work. He’d just pulled a fancy magic trick to get Tony to disappear. His mind tricks weren’t going to work on him; Rhodey had been trained for worse.

“Now,” Hammer said, bowing his head, “I’ll leave you in the very capable hands of my men and Ivan Vanko.” He looked up, smiling, and said something in Russian.

Ivan Vanko responded and moved over to sit at the base of one of the drones, now clearly in sight of both Pepper and Rhodey.

“And for your entertainment…” Hammer waved a hand and a small section of the wall in front of them lighted up as a projector apparently turned on. All it was showing now was an empty room with absolutely nothing in it.

“Fascinating,” Rhodey said, doing his best Spock impersonation.

“Oh, don’t worry.” Hammer spun on his heels, moving to the door. He stopped once he had opened it to look over his shoulder. “It’ll be the best entertainment you’ve ever seen.”

The moment the door closed behind Hammer’s back, Rhodey looked over at Pepper, only to find she was already looking at him with terrified eyes.

“It’ll be fine, Pepper,” he said, hoping he at least sounded comforting. “It’s just a magic trick, okay? Tony’ll show up any moment laughing his ass off.”

“Or being shot at.”

Rhodey remembered a conversation and things implied. “No. Not being shot at.”

There was movement on the wall, and he fell silent. Hammer moved into view, situating himself so that he was standing with his back to the camera.

Rhodey had expected trapdoors, smoke, or another flash of blinding light. What he didn’t expect was for Hammer to raise his face to the ceiling and pray.

“I pray to the archangel Gabriel”—Hammer’s voice echoing through the room they were in made both of them jump in surprise—“to hear my call. Wherever you are…you know where I am. I await your presence.”

“Gabriel?” Pepper whispered, eyes fixed on the wall.

“I don’t know,” Rhodey whispered back, also staring at the wall.

A second passed.

The entire room began shaking. A few drones fell over thunderously, various pieces scattering across the floor. Even the image on the wall was vibrating furiously, and Rhodey could see Hammer smirking victoriously as he looked up at the ceiling.

Just as suddenly as it had started, everything fell still. Stunned, Rhodey glanced over at Pepper to confirm she was all right before looking back at the wall, only to do a double take when he saw Tony standing there.

What the _hell_?

“Justin.” He’d never heard Tony use that tone before; it sent chills skittering down his spine.

“Gabriel.” Hammer sounded far too smug.

Tony – Gabriel? Seriously, what the _fuck_ was Hammer on? – took a threatening step closer to Hammer. “Where are they?”

“What’s wrong, Gabriel? Can’t sense them?” Hammer turned to the side so Rhodey could see the smirk he was wearing. “Are the sigils getting in the way?”

“ _Justin_.” Tony’s voice was a deadly growl. He began stalking toward the other man.

“Ah-ah-ah!” Hammer put up a hand, striking up a flame in a split-second and letting it drop. “Not so fast, Gabriel.”

Tony stopped dead, even flinching back as a ring of fire burst into life around him.

“Holy fire.” Hammer didn’t sound like he was smiling anymore. “Evens things up a bit, don’t you think?”

Looking up from the flickering flames around him, Tony’s voice was dead even as he said, “Really.”

“Oh yes, really.” Hammer began to stroll around the flames, face set in a mask of vicious pleasure. “Now tell me, Gabriel. What can you see? It hurts me deeply”—he put both hands on his chest—“hurts me _inside_ – that you don’t recognize me.”

There was silence for a beat. Then, in a voice so quiet Rhodey had to strain his ears to hear: “Azazel… Brother…”

* * *

“It hurts me deeply – hurts me _inside_ – that you don’t recognize me.”

This time Gabriel had no qualms about scouring the depths of Justin Hammer’s soul. When he did, the sudden familiarity of the soul struck him out of the blue. It was someone he hadn’t seen in a long time – so long that millennia had passed since they’d last spoken.

His voice came out in a broken whisper. “Azazel… Brother…”

Azazel’s lips curled. “Recognize me now? How long has it been, Gabriel? Since the fall? Since you and I last spoke as brothers?” He grinned, letting a broken laugh escape him. “Of course, I shouldn’t blame you for not recognizing me earlier. I did conceal myself from all eyes that would see more.”

Gabriel exhaled shakily. “What are you doing here?”

“Ha!” Azazel pointed at himself. “Me? Shouldn’t I be asking you that, Gabriel? Tell me, how did you do it?”

“Do what?”

“ _Fall_.” The word was a sneer. “How did you fall and retain your Grace? Surely you’ve noticed this little world we’re in. No Heaven; no Hell. No angels; no demons. Just you. So tell me: how did you fall and remain yourself?”

“You’re here.” Gabriel’s words were heavy.

“Oh, am I?” Azazel let out a huff of laughter, folding his arms. “I’m sure you can tell, Gabriel.” He grinned, saying pointedly, “ _Human_. I’m human, Gabriel. Not angel”—he shook his head—“not demon. _Human_.”

“Then how do you—”

“Remember?” Azazel grinned, more a baring of teeth than anything else. “I’ve you to thank for that, Gabriel. When you reclaimed your Grace, when you became the archangel Gabriel once more, I remembered. Oh, I remembered. Eons of living. Eons of Hell. And I looked. I looked for my brethren. I looked for the angels. I looked for the _Winchesters_. Then I realized…I’m here by myself. There’s no Hell, no Heaven. No God. Hell, even the apocalypse isn’t on the horizon.” Azazel waved a hand in disgust. “All that work I put in, and for nothing?”

The words slipped out before Gabriel could stop them. “Not for nothing.”

“Oh?” Azazel’s eyes burned with curiosity. “Tell me, Gabriel. What did you fall for? Did God come back and clean house? Decide you’d been naughty for helping the apocalypse along? Are our brethren here as well, merely oblivious of what they once were? How did you come _here_?”

“I wouldn’t know.” Gabriel’s tone was even. He folded his hands behind him, pressing his fingers hard into the face of the watch he was wearing. “Seeing as how I didn’t fall.” He smiled grimly. “I died. Lucy did me in.”

Azazel’s mouth opened in stunned surprise and delight. “ _Lucifer_? The Morning Star killed you?” He laughed. “So the apocalypse—”

“Was screwed over by the Winchesters and an angel in a trench coat.” Gabriel waggled his eyebrows. “Just like you were. Shot in the heart by Dean-o, weren’t you, bro? What was that like? Painful?”

The smile slipped off Azazel’s face. “Inconsequential,” he said, snarling. “Seeing as how everything I worked for came to fruition. Tell me, Gabriel…did Sammy tip the first domino?”

“I think they both said ‘fuck you’ to Mike and Lucy.” Gabriel grinned, leaning back on his heels. “I mean, those Winchesters… Not like you can tell them what to do.”

“So he killed Lilith.”

“Oh yeah. And Dean shed blood in Hell. Neither of them is saying yes now that they’re informed.” Gabriel spread his hands. “Consent is the new sexy, haven’t you heard?”

“And yet neither of us needed consent to inhabit these vessels.” Azazel smiled, his eyes gleaming yellow in the light of the flames. “I’m intrigued, Gabriel.”

“At what?”

“By you continuing to play human.” Azazel rubbed his fingers together, taking a few steps to the left. “Because you’re not. You’re here. You know who you are.”

“So are you. I don’t see you jumping at the gun to feed blood to kids.” Gabriel turned slowly with Azazel. “I don’t know why I’m here. Best bet is Dad. So I figure, He sent me here, I’ve got something to do.”

“Ah, yes.” Azazel smiled charmingly. “The ever dutiful messenger. And what message did He impart you with before dropping you here? Save the seals? Become Iron Man? Because you are. I know only one person with that style, and he’s standing in front of me.”

Gabriel’s jaw worked. “Love and cherish the humans. His last message to us before He left.”

“Oh.” Azazel squinted. “Didn’t go so well, did it?”

Where the hell was Jarvis? “Maybe not. But I can’t mess up anymore than what you guys already have.”

“Ooh, burn.” Azazel snapped his fingers, pointing teasingly at Gabriel. “Literally.”

“Ha ha.” Gabriel forced a grin. “So what’s the point, Azazel? You’ve got me here. You’ve got my friends – you _threatened_ my friends – and you’re planning to do what? Because from where I’m standing, it looks like you’re in a flaming pile of dog shit.”

“Really? Because from where I’m standing it’s more like you’re standing in a ring of holy fire that you can’t cross.”

Gabriel smirked, arching his eyebrows. “I’m Tony Stark. Or did you forget?”

“Oh right. Anthony Stark. You’re a genius.” Azazel frowned, pouting. “Why is it that even in a different universe you get the brains?”

“Oh, I don’t know. I’m better?” Gabriel shrugged. “So, bro, gonna answer my question?”

“I think I’ll watch you burn.” Azazel’s grin was shark like. “Just like you stood aside and watched our wings burn away as we fell from the stars.”

“That…” Gabriel broke off with a sharp inhale, eyes widening as warmth suffused him. It felt like seeking revelation. It felt like _home_.

He could hear Azazel’s breath escaping him in a shocked hiss. He was distantly aware that his eyes were glowing; his true form quivered as the feeling soared through him.

His Father was here, and He was speaking through His messenger.

“Azazel…” The voice was his own, but the words were not, spoken in the language of the angels. “My child.”

“ _You_.” Azazel had frozen, staring at Gabriel.

“I am here, Azazel.”

“You’re here? _Now_ you’re finally here?” He barked out a laugh. “You left!” The words were a snarl. “You left us millennia ago. You _forsook_ us! And now you come _here_?”

“I never left, Azazel. I was always with you, even if you could not see me.”

Azazel’s laugh was harsh. “Were you really?” His words were a whisper. “Were you there when I was burning in Hell?” His voice was rising into a shout. “Were you there when my wings burned away into ashes? Were you there when I finally turned into a _demon_? Where were you when Lucifer dared to defy you and you cast him down?”

“I was there. Or have you forgotten? I have never forsaken you, my child.”

Azazel looked at him, breathing heavily. “You were there? You were there when I fed babes my blood? You were there when I turned Samuel Winchester?”

“I was.”

“And Lucifer?” Azazel chuckled. “You expect me to believe that you’ve been there all this time for all of us? Your lost, forsaken children?”

“Samael has always had a home. As have you.”

“You would have welcomed him back with open arms?”

“I forgave Samael from the beginning. You are all my children, regardless of the mistakes you make.”

Azazel laughed, looking up briefly at the ceiling. “You can’t even call him by his name. He abandoned the one you gave him, just as you abandoned him.”

A sadness so crippling it threatened to bring Gabriel to his knees suffused him. “Samael is my child, Azazel. Just as you are.”

“ _Bull_!” Azazel snarled, whirling around violently. “You preach love. You preach forgiveness. You preach free will. You gave _them_ ”—he pointed outside—“free will! What of us? We were the first. And yet you cast us out for daring to go against your will. For daring to not love humans the way you decreed it.” He breathed heavily, eyes on fire. “You’re a hypocrite.”

Gabriel almost cringed, expecting anger. Instead there was only a deep weariness. “I have made mistakes. No parent is faultless. But, child, I never cast any of you out. Samael made the decision to leave, as free will is a gift I gave all my children. I would have welcomed you back if you had desired it.”

Azazel’s expression was lost between a mixture of grief and anger. “But did you tell us this?”

“My greatest mistake was leaving you to think that I cast Samael out. Tell me, Azazel, do you love your family?”

Azazel’s face twisted into disbelief. “What?”

“Do you love your family?”

“I’m a _demon_ —”

“You are a human. You remember your life as angel and fallen angel.”

Azazel took several shaky breaths. “When I was light,” he said quietly in Enochian, “I remember love.”

“Because you loved Samael, you followed your sibling. I did not want to deny you of this. In doing so, I vilified myself.”

Azazel looked at Gabriel/Father in disbelief. “Why are you telling me this? We’re not even in our universe. Why not tell those who need to hear you?”

“Because you **are** here. You have experienced humanity; you know now what drives them. Free will is only such if I leave my children to it. What would it be if I continued to hold your hand throughout life? ”

“What are you saying?”

“You can come home, Azazel. You need not stay here.”

Gabriel cried out silently. _What about me? Why him – why not **me**?_

There was no answer.

“You’re telling me I can go back.”

“Yes.”

Azazel looked down, hiding his face from sight. Long seconds passed, the silence broken only by the crackling of the holy fire surrounding Gabriel.

Finally, Azazel looked up, face fierce. “You think you can just come here now and tell me why? Why you _let_ us leave? Why you let us think that we were cast out because we dared to defy you?” His lips curled into a sneer. “It’s too little, too late.  I will not follow an absent parent who can only admit to mistakes several eons after all has been done.”

No, no, _no_ , what was Azazel _doing_?

“You will not come home, my child?”

Azazel held his head high. “Heaven has not been my home in eons,” he said calmly. “It stopped being my home the moment you cast us out for refusing to love humans the way you decreed.”

A tear slipped down Gabriel’s cheek, surprising him. He hadn’t even noticed he was crying. “I am sorry, Azazel.”

Azazel’s response was cold. “So you say.”

There was a heavy silence ringing through Gabriel’s head, and despite the warmth of his Father suffusing him, he felt cold. Without warning, the warmth began to recede, leaving his extremities first.

Gabriel cried out in Enochian, reaching out to where his Father was. _Wait!_

There was no response, and his Father continued to leave him. _Leave him behind_.

_When can I go home? Please!_

His Father’s warmth was a mere kernel in his chest, and Gabriel hunched over, trying to preserve it. _Please! When can I…_ The warmth faded entirely. _…go home?_

He fell to his knees, bereft of the warmth that had kept him aloft this entire time. Water spattered the floor beneath his face, and he shakily reached up to feel his cheeks, which were wet with tears.

Was he to remain here? Alone? Bereft of his family?

Azazel said nothing. Gabriel could hear his footsteps recede as he left the room, closing the door behind him with a resounding thud. But he didn’t care.

It had been so long since his Father had used him in such a way. Used him as a messenger. It was usually a joyous event because it meant momentous tidings of some sort, but this was so far from joyous Gabriel was having trouble dredging up the motivation he needed to go after Azazel.

It wasn’t like he could anyway. He was stuck in the middle of a ring of holy fire.

There was the high-pitched whirring of repulsor fire, and glass rained down on the floor of the room. Gabriel didn’t need to raise his head to know that Iron Man had arrived, piloted by Jarvis.

“Sir!” Jarvis’s voice was frantic. “Are you all right?”

Exhaling slowly, Gabriel pushed himself to his feet, smiling wearily at the suit that was standing just beyond the flames. “Hey, J. Mind putting those flames out for me, buddy?”

Jarvis didn’t question him, using a mini-fire extinguisher gadget Tony had built into the suit for kicks. Once the fire dissipated, Gabriel stepped out, focusing his mind on what he needed to do. Now that the utter anguish and despair was fading, he found that his fury was still raging. Fury against Azazel for daring to threaten his friends. Fury against Azazel for _refusing_ the offer Gabriel would have jumped at.

“I need you to do something for me, J,” Gabriel said evenly, turning to face the door Azazel had used.

“Sir?”

“Find the nearest room with the most life signs and break into it. Once you do, take down as many of the signs on the walls as you can. Just a repulsor against them should work so it breaks.” Gabriel smiled chillily. “And don’t hurt anyone.”

Jarvis didn’t hesitate. “Of course, sir.”

The suit was gone an instant later, Jarvis pausing to open the door rather than smash through it, and then it was gone entirely.

Gabriel remained standing in the empty room, breathing slowly in and out. He needed to focus for this next part, otherwise he’d kill his friends, and that was unacceptable.

* * *

They were both gaping at the film playing on the wall. Really. Their jaws hadn’t yet hit the ground yet, but Rhodey figured it would be a matter of time before they completely unhinged and he’d have to go jaw-hunting.

What Tony and Hammer were talking about made zero sense. It was like a bad movie where you only had one part of the story and everyone else had the rest of the script.

“I think I’ll watch you burn.” Hammer’s tone was vicious. “Just like you stood aside and watched our wings burn away as we fell from the stars.”

Tony didn’t seem at all taken aback at the completely inane accusation. “That—”

The image on the wall fizzed out, turning into white static (or a white snowstorm as Rhodey liked to call it, though he hadn’t seen that in years). Even the sound dissolved into static before dying with a final dismal _peep_.

Rhodey could see the men around him exchanging confused looks, so this obviously wasn’t planned. It _would_ turn out that Hammer tech was so bad even a simple projector would break.

Ivan Vanko didn’t seem too concerned with what was going on – or what _wasn’t_ going on because it was just a snowstorm. He was too busy taking care of the bird that he had pulled out of freaking nowhere. If Rhodey could ever forget the sight of a big burly Russian taking care of a pet bird like he wasn’t a man who’d attacked innocent racecar drivers for no reason at all, it would be too soon.

“What’s going on?” Pepper whispered, taking her eyes off the wall to look at Rhodey.

“I don’t know.” Rhodey kept his voice low, looking between the men who still had guns pointed at the two of them. “This wasn’t planned.”

Pepper’s laugh sounded a tinge hysteric. “Obviously.”

“Hey.” Rhodey held her gaze. “It’ll be okay. We’ll get out of this.”

“They’re both insane, aren’t they?” Pepper glanced back at the stormy wall to signal who she was talking about. “Gabriel and Azazel?”

“I wouldn’t bet on that. You know Tony. He’d just play along if it gets him what he needs.”

“I hope.” Pepper’s hands twisted in her lap.

Rhodey sat back in his chair, hand clenching and unclenching on the arm rest. His gaze flickered around the room as he took in what was happening. He couldn’t yet jump out of his chair. Not only was there the fire to contend with, but the gunmen were still prepared to shoot at the slightest provocation.

Reluctantly relaxing, Rhodey refocused on the snowstorm on the screen. He didn’t think the picture would come back again considering it was Hammer tech they were dealing with, but one could always hope. It might’ve been something Tony was doing, and in that case he had to be prepared to act immediately.

Despite his faint hope, it took a while longer than Rhodey thought it would for anything to happen. And when it did, it really wasn’t what he expected.

Hammer walked in, unusually pale though his face was stonily calm.

“Sir?” the gunmen to Rhodey’s right ventured to ask.

Hammer put a hand up, the glare of the lights reflecting off his glasses making it impossible for Rhodey to read his eyes. “Everything’s fine. Just had a little conversation with an old _acquaintance_ of mine.” The way he bit out the word “acquaintance” had Rhodey suspecting it wasn’t Tony he was talking about.

Hammer looked at Vanko, an ugly expression crossing his face as he observed the man with his bird. He barked something in Russian, which Vanko proceeded to thoroughly ignore.

“Fool,” Hammer growled, this time in English.

“Care to enlighten us?” Rhodey asked calmly.

Hammer’s face was so fierce that Rhodey flinched. “You’re _mortal_. I could once speak every single language that humanity ever created. Now I’m restricted to those currently known to scientists and to the pitifully pure range of the human voice box.”

“I’m sorry?” Despite her obvious fear, Pepper sounded so snooty Rhodey wanted to laugh.

Whatever Hammer would have said to that would be forever unknown as there was a tremendous crash from outside the room before the doors blew apart, knocking one hapless gunman off his feet. Through the open space the unmistakable visage of Iron Man tromped inside, his blank mask a terrifying image that Rhodey had never before been so glad to see.

“Tony!” he blurted unthinkingly.

Tony didn’t respond, instead turning to fire his repulsors at the various signs drawn all over the walls. The bullets the gunmen shot at him ricocheted harmlessly off the suit.

“Who are you?” Hammer demanded angrily, not shooting at all despite the gun he was holding in his hand.

Tony again didn’t respond, doing a complete 180 to shoot at the signs painted directly by the destroyed doors.

“What are you—” Hammer was cut off with a gurgle just before Tony was suddenly _there_. And it was _Tony_ , not the Iron Man suit.

“Hello, Azazel,” Tony said pleasantly, one hand wrapped around Hammer’s neck. “Did you really think that I had nothing up my sleeve?”

The hand wrapped around Hammer’s neck loosened its grasp enough for Hammer to gasp out a furious, “ _Gabriel_ —”

“Mm…” Tony pushed Hammer down to his knees, choking him out again. “You pissed me off. Not a very wise move, ya know?”

Rhodey saw the gunman behind Tony move to pull the trigger two seconds before the shot fired. “Tony!”

The shot hit Tony in the neck and sprayed blood all over the floor and Hammer. Pepper screamed, horrified.

Rhodey fully expected to see his best friend hit the floor, lifeless.

Instead, Tony just made an irritated expression and flicked his wrist dismissively. All the gunmen – _all_ of them – went flying and crumpled the moment they hit something.

“That’s the second time something of yours has ruined my clothes,” Tony informed Hammer, leaning over the powerless man.

The moment Hammer tried to do something with the gun he was still holding, Tony’s hand snapped out and broke his wrist with an audible and very painful sounding crack. “I don’t think so.” Tony’s voice still sounded very pleasant. “As you said, you’re human, and I’m an archangel.”

“Oh God…” Pepper breathed from beside Rhodey.

“Has very little to do with it,” the Iron Man suit said in a very English accent. It had landed right next to Rhodey and was extinguishing the flames with what looked like a mini-flame extinguisher. “Please remain seated for the next several minutes.”

“Jarvis?” Pepper didn’t sound like she could be any more shocked.

The faceplate slid up for a moment so Rhodey could see that it was indeed Jarvis piloting the suit. And wasn’t that a weird thought even after months of having been around Tony’s AIs personified.

In the meantime, Tony had let Hammer’s throat go entirely, leaving him free to speak.

“Are you going to smite me, Gabriel?” Hammer was grinning maniacally. “I can see you itching to do it. Smite me from existence. Where do you think we go when we die? There’s no Heaven, no Hell. Not like you’ll die anyway. You’re the only one of your kind, Gabriel. The last archangel standing. Your precious Father’s forsaken you. Still believe you should follow Him?”

Tony’s face was terrifyingly blank, though Rhodey could see a storm of emotions in his eyes. “I think,” he said very, very quietly, “that you should very carefully consider what you say next. I’m not feeling very merciful right now.”

Rhodey glanced over at Vanko, only to find that the man was apparently frozen still where he was sitting. That would explain why he hadn’t tried to run.

“Go on,” Hammer goaded, looking right up into Tony’s terrifyingly blank face. “Do it. _Smite me_.”

There was nothing of his friend in the expression the man – the _angel_ – was wearing as he clasped the side of Hammer’s head in one hand. His eyes shuttered for a moment before he whispered, “Brother…” The rest of his words were a language Rhodey didn’t recognize.

Gabriel’s hand shifted to rest two fingers against Hammer’s forehead. Rhodey couldn’t tell what happened next, but there was no ominous flash of light or anything else to signal that a smiting had occurred. All that happened was Hammer’s eyes fluttering shut and the man falling to the ground in a dead slump as Gabriel let him go entirely and stepped back.

Rhodey barely blinked and then Gabriel was before Vanko. The surprised gasp from Pepper told him it hadn’t just been a trick of his mind.

The angel inside his friend knelt down before the paralyzed Russian, face blank as he inspected him. “Now what to do with you.” He slowly stood up, the movements sinuous, and he carefully rested two fingers against Vanko’s forehead, much like what he had done with Hammer.

Rhodey didn’t quite understand what happened next because the angel began murmuring in Russian, his voice cold and detached. What he did understand was that Gabriel reached out to take the bird, and then the fingers shifted so an entire hand spread over the greasy tangle of Vanko’s hair.

“Sir.” Jarvis’s voice was quiet.

Gabriel – or was it Tony? Rhodey wasn’t _sure_ – hesitated visibly. Then, following a frustrated exhale, his hand shifted to simply being two fingers and he did the same thing he had done with Hammer. Or Rhodey presumed he had anyway; what did he know of angels and their magic powers?

Vanko slumped at his feet and the bird deposited on the floor, Gabriel turned towards Pepper, Rhodey, and Jarvis, the blank expression he had been wearing for the last few minutes finally giving away to…something.

“You’re all right?” His voice was quiet, but not in the dangerous way Rhodey had feared.

“We’re fine,” Rhodey confirmed, not quite sure what to address him as.

A faint smile flickered over Gabriel’s/Tony’s face. “You can call me Tony if you want.”

“But you’re Gabriel?” Pepper sounded unsure.

Tony tipped his head to the side. “I’m both.” His eyes flickered to the wall where the snowstorm was still raging. “But you probably heard most of what happened.”

“Some,” Rhodey said. “It broke off after he was saying something about you watching their wings burn.”

An unidentifiable emotion flashed across Tony’s face. “I see. Probably for the best,” he said almost as if to himself.

“Are you going to explain?” Pepper demanded.

“Sure.” Tony didn’t, though. “J, d’you mind getting rid of the rest of the signs on the walls? Don’t want S.H.I.E.L.D. getting a look at them, and they’ll be here in a few. I can get rid of the remnants once they’re shattered.”

Systematically and orderly, Jarvis did just that, carefully shattering each of the signs that had been painted on the walls. Once he was done, Tony snapped his fingers. An instant later there was no sign at all that Jarvis had blown holes in the walls, and everything was absolutely spotless save for the blood still streaked across the floor and soaked into Tony’s clothes.

“S.H.I.E.L.D. will be here in a minute,” Tony said calmly, coming up to the three of them. “I don’t think I have to tell you to keep quiet on the more supernatural aspects on what happened here, do I?”

Despite the dangerous nature of the words, Rhodey could sense no underlying threat. It was surprising considering what he had just seen his friend do. “No,” he said, folding his arms.

“Sir—”

“They won’t notice you, J. Just stay quiet.”

“He’s in a giant suit,” Pepper objected incredulously. “How will they _not_ notice him?”

Tony shot her a wry look. “Archangel, my dear.” He waggled his fingers demonstratively. “We’ve got mojo.” A strange emotion flashed across his face, probably him remembering what Hammer had told him.

“What about them?” Rhodey asked, nodding toward Hammer’s and Vanko’s motionless bodies.

“The bodyguards don’t know a thing.” Tony’s voice was calm. “Ivan Vanko remembers nothing, not even his own name. He does love his parakeet.” The bird was calmly plucking Vanko’s greasy hair. “Justin Hammer won’t be a problem.”

Before either of them could ask the obvious question as to whether Tony had actually smote him, S.H.I.E.L.D. burst onto the scene. At the forefront was a redheaded woman in a skintight uniform that Pepper clearly recognized if the scandalized expression was anything to go by. Tony didn’t seem to care one way or another.

“My, my,” he said, raising his hands to show he was unarmed. “What a surprise, Ms. Rushman. Or should I say Agent Romanov?”

“You knew?” Pepper sounded aghast.

“Of course I knew. No lawyer has a résumé that perfect.” Tony sounded insulted.

“I’m flattered, Mr. Stark.” Agent Romanov holstered her gun and directed the men with her to go and contain the unconscious criminals.

“No, don’t be.” Tony let his hands drop. “It’s an insult to S.H.I.E.L.D. to have a lawyer with a résumé that overdone. Who wouldn’t suspect something? A little hacking and I had my answer.”

“How conscientious of you.” Rhodey had never heard someone sound so dry. “Now, is that your blood?”

Tony self-consciously patted his shirt down. “No, no, it isn’t. But the guy who it did belong to is dead. Not sure where he is.”

Rhodey saw Jarvis lean down to inspect Tony, but his movement drew absolutely no attention from the S.H.I.E.L.D. agents. It was as if he wasn’t even there.

“I’m sure we can find him,” another voice said pleasantly. This one belonged to a bland, unassuming man in a suit. “Now, if you wouldn’t mind coming in for a debriefing? I believe the director would like a few words with you.”

“Oh, Agent Coulson,” Tony said, “you flatter me.”

“No, Mr. Stark. I really don’t.”

Even though it had literally been only minutes since Rhodey found out his best friend was actually the archangel Gabriel, he found it difficult to believe that Tony was anything but Tony. Especially if he was flirting with unimpressed S.H.I.E.L.D. agents.

* * *

When Tony finally found himself before Fury, he was met with an exasperated brown eye and a file.

“So…” Fury sounded the word out slowly, tapping his fingers against the file lying on the table.

“So…” Tony mimicked, folding his arms and crossing one knee over the other. “Anything good going on? I never would’ve expected your top secret lair to be below a bookstore.”

“It’s not.” Fury resettled himself in his chair. “Anything you have to say about what happened?”

“Hammer’s an ass.”

“Besides that.”

“It was an unexpected surprise – which is the nature of the word, I suppose – but it won’t happen again.” Tony shrugged. “I’ve got his number.”

“So do we.” Fury inclined his head. “When he wakes up, he won’t be seeing the outside of a prison cell for a very, very long time.”

“So you say.” Tony smiled broadly. “Anything else?”

“Yes.” Fury pulled out some photos. “We were alerted to the affair when surveillance caught sight of Iron Man. Mind enlightening us as to where he disappeared to?” He looked pointedly at Tony.

“Oh, come on,” Tony said, laughing. “D’you really think I’d be caught anywhere without access to a suit?” He flashed his right wrist. “Little bit of pressure in the right place, and it acts like a homing beacon right to Papa. As for the rest”—he arched his eyebrows—“a magician never reveals his secrets.”

Fury smirked lightly, but said nothing else, evidently having anticipated such a response. “Agent Romanov tells me you knew who she was.”

“Oh yeah.” Tony nodded slowly. “Not right from the get-go, but after I did some digging. The résumé was a bit too good if you get my drift.” He shrugged. “Figured you guys would want to do some reconnaissance on me – suss out whether I was appropriate for your little boy band.” He nodded to the file Fury was still covering. “So did I pass?”

Fury sighed lightly, but passed the file over for Tony to purview. “The Initiative hasn’t yet been approved. Officially it’s been deemed too much of a liability.”

Tony flipped open to the first page. “How so?”

“Bunch of loose cannons, Stark. Higher-ups don’t like loose cannons.”

Tony’s eyes flickered up to Fury. “But you do.”

“They have a place.” Fury gestured to the folder. “Like in an Initiative meant to combat threats ordinary men can’t handle.”

“My ego can’t handle the insinuation you think I’m extraordinary.”

“I’ll be honest, Stark.” Fury leaned over the small metal table. “You’re an ass. I knew your father, and he was an ass, too. But a brilliant asshole. And you…” Fury’s voiced dropped. “…you’re putting those brains to work in a way Howard never even dreamed of.”

“Honestly?” Tony flipped another page. “He’d be turning in his grave to see me right now. No more weapons; no more backing wars. Just green tech and advocating peace.” He closed the file with a snap, having seen enough. “You’re missing several players in this thing. You got a leader yet?”

“We’re working on it.” Fury looked over his shoulder to where a large trunk was sitting. “That stuff is yours. Howard left it for you.”

“And yet you have it.” Tony’s tone was deeply sarcastic. “Fascinating.”

“We were keeping it until the right time.” Fury stood up, taking the file from Tony. “The information in there’s not much good now. You’ve already surpassed it.”

He shifted to sit on the table, looking down at Tony. “Are you in?”

“The Avengers Initiative?” Tony wet his lips, looking up and then back at Fury. “I’d say sure, but I don’t think you really want a loose cannon like me on that. Not definitively.” He pushed his chair back, standing up in one smooth motion. “I don’t do well with authority, but you already knew that, knowing Howard and all. But consider me for a trial basis.” He stuck his hand out, smiling brightly. “I think it’ll work out for the better.”

Fury took his hand, keeping his one eye fixed on Tony’s. “We’ll do that.” His tone was carefully even.

“Great.” Tony let his hand drop to the side. “D’you mind if I leave then? I’d like to change.” He plucked at the dry blood on his clothes, still smiling.

“We’ll keep in touch.”

“I’ve no doubt about that, Director. Looking forward to it.”

* * *

The ride back to his house was spent in a rather uncomfortable silence. S.H.I.E.L.D. had opted for driving them all back in a discreet U-Haul truck that had seats in the trailer. Tony didn’t know what was so discreet about a U-Haul truck driving up to Tony Stark’s house, but said nothing about it. It wasn’t his problem.

His attention was more focused on keeping still and only looking at Pepper’s and Rhodey’s feet, both of whom were sitting opposite him and staring.

It was a pity Jarvis wasn’t there, but he’d flown off first chance he could get.

When they finally arrived, the sky was slowly beginning to turn pink. Tony waved a cheerful goodbye to a blank-faced Natalie and led the way into the house.

“Tony!” Dummy jumped on him, climbing up to cling to his shoulders.

“Easy, Dummy.” Tony grunted, bending to the side to make it easier for him.

“Can I?” Butterfingers reached up for him.

He picked her up with one arm and did the same for You. Now he had Dummy riding on his back, arms slung around his neck, and Butterfingers and You in his arms.

He raised an eyebrow at Jarvis. “Want to join?”

“I shall simply observe,” Jarvis answered serenely. “They were worried,” he added unnecessarily.

Tony glanced back at Pepper and Rhodey, who were hesitating at the door. “Come on in, guys. None of us bite.”

“You does,” Butterfingers corrected him.

“我吃食物,” You said, sounding insulted.

“You bit me,” Dummy said directly into Tony’s ear, breath tickling him. He grinned toothily.

“你 拿 了 沃 尔 特,” You said, referring to the robot dog they had all built.

“Okay, enough. What are you all? Five?”

“Noooo.” Dummy giggled in protest. “Almost seven!”

“Then act like it.” Tony nudged Dummy’s head lightly with his own.

“You built him when you were at MIT,” Rhodey said, gesturing vaguely in the direction of Dummy.

“His programming wasn’t up to that level,” Tony said. “You would’ve had an adult with the mental capacity of a six-year-old running around if I’d gone with physical age.”

“They’re actual humans, aren’t they?” Pepper sounded rather faint.

“Technically, we are still artificial intelligences,” Jarvis said. “We have simply been given human form.”

“Live, breathe, eat, and bleed like humans.” Tony flashed a proud smile. “Just don’t think like ’em.”

“Are we gonna talk about that?” Rhodey asked seriously.

“Yep.” Still holding three bots, Tony walked to the living room, made his way to the couch, and slowly collapsed onto it, eliciting screams of surprise and laughter from his riders.

“Okay, guys.” Tony sat up, Dummy still clinging to his neck. “Time to shoo. Jarvis can feed you.”

“A truly joyous event,” Jarvis said dryly, standing by the doorway to the kitchen. “Come along, you three.”

“Pancakes!” Dummy demanded, bouncing up and down beside Tony. “I want pancakes!”

Jarvis glanced outside. “As it is morning, I shall concede to your better wisdom this time, Dummy.”

Suitably distracted by the thought of food, the bots scampered off the couch and raced to the kitchen, Jarvis following sedately.

Turning to his friends, Tony snapped his fingers and made another smaller couch, sensing they would want to sit together for this. “Have a seat.”

They both eyed the couch as if it would come alive and bite them, but they did sit down, tentatively making themselves comfortable until they were seated to Tony’s satisfaction.

He leaned forward, resting his elbows on his knees. “Anything you want to start off with?”

Pepper squinted a bit. “Gabriel?”

“Yeah. But I’m Tony, too.” Tony lifted his shoulders and spread his hands in a “what can you do?” gesture.

“Let me get this straight. My best friend Tony Stark is Gabriel? The _angel_?” Rhodey sounded incredulous.

“One and the same.” Tony refrained from making grandiose gestures.

“For how long?” Rhodey demanded.

“Technically speaking?” Tony blew out a long breath. “Since Afghanistan. Found my Grace in the desert and remembered – well – everything. Was as human as you came before then; didn’t remember anything either.”

Rhodey bounced slightly, laughed, and clapped his hands once. “So that’s why the docs couldn’t find anything when they checked you out. You’d gone and angeled up.”

“I’m glad you’re so comfortable with this,” Pepper said, eyeing Rhodey as if he’d lost his mind, “but I’m still having trouble dealing with the fact that my boss is an actual angel.”

“Archangel,” Tony said immediately. When he got a look from Pepper, he added, “Technically. Big difference between an angel and an archangel, especially in terms of power.”

“And the others?” Pepper looked out the window. “The other angels?”

“Not here.” Tony forced a smile. “Just me for now.”

“What about Justin Hammer?” Rhodey asked. “He knew who you were.”

“Justin Hammer was Azazel. We’ve got history.”

“What did you do to them?” Pepper rubbed the fingers of her left hand over the palm of her right in a nervous tic.

“Vanko doesn’t remember a thing, just his bird.” Tony sat back, resettling against the backrest of the couch. “Azazel… It’s essentially a coma; he won’t be waking up anytime soon.”

“No smiting?” Rhodey sounded tentative.

“No.” Tony smiled blandly. “You’ll notice a smiting.”

“You were going to smite Vanko,” Pepper said bluntly. “But you didn’t Ha – Azazel.”

Heaving a sigh, Tony chewed his lower lip, shrugging once. “Azazel…he’s my brother. He’s a dick, but I still love him. He’s human anyway; it’d be like kicking a puppy when its down.”

“We’ll need to brush up on our Biblical references, won’t we,” Rhodey said wearily.

“Enh…no.” Tony grinned, gesturing up at the ceiling. “Bible’s not very accurate. The guy who wrote it didn’t hear most of what I told him.”

“Of course you were the one who told him,” Pepper muttered.

“I take my job very seriously,” Tony said, insulted. “Dad just didn’t think it over really well when He picked that guy to be the scribe.”

“This is so freaking weird,” Rhodey said, sitting back against the couch and shifting in agitation.

“Nothing has to change,” Tony objected.

“ _Nothing_?” Pepper stared at him incredulously. “We just found out you’re an angel – an _archangel_ – and you expect us to go along as if nothing has changed?”

Tony looked at her uncomprehendingly. “Yes?”

“Look, Tony…Gabriel…we’re human.” Pepper smiled at him, her mouth twitching slightly. “If we find out an old friend of ours wasn’t who he said he was, it takes a little bit of adjusting.”

“But I _am_ Tony.” Tony leaned forward agitatedly. “I’m just Gabriel, too. Nothing’s changed, see? I’m just Tony with Grace added on top.”

Pepper’s eyes were sad. “No, Gabriel…you’re not. What happened back there…that wasn’t something Tony would have done.”

“I killed the men who had me in Afghanistan,” he said abruptly. “That was before. Don’t presume to say what I would or wouldn’t have done when I didn’t remember who I was. Even Graceless, angels have some sense of who they once were. I’m Gabriel, and I’m Tony. There’s no difference.”

“Tony’s a wiseass,” Rhodey said.

“What? And I’m not?” Tony raised his eyebrows, crossing his arms. “Look, there are some points I’ll be more Gabriel than Tony, and others more Tony than Gabriel, but I’m still the same guy.”

“Angel,” Pepper said.

“ _Technicalities_.” Tony waved a dismissive hand. Then, sobering, he looked at his two friends. “Does this really change things? Be honest.”

They were quiet, turning to one another and sharing a silent conversation via eye contact. Then they turned to face Tony.

“No,” Rhodey said, grinning. “It really doesn’t. You’re still the guy that set all our ringtones to porn sounds when we were in MIT.”

“You still don’t do the paperwork on time,” Pepper said, also smiling.

Tony stared at the two of them, heart thumping against his ribs almost painfully. Now was one of those rare times when he felt so undeniably human that it almost hurt.

“Thank you,” he managed. He managed a smile a moment later.

“I just have one question,” Pepper said.

Tony leaned forward. “Ask it.”

“You drink and have sex. Isn’t that…blasphemy?”

Tony stared, reran the question through his head, stared some more, and then broke down laughing.

“What?” Pepper sounded indignant. “It’s an honest question!”

“Of all the questions you can ask an archangel, you choose _that_?” Tony gasped through peals of laughter.

“Are you going to answer?” Pepper demanded.

“Pepper, sweetheart, Dad doesn’t care.” Tony inhaled deeply, attempting to sober up but not quite succeeding. “I had a lovely relationship with Kali for the longest time.”

“Kali, the Indian god of war? _That_ Kali?” Rhodey blinked.

“One and the same, though she’s technically the god of time and death.” Tony winced slightly on remembering what had happened at the end. “She did try to kill me, though.”

Pepper didn’t look at all surprised. “What else is new.”

“Lucifer ganked me.”

Rhodey pointed. “ _That_ is. What’d you do for the Devil to kill you?”

“Take a stand.” Tony smiled painfully, recalling the feeling of his big brother’s sword piercing through his chest. “He wanted the apocalypse; I decided it wasn’t worth it.”

“Well, you’re just a bleeding heart,” Rhodey said. “And what now? What are you going to do?”

Tony tilted his head. “Carry on. What else do you think? There’s no place for Gabriel here. Tony Stark, though…there’s still a need for him.”

Pepper frowned slightly. “What do you mean?”

“I’m the last, Pepper. The only archangel. I can’t find my family here. Azazel was the first I’ve seen or heard of any of my family.” Tony shrugged, smiling wanly. “Gabriel the archangel isn’t needed; Tony Stark is. So I’ll just carry on.”

“And if there’s a need for Gabriel?” Rhodey asked quietly.

“There won’t be.” Tony looked out the window to the rising sun.

“But if there is?” he pressed insistently.

Tony turned to look at him, smiling with just a faint flash of teeth. “Then I’ll be right there.”

* * *

Yes, Gabriel wasn’t needed here. This was a different world. It was a world without angels and demons, Heaven and Hell. There were no monsters under the bed that humans had to fear, nothing hiding in the dark that people didn’t know to expect.

In short, the Winchesters and their ilk were unnecessary, and Gabriel was included in that.

It was why he buried his memories and experiences as Gabriel deeper and deeper, letting Tony come to the forefront. It helped with the silence, helped with the loneliness, and meant his friends didn’t freak out as much.

Azazel would never be a problem. He hadn’t told them, but his brother would never wake up. He’d trapped him in a dream of his own making, unable to bear smiting him despite his better inclinations. Whatever happened to him now would be up to the humans.

Gabriel didn’t know what would happen as the years passed. He wouldn’t grow older; his body had frozen at thirty-seven when he recovered his Grace. His kids would grow older, but Jarvis had already asked that he remain this age rather than age any more. Gabriel had no doubt that the others would follow suit once they had matured enough.

Maybe he would leave Earth, travel elsewhere. The universe was vast, and he’d only darted about a bit. He could travel further, try and find a way back home.

He wouldn’t look for his Father. Castiel had already shown how fruitless that endeavor was. No, his Father would only show when it was good and proper for Him and not a moment before. (Gabriel was still a bit sore about being left in the dust for Azazel and not even a by-your-leave by the celestial being who had used him as a mouthpiece. His Father wasn’t perfect – he knew that better than anyone – but that had been a move of douche bag proportions.) But no matter what he did or would do, he would always be alone. He was the last – the only archangel. Put that way, sometimes he wished he just had the courage to run himself through with his own blade.

Yet he had the sneaking suspicion his Father would just bring him back, and that would defeat the point.

But what _was_ the point? Gabriel was a messenger without a message. An angel without a purpose except for the one he had given himself. Even then, Tony Stark could do it just fine.

Gabriel could just hide in the dark. He wasn’t needed.

Not anymore.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So...thoughts? Comments? FEEDBACK?  
> Pepper and Rhodey now know Tony is Gabriel. Tony is now a consultant to S.H.I.E.L.D. of his own choice because he knows it's easier on Fury (read between the lines!). It gives him the opportunity to act freely while S.H.I.E.L.D. is still able to call on him.  
> And, yes, I realize I'm missing the big development in this chapter...Azazel.
> 
> Now that I've dropped this nice little bombshell on you guys, I'm going sit here and cackle.


	6. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hoo-boy, seems I really gave you guys a shocker with that last chapter. What about this one? We're officially in Avengers territory now. And also what a lot of you guys wanted to see: Loki!
> 
> In other news, this story is _finished_. You guys will have a total of 14 chapters, almost 118,000 words, and 330 pages. Happy reading!

True to their word, Rhodey and Pepper acted normally around Tony. Sometimes he would get a strange look from Pepper if he did something ridiculous like have every toilet in the building run red, but for the most part neither of them acted like they’d found out their best friend was actually an archangel.

His kids continued to grow, and while he still didn’t let them go out in public without concealing them from the paparazzi, they enjoyed playing on the beach or learning complicated math formulas that would put most MIT graduates to shame. Jarvis remained the ever patient babysitter (yes, he watched Tony) who also ran the house electronically even when out with Tony.

Fury approached Tony in the month after the fiasco with Hammer, updating him on Vanko’s progress (“Still doesn’t remember a thing beyond the bloody parakeet,” he said.) and requesting a base for S.H.I.E.L.D. because they didn’t have one. Tony ended up designing the most badass flying piece of technology ever, which left even Agent Coulson rather speechless. It was dubbed the Helicarrier, and Tony still heard S.H.I.E.L.D. agents raving about it months after it had been built and ready to fly.

Tony kept his eyes off Asgard, not needing to know what was going on up there. There hadn’t been any space-ripping anomalies in the meantime, so it wasn’t like the universe was collapsing in on itself. Sometimes he wondered what had become of Loki, but his own issues with his absent family quickly detracted him from checking up on the kid. He didn’t need to be reminded of something that was still sore and bleeding.

Fury didn’t contact him when they uprooted Captain America from the ice, but Tony’s bug in S.H.I.E.L.D. systems alerted him to the fact. After observing the calamity that erupted from them trying to trick him into thinking he was still in the 1940s, Tony figured that Fury would be lucky if the guy agreed to helm the Avengers Initiative.

Then again, Steve Rogers was such a nice guy that he would probably agree anyway just to keep the world safe.

But on that front, the world was safe anyway. Tony hadn’t even needed to pull out the Iron Man suit lately since all the bad guys were laying low when it came to using Stark weaponry. Natasha had done her good deed before again departing to be just a S.H.I.E.L.D. agent by getting the government off Tony’s back, so he didn’t even need to worry about the legalities there (though to be fair he could’ve just snapped his fingers and made it all disappear, but where was the fun in that?).

Long story short, Tony was just busy being Tony. Over the last year and a half, he’d finalized the plans to build the world’s first building solely powered by green energy provided by an arc reactor, and it was already almost finished in New York City, which was where he was staying now with his bots.

So when he felt space again rip (for the first time in a while ever since he’d gone to check out New Mexico), Tony didn’t bother to check it at that exact moment, remembering the last time he’d done so and had a hammer try to coax him into wielding it.

But when Agent Coulson showed up in the penthouse of his tower the night after he’d felt it happen, Tony probably should have realized it would be a little more complicated than that.

* * *

“Sir,” JARVIS said, interrupting Tony and Pepper while they were celebrating over the successful installation of the arc reactor, “Agent Coulson is entering the building.”

Pepper looked between the ceiling and Jarvis, who was calmly helping the bots build a Lego Helicarrier. “Was that really necessary?”

“Absolutely, Ms. Potts,” JARVIS said serenely while Jarvis just raised an eyebrow and smirked at her.

“Excellent smirk, J,” Tony commended him.

“Tony.” Pepper sounded exasperated.

Tony looked at her. “What?”

“You’re not supposed to encourage him,” Pepper whispered.

“I don’t see why not. He’s my kid.”

“I’ve been helping you.”

JARVIS spoke again. “He is in the elevator now, trying to override me.”

“Let him,” Tony said, taking a sip of his champagne while staring Pepper in the eyes.

Pepper stared back for a few seconds before asking, “Is this your weird way of flirting?”

“Is it working?”

“It just…makes me feel awkward.”

“Okay. I’ll stop.” Tony stepped back, raising an eyebrow when his phone went off. “Oh, hello, Agent Coulson.” He answered it.

“ _Mr. Stark—_ ”

“You have reached the Life Model Decoy of Tony Stark. Please leave a message.”

“ _This is urgent._ ”

“What about them?” Pepper gestured at the bots.

“Then come on inside,” Tony said just as the elevator doors slid open, revealing Agent Coulson. He hung up. “You could have let me know you were coming, Agent. I’d’ve brought out another glass.”

“No, it’s fine.” Agent Coulson stepped out, tucking his phone back into his jacket. He was carrying a big black file. “It’s just a stop; I have to leave right after this.” He smiled at Pepper. “Ms. Potts.”

“Phil.” Pepper smiled pleasantly at him. “How are you?”

“Adequate.”

“Your name is Phil?” Tony asked. “How come she knows this and I don’t?”

“She asked.” Phil Coulson held out the file.

Tony took it, handing over his champagne glass to the man as compensation; Phil took it resignedly. “Can I call you Phil? Or should I just stick with Agent?”

“Mr. Stark.”

“Tony, please.” Tony found that the file was actually a computer that separated into two. “I think we’ve known each other long enough.”

“Is this about the Avengers Initiative?” Pepper asked. “Which I know nothing about,” she added quickly.

“I may have just given her the barest details,” Tony admitted absently, flipping the computer/holographic display around before moving past his kids to set it up at the work table. “I thought it was scrapped?”

“They’ve reconsidered.” Phil was still holding the glass. “In light of…recent events. Director Fury was hoping you would be willing to consult.”

Last night?

“Bad?” Tony asked nonchalantly.

“Why don’t you take a look,” Phil said, nodding once. “I have to go.”

“I’ll escort you out,” Pepper said brightly. She looked back at Tony. “You good here?”

With a flick of his fingers, the data stored in the files Phil had brought came to life in a dazzling display of holographs. He looked back at her, smiling broadly. “I think I’m good here. Got the good stuff.”

After a glance back at Phil, Pepper came over, reaching out to rest her fingers lightly against Tony’s arm. “Be safe, okay?”

Tony smiled at her, pulling her closer to brush a kiss over her forehead. “I’ll be fine, Pepper.”

Pepper drew back, blushing slightly. “Call.”

“If I can.”

“JARVIS, make sure he does.”

“I will endeavor to try, Ms. Potts,” JARVIS said.

Smiling fondly at the actual Jarvis that Phil hadn’t seen because of Tony, Pepper gave Tony one last look before leaving with the agent.

“I think it’s time for bed, J,” Tony called once the elevator doors had closed.

Rather than answer, all his kids crowded close to him. They all came up to his ribs now (Jarvis was a giant, ’nuff said).

“You’ll stay safe?” Dummy asked, looking at the holographs floating around them.

Tony dropped a hand to his head, ruffling his hair. “You betcha.”

“No getting caught in fire,” Butterfingers demanded.

“I won’t.” Tony flicked his fingers gently against her forehead. “Now to bed, squirts.”

“No blood,” You said softly.

“Do my best not to bleed.”

“I shall be right back, sir,” Jarvis said.

When they were gone, Tony began reviewing the information, his brows furrowing and his mouth growing flatter and flatter as he delved further into it.

“Who is he?” Jarvis asked quietly from behind him, reaching out to touch the one where Loki was blasting apart an entire room.

“Loki,” Tony said just as quietly. “Looks like I should’ve gone back to Asgard after all.”

“Sir?”

“I was there when Thor hit the ground here on Earth. Went to check it out. I ended up in Asgard, hightailed it out of there when I saw something I didn’t like.” His mouth twisted. “Shouldn’t have.”

“I believe you once said you aren’t omniscient?” Jarvis pointed out. “You couldn’t have anticipated such an event occurring.”

“Angel, J. I can move back and forth through time.”

“But did you?” Jarvis pointed at the footage of Loki emerging from the portal. “You are not all-seeing, sir. What you don’t look for, you don’t see.”

“He’d just found out he was adopted,” Tony murmured, eyes fixed on Loki’s ashen face. “I left then.” He looked back at Jarvis, a wan smile on his face. “Shouldn’t have,” he repeated.

“That is your belief, sir,” Jarvis said calmly. “But if I may, it wasn’t your responsibility.”

“Angels were tasked with loving and cherishing our Father’s creations.” Tony reached out to grab hold of the Tesseract, twisting it around. “We divvied it up when our Father was still with us. Here…well…I’m the only one.” He smiled wryly, meeting Jarvis’s eyes. “That leaves it up to me alone. I failed.”

“No one is perfect,” Jarvis said gently.

“Yeah, well…” Tony snorted, letting the Tesseract go. “You’d think angels would be, but really we’re just as messy as humans. Just infinitely more powerful and spiteful to boot.”

Jarvis was quiet for a moment. “I do not see you as such.”

“Not now anyway.” Tony opened the file on Doctor Bruce Banner. “I left Heaven all those years ago because I couldn’t stand it. I hadn’t looked back…not until Dean kicked me in the ass.”

“That you allowed a human to do so is significant, don’t you think?”

“Some things don’t change.” Tony was quiet.

“And some things do.” Jarvis was insistent. “You have, sir.”

“Maybe.” Tony collapsed the file, letting it fly back to its original location. The Tesseract was still spinning before him. “Anyway, I should do what I should’ve from the start.”

“Sir?”

“This is my world, J.” Tony nodded at the frozen image of Loki blasting a man in the chest. “That means protecting it from those that would do it harm.” He turned to clasp Jarvis by the arm. “Look through this stuff and take the suit.”

Jarvis’s eyes widened. “You would have me meet S.H.I.E.L.D. in your stead?”

“I think it’s time the cat’s let out of the bag.” Tony smiled wryly. “I can stop this, J. You go to S.H.I.E.L.D., do what you need. You can let ’em know what you need, too. Full disclosure, or not. Depends on the situation up there.”

Jarvis swallowed, but nodded. “And you, sir?”

Gabriel smiled, snapping his fingers to change his clothes to something more comfortable and similar to the last time he had turned his world on its head back in his universe, although now it was Tony-fied. “I’m going to take care of some unfinished business. Godspeed, Jarvis.”

Gabriel was gone before Jarvis could reply.

* * *

Steve Rogers was a very lonely man. He’d woken up several months ago to find himself in 2011, but had to find this out himself when he’d woken up in a sad mockery of a 1940s’ hospital room. Now while S.H.I.E.L.D. had kindly put him in an apartment in the middle of Brooklyn, Steve thought this was a rather bad decision.

Yes, it was familiar. But it was also _un_ familiar. So much had changed that it wasn’t the same Brooklyn he had grown up in. It would’ve been better if he’d been given an apartment elsewhere in New York, because then at least he wouldn’t be assaulted by memories with every turn and then abruptly jolted out of them when he discovered that the bakery he’d always walked by after school had been turned into a drugstore. Or that the ice cream parlor he’d sometimes gotten an ice at with Bucky was now a hairdresser.

He appreciated the sentiment behind S.H.I.E.L.D.’s decision, but thought they should probably have thought it through a bit more. He wasn’t a child. Yes, the time difference was jarring, shocking, and sometimes downright even depressing when he realized everyone he knew was dead or so old they probably wouldn’t want to see him anymore, but it hurt more to be treated like an infant instead of the adult he really was. But he couldn’t exactly tell the therapists this because they kept insisting that he should just take it _slow_.

Steve didn’t want to take it _slow_. He’d hit the ground running after he’d become Captain America, and there hadn’t been much room to breathe. He’d _never_ taken it slow. Why should he now?

So his frustration – unable to be channeled through other means otherwise he’d be diagnosed as _traumatized_ and _overwhelmed with new information_ – went into the punching bags he annihilated at the gym he went to, went into the long walks he took around unfamiliar/familiar New York City, went into his every interaction with a S.H.I.E.L.D. agent who insisted on handling him with kid gloves. S.H.I.E.L.D. continued to keep tabs on him, but he didn’t particularly care what they made of his daily habits.

It helped that they knew where he was so they didn’t have to call him on the phone he still didn’t quite understand how to use because they wouldn’t _tell_ him. He’d gotten a S.H.I.E.L.D.-issue cell phone, but it was remarkably difficult to figure out and the buttons were annoyingly small. It also flipped open, and he got some stares from children in public when they saw him using it. From what he could tell, phones without buttons were the newest thing.

From what he could also tell, World War II hadn’t ended up being the last war. There had been numerous other wars fought in the twentieth century after he’d gone down in the ice. Even now in the twenty-first century, there were still wars being fought in the Middle East. The fighting had died down some since the appearance of Iron Man, but Steve privately thought that there shouldn’t even _have_ been any fighting to begin with.

When he’d gone to war in 1942, he’d known exactly what he was signing up for. Now, even though he was no longer part of the army, Steve didn’t know if he would’ve signed up again. It seemed like America had lost sight of what it was fighting for, and Steve had no desire to fight a war with no clear cut purpose.

Director Fury understood this, and he’d left Steve alone for the most part. The only contact Steve had with the mysterious man was via other S.H.I.E.L.D. agents and the occasional post-it note plastered in his apartment.

So when the director approached him one morning while he was working out in the gym, Steve was surprised. He was even more so when it turned out that Fury wanted him as part of the Avengers Initiative to retrieve the Tesseract (which should have been left in the damn ocean).

It didn’t take him long to get his stuff together to catch a ride on the Quinjet Fury sent to pick him up. A bland, unassuming man in a suit met him inside, giving him a transparent computer screen that contained all the information he needed to know about his teammates.

“I’m Agent Coulson,” he said, beaming brightly as he gave Steve the screen. “It’s such a pleasure to meet you, Captain.”

“Likewise,” Steve said politely, taking the screen and sitting down.

Agent Coulson – while well-meaning – turned out to be rather strange. Steve had yet to meet a fan of his who actually knew he was Captain America and was rather unprepared for the reality. He was thus thankful when they made it to S.H.I.E.L.D.’s base and he could escape the confines of the Quinjet.

He was even more thankful when Natasha Romanov – who the file had listed as Black Widow – showed up to distract Coulson’s attention from him.

“Agent Romanov,” Coulson said, “Captain Rogers.”

“Hi,” she said. She addressed Coulson, “They need you on the bridge. They’re starting the face-trace.”

Coulson didn’t hesitate, moving between the two of them. “See you there.”

That left Steve with Romanov, and she wasted no time in telling him how Coulson almost swooned after they found him in the ice. When she told him about the vintage trading cards, it was with relief that Steve caught sight of a nervous looking Bruce Banner looking around him anxiously.

“Dr. Banner!” he called, catching his attention.

Banner approached him, taking the proffered hand. “Yeah, hi. They’d told me you’d be coming.”

“Word is you can find the cube.”

Banner nodded, face twitching slightly as he glanced around furtively. “Is that the only word on me?”

“Only word I care about,” Steve said honestly.

Banner looked at him, wet his lips, and nodded.

Following a few idle lines of chit-chat, Romanov said, “Gentlemen, you might want to step inside in a minute. It’s going to get a little hard to breathe.”

At first Steve thought it was because they were standing on a submarine, but a few minutes later disproved that theory when it was revealed it could actually _fly_.

Just when Steve thought the future couldn’t get any stranger, he was always proven wrong.

Once they were inside, Romanov began leading them through the corridors. Steve had to focus to keep from slipping and landing on his ass. Whose idea had it been to make the floors so slippery?

“It’s Mr. Stark’s idea of a prank,” Romanov said after the second time he almost slipped. Apparently he hadn’t been subtle enough. “It’s slippery when you walk, but just fine when you run.”

“Tony Stark built this?” Steve asked.

“He built most everything we use,” Romanov said. “His tech is the best, but don’t tell him I said that.”

If Tony Stark was anything like his father, Steve could completely understand why they shouldn’t boost his ego.

When they entered the main room, Romanov turned towards them, gave them a sly smirk, and walked off, leaving them to gawk at the large control room they were in. The view was absolutely _amazing_ , but none of the techs were paying attention to it. Steve could hear them calling out progress reports and giving the all-clear. Finally Fury, who was standing in the middle and surrounded by a series of screens on stands, said to engage the “retro-reflection panels.”

When that had taken place (Steve couldn’t tell the difference), Fury turned towards them. “Gentlemen.”

Steve met Fury halfway, reaching into his pocket to pull out a fold of bills and hand him a ten. It would figure that it would be because of a Stark that the future would end up shocking him again.

He walked up to the area Fury had just vacated, getting a better look of the room. He could vaguely hear Fury talking with Banner, but the majority of his attention was caught by the technology around him. It was so much more than what he had gotten used to back in New York City.

Steve tuned back into the conversation happening behind him when Coulson joined in, talking about the different sources of eyes they had on the earth below them. Romanov was crouched by a screen, swiping her fingers across the face of a man Steve identified as Agent Clint Barton – or Hawkeye – one of the men Loki had taken with him.

Banner began to speak, “How many spectrometers do you have access to?”

“How many are there?” Fury asked.

“Call every lab you know,” Banner instructed, taking his jacket off. “Tell them to put the spectrometers on the roof and calibrate them for gamma rays.” The rest of what he said didn’t even sound like English. Then: “Do you have somewhere for me to work?”

Fury called for Romanov. “Agent Romanov, could you show Dr. Banner to his laboratory, please.”

“We’re getting an incoming transmission from Iron Man, sir,” a black-haired woman said to Fury. “He’s on his way.”

Steve raised his eyebrows. “Iron Man? The vigilante?”

“Don’t believe everything the media tells you, Captain,” Romanov said, walking by him to gesture to Banner.

“Director?” Steve asked Fury.

Fury nodded slightly to the woman. “Tell him to go to Banner’s laboratory when he’s here. He knows where it is.” To Steve: “Walk with me, Captain.”

They trailed after Romanov and Banner, the two of them already quite a ways ahead of them.

“Iron Man came to the attention of the public about a month after Tony Stark came back from Afghanistan,” Fury said, keeping in step with Steve. “We weren’t entirely sure who was piloting the suit, but we had our suspicions. After Agent Coulson discovered what Obadiah Stane – the CFO of Stark Industries at the time,” he interjected for Steve’s benefit, “was doing, we found a crude prototype of the Iron Man suit that had been used as the basis for Stane’s attempt at one.”

“So you’re saying Tony Stark built the Iron Man suit.”

“I’m saying that Tony Stark _is_ Iron Man.” Fury slowed down, keeping his voice low. “It’s classified information, Captain. Agents Coulson and Romanov are aware of this information and now so are you. We’ll be informing Banner as Stark comes down.”

“Why wasn’t this in the briefing materials I was given?”

Fury smirked slightly, though it didn’t seem directed at Steve. “Captain, if you’re dealing with the likes of Tony Stark, you don’t have _any_ sensitive materials in an electronic format. He can and will access it and then tamper with the information so no one recognizes what it was.”

Steve had the suspicion there was a story behind that, but didn’t want to ask in case it was classified.

“Besides,” Fury continued, “as Stark himself is so fond of demonstrating, electronic information can be hacked into. As he has insisted on keeping his identity as Iron Man secret, we keep it out of anything that can be easily accessed. That includes even paper, so the only people who know of his identity are aware of it via word of mouth.”

“Seems rather unreliable,” Steve admitted.

“It is.” Fury raised his eyebrow as they approached Banner’s lab. “It’s why only the people who need to know are aware of it. Which now includes you and Banner.”

Banner looked up as they entered, his glasses glinting slightly. “So what? Is this a party? Are we all gonna look over my shoulders?”

“We’re just waiting on someone,” Fury said, taking a stance by the door. “Carry on, Doctor.”

Banner furrowed his brow, shaking his head slightly but then refocusing on whatever it was he was doing.

Steve was having a hard time figuring out where to put his eyes. The entire room was so high tech it was amazing. Whatever Banner was working on was something Steve couldn’t hope to understand in a million years.

Not wanting to be caught staring, Steve turned away to glance elsewhere, only to be distracted by a clanking sound from outside that caught the attention of Fury and Romanov, both of whom stood to attention and turned to look out into the corridor.

Of course Tony Stark would still be in the Iron Man suit. If it was a secret, he wasn’t just going to land and reveal himself.

When the suit came into view, Steve had to push back a surprised gasp. Although he’d seen photos and news reels of the suit in action, it was an entirely different thing to actually be seeing it in person. The mask was much more imposing than he’d expected it to be, and the colors were brighter than the news reels and photos would suggest.

The door slid open to allow Iron Man inside, and the suit turned slightly to press down on a spot on the wall. Instantly all the windows turned opaque, blocking them from the view of the corridor and outside.

“Oh my.” Banner sounded surprised. “I wasn’t expecting that.”

“To be honest,” Romanov said, “neither was I. I thought we were bringing Mr. Stark aboard as a consultant?”

“I wasn’t consulted on it,” Fury said, raising a hand to forestall any more questions.

“So what?” Banner gestured vaguely with the pointy object he had in his hand. “We’re down an engineering genius and up a guy in a mechanical suit?”

“Not exactly.” Fury rested his hands on his hips, inclining his head at the silent Iron Man suit. “I would assume that the reason Iron Man has opaqued all the windows is because he’s planning on revealing himself to us. So if you would be so kind?”

Tony Stark put his hands up to his head; there was a small whirring sound and several clicks before the helmet unlatched. When the helmet was fully taken off, Steve raised his eyebrows in surprise at the unfamiliar face it revealed. However much time had passed, Steve was pretty sure that genetics hadn’t allowed a dark-haired brown-eyed Howard Stark to give birth to a ginger-haired blue-eyed kid that also had freckles.

“ _Jay_?” Romanov sounded shocked. “What are you—” She stopped, looking between Fury and the man in the suit that wasn’t Tony Stark. “Where is Tony Stark?”

“Mr. Stark had some unforeseen matters to attend to,” the man said in an English accent.

“Are you trying to tell me that Tony Stark is Iron Man, but that he couldn’t come here so we have this guy instead?” Banner asked.

“Who are you?” Fury demanded.

“He was a bodyguard of Stark,” Romanov answered for the man, her eyes narrowed as she scanned his form. “Ms. Potts called him Jay.”

“You may call me J,” Jay said, tucking the helmet under his arm, “or you may call me Jarvis. J is Mr. Stark’s preferred nickname.”

“Jarvis? As in Tony Stark’s artificial intelligence JARVIS?” Fury had one hand resting on the gun in his thigh holster.

“One and the same, Director,” Jarvis said, inclining his head. “As I said before, Mr. Stark was unable to come due to circumstances he could not have predicted.”

“He couldn’t have told us?” Fury asked, fingers working over the gun at his thigh.

“He believed it to be unnecessary.” Jarvis had a faint smile on his face. He looked to Banner. “If you would, Dr. Banner, what exactly are you aiming to do?”

“Uh, well…” Banner glanced around at the different people in the room, saw no one was protesting, and just seemed to shake himself. “I’m calibrating the sensors to detect gamma radiation by linking them to the spectrometers—”

“I see,” Jarvis interrupted, staring straight ahead. His eyes seemed slightly glazed. “Yes… Your programming is most elaborate, Doctor.” He blinked, a small grin crossing his face. “I think you’ll find all calibrations have been set according to your specifications. Additionally, all spectrometers are ready to be used.”

Stunned, Steve glanced discreetly around the room, trying to ascertain whether he was the only one absolutely gobsmacked at whatever Jarvis had just done. Fury looked blank, but it was the careful kind of blank that was calculated. Romanov’s eyes had widened, and Banner just looked gobsmacked.

“Er…” Banner turned his head to the screen, seemingly checking to be certain that what Jarvis had said was true. “Oh my God.” Apparently it was.

“You’re a cyborg?” Fury asked quietly.

“I am an artificial intelligence,” Jarvis said, sounding insulted. “Cyborgs are mechanical.”

“Aren’t you?” Steve said before he could stop himself. Once Jarvis turned an inquiring look his way, he forced himself to continue. “I mean…I thought artificial intelligences involved computers. Robots and such. So…doesn’t that mean you’d have…to be a…cyborg?”

Jarvis did a small eye roll. “Of course not, Captain.” There was a series of clicks and whirs and then the suit entirely detracted from Jarvis’s body, allowing him to step out of it. The suit closed behind him, and the arms went up to put the helmet back on.

“I am,” he said, spreading his arms demonstratively, “entirely human as you can see.” He did a slow 360, showing off how tight the suit he had on was. It was entirely black and snugly hugged every curve Jarvis had. Steve had to force himself to keep his eyes above the waist.

Banner apparently had no such qualms. “Oh… That’s…something.” He cleared his throat, shifting to lean against the table and putting his other hand on his hip, glasses held between his fingers. “How’d he manage that?”

“Classified, Doctor,” Jarvis said crisply, letting his arms drop back to his sides. “Now, shall we proceed?”

“Now hold up just a minute,” Fury barked. “We still don’t know if you’re telling the truth. You could’ve stolen the suit from Stark.”

Jarvis raised an eyebrow. “Is that so, Director?” His tone was mocking. “Would Mr. Stark really allow his suit to be used by another person?”

Fury’s shoulders stiffened. “There is no technology on this planet capable of giving an artificial intelligence human form.”

“No.” Jarvis smiled, and it was a beautiful small thing. “There isn’t.” His smile broadened into a happy grin. “But Mr. Stark has done it.” His eyes shifted to the side of Fury’s head. “I believe you have an incoming call, Director.”

There was dead silence for one second before Fury blinked and put his fingers to his ear. A moment later he said, “Understood.”

“What is it?” Romanov asked.

“Energy readings outside on the deck,” Fury said, turning to the exit and reaching for the side where the door had been. “Asgardian readings,” he added, looking back at Romanov.

Jarvis slipped back into the suit just before the windows turned clear again, the faceplate sliding down as the door slid open.

“Should I come?” Banner asked.

“Yes,” Romanov said, already on Fury’s heels.

“Okay then.” Banner shuffled behind Steve, flinching away from Jarvis in the Iron Man suit.

Before they headed out onto the deck, they were all handed oxygen helmets with the exception of Jarvis. The moment they stepped out, though, they froze just outside the door, surprised to see the storm clouds gathering in the air.

“There were no storm fronts on the forecast,” the dark-haired woman Steve had seen earlier told them, her voice filtering to them through the microphone in the masks.

“It’s Asgard,” Coulson said from beside her. Lightning streaked across the sky, followed immediately by a resounding clap of thunder. “I expect it’s Thor,” the agent added.

“Thor?” Steve couldn’t help the incredulity that leaked into his voice.

“The Norse deity,” Jarvis helpfully supplied, his mask turned up to the skies. “Mr. Stark said he was particularly arrogant according to his hammer.”

Everyone stared at him.

“What?” Coulson sounded remarkably calm. He looked at Fury. “That’s not Stark?”

“No. It’s Jarvis.” Fury looked from Jarvis back to the stormy sky.

“Oh, of course it is.” Coulson’s sigh was utterly exasperated. “Well, hello, Jarvis.”

“Good afternoon, Agent.”

“Would you people pay attention?” Fury demanded.

If Stark’s artificial intelligence was this sassy, Steve didn’t particularly want to know how the man himself acted.

Luckily, everyone remained quiet, keeping to the wall as the wind howled around them. It was only five seconds later before a very brilliant flash of lightning split the sky open, cracking straight into the deck.

Steve flinched, expecting the ground to shatter beneath him. Instead, where the lightning hit a figure suddenly appeared. The moment it did, the storm front began to calm down, the clouds gradually dissipating.

“That was fun,” Banner said, his voice shaky.

“You’re fine,” Romanov said firmly.

“Do I look green to you?”

Coulson ignored them, already striding towards the figure that was heading their way. “That _is_ Thor.”

Fury followed unhesitatingly, and after another moment so did Steve.

“Son of Coul,” the man said, his speech strangely formal. His red cape billowed out behind him in the stiff wind.

“Thor,” Coulson said. “This is unexpected.”

“Heimdall received summons to here,” Thor said, glancing up and around. He looked back at Coulson. “Where is this?”

“You’re on the Helicarrier,” Fury said, getting his attention, “several thousand feet in the air. And I don’t know about you, but this conversation would be better held indoors.”

Thor’s eyes skimmed over Steve and looked behind him to where the others were presumably still standing. Then, nodding, he brushed past Steve to make his way to the entrance inside the so-called Helicarrier.

“That’s Thor?” Steve asked Coulson.

“You’ve gotta see it to believe it, Captain,” Coulson said, falling into step with him. “But, yes, that’s Thor, the god of thunder. Lives right up to the legend.”

“I thought that’s all it was.”

“Not anymore, Captain.” Coulson smiled at him through the mask. “Not anymore.”

Once inside, they handed off their oxygen masks to a S.H.I.E.L.D. agent, who had a completely professional face even though her eyes kept going back to Thor. The woman who had met them out on the deck – “Agent Hill,” Steve heard Fury call her – went back to the main room to oversee the other agents.

“Well, come on then,” Fury said, his black trench coat sweeping out behind him. “We don’t have all day.”

They ended up back in Banner’s lab, and Steve could tell the good doctor was rather aggravated about this fact.

“Nice,” he said. “You know I won’t be able to get any work done at this rate, right?”

“Where is Loki?” Thor asked without any preamble.

“We’re working on that,” Fury told him calmly. “Dr. Banner is currently running an algorithm to trace the energy of the Tesseract, which Loki has in his possession.”

“I do not understand,” Thor said, his brow furrowing.

“What?” Coulson asked.

“Heimdall sent me here.” Thor pointed down toward his feet. “He would not have done so without good reason. I asked to be sent to where Loki is.”

There was the sound of a throat being cleared. Everyone looked to see Jarvis holding up some sort of thingamajig.

“I believe this would explain it,” Jarvis said, his face absolutely serene. He let Thor take it from him.

Thor inspected it. “What is it?”

“I am uncertain.” Jarvis smiled, shrugging. “I found it with the suit along with a note specifying that I should turn it on when I arrived on the Helicarrier.”

“And you _did_ it?” Fury sounded incredulous.

“It was Mr. Stark’s handwriting.”

“And you _still_ did it?”

“If I cannot trust Mr. Stark, I could trust no one.”

“Of _course_ you say that.” Fury was sarcastic. “You’re an artificial intelligence devoted to its creator.”

Jarvis’s tone was glacial. “Do not presume that simply because I am an artificial intelligence that my allegiance lies with the man who created me.”

“Doesn’t it?” Romanov asked.

“‘I think, therefore I am,’” Jarvis quoted, turning those startling blue eyes onto her. “I may not be human, Agent Romanov, but I am not a mindless machine. I have never been such.”

“Enough,” Thor rumbled, dropping the thingamajig Jarvis had given him to the table besides Banner. The doctor promptly picked it up to inspect it. “This has given me no answers as to where my brother is.”

“We don’t know,” Steve said, drawing his attention. “It’s why we’re here.”

“Is it?” Thor had a pitying grin on his face (Steve wondered how that was possible). “If Loki does not wish to be found, he will not be.”

“I’ve gotta say,” Banner said, still looking at the thingamajig, “I haven’t gotten any hits so far. I mean, it’s not like I’ve actually had the time to go over everything I _should_ have done, but if Jarvis did it correctly, we’re currently scanning the entire planet right now for that signature.” He smacked the thingamajig against his palm. “Until we do find it, we’re just twiddling our thumbs.”

“Do you know what that does, Doctor?” Coulson asked, inclining his head at the thingamajig Banner was still playing with.

“No.” Banner smiled ruefully, holding it up into the light. “I’ve never seen anything like it.” He chuckled. “But then again, I’ve been living in India for the last so many months. Not exactly the best of technology there.”

Fury stared at Jarvis. “Are you going to explain?”

“I find any explanation I have would not do the actual truth justice, Director,” Jarvis said calmly. “As Mr. Stark told me before he left, the time to let the cat out of the bag is now. I assume he will let us know what is happening soon.”

“What cat?” Romanov sounded worried.

“Something we shall soon find out,” Jarvis repeated, smiling enigmatically.

It was then that the speakers in the room crackled into life, startling everyone.

“ _Hello, everyone._ ” Though Steve had only heard his voice over YouTube videos, he knew that was Tony Stark. “ _I apologize for my tardiness, but I assume Jarvis has caught you up on almost everything. J, you do me proud._

“ _Now, before I give Director Fury a coronary_ ”—Fury was looking rather murderous—“ _I’ll get to the point. I have here with me Agent Barton, Dr. Erik Selvig, and Loki. I also have a few other agents, but I didn’t bother getting their names. We’re unarmed, and Loki is coming in quietly. Now if you don’t mind, meet me on the deck of the Helicarrier in five._ ”

The intercom cut out with a crackle of static. No sooner had Stark’s voice cut off did Fury spin into action, barking orders into his mike. Coulson was talking quietly into his own, following the director as they exited the lab.

“Sooo…” Banner let the thingamajig drop to the desk and looked around him. “Suppose I should I just scrap all this then.”

“I would recommend leaving it for now, Doctor,” Jarvis said, smiling kindly at him. “If you would follow us?”

“Sure.” The word was drenched in sarcasm.

Once again Steve found himself accepting an oxygen helmet from a perplexed S.H.I.E.L.D. agent. Well, he was also kind of perplexed. How was Stark aiming to get on the Helicarrier anyway?

Fury had the same question on his mind. “Iron Man, how is how Stark getting here? We have no incoming aerial traffic. And no one in their right mind would give Tony Stark, several angry agents, and a god a ride to the middle of the sky.”

Completely hidden in the Iron Man suit, all Jarvis did was incline his head. If Steve had to bet, there’d be a smug smile behind that mask.

Thor and Jarvis were the only ones who didn’t end up wearing oxygen helmets once they were outside. Every single other agent and person on deck was wearing something to help them breathe in the thin air. Not that there were many other people in the first place; Fury had ordered the area clear the moment he could. S.H.I.E.L.D. personnel were scarily effective, having cleared the area in two minutes flat.

“Thirty seconds, sir,” Coulson called, holding back the sleeve on his left arm so he could look at his watch.

There was a clock ticking down in Steve’s head, marking the seconds until Stark would somehow appear.

_Five…four…three…two…one…_

There was nothing before them.

Then there was.

The sudden sound of gunfire startled Steve and he ducked to shield his head.

“Stand down! Don’t fire!” Fury barked in his ear.

Slowly bringing his arms down, Steve looked, eyes widening at the sight of the men who were standing right before them. Right in the forefront was the man he recognized as Tony Stark. He was wearing a black suit jacket and pants, a white shirt that was now stained with blood, and a dark blue tie that was sloppily tied around his neck.

“Ow,” Tony Stark said, looking down at the gunshots riddling his torso. “What a welcome.”

In hindsight, Steve thought, he didn’t really know why he’d expected anything different from the son of Howard Stark.

* * *

Before Gabriel went to seek out Loki, he made a pit stop in Asgard. He found Thor with his parents in the throne room, pleading with Odin to let him go after Loki.

“The Bifrost is shattered,” Odin said.

“I know.” Thor sounded anguished. “But there must be a way, Father. Please.”

“Loki forsook us,” Odin said, slowly walking down the steps of the throne to approach his eldest. “Forsook you. Are you certain you wish to do this?”

Thor looked his father in the eye. “Please.” His voice was thick. “He is my brother.”

“And he was my son.” Odin grit his jaw, looking back at a stoic Frigga before meeting Thor’s eyes again. “As he is even now.” He nodded once, firmly. “I will call once I have the energy. Heimdall will send you to where you need to be.”

“Thank you.” Thor swallowed. “Thank you, Father.”

Odin nodded again, his smile pained. “May luck be with you, son.”

Gabriel left the throne room, skimming over the broken Bifrost thoughtfully. He could sense Mjölnir’s power where it had been shattered, indicating that Thor had had a hand in breaking it.

But why?

Pushing the question back, Gabriel focused on finding Loki.

It was ridiculously easy to find him. The energy he was using seeped through the universe, creating a tantalizing trail that Gabriel didn’t even have to look for. It was right _there_.

So when he arrived at the other end of the trail, he found himself in the sewers under Germany. Berlin, Germany to be more exact.

He had to give the guy kudos. Not many people would set up equipment like this in a _sewer system_. He couldn’t remember the last time he’d even been in a sewer system. Had he ever needed to be in one?

Shaking the nonsensical thought off, Gabriel refocused on what was happening around him. Most of the tech down here wasn’t very good. But there was an area surrounded by plastic curtains that was cordoned off from the rest of the large cavern they were in. In that same area was the Tesseract and also the device where one could channel the Tesseract’s power to make a portal.

Gabriel spared a brief thought as to how they’d gotten the equipment before he looked at the eyes of one of the men bustling past him. A quick glance around showed that they all had the same eerie blue eyes.

Well, that answered that question.

Humming softly under his breath, Gabriel meandered through the hustle and bustle, sliding beside Erik to slip inside the makeshift room and circle around the large device standing in the middle. It really was ingenious.

But it wasn’t meant to be.

Looking up, Gabriel caught sight of Loki sitting on the ground across the room. He had large bags under his eyes, which were a bright blue. In his hand he clasped a scepter with a glowing blue orb at the end.

Everything was blue, wasn’t it?

Lamenting at the universe’s lack of imagination, Gabriel sidled over to where the Tesseract was stored, leaning over to get a good look at it.

It really was a thing of beauty, though he’d never seen anything like it before. It practically pulsed with power, and it wouldn’t be a good idea to touch it with his bare hands, archangel or not. A little barrier of Grace should keep him safe enough, though, to do what he needed with it.

He glanced over at Loki, only to find that his attention was literally elsewhere thanks to the scepter he was holding. Gabriel would have to do something about that as well.

Cloaking his hand with Grace, Gabriel reached out to grab hold of the Tesseract, plucking it from its container and holding it aloft.

Erik stopped what he was doing to goggle at the sight.

Taking pity on him, Gabriel uncloaked himself, smirking as Erik gasped in shock. “Yo. Nice cube,” he said, wiggling it.

“You—”

Gabriel narrowed his eyes, clenching his hand around the Tesseract as if squeezing a ball. It disappeared into the pocket of non-space he created as his hand clenched into a fist.

Opening his hand to reveal nothing, Gabriel widened his eyes innocently. “Oops.” He twisted his hand back and forth, frowning in mock confusion. “Where did it go?”

Gabriel flew outside the plastic shielding the moment one of the guards attempted to grab him. He still had his hand up, but now he was bringing the other one up, too, in the universal gesture of not knowing a thing.

“What do you say we get this party started?” Gabriel asked, neatly sidestepping another guard.

An arrow pierced through his heart with a hollow thud as it ripped through his body.

“With pleasure,” the archer behind him said.

Gabriel exhaled sharply, pressing down on the arrow head poking out of his chest. Slowly turning around, he grinned amiably at Agent Clint Barton, pushing the arrow out so it fell to the ground behind him. The wound in his chest healed as if nothing had been there at all.

“Great shot,” Gabriel said, still grinning. “Wanna see mine?”

Before Clint could shoot again, Gabriel snapped his fingers. The bow and arrow turned into a harmless set of children’s play toys, complete with suction cups and faux wood.

“Aren’t you a bit old for those?” Gabriel asked, raising an eyebrow.

Clint dropped the useless items to the ground, going in for a punch.

Gabriel stopped it midair, closing his hand around the man’s fist. He waited for Clint’s inertia to catch up with him before neatly turning and placing two fingers to his forehead and dropping him to the floor, wiping him of whatever influence was in his mind.

Gabriel rolled his neck, bringing a hand up and wriggling his fingers. “Who’s next?” he asked brightly.

The answer was a crackling blue ball of energy that would’ve hit him in the chest if he hadn’t twisted to the side. “Okay then.”

Loki was standing, his scepter held out threateningly. “Who are you?” he demanded.

Gabriel beamed. “The sixty-four dollar question! No one, really.” He snapped his fingers, freezing everyone else in their places.

Loki blinked, his brow furrowing. “You are _someone_.”

“Well, yes, I am, but for the purposes of this I’m nobody.”

“I am not Polythemus,” Loki snarled, taking a step closer.

“Of course you’re not.” Gabriel pointed up to his own eyes and wiggled his fingers demonstratively. “You’ve got two eyes.”

“Answer my question,” Loki commanded, coming closer. “Who are you?”

Gabriel began circling around Loki, the other mimicking his movements warily. “Gabriel,” he said, passing by a frozen Erik. He put two fingers to his forehead and cleansed him, letting him slump to his feet as he continued on. “I’m Gabriel.” He raised an eyebrow at Loki. “And you’re Loki.”

Loki tilted his head, still following Gabriel’s movements. “You know my name.”

“You betcha.” He passed by a S.H.I.E.L.D. agent, cleansed him, and let him drop. “Though, really, I’m Tony.” He shrugged, stepping in front of another agent and repeating his earlier actions. “That’s who they know me as.”

Loki growled, his fist tightening around the staff. “Are you Gabriel or are you Tony?”

Gabriel pursed his lips, shrugging once. “Both?” He gave a sheepish grin. “I go by Tony now.”

“And which one is standing before me?”

“Gabriel,” Gabriel admitted. He rolled his shoulders, eyes sweeping around the cavern once before he snapped his fingers, mind-wiping and sending every non-S.H.I.E.L.D. agent and employee back to where Loki had picked them up. They’d be rather confused once they woke up, but at least they were safe now.

Loki didn’t startle, but he did stiffen, blue eyes skittering over the room. “What do you want?”

Gabriel stopped by the entrance to the room, seemingly considering the question. “Nothing, really,” he said finally, shrugging again. “Just wanted a little chat.”

“A _chat_?” Loki waved the tip of his scepter around the cavern. “What did you just do? _Who_ are you?”

“I told you, sweetheart.” Gabriel walked up to Loki, ignoring how he shifted into a fighting stance. “I’m Gabriel. As for what I did? Just sent everyone back to their homes. They’ll be fine.”

Power surged through the scepter, Loki beginning to fire upon him.

Gabriel’s hand snapped out, wrapping around Loki’s and squeezing warningly. “I really wouldn’t, Loki.”

“You think you can stop me?” Loki growled lowly, his eyes flicking down to where Gabriel’s was wrapped around his. “I am a _god_.”

“And I’m an angel.” Gabriel smiled in response to the shocked look that garnered. “Guess which trumps which, sweetheart.”

With a roar of fury, Loki surged against Gabriel, only to encounter nothing but resistance when Gabriel didn’t even budge. He tried again, this time trying to wrench the scepter out of Gabriel’s grip.

Gabriel waited patiently, raising an eyebrow when Loki looked up at him fearfully. “You done yet?”

Not waiting for a reply, Gabriel forced Loki to his knees, using nothing but his grip on Loki’s hand. Loki went slowly, fighting every step of the way. When he was finally on his knees, his head craned back, his blue eyes fearfully meeting Gabriel’s.

“Don’t worry,” Gabriel soothed him, beginning to pry Loki’s fingers free of the scepter. “I’m not planning on hurting you.”

“Then what?” Loki’s voice was a rasp. “You have me at your mercy, angel. What more are you planning if not death?”

Gabriel stopped, gaze flickering from their intertwined fingers to Loki’s eyes. Reading nothing but fear in them, he crouched down in front of Loki, bringing the scepter down so it was level between them.

“I won’t kill you,” Gabriel promised quietly, meeting Loki’s eyes. “I’d just like to know…what happened? When I last saw you, you were still in Asgard.”

Loki tilted his head questioningly. “When were you in Asgard?”

“When Thor was cast out.” Gabriel’s lips quirked into a small smile. “I was curious, you see. Went to Asgard to see what happened. Didn’t expect to run into what I did.”

“What? Me discovering that I have no family?” Loki bared his teeth. “You left too soon, angel.”

“I can see that now.” Gabriel’s fingers tightened warningly over Loki’s when he tried to move away. “So what happened?”

Loki stared at him, scanning his face. Upon seeing that Gabriel’s question was sincere, he said, “I fell.” He broke into chuckles, grinning broadly. “I fell from the shattered Bifrost, into the nether regions between worlds. I saw horrors; I saw wonders. And when I finally landed…” He looked to the side, eyes fixed on something not on Earth.

“The one you met,” Gabriel said, getting his attention again. “He gave you this, didn’t he?” He inclined his head to the scepter. “And told you to come here.”

“Yes.” Loki’s eyes met his. “Yes, he did. And he will destroy you.”

“We’ll see about that.” Gabriel finished prying Loki’s fingers off the staff, standing and taking a step back. His hands spread to encompass the entire length of the scepter, and he slowly brought them together, the scepter shrinking into the non-space he was creating. By the time his hands met, the scepter was entirely gone, packed away into a non-space separate than that of the Tesseract.

Gabriel separated his hands, shaking them out and rubbing them against his jacket. He looked down at a still kneeling Loki. “So…shall we talk?”

“Were we not already?”

“Idle chitchat.” Gabriel smiled thinly, reaching down to grab Loki by the arm and haul him to his feet. He called a chair forth and pushed Loki down into it, waiting until he was fully seated before he let go. “Would you like to start?”

Loki’s hands clenched into fists on top of his thighs. His eyes were still an unnaturally bright blue. “Why?” he asked.

“Why am I here?” Gabriel crossed his arms. “Why am I doing this? Why you? Why haven’t I killed you yet?”

“All of them.”

“I’m here because I have no other choice. This is my world.” Gabriel walked to Loki’s side, propping his hip against the side of the chair. “I’m doing this _because_ this is my world. I’ll be damned if I let someone like you try to destroy it. You’re the only one who can answer why you. I haven’t killed you yet because there’s no need to. You’re not in your right mind.”

“My mind is my own.”

“Is it really?” Gabriel leaned down to Loki’s level. “Is it _really_?” He rested a thumb at the corner of Loki’s eye. “What would happen if I did this?” He sent a pulse of Grace through Loki’s mind, no more than he had with Clint and Erik, just enough to cleanse his mind of the scepter’s poisonous influence.

Loki’s breath left him in a sharp exhale as the blue in his eyes faded to a dark green. He blinked, breathing raggedly.

“Better, isn’t it?”

He looked near tears now. “Why?” he demanded, looking up pleadingly. “Why would you do this?”

“Free will.” Gabriel straightened. “Isn’t that the crux of the matter?”

Loki squinted slightly. “Free will?”

“God’s gift to you all.” Gabriel brought his hands together, rubbing them as he moved to stand before Loki. “Free will. Beautiful thing. But dangerous.” He crouched down in front of Loki. “So, Loki…you wanna tell me why you fell?”

Loki opened his mouth, said nothing, and looked over Gabriel’s shoulder. “I…” He wet his lips, looking back at Gabriel. “You saw it.”

“I didn’t.” Gabriel smiled wanly. “I left when your father fell into the Odinsleep.”

Loki snapped, body tensing, “ _He is not my father_.”

“Isn’t he?”

“ _No_.” Loki’s fingers dug into his thigh. “I was a trophy,” he bit out. “A relic from a war he fought with Jotunheim. He took me with him as a prize, something to hold over the Jötnar.”

“Which you are?”

Loki gritted his jaw, gazing at Gabriel. There was no sound, but his entire visage shifted from looking human to a dark blue. His green eyes and white sclera shifted to become dark with red sclera. “I am Jotun,” he said, allowing his form to shift back to its Æsir form.

“Raised on Asgard?”

“Yes.”

“Your family?”

Loki snapped again, “I have no family!”

Gabriel’s eyes narrowed, his voice sharp. “Do you not?”

“No.” Loki’s tone was frosty.

“Your brother is searching for you.”

“Thor is not my brother. They are not my family.” Loki’s smile was brittle. “I am not Æsir, angel. I am Jotun. And I am not even that.”

Gabriel studied him. When he finally spoke, his tone was low. “Let me tell you a story. It takes place in a universe far from here, entirely elsewhere from the tree that makes up the foundation of this one. In this world there’s a Heaven and a Hell. There’re angels, and there’re demons. There’re monsters hunted by hunters just as human as the mortals you were seeking to conquer. There’s even a God, though no one’s seen Him in millennia.

“That’s where I come from.” Gabriel bit back the remorse that sought to creep into his words. It wasn’t what he needed right now. “I come from that world. I had a family there. I had a home.

“And it was falling apart.”

Loki’s eyes snapped up at that, surprise evident in their depths.

Gabriel smiled wanly. “You see, without my Father present, my family had decided it was time for the apocalypse. Time to bring Paradise to Earth.” He spread his arms demonstratively. “So they plotted and they planned, even aligning with Hell to bring their plans to fruition. Now, see, I wasn’t there then. I’d left before that point, sick of the fighting. My family was killing each other, fighting over our Father’s last order.”

Loki was looking fascinated against his will.

“Love and cherish his creations,” Gabriel said heavily. “The last order my Father gave before He left.” He raised his eyebrows at Loki, who seemed to be bursting to say something.

“Why are you telling me this?” Loki asked.

“Because you still have a home.” Gabriel sighed lightly. “You know why I’m here? Because my brother – Lucifer – killed me. I took a stand; I said no to the apocalypse. And now I’m here.” He gestured around himself. “I’m alone, Loki. There’s no one else. Did you know…angels can hear each other, all the time.” He laughed, the sound choked. “I can’t. Not anymore. It’s so quiet…” His voice trailed off.

Loki exhaled raggedly. “Is this tale supposed to move me?”

Gabriel snorted, pulling himself together. “No. It’s supposed to tell you that you’re being a fool. You’re an idiot, Loki. I went to Asgard before I found you. Your brother is looking for you. He begged for Odin to send him down here.”

Loki laughed harshly. “Did the Allfather refuse his request?”

“No.” Gabriel laughed once. “He said you’re his son. Thor called you his brother. Loki…you have a family. They’re _here_. They want you. Thor knows who you are, and he doesn’t care.”

Loki’s breath was coming out in harsh pants, and he looked to be on the verge of restraining tears. “Then why? Why wouldn’t he _tell_ me?” He looked past Gabriel. “Thor had me,” he said, blinking back tears. “And I let go. You know why?” He met Gabriel’s eyes. “I asked if I had done well…trying to keep the family together. Odin said no.”

“And you let go,” Gabriel said.

“And I let go.” A tear slid down Loki’s cheek. “Why?”

Gabriel crouched down in front of Loki, resting his hands on the other’s knees. “Children are allowed to make mistakes,” he said quietly. “We’ve all done it. Even angels. It’s why Lucifer was cast out, but he always had the chance…” He breathed out slowly, remembering his Father’s words to Azazel. “…to come home,” he finished quietly. “If only he’d acknowledge it.”

Loki’s eyes tightened. “And you?”

A wistful smile crossed Gabriel’s face. “I can’t.” He chuckled darkly. “I’ve tried. Dad knows I did. But no dice.” He reached out to press a hand against Loki’s chest, directly over his heart. “But you… You have a home. It’s right there.” He glanced up at the dark ceiling. “You made a mistake. But it’s all right. You can go back. Your family loves you.”

Loki shifted, dislodging Gabriel’s hand. “What about you?” he murmured, taking hold of Gabriel’s wrist, the grip gentle. “Are you to remain homeless?”

Gabriel smiled at him, twisting his hand around to squeeze Loki’s once before retracting it entirely. “For now.”

He stood up smoothly, allowing Loki to do the same. He got rid of the chair, glancing round once the large area, eyes resting on the computers and the large device in the middle. Turning back to Loki, he offered another smile, saying, “You ready to go now?”

“Where?”

“Up in the sky.” Gabriel flashed a grin in response to Loki’s perplexed face.

Gabriel moved to go to Erik, but stopped upon hearing Loki’s quiet voice. “He won’t stop.” Gabriel glanced back, meeting Loki’s haunted eyes. “He won’t stop,” the god repeated. “Just because I refuse to help now, doesn’t mean he will abandon his plans.”

Gabriel turned to face him. “Who is he?”

Loki shook his hair out of his face, breathing the name fearfully. “Lord Thanos.”

“Huh.” Gabriel shrugged once. “Never heard of him. Doesn’t really matter. I’ll take care of it.”

Loki reached out to grab hold of his arm, stopping him once again. “You are just one man.”

“I’m an angel – an archangel.” Gabriel arched an eyebrow. “Surely you’ve heard of us, even up in Asgard.”

“Biblical lore.”

“And you’re a Norse myth.” Gabriel smiled wryly. “And yet both of us exist, don’t we? If you’ve ever read the Bible, you should know what we’re capable of.”

“He has an army,” Loki hissed. “The Chitauri… They do not feel pain the way we do. Or hunger. They only thirst for conquering other worlds, for fighting.”

“Here’s the thing.” Gabriel took hold of Loki’s hand, taking it off his arm. “I don’t feel pain. I don’t feel hunger. Not the way you do. I’m _other_. Not a man; not a god; not something you’ve dealt with.” He reached up to flick Loki under the chin. “So if I say I can take care of something, I can. And I will. So don’t worry.”

He released Loki, smirking at the annoyed look the god gave him at the flick under his chin. “I’ll rouse the others, and we’ll go.”

Leaving Loki standing there, Gabriel went over to Erik, waking him up. “Up and at ’em.”

Erik startled awake, nearly clocking Gabriel in the chin. “What! What happened?” He caught sight of Loki standing there and cringed, backing up against the plastic curtain behind him. “Him!”

“It’s okay,” Gabriel soothed him. “I’ve got him.”

Erik’s eyes went to his face, widening when he recognized him. “Y-you’re Tony Stark!”

“Yeah.” Gabriel grinned. “That’s me. So you wanna stand up now? We’ve got somewhere to be.”

“Y-yes.” Erik let Gabriel take his hand, pulling him up to his feet. He stared warily at Loki, staying behind Gabriel as the other rustled around his jacket pockets to pull out a cell phone.

Gabriel went over to a prone Clint, dialing the direct line he had to the Helicarrier. Once he connected, he used his Grace to access the specific room where Fury and the others were.

“Hello, everyone,” Gabriel said once it had gone through. “I apologize for my tardiness, but I assume Jarvis has caught you up on almost everything. J, you do me proud.”

“Now, before I give Director Fury a coronary, I’ll get to the point. I have here with me Agent Barton, Dr. Erik Selvig, and Loki. I also have a few other agents, but I didn’t bother getting their names. We’re unarmed, and Loki is coming in quietly. Now if you don’t mind, meet me on the deck of the Helicarrier in five.”

Hanging up, he crouched down by Clint, waking him up.

Clint woke up swinging, aiming for Gabriel’s head.

Not wanting him to break his hand, Gabriel ducked to the side. “Hey, Agent. Cool it.”

Clint stilled, eyes sweeping up Gabriel’s form. “Tony Stark?”

“Yep.” Gabriel flashed him a smile.

“What are you—” He broke off upon seeing Loki standing there. “ _Him_!” He jumped to his feet, only to be pulled back by Gabriel snagging the bottom of his vest in an irremovable grip.

“Slow down there,” Gabriel said lazily, standing up. “He’s good now. No issues there.”

“How would you know?” Clint demanded angrily, pulling at Gabriel’s grip. “He killed them! And he didn’t think twice about doing it!”

“So have you,” Gabriel said, ignoring the imperceptible flinch that ran through Loki’s slender frame. “You’ve also killed. It was that scepter, Agent. It’s gone now. You’ve probably noticed.”

Clint stopped pulling long enough to look at Gabriel in disbelief. “What are _you_ doing here?”

“Eh, nothing much. Just making sure nothing else happens that shouldn’t.” Gabriel gave him a squinty-eyed grin. “So if you’re good now, please don’t hurt Loki ’til we get to S.H.I.E.L.D. We’ve got about three minutes until our ETA.”

“What?” Now it was Clint’s turn to squint at him.

“You heard me.” Letting go of Clint’s vest, Gabriel went to revive the other S.H.I.E.L.D. agents.

Clint followed, tagging behind him and giving Erik a concerned look-over. The doctor also remained close on Gabriel’s heels, glancing nervously at Loki every two seconds.

The other agents didn’t react as violently as Clint had, but it probably also helped that Clint was there to reassure them that it was fine.

“ETA thirty seconds,” Gabriel called out cheerfully, coming to stand by Loki. “So if you don’t mind?” He wriggled his fingers in the air.

“You’re insane,” Clint stated.

“No, I’m really not.” Gabriel snagged him by the arm and pulled him in, dragging the other agents close by curling in his fingers.

Erik was standing nervously by Loki; the god gave him a polite smile, only serving to set the doctor even more on edge.

“Everybody touching?” Once he was sure they were, Gabriel laid his hands on Loki’s and Clint’s shoulders. “Let’s go.”

Within the blink of an eye they were on the deck of the Helicarrier.

Unthinkingly, Gabriel pulled Clint and Loki back behind him, taking the small step forward just as the trigger happy agents Fury had brought with him opened fire.

The bullets ripped through his torso before Fury could yell out the order to stand down and cease fire.

After the gunfire ceased, Gabriel looked down at his bloody and torn shirt, peeved that he’d have to expend energy to make it all nice and pretty again. “Ow,” he said. “What a welcome.”

That was, predictably, when everyone went crazy.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> That Gabriel/Loki scene was the reason why I started this story. But it's not the end. We've still got a little ways to go (or a lot). The cat's out of the bag when it comes to Gabriel's identity to Fury and Coulson and the Avengers. What will the reaction be?
> 
> Let me know what you thought! I love hearing from you.


	7. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know it's Thursday, but since I probably won't have any time tomorrow, I'm updating tonight. Better early than late, right?  
> Since some people have asked, I'll clarify that this story is gen. So no pairings, although I can say that Jane Foster/Thor will pop up. But I'm not going to be one of those writers that says you can't ship these characters. So if you see something, go right ahead.
> 
> In other news, the cliffhangers get much worse, so consider the last chapter a warm-up for future cliffhangers.
> 
> And thank you for your lovely feedback. I'm really thrilled so many of you guys are enjoying this story.

“Holy shit!” Clint yelped, staring at Gabriel’s torso.

Loki had grabbed Gabriel by the shoulder and was resting a hand on his bloody shirt, pressing into the nonexistent bullet wounds. “Are you all right?”

“I’m fine.” Gabriel patted Loki’s hand and pulled it off, running a hand down his shirt and cleaning it up. “Did I miss a spot?”

Loki was eyeing him incredulously. “It’s clean.”

Gabriel nodded once and turned to the welcoming committee. “Don’t be shy,” he called over the sound of the wind. “Just don’t shoot any of us.”

Thor was the first to begin striding towards them, his cape billowing dramatically behind him. Jarvis was close on his heels, practically broadcasting concern with every step he took.

“Brother…” The word was so quiet that Gabriel almost missed it falling from Loki’s lips.

“Go on.” He gave Loki a shove just to get him moving.

Hesitant, Loki began walking toward Thor, ignoring the sounds of guns cocking in case he made a threatening move.

“Loki.” Thor sounded disbelieving yet hopeful.

Loki stopped several feet away from his brother, holding a hand up to forestall him from getting any closer. “One moment…” He glanced back at Gabriel, who simply arched his eyebrows in response, and then he turned to Thor. “I… Would you let me speak?”

Thor sounded insulted that Loki would even have to ask. “Of course.”

Jarvis tromped by the two gods, Natasha close on his heels. She had two oxygen helmets in her arms. A blond man followed shortly after, also equipped with helmets.

“I am sorry,” Loki said heavily, his hands twitching by his sides. “I am sorry for what I did in Asgard, what I made you believe. I am sorry I made you watch as I let go and fell. I am sorry I tried to have you killed.”

Natasha stopped by Gabriel, giving Clint a helmet. Her second helmet went to Erik. The blond man (Steve Rogers) gave his helmets to the other agents before handing a third one to Gabriel. Gabriel took it from him but let it hang absentmindedly from his hands, not needing it; his eyes were narrowed in on the gods.

“And I am sorry…” Loki swallowed thickly. “…I am sorry I refused to call you brother.”

“Loki—”

“Let me speak!” Loki took a deep breath, exhaling it shakily. “I am told that children make mistakes.” His green eyes skittered to Gabriel, who was standing just to the side. “That though their mistakes may be grievous, they can be forgiven. I have erred, Thor. All I ask…”

“Ask it, brother.” Thor’s eyes were soft.

“May I… Can I come home?” Loki looked very small next to his burlier brother. “Will you take me back?”

With a resounding thud that shivered through Gabriel’s feet, Mjölnir dropped to the ground next to Thor’s feet as he closed the distance between himself and his brother and wrapped him in a fierce embrace. “You need not even ask, brother. Your home has always been waiting for you.” He pulled back slightly, cupping the side of Loki’s face and neck with a large hand. “You will always be my brother, Loki. When you fell from the Bifrost, I grieved for you. I did not dare hope that you were still alive.”

A small grin crept across Loki’s face. “I am.”

Thor grinned back, pulling Loki in again.

“All right, people,” Fury called loudly, marching up to them, “break it up. This isn’t a soap opera.” His harsh words were offset by the oxygen helmet he was wearing.

“You watch soaps?” Gabriel couldn’t help but ask.

Fury whirled on him, a furious finger pointed at him. “You keep your mouth shut, Stark, you hear? I don’t want to hear a word out of you until we get indoors and can clear this whole mess up.”

Gabriel put up his hands in surrender, the helmet still dangling from his right.

“Director—” Clint started.

“The same goes for you, Agent,” Fury snapped, though not as harshly.

Clint snapped to attention. “Sir.”

“Loki will remain with me,” Thor said, his tone forbidding disagreement.

“I shall remain with Gabriel,” Loki said immediately after, drawing strange looks.

“Gabriel?” Phil asked.

“You called him Stark,” Loki said, glancing at Fury.

“Then we shall remain with him,” Thor agreed, hefting Mjölnir back in his hand. The hammer called a welcome to Gabriel, who nodded in greeting.

Upon Fury casting a dark look on him, Gabriel mimed zipping his lips shut and beamed. From beside him, Steve made a small motion as if he was stifling laughter.

They were inside the Helicarrier and in a conference room in ten minutes. Erik and Clint remained with them because one was a S.H.I.E.L.D.-hired scientist who had been working on the Tesseract and the other considered for the Avengers Initiative. The two other S.H.I.E.L.D. agents were taken to medical. The guards that had accompanied them left the room on Fury’s nod; considering that the room was practically filled to the brim with capable fighters (Erik notwithstanding), they were unneeded.

Jarvis took a stance by the door, keeping the faceplate down so as to keep looking menacing.

“So…” Fury sounded the word out, coming to stand at the head of the table and placing his hands on the top. “Who wants to begin explaining what the _hell_ happened up there?”

Gabriel slowly raised his hand, turning off surveillance devices as he did while giving the agents on task with monitoring them enough feed to keep them calm.

Fury lowered his brows threateningly, his eye pinning Gabriel to his seat. “You can talk.”

Gabriel’s eyes flickered over to Jarvis, who then moved to press the button that would shield the entire room from the outside by opaquing the windows. “Do you have any questions?” he asked.

“Why, yes, I do.” Fury’s voice was dark. “How about you explain what happened?”

“That would encompass several different things,” Gabriel said. “What exactly are you referring to?”

Fury did not seem amused at his prevaricating. “Everything.”

“Okay.” Gabriel leaned back his seat. “After Phil over here left”—Phil looked down at his feet—“I did my homework. You had some interesting stuff in those files. Not enough, though. So I left to find Loki for myself. Get the real story from him.”

“And how did you do that?”

“I flew.” Gabriel smiled in response to Fury’s incredulous look. “Well, first I went to Asgard, just to check what was going on up there. Then I went to Loki. I found him, we had a little chat, and here we are.” He lifted his shoulders once in a shrug.

“ _How_?” Fury pressed. “You don’t possess the resources to do that, Stark.”

“Are you not going to tell them?” Loki asked.

“I will.” Gabriel chuckled once. “But I like my fun. I wasn’t the Trickster for nothing. And before that, they knew me as Loki.”

Everyone frowned.

Loki was the only one who spoke. “What?”

“Oh, yeah.” Gabriel gave a shit-eating grin. “After I left Heaven, I had a little stint as Loki. Then I went and became a Trickster. Then I was Gabriel again.”

“Gabriel?” Steve asked. “The angel Gabriel?”

“Archangel,” Gabriel corrected. He looked at Steve. “You’re a Catholic, aren’t you?”

Steve glanced hesitantly around the room, as if seeking reassurance. “Yes.”

“You’ve got a bright soul.” Gabriel rolled his tongue around the inside of his mouth, eyes scanning up and down Steve’s figure. “Not many do.”

“I am _this_ close to tossing you into the brig and having a doctor certify you insane,” Fury barked.

It was Gabriel’s turn to pin Fury to his place. “That wouldn’t be a very good idea, Director.” His voice was flat.

“Because you’re Tony Stark?” Fury snorted derisively. “You’re a consultant, Stark. Know your place.”

“I know my place.” Gabriel gave him a flat smile. “And it certainly isn’t here. It’s up there.” He flicked a finger towards the ceiling. “Unfortunately, I’m stuck here for the duration of whatever time I still have left. So while I _am_ here, I’ll do my damn best to make sure the apocalypse doesn’t happen here.”

“Who are you really?” Natasha demanded.

“I’m Gabriel.” Gabriel opened his hands on the table.

“ _You’re_ Gabriel?” Steve sounded incredulous.

Gabriel gave him an offended look. “Is it so hard to believe? We’ve got two gods here, a guy who transforms into a giant green rage monster – hi, by the way”—Bruce nodded uncertainly—“and an artificial intelligence in a human body. Is the fact that I’m an angel really so hard to believe?”

“There’s only one God.”

“Sure.” Gabriel grinned broadly. “With a capital ‘G.’ But there are _gods_.” He pointed between Thor and Loki. “Small ‘g.’ There’s a difference.”

“Where is Tony Stark?” Fury asked.

“Right here.” Gabriel wriggled his fingers. “I found my Grace in Afghanistan.”

“Why was it in Afghanistan?” Phil asked.

“Because Dad put it there.” Gabriel rolled his eyes. “I don’t know. But it was there, I found it, and I remembered I was also Gabriel.”

“You’ve been playing human?” Natasha accused.

“Of course. Can’t play at being anything else.”

“This is all madness,” Erik said, running his hands through his thinning hair.

“We had a god in our heads not an hour ago, and you’re calling _this_ mad?” Clint’s lips thinned, and he glared at Gabriel. “You turned my arrows into a set of toys.”

“It was that, or another arrow through the heart. I knew which one I preferred.”

“That time with Hammer.” Natasha let out an airless laugh, slumping back against her chair. “That really was your blood.”

Gabriel nodded. “Shot me in the neck. And the stomach.”

“Ms. Potts knows?” Phil asked.

“They all know.” Gabriel smiled fondly. “My friends, see. Besides, they kind of saw me at a bad time with Hammer.”

“And _we’re_ not supposed to know?” Fury demanded.

“I’m sorry. Was it required for you to know that I’m an angel?” Gabriel interlaced his fingers, resting his hands on the table. “I’m Tony Stark, Nick. And I’m Gabriel. I don’t answer to you.”

Fury’s entire body shifted as he exhaled through his nose, his frame tensing even as he straightened out. “And what are you planning on doing now?” he asked calmly.

Gabriel shrugged, pushing himself to a standing position. “Taking care of what brought Loki here.” He looked over at him. “You do know where they are, don’t you?”

Loki’s smile was tight. “Yes. I do.”

“I shall come with you,” Thor proclaimed, also standing.

Gabriel held a hand up. “No, you won’t.”

Thor stepped back from the table and toward Gabriel, the very motion threatening. “He is my brother. They hurt him. They will pay for what they did.”

“And so they will.” Gabriel let his hand drop. “But you’re not coming.”

“You have no way of traveling there.”

“Don’t I?” Gabriel smirked, pushing his chair closer to the table with his foot. “It’s not in a place accessible with that Bifrost of yours, but the bridge’s broken so you can’t even use that. Me? I’ve got all of time and space at my fingertips. You think I can’t fly there?”

Thor walked up to him. “Then take me with you.”

“Sorry.” Gabriel didn’t sound sorry. “No can do.”

Thor frowned. “Why? You would deny my help?”

“Hoo-boy.” Gabriel laughed shortly, glancing down at his feet for a second before meeting Thor’s eyes. “You’re assuming I need your help, kid. You can’t.”

“I am a god.”

“Yeah, you are.” Gabriel patted Thor’s meaty bicep with a hand that was side-eyed as if it was doing something illegal. “Look, offer’s appreciated, but you can’t handle it.”

“You are but one angel,” Thor said, eyes sweeping up and down Gabriel’s figure.

Gabriel laughed again. “Okay, news flash. This body?” He pointed a thumb at himself and wiggled it to demonstrate his entire body. “Not who I am. If you really heard my voice, your eardrums would burst. If you saw my true form – which is approximately the size of Jupiter – your eyes would melt out of your skull. And on the off chance you can handle an archangel’s true form? There aren’t many things that can handle an archangel’s wrath, and God is one of them.”

“You’re planning on killing whoever planned this?” Steve asked.

“Maybe.” Gabriel folded his arms, moving away from Thor and toward Loki. “I’m trying for a chat first. See if we can’t reach an agreement. But if I need to…yeah, I won’t hesitate.” He looked back at Thor. “And that’s why you can’t come. I won’t be held responsible for smiting the god of thunder because he was too stupid to listen.”

Thor looked down at Mjölnir. “I understand,” he said.

“Good.” Gabriel came to stand by Loki. “Give me about an hour. I should be back before then.”

“And what do you propose _we_ do in the meantime?” Fury asked, crossing his arms.

“I dunno. What do S.H.I.E.L.D. agents do in their recreational free time?” Gabriel looked down at Loki. “You’ve got the place in your mind?”

“Almost.” Loki looked up with haunted eyes. “I would warn you, Gabriel… He seeks to court Death.”

Gabriel raised an eyebrow. “Death,” he said flatly. “Well, that’s a new one for me.”

If he ended up meeting Death, all the better for him. Maybe he’d get some answers.

“I suppose you don’t frequently get new things?” Bruce asked tentatively.

“Live as long as I do, and it gets kinda difficult,” Gabriel admitted. “Though humans usually do end up surprising me one way or another.”

“I have it,” Loki said quietly.

Gabriel pressed a finger to Loki’s temple, taking in the memory of the place Loki had fallen to. It wasn’t somewhere he’d been before, but it wasn’t inaccessible. “Well, that’s my cue. J, don’t let them do anything I wouldn’t do.”

Jarvis saluted smartly. “Of course, sir.”

Inclining his head with a smirk, Gabriel winked at Fury, gone in the blink of an eye.

Flying to the place Loki had been took longer than traveling to Asgard. For one, it wasn’t conveniently located on a branch of the giant world tree that made up this universe and everything connected to it. It was somewhere in-between, somewhere that Gabriel wouldn’t ordinarily have gone if it had been left up to him.

When he landed, it was on a craggy outcrop of rock that was practically suspended in space. In fact, he _was_ literally in space. There wasn’t anything remotely similar to oxygen here, and the star formations weren’t anything he’d seen on Earth. The last time he’d seen different star formations was when he’d stopped by a different galaxy after he’d skipped out on Heaven.

But this was no time for sightseeing. Death – not the being – hung heavily in the area.

Gabriel swung his arms by his side, doing a slow 360 and orienting himself. He approached the edge of the piece of floating rock he was on, letting out a low whistle when he saw what lay before him. Hordes of the Chitauri Loki had talked about swarmed below him, all restlessly agitated though they remained still. In the darkness beyond them he could see giant dragon-like creatures flying through the air, their enormous maws snapping open and closed.

There was another outcrop of rock on the other side, and this one was connected to a giant staircase that spiraled up to connect to another some ways up.

Gabriel took a step forward and flicked his wings, stepping onto the lower rocky outcrop that was connected to the stairs. For what he needed to do, just appearing directly at his destination wouldn’t be the best idea.

Yet he hadn’t even stepped onto the first step when a low voice stopped him. “Who are you?” it hissed.

Gabriel froze, slowly setting his foot back on the rock before he turned around to meet the hooded being that had spoken. “Excellent question.” He kept his voice light, slipping into the Allspeak. “I think I’ll keep quiet on the answer for now.”

There was a wordless hiss from the other being.

Gabriel dredged up its name from when he’d gone through Loki’s head. “You’re the Other, aren’t you?”

The Other froze still, its tattered robe rippling around it even though there was no wind.

“Yeah, I thought so.” Gabriel pressed his hands together before shoving them in his pockets. “I want to talk to Lord Thanos.”

The Other zipped up to Gabriel, its breath escaping its mouth in a rattle. “You dare speak his name?”

Gabriel didn’t flinch. “Of course I do.” He flicked his eyes up. “He’s up there, isn’t he?” The Other didn’t answer, so Gabriel continued nonchalantly. “If you won’t bother, I’ll just go introduce myself to him.”

Gabriel turned, moving to step up on the step when the Other was suddenly before him, hissing threateningly in his face. Having sensed it, Gabriel didn’t blink, only gazing implacably into the darkness under the Other’s hood.

“I’m going to get up there one way or another,” he said calmly. “It’s your choice if it’s by force or you tell him I’m here.”

“What is your purpose, mortal?”

Gabriel grinned, feral. “Mortal? Oh no… I’m no more mortal than you, Other. But my purpose? Just to talk.” He pushed up close into the Other’s face. “You don’t have Loki anymore.”

The Other paused, hesitation evident in its body. “You lie,” it finally said.

“Do I?” Gabriel let his breath escape in a gusty sigh. “Go talk to Lord Thanos. I’ll speak to him and only him. A lackey deserves none of my attention.”

The Other hissed menacingly, but said nothing. A moment later it was gone, presumably to fetch Thanos.

Gabriel rolled his shoulders, leaning his head back to study the stars for a moment before he turned on his heel and headed to the precipice to get another look at the Chitauri.

They didn’t really have souls. It was more a flickering awareness, a hive mind that drove their actions. Whatever souls they did once have were gone, and Gabriel didn’t care to examine the cause more closely.

He was still standing there when he felt the Other and Thanos approach. He didn’t turn, instead waiting for Thanos to come to him.

The heavy presence of the being loomed behind him, and Thanos’s deep voice growled, “You presume much to come here.”

“I presume a lot.” Gabriel turned to smile thinly at him. “What do you say we take this somewhere a little more…private?” He glanced pointedly at the hovering figure of the Other.

Thanos bared his teeth, but a moment later they were both standing at the very top of the staircase.

“Nice,” Gabriel commented, stepping back from the top step. This took him closer to Thanos, and he brushed by the large being carelessly, moving to stand in the middle. “D’you live here? Just outta curiosity.”

Thanos growled impatiently. “Speak your mind. What did you come here for? I did not sense your approach.”

“Business then.” Gabriel put his hands back in his pockets. “I’m Gabriel. In case you were wondering. Which you were.” He flashed a grin. “I came here to organize a truce. To tell you to call off your assault on Midgard.”

Thanos smiled, sweeping around the edge of the outcrop they were on. “Who are you to tell me what to do?”

“Gabriel,” Gabriel repeated, not bothering to follow Thanos’s figure. “Not that the name means much to you.”

He smiled blandly as Thanos huffed. The purple-skinned being came full circle to stand before Gabriel.

“You would call a truce?” Thanos asked imperiously.

“I would.” Gabriel smiled pleasantly. “It’d be in both our best interests. That way you don’t send your forces to Midgard, and we don’t have to fight them. Win-win in my opinion.”

“What makes you think your forces are a match for mine?”

“They are.”

“Your world is small,” Thanos said.

“Then why bother coming? We’re one planet. Unless…” Gabriel shifted to rest one arm against his chest, propping the other elbow on it to curl his fingers along the side of his face. “Unless you want to use Earth as your base to get to the rest of Midgard. Open the portal, establish your army’s base, and then travel on. That your plan?”

Thanos said nothing.

“But that doesn’t matter.” Gabriel flicked his fingers dismissively, pocketing his hands again. “This is my universe you’re messing with, Thanos. And if you mess with what’s mine, you better be prepared to deal with the consequences.”

“ _Yours_?” Thanos snorted derisively. “Who are you to claim Midgard for your own?”

“Did I say Midgard? I said universe.” Gabriel’s eyes flickered around the area. “Yggdrasil…the world tree…everything that it touches is my responsibility. You step out of line, I’ll reel you back in. And attacking Midgard?” Gabriel made a disapproving clicking sound. “That’s stepping out of line, Thanos. So back off. And I won’t have to do something we’ll both regret.”

“What?” Thanos crossed his arms, glowering down at Gabriel. “What will _you_ do to me? What _can_ you do?”

“Do you really want to find out?” Gabriel’s voice was soft. “I didn’t come here to banter with you, Thanos. I came here to tell you to back off Midgard. Stay in your own little corner, and I won’t have to take care of you.”

“Again, I ask you: what can you do to me?” Thanos stepped into Gabriel’s personal space, his chest pressing up against Gabriel’s. “I am an Eternal. You cannot kill me. You come here and presume to order me about. Yet you refuse to tell me what you will do.”

“I could show you,” Gabriel said, tilting his head back to look Thanos in the eyes, “but then you’d be dead. Because trust me, Eternal or not, you won’t survive my wrath.”

With a huge heave, Thanos struck Gabriel.

His large first pounded into Gabriel’s face, resulting in the sound of bones smashing as they met an impenetrable object.

With a cry of pain, Thanos reeled back, the broken and shattered bones in his hand cracking ominously as he brought his hand close to his body.

Gabriel scrunched his nose, actually having felt the force Thanos had put into the punch. “Your hand okay?”

“You…” Thanos glared at him, striking out with his other hand.

Gabriel caught this one, his fingers digging into Thanos’s skin threateningly. “I wouldn’t,” he said warningly, only a slight tremble running through his arm to show for the effort he was putting into holding back Thanos’s considerable strength. “Because anything you throw at me is just going to come right back at you.” Gabriel let his lips curve into a small half-smile in response to Thanos’s enraged face. “And I don’t really think you can afford another broken hand, can you?”

With a loud growl, Thanos wrenched his hand out of Gabriel’s grip, his hand working at the empty air. His shattered hand remained close to his body, sheltered protectively against his chest.

“So this is how it’s going to work,” Gabriel continued, resettling his hand back in its pocket. “You’re going to listen, and then you’ll do what I tell you to. When it’s all done and over with, I’ll leave, and hopefully we’ll never see each other again. Understood?”

Thanos’s red eyes flickered with something that wasn’t quite fear. “Who are you?”

Gabriel let out a sigh. “Gabriel. Didn’t we go through this before? Because I get the feeling we did.”

Thanos growled impatiently. “ _What_ are you?”

Gabriel brought his hand back out, performing a light snap. “Now _that_ is the right question. I’m an archangel, my dear.” He smiled blandly. “You said you can’t die?” He let his palm glow with Grace, pointing it in Thanos’s direction. “I could wipe you from existence.”

“I am Lord Thanos.” Thanos held out his unharmed hand. “I have abilities you cannot even dream of.”

Gabriel wrenched space around Thanos, centering it around the Eternal and isolating whatever it was he was going to do. He clicked his tongue disapprovingly, tutting in response to Thanos’s enraged look. “You think you’re the only one who has control over space? I’ve got _all_ of time and space at my fingertips.”

“In all my years,” Thanos said menacingly, “I have never heard of a being called archangel. Therefore, you will _forgive_ me if I don’t take you for your word. I have an entire army”—he gestured behind him—“and you are just one being.”

“Is that so?” Gabriel bared his teeth in a mirthless grin. He let his true voice out, the sound ripping the rock beneath their feet apart, sending pebbles and rubble scattering into space around them. “ **I am the archangel Gabriel, messenger of God.** ” The Chitauri screeched in pain at the sound. “ **Do not think to tell me what does and does not exist, _child_. I have lived far longer than you could possibly comprehend.** ” The large creatures that had been flying around earlier were writhing in agony. “ **So you will _listen_ , and maybe I will let you go. Do you understand?**”

Thanos had flinched slightly upon hearing Gabriel’s true voice, but beyond that he hadn’t reacted beyond cringing as Gabriel continued to speak. His eardrums hadn’t ruptured, and there was no sign of pain.

Point one for being able to comprehend an archangel’s true voice. Point two if he could handle the actual form.

“Do you understand?” Gabriel repeated softly in his human voice after a minute of utter silence.

“I court Death,” Thanos finally rasped, staring hatefully at Gabriel. “I will show her that I am worthy. And to do so, I will conquer as many worlds as I need.”

Gabriel frowned slightly upon hearing him identify Death as a female, but he quickly smoothened his face out. “That so?” he asked casually, tilting his head. “Because then you and I have a problem, Thanos. Because that?” He pointed down to the horde of Chitauri, all of which were deathly still after having suffered through his true voice. “That’s not happening. Not on my watch.”

“And you will burn me from existence otherwise?”

“If I have to.” Gabriel shoved Thanos to his knees, the Eternal collapsing with a grunt. Now Gabriel loomed over him. “You’ve got one more chance. It’s more than I’ve given anyone else.”

Thanos glared up at him, baring his teeth. “I refuse. Midgard shall fall, Gabriel. One way or another. It will fall…and I shall be there to watch it burn.”

“Hm.” Gabriel reached out a hand to rest it on Thanos’s forehead, holding his head in place. “Might be a problem if you don’t exist anymore.”

But before he could force his Grace into Thanos’s foul soul, time stopped. Time literally _stopped_.

Gabriel froze, eyes flickering around the area warily. He hadn’t sensed the perpetrator at all, but the feel of death hanging around the area was so heavy that it was difficult to get a read on much else other than the soul before him and what else surrounded him.

Hang on…

He slowly took his hand from Thanos’s head, turning carefully to look behind him. He blinked upon seeing a skeleton in a dress and hooded cloak; the only thing that kind of seemed weird was the fact that she had breasts (she was a _skeleton_ ; breasts didn’t match with that).

Exhaling slowly, Gabriel narrowed his eyes as he felt her out, letting out a short chuckle when he realized who she (or rather _he_ ) was. “So…since when have you started looking like an actual skeleton?”

Death said nothing, but his figure faded out to become a gaunt, pale-skinned man in a finely pressed black suit who was holding a cane in his right hand. “Gabriel.” His voice was quiet. “I didn’t expect to run into you here.”

“I could say the same.” Gabriel wiped his hand on his jacket. “Why are you here?”

“Why are we all?” Death tapped his cane on the ground consideringly. “Life, death, and the universe.”

“And the answer’s forty-two?”

“Why not?” Death stepped closer to Gabriel. “Bit of an inconvenience, this.”

Gabriel watched him warily, not moving from his spot. “D’you mind answering why you’re here? ’Cause I thought I was it.” He laughed breathlessly. “That there wasn’t—”

“Anyone else?” Death finished for him, smiling blandly. “That’s the problem with you angels. You’re so egoistical.”

Gabriel didn’t deny it. “So what if we are?”

“Well…at least you admit it.” Death smiled companionably at him, coming to stand beside him, looking down at Thanos. He pressed his cane against the rock, whistling lowly.

“So I’m not?” Gabriel asked, catching his attention again. He swallowed lightly once Death looked at him. “The only one,” he added under Death’s scrutinizing stare.

“The only angel?” Death shifted to face Gabriel, resting both hands on his cane. “You are.”

Gabriel let out a low sigh of disappointment. “But why I am here?”

“That is an excellent question.” Death frowned slightly. “Your Father always did have a way with things.”

“So it was Him?”

“You were dead.” Death gave him another smile. “I was about to collect you, but your Father stepped in. He had work for you.” He peered closely at Gabriel. “I must say, I prefer this visage to that of your former vessel.”

“I kinda miss it.”

Death looked politely confused. “You’re taller now, aren’t you?”

“Well, yes…”

Death seemed to accept that as a plausible reason for why Gabriel shouldn’t miss his former vessel of millennia. “So, what are you doing here?”

Gabriel resigned himself to the fact that Death wouldn’t give him a straight answer unless he wanted to. “Him.” He pointed back to Thanos with a thumb. “But you knew that.”

“Did I?” Death arched his eyebrows. “I must say…he certainly is a troublesome fellow.”

“Why are you letting him court you?”

“Madness seeks an outlet.” Death flashed a joyless smile. “And this one…this one sought me from the beginning. I thought it better to have an eye on him.”

“So the poor thing thinks you’re a woman.”

“I’m surprised, Gabriel. I wouldn’t have thought you would be so restrictive as to conform yourself to human gender roles.”

“You showed yourself to him as a woman. Wasn’t he attracted to your preferred visage?”

“Humans – and Titans”—Death indicated Thanos—“have a certain idea of what Death is supposed to resemble. Usually a skeleton. Never a man who looks as human as the next. As human as an angel in a vessel,” he added, leaning in close to Gabriel.

“How accommodating of you,” Gabriel said.

“Thank you,” Death said. “I do find it helps to be accommodating to a certain degree.”

“About that…” Gabriel raised an eyebrow. “Do you mind answering a question?”

“You’ve just asked one. But go ahead and ask another.”

“You said I was the only one. But Azazel was here, too. I saw him.”

“Ah, yes.” Death seemed slightly displeased, but not at Gabriel. “I did tell you that your Father tends to do things His way, didn’t I?”

“Yes.”

“Well, there you go.” Death pressed his lips together in a smile. “Not that I ever had a say in anything He did.”

“But why? Surely He told you something.”

“Has He ever?” Death asked dryly. “He left without so much a word to me. I’ve told Dean this – lovely fellow, if a bit dim, and he tends to die quite frequently, doesn’t he?” He gazed off into the distance for a moment as if remembering all the times Dean had ended up at his doorstep. With a start, he refocused. “Well, to the point. Your Father tells me nothing, but if I had to guess? Redemption.”

“Redemption,” Gabriel repeated.

“Redemption.” Death frowned. “Is there an echo here?”

“Just us.” Gabriel sighed lightly. “He spoke to Azazel. But He didn’t speak to me.”

Death looked at him, a pitying light in his dark eyes. “A messenger without a message? Haven’t you asked yourself the question why you possess all your faculties? Azazel was human, but your Father spoke to him. Why would He do such a thing? You must wonder.”

Gabriel wet his lips. “I had a message.”

“Did you? I must have missed it.”

“Redemption, you said.” Gabriel tugged lightly at his tie. “But why not me?”

Death raised an eyebrow. “Is there anything you have to redeem? You stood against Lucifer at the end of it all.”

“About that…”

“Excellent work on that, by the way,” Death said. “The video was a lovely touch. The boys fulfilled their mission.”

Gabriel deflated with relief. “That’s something I wasn’t sure about, but they do end up surprising me.”

“They’re microscopic bugs in the grand scale of everything.” Death looked at Gabriel. “Even you, Gabriel.”

Gabriel offered a small smile, shrugging once. “I know.”

“As long as you do.” Death inhaled deeply, glancing back at Thanos.

“So, I haven’t seen any of your reapers around.” Gabriel twiddled his fingers. “It’s why I was surprised to see you here. I can’t get back to my own universe.”

“Some paths only go one way,” Death said. “Rather inconvenient that, especially in Paris. As for my reapers, can’t you tell? The Heaven and Hell you’re familiar with aren’t here.”

Gabriel remembered Azazel’s words. “So where do we go?”

“You?” Death shrugged. “Them? Yggdrasil is interesting in that it connects to the realms of the dead. Something I’ve only seen here, even with the pagan gods where you once lived.” Death seemed to chew his lower lip, looking past Gabriel. “Valhalla and Hel,” he said finally, meeting Gabriel’s eyes. “One for the honored warriors and the other for the dishonored.”

“What of the normal souls?”

“Did I discriminate? I said warriors.” Death smiled slyly. “Isn’t every soul a warrior in its own right? Though perhaps I should clarify. Hel has a region within it: Niffleheim. It’s where the dishonored go.”

“I’m guessing he’s going to Niffleheim?” Gabriel jabbed a thumb at Thanos.

“Oh, him?” Death gave him an unimpressed look. “He’s not allowed.”

Gabriel stared at him in disbelief. “What do you mean ‘not allowed’?”

“Did I stutter? I said he’s not allowed.” Death stared imperiously at Gabriel. “Being like that, he’d only come back. Do you know how much paperwork that generates?”

“You don’t have paperwork.”

“It’s the work,” Death said, dignified. “Only certain beings come back, that little angel with the hunter being one of them.”

Gabriel ignored the reference to Castiel. “I get the guy’s an Eternal, but no one’s immortal. Everyone can die some way, even angels.”

“Good to know you recognize that.” Death beamed at him, the sight disconcerting. “Yes, indeed. But I was fully in favor of what you were going to do before.”

“Smite him from existence?”

“Yes, that.”

“Why’d you stop me then?”

“I only stopped time; you’re outside of that, aren’t you?” Death raised an eyebrow. “You stopped of your own initiative. I only wanted a little chat.”

“Now that we’ve had that, I suppose you’ll be on your way?” Gabriel refrained from pleading for him to stay. Death wasn’t one you should make friends with. Even if he was the only link he had to his old world aside from one comatose human brother that Gabriel wouldn’t be revitalizing.

“Hm.” Death smiled briefly. “I think I’ll visit. It’s an interesting universe.”

Gabriel dared to ask, “Can you take me back?”

“And go against your Father’s wishes? Whatever they may be?” Death side-eyed him. “Oh no. I wouldn’t dare. Besides, you don’t _really_ want me to do that, do you?”

“Are you kidding? It’s my _home_!”

“There’s a saying humans are fond of,” Death said calmly. “I believe it’s ‘home is where the heart is.’ Now, Gabriel, where is your heart?”

Gabriel’s words stuck in his throat at the knowing look Death gave him.

“Change isn’t always a bad thing, Gabriel,” Death said. “Even if it’s harder for angels to accept than humans. You were human for about four decades if my math is right.” He peered at Gabriel’s body. “Surely something of that time stuck with you.”

“The math did.”

“Ah, yes. Quite a brilliant mind Tony Stark has.” Death looked upon him like a proud father would his son. “So it shouldn’t be too difficult for you to adapt.”

“You’re leaving now?”

“I think I shall.” Death tapped his cane against the ground, gazing out at the stars dotting the space around them. “Just do me a favor, Gabriel?”

Gabriel eyed him warily. “What?”

“Don’t go killing a human multiple ways again,” Death said, staring at him reprovingly. “It defeats the point of getting to know the poor chap if he forgets everything in the end.”

Gabriel inclined his head, giving him a wavering smile. “My apologies, Death. I didn’t quite plan on doing that again.”

“I do enjoy a trick or two,” Death mused, tilting his head back to look up. His form blurred at the edges and gradually faded out, disappearing entirely.

Time remained stopped around him, and Gabriel’s tongue darted out to wet his lips as he stretched his senses out. The feeling of death that had pervaded this area was disappearing with Death’s absence, leaving the area clear except for the feel of Thanos’s soul and that of the Other.

Exhaling slowly, Gabriel turned back to a frozen Thanos, walking back over to him. He reached a hand out to rest it against the Eternal’s head, focusing his Grace in his hand.

He turned time back on, allowing Thanos’s eyes to widen before he blasted him with Grace. Gabriel graced him with a small smirk just before he obliterated Thanos’s soul from existence.

After the light of his Grace dissipated from Thanos’s eyes and mouth, Gabriel retracted his hand, allowing the huge body to slump to the ground at his feet.

The Other still drifted at the bottom, but Gabriel didn’t need it up here.

With a heavy sigh, he closed his eyes, dropping his chin to his sternum. A second later, he unleashed his true form.

Within five seconds, there was nothing but ashes and empty rocks floating in space where there had once been an army.

* * *

Following a sassy wink at Fury, Stark – Gabriel? – was gone within the blink of an eye. Steve blinked several more times to confirm this before he looked down at his hand on the table, gritting his teeth together.

To learn that one of the links to your past wasn’t who you thought he had been was a harsh blow. Because Tony Stark or Gabriel, Steve wouldn’t find any comfort from him.

“An hour,” Romanov repeated uncertainly, looking over at Fury. “Can he do that so quickly?”

“I don’t know,” Fury said flatly, his eye looking at the spot Gabriel had last been. “But then I don’t know what he can do.”

“Miraculous things,” Selvig said, sounding awed. “I wouldn’t have believed it if I hadn’t seen them with my own eyes.”

“I did,” Barton said, his arms crossed defensively across his chest. “I still don’t believe it.”

“Is he who he says he is?” Fury addressed the question to Thor and Loki.

“It is who he introduced himself to me as,” Loki said.

“He has given me no reason to believe otherwise,” Thor agreed, one hand curling around the back of Loki’s chair.

“Still,” Coulson said, his eyes squinting incredulously, “an _archangel_? That’s a stretch for anyone to believe.”

“You believe in gods,” Loki pointed out. “Are angels so different?”

“What do you know of them?” Fury asked him.

“We know little of your Bible in Asgard. It is filled with prejudice and corruption and lies.” Loki’s lip curled. “It is not something we wish to examine closely.”

“Captain.” Fury addressing him startled Steve. “What do you know of angels?”

“You’re asking me?” Steve asked disbelievingly.

“You said you’re a Catholic.”

“Not a priest,” Steve objected. “I didn’t study the Bible.”

“What can you tell us?” Fury repeated his question. “Any little bit helps.”

“Okay…” Steve let out a gusty exhale, shaking his head once. “Bible’s not real clear on angels,” he said. “It doesn’t say Gabriel’s an archangel for one. But it depends on which version you’re looking at. One thing that’s the same is that they’re warriors, messengers, healers… You know Gabriel, Michael… Lucifer,” he said pointedly.

“The first fallen angel,” Coulson said.

“I’ve heard him called Samael in some circles,” Romanov said.

“Again, depends on where you look,” Steve said. “I’m not really the right guy to ask. I haven’t picked up a Bible in months.”

“I see.” Fury said nothing as to why he hadn’t done so. “And what about you, Jarvis?” he asked the silent sentinel by the door. “Got anything to add?”

The faceplate lifted to reveal Jarvis. “Nothing at this point, Director. He can be remarkably obtuse if he wishes to be so, although he will answer direct queries honestly. As Captain Rogers said, Biblical lore on angels is not very comprehensive. In many cases it is outright false.”

“What about the Tesseract?” Banner asked. “Where did that go?”

Everyone looked at Loki, who shook his head.

“I don’t have it,” he said. “Gabriel is in possession of it.”

“He did something to it,” Selvig claimed. “He just picked it up and closed his hand and it disappeared.” He demonstrated with his own.

“But that’s impossible,” Banner protested.

“Not quite,” Loki disagreed. “One can create a separate pocket to place objects. As an angel, this would be simple enough.”

“Assuming angels can do things like that,” Fury pointed out, looking in Jarvis’s direction. “Anything to add?”

Jarvis shrugged, the motion looking odd in the suit. “We have not seen the full extent of his abilities. Even if I knew, I would not tell you.” His smile was amused.

Fury sighed. “Naturally.” He let his hands drop to his sides. “So I suppose we just sit here and wait.”

“I don’t do well in tense environments,” Banner said nervously, tapping his fingers against the tabletop.

“Then do yoga. Breathe. Meditate. I don’t care what you do, just do it. But you’re not leaving this room.”

Banner nodded once, fidgeting. A moment later he slid back from the table and walked over to the wall, sliding down it until he was sitting on the floor.

Steve felt like joining him, but he stayed by the table, interlacing his fingers and studying the worn edges of his leather jacket.

It would be a long hour, if Gabriel even took that long.

The minutes crept by. Steve didn’t have a watch on him, but he did have an excellent sense of time.

It was about fifteen minutes before Jarvis left his post to go sit by Banner and engage him in some sort of scientific talk that drew the doctor out of his shell and set him at ease. Romanov and Barton sat companionably by each other, though now and then the two murmured to each other. Thor had seated himself again, but he and Loki said nothing, merely staring ahead as if the room was fascinating.

Steve supposed that for gods who lived a very long time – forever? – an hour’s wait was practically nothing.

For Steve, however, an hour was a very long time to wait. He didn’t remember being trapped in the ice, though his nightmares liked to put him in there, cold and helpless and unable to cry out for help. Not that there was anyone to hear him.

It was about forty minutes when something happened.

Gabriel didn’t come back, but Loki let out a low hiss of pain. He flinched, eyes squeezing shut for a second before they opened again.

“What is it?” Thor asked worriedly, clasping Loki’s arm.

“I feel…” Loki inhaled sharply, smoothing his face out. “It is done. He did it.”

“Killed them?” Steve asked.

“I believe so. There is…an absence in the universe. A void where there was once something.”

“Is he coming back?” Fury asked.

“I am not him,” Loki said icily. “I have no way of determining whether he has decided to see the sights or come directly back.”

“The latter,” Gabriel’s voice said brightly.

“Jesus Christ!” Steve jumped in his seat upon the sudden appearance of Gabriel next to him. A second later he realized what he’d just done. “Oh, sorry.”

“No, no.” Gabriel brushed it off, looking amused. “It’s perfectly all right. I wouldn’t say it myself, but it’s not quite blasphemy. He appreciates being called even now.”

“I won’t touch that with a ten foot pole,” Fury said. “Is it done?”

Gabriel’s smile was tight. “Yep. There won’t be any more trouble from that front.”

Loki swallowed. “And Thanos?”

“He was really purple.”

“My God, really?” Banner sounded shocked.

“On a general basis.” Gabriel gestured vaguely.

“He has come back from the dead before,” Loki said. “Mistress Death favors him.”

Gabriel smiled amusedly. “No, he really doesn’t. Besides, he’s not _dead_ exactly. That’d mean he still has a soul. He’s been wiped from existence altogether.”

“That is a smiting?” Thor asked.

“Yep.” Gabriel tugged lightly at his tie. “We good?”

“Just one thing,” Fury said. “The Tesseract?”

Gabriel sobered so quickly it was like someone had flipped a switch. “You can’t have that.”

“It belongs to my father,” Thor protested.

“Maybe so,” Gabriel said, “but it’s not exactly a good idea to put it in his hands.”

“Where is it?” Coulson asked.

“A pocket of zero space.” Gabriel put his hands together and separated them demonstratively. “Completely safe and completely unreachable.”

“That’s impossible,” Banner objected. “Zero space can’t exist because it’s _nothing_. You can’t store an object of unlimited energy in a pocket of _nothing_.”

“The nice thing about being an archangel,” Gabriel said thoughtfully, “is that I’ve got control of time and space. It _also_ means I can break the laws of physics.”

“You can’t break the laws of physics,” Banner disagreed. “You can only rewrite them when you learn new things.”

“Bruce,” Gabriel said calmly, “I’m an angel. I break the laws of physics on a daily basis. It’s why it’s called _super_ natural.”

“That’s very nice,” Fury interrupted, not looking at all pleased about the track the conversation was on, “but what about the Tesseract? Are you going to fetch it from this pocket of zero space?”

“So you can make more weapons?”

“We didn’t—”

“You really want to try this?” Gabriel’s voice was utterly calm, but a glance to his face told Steve that something was roiling beneath the surface. “You can’t lie, Director. Not to me. Not to them.” He gestured to the table at large. “I won’t hand the Tesseract over to you.”

“You’re saying it’s safe with _you_?”

“Probably not,” Gabriel said casually, shrugging once. “But at least I trust myself. You look a little shifty to be honest.”

“Would you be willing to discuss the matter with my father?” Thor asked.

Gabriel eyed him shrewdly, shrugging a moment later. “Yeah, why not.”

Fury sighed heavily, and Steve pointedly didn’t look at him.

“Will we leave?” Loki sounded bored.

Fury turned aggressively toward him. “Just a second, Loki.”

Thor stood up swiftly. “Loki is not bound by your rules. He will answer to his crimes on Asgard.”

“Will he?” Fury sounded skeptical.

Thor didn’t hesitate. “Yes.”

Steve thought Loki would at least look somewhat crestfallen, but there was no emotion at all.

“If it helps at all,” Gabriel told Loki, “I’ll be there.”

“Thank you,” Loki said, smiling wanly at Gabriel, “but I don’t believe it will be necessary. My brother is correct.” His smile was directed at Thor this time, who was by now grinning happily at him for reasons unknown.

“Should I take you there?” Gabriel inquired politely, checking his watch on his right wrist. He pulled down his sleeve afterward. “Bifrost’s still broken; it wouldn’t be a problem.”

“Shall I return home, sir?” Jarvis queried.

“Yeah, let ’em know everything’s fine. I’ll be back when things are cleared up.” Gabriel looked round the rest of the table, his eyes lingering over Steve. “I’ve got room at the tower,” he said seemingly inanely.

“Your point being?” Romanov didn’t sound impressed.

“You guys are welcome to room with us.” Gabriel gestured between himself and Jarvis. “That is…if I’m still on the team?” He looked pointedly at Fury.

Fury snorted, a reluctant smirk pulling at his lips. “I’d be a damn fool to let you off.” He pointed at Gabriel. “But don’t think you’re let off of the hook for lying.”

“Did I lie?” Gabriel grinned, walking over to Thor and Loki and resting his hands on their shoulders.

A moment later they were all gone.

Chewing his lip, Steve looked over at Jarvis. He was tired of going back to that same, lonely apartment in Brooklyn. He was tired of being _alone_.

Tony Stark might not be who he’d thought he was, but he was still a link to his past.

And Steve could sense that Gabriel was just as lonely as he was. Misery loved company, but Steve thought it might actually help this time.

“Jarvis,” he called quietly, getting the other man’s attention.

“Captain?”

“Can I come?”

Jarvis smiled gently at him. “Of course, Captain. Would you like to come now?”

“Captain,” Fury warned quietly.

“It’s my decision,” Steve told him. He nodded at Jarvis. “Can we make a stop in Brooklyn first?”

“I am going to regret this.” Fury sighed, rolling his shoulders and looking up at the ceiling.

* * *

Gabriel didn’t put them directly in the throne room. That was a surefire way of getting them attacked, and that wasn’t the goal. So he transported them to the edge of the Bifrost, on the other side of where the control room was.

Glancing down at the broken edges only a few feet from where they were standing, Gabriel eyed the two brothers out of the corner of his eye. Loki had an impassive expression, but Thor’s gaze was troubled as he looked at the point where the Bifrost had shattered into pieces.

“Can it be fixed?” Gabriel asked.

“With the Tesseract’s power, it can,” Thor said. “Which you now possess.”

“No need to be snarky.” Gabriel crouched by the edge. “I could probably do it myself.”

“Can you?” Loki sounded surprised.

“Sure. I’m an engineer. Now anyway.” Gabriel smirked to himself, standing up. “But we should get to your parents.”

Now Loki looked slightly nervous, a flash of fear in his eyes.

Thor noticed. “It will be all right, brother. They will understand.”

Loki’s smile was strained. “Will they?” he murmured.

“They will.” Thor’s confidence was absolute.

The difference between this Thor and the one Gabriel was familiar with were astounding. So was the relationship between Thor and Loki, something even Gabriel hadn’t had in millions of years – ever since Lucifer’s fall.

Michael had never been the same since his dear brother’s betrayal, and neither Raphael nor Gabriel could rouse him from the dark thoughts he had fallen into. For it had already been prophesied even then how it would end. Gabriel had received the message from his Father, delivered it, and then proceeded to ground it to dust beneath his feet so many years later when he joined the humans against the forces of Heaven and Hell.

It had also gotten him killed, but free will was a bitch.

And so the close relationship brothers had? The one shared by Dean and Sam Winchester? The one shared even now by these two despite Loki’s misgivings? It was something Gabriel wished he had, especially now.

He roused himself from his memories and longings, managing a smile for the two gods. “Shall we go then?”

“Yes.” Thor clasped Loki reassuringly on the shoulder, giving him a firm nod. “Heimdall must have seen us come, although he is not yet here.”

“I’d rather not wait,” Gabriel said. “We can walk.”

Halfway across the Bifrost, they were met by an entourage led by Odin. The Allfather drew his eight-legged steed to a stop, his eye scanning over the three figures.

“Thor. Loki.” His tone was forbidding. Then his eye pinned Gabriel to the spot. “Who are you?”

“Gabriel,” Gabriel said, bowing slightly. “I’m Gabriel, Lord Odin.”

“You brought them here?”

“Yes.” Gabriel gave him a small smile. “I think we have matters to discuss.”

The guards Odin had brought took hold of Loki, and Thor let them do so with great reluctance. Gabriel had a guard attached to him as well, although she did nothing to hold him back.

The city was empty when they entered, but Gabriel suspected it was more because of what he had just done in the nether-regions of the universe than because Loki had returned. Loki had sensed it happening, all the way on Midgard, so it was highly probable that this place – saturated with magic as it was – had felt the repercussions as well.

That many souls (or not, as the Chitauri hadn’t really had any) suddenly wiped from existence altogether tended to leave a mark – a void where there had once been something.

They convened in the throne room, and most of the guards departed except for those who remained by Loki, a reminder of why he had come here.

Odin stood at the foot of the stairs leading up to his throne, looking imperiously at Gabriel. “Speak,” he commanded.

“I’m Gabriel,” Gabriel repeated, reintroducing himself. “The humans on Midgard know me as Anthony Edward Stark. I found Loki on Midgard.”

“And brought him to Asgard.” Odin’s fingers tightened on his staff. “Tell me…were you responsible for the disturbance we felt?”

“Can you clarify as to the specific disturbance you felt?”

“There is a void. There was a great wave of power – power that we have not felt the likes of before. This power vanquished something that had once been there.”

“Ah.” Gabriel was quiet. “Yes, that was my doing.” His smile was small. “I took care of the ones who had plotted to take over Midgard.”

Odin’s eye narrowed. “You killed them?”

“Not quite.” Gabriel’s head tilted to the side. “It’s called smiting. It means they were burned from existence altogether. Trust me.” His smile was cold. “It was nothing they didn’t deserve. Death gave me his blessings.”

Odin’s exhaled slowly. “What are you?”

“I’m an archangel.” Gabriel kept his tone carefully blank. “The only one around, so don’t worry about any others cropping up.”

“Archangel,” Odin repeated carefully. “I have never heard of such a being.”

“You wouldn’t have. Biblical lore, not Norse. We don’t hang around with gods.”

“I am somewhat acquainted with the Bible of humans,” Odin said. “But never has an Asgardian ever encountered an angel or the God mentioned in its pages.”

“Simple explanation for that. Most of us live in another universe, one not connected to Yggdrasil. That includes God.” Gabriel shrugged casually. “I’m just here for the sights.”

There was a burst of shock from Loki, but he said nothing, evidently trusting in Gabriel to do what he needed.

“What is to say that more will not follow you here?”

Gabriel chuckled shortly, his smile wistful. “That’s not gonna happen. Not anytime soon.” He arched an eyebrow. “Do you want to get to the point?”

“Very well.” Odin straightened, his bearing becoming even more regal than before. “You retrieved Loki and brought him back to Asgard to answer for his crimes. What have you to say?”

“Lord Thanos,” Gabriel said simply. “Have you heard of him?”

“A Titan…” Odin’s tone was considering. “You are saying he was responsible?”

“I’m not saying Loki’s entirely guiltless. I’m saying that Thanos had a pretty big hand in what happened on Midgard. What happened here in Asgard that resulted in Loki falling…that’s not something I have a say in.” Gabriel raised an eyebrow at the imperceptible flinch Odin gave at the hint.

“Father,” Thor spoke up. “Midgard was in possession of the Tesseract.”

Odin’s eye snapped to Thor. “Where is it now?”

Lifting a hand for a moment, Gabriel said, “I’ve got it. It’s packed away in a space of nothing. Along with the staff Thanos gave Loki.”

“Will you return it?”

“I might.” Gabriel’s tone held a note of warning. “But it all depends on certain conditions.”

Odin didn’t hesitate. “Name them.”

“I built weapons,” Gabriel started, “my entire human life. Tony Stark’s got a lot of blood on his hands. So have I. I’m a weapon, a warrior of God. But it’s not something I do because I want to. Weapons are never going to bring peace, and the Tesseract is an object with incredible potential. I want your word, Odin.” He stepped forward, his eyes meeting Odin’s one. “I want your word that you won’t use the Tesseract to wage war. I want your word that you’ll lock it away in a place where no one can ever get to it again, except in a time of dire need. I want your word that you won’t break it, because if you do – at _any_ point – even consider using the Tesseract as a weapon to wage destruction against another world or race, I’ll be back. And it won’t be pretty.

“And if you can’t promise me? That’s all right. It just means I’ll keep the Tesseract with me.”

Odin didn’t look away from Gabriel. “What stake do you have in this? If what you say is true – that you originated elsewhere – then why do you care what happens here?”

“I’ll tell you what I told Thanos.” Gabriel smiled blandly. “This _is_ my world now. I live here. Where I came from, the apocalypse was just gearing up. I won’t let that happen here – not if I can stop it.”

“You abandoned your world?”

“No.” Gabriel’s tone forbade any more questions. “Do you promise, Odin Allfather?”

Odin breathed out shakily, his brow furrowing slightly. “The Tesseract has been a source of power for us,” he said quietly. “One we used for our own means, not for waging war. It was gained as a conquest in a war, but I have never used it to that effect. Without it…I fear we will never rebuild the Bifrost.”

“I can.” Gabriel shrugged in response to Odin’s surprised look. “I’m an engineer on Midgard. The Bifrost’s a bridge; it’s something I could do in my sleep.”

Odin hesitated now.

“You won’t owe me for fixing it,” Gabriel pushed. “Seriously, you letting me fix it would do me a favor. It’d mean that I can make sure it’s working right.”

“You believe we cannot rebuild it ourselves?”

“I believe you can. I just don’t think you’d do it the right way. I can tell when it’s being used even if I’m on Midgard. Traveling through space shouldn’t be that noticeable.” Gabriel’s lips tugged up in a half-smile. “I can make sure that doesn’t happen again.”

“If you do this…will you keep the Tesseract?”

“Only if you don’t meet my demands. You taking the Tesseract doesn’t negate my offer to rebuild your bridge.”

After a moment, Odin nodded. “Then, yes. I promise, Gabriel.”

Gabriel stepped closer to Odin, his eyes hard as he demanded, “Swear it.”

“I swear it on my life that I shall keep the Tesseract safe, that no being shall ever access the Tesseract again save in a time of dire need, and that its powers will never be used to wage war.”

Gabriel inclined his head, speaking in Enochian and his true voice, the floor rumbling as it was used, “ **As it has been promised, as it has been witnessed, so shall it be.** ” There was a small flash of Grace-light as he said the last word, sealing the promise for good.

As expected, none of the major gods in the room flinched at the sound of his voice. Only the guards winced slightly, but there were no other notable effects.

“That was no ordinary language,” Thor said.

“Mine.” Gabriel’s smile was sad.

He held his right hand out, fingers clenching in the air as he accessed the pocket of non-space he had created for the Tesseract. A moment later the Tesseract popped out nothing, glowing blue within his grasp.

“I wouldn’t touch it with your bare skin,” Gabriel cautioned, “but you already knew that.”

Odin nodded to someone, and an Asgardian rushed out with a case that Gabriel put the Tesseract inside.

“Anything else?” Gabriel asked, wiping his hand on his jacket. “Or is that it?” He glanced back at Loki, who looked down at his feet.

“Heimdall will accompany you as you rebuild the Bifrost,” Odin said. “I wish to speak with my sons in private.”

“Odin—” Loki started, seemingly involuntarily.

“Or am I wrong?” Odin cut him off, eyeing him sharply. “Are you not my son?”

“N-no.” Loki looked vaguely disbelieving. “I am.”

“Then?”

“I…I wish to apologize. For what I did.”

“Fall from the Bifrost?” Odin’s smile was sad. “It is perhaps the first time someone has fallen from the bridge, but it is not your error.”

“I’ll take my leave then,” Gabriel said, stepping back. “Leave you all to it.” Loki’s eyes caught Gabriel’s, and he added gently, “If you ever have need of me, simply look for me on Midgard and come.”

A tall black man with golden eyes met him then, bidding him to step out with him.

As Gabriel left the throne room, he threw one last look back before the doors closed. His last sight was that of Loki and Thor standing before their father, the guards disappearing.

Odin might have made mistakes, but at least he was _there_. Gabriel very dearly wished to speak to his own Father.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Any little surprises? Death, perhaps?
> 
> This story has several overarching themes that will reoccur. Gabriel's home is one. There are some others, but I'm not going to point them out. Then again, I think you guys can probably figure out that family is one of them, too. Speaking of family, what did you think of Loki?
> 
> Someone said that Thanos is big fish even for an archangel. I read a quote by Castiel that said, "Archangels are fierce. They're absolute. They're Heaven's most terrifying weapon." And Gabriel isn't physical; he is, as he said, _other_. Thanos is, despite his status as an Eternal, physical. Gabriel may _look_ physical, but he really isn't. He's something completely else. And that something else is far more powerful than Thanos could ever hope to be.
> 
> But to conclude, what did you guys think?


	8. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is shorter than the others but for a reason. It's a transitioning chapter to ease us into the next part of the story. Either way, I hope you enjoy it.
> 
> Thanks for all your feedback so far. I really enjoy hearing from you guys.

Back on Earth and at his tower in the evening, Tony was surprised to see Steve Rogers sitting on his couch, a duffle bag at his feet and surrounded by Tony’s AIs.

Jarvis was the first to see Tony there, and his distraction alerted the others as to Tony’s presence.

“Tony!” Dummy jumped off the couch to run to Tony, taking a flying leap to latch onto Tony’s middle. “You’re back!”

“Can I go up, too?” Butterfingers tugged at the bottom of Tony’s jacket.

“Sure you can, sweetheart.” Tony crouched to effortlessly lift her up, and she promptly planted a messy kiss on his cheek.

You was next, but he climbed up Tony’s back to curl his arms around his neck. “You were gone forever,” he accused.

“Was I? It’s only been a day.”

“A very long day,” Dummy proclaimed, sticking his tongue out at You.

“They’re really cute,” Steve said from where he was now standing by the couch. He looked uncertain of his welcome. “All yours?”

“Yeah.” Tony went over to him. “They were actual robots; I just transferred their consciousnesses to human bodies when I got my Grace back.”

“So the names?” Steve glanced at the bots.

“I’m awful at names,” Tony said, grinning amusedly. “It’s why I’m the messenger. Though to be honest, angels just lack a sense of imagination.”

“I can’t see how that’s possible. You invent a lot of things.”

“When I was human. I still do that, but that’s just my human side coming through.” Tony pursed his lips thoughtfully. “But I guess I was better off than the others due to my stint as Trickster. Coming up with creative punishments required an imagination.”

“A Trickster does that?”

“They’re really demigods,” Tony explained. “Got a sense of humor that extends to pranks. I took it a step further, infused it with a little justice.”

Steve shot Jarvis a side glance. “But you’re the angel of mercy?”

“Both.” Tony collapsed on the couch, making a funny face at You’s protesting squeal. “Michael got kind of lazy, saddled me with a lot of his stuff.”

Steve nodded, face still uncertain. He bit his lip, looking away momentarily. “I was wondering…is it possible I can stay here?”

The bots quiet around him, Tony looked straight at Steve. “I made the offer,” he said quietly. “I wasn’t joking when I did. You can stay here, Steve.”

The relieved smile that broke across Steve’s face was heartbreaking. “Thank you, Gabriel.”

Tony made a face at that, snapping his fingers and pointing at Steve. “None of that. You call me Tony. It’s what everyone does.”

Steve frowned, confused. “But aren’t you Gabriel?”

“I’m Tony now.” Tony shrugged, letting You off his back. “Gabriel was only there because he was needed. He’s not anymore.”

“So you… How does that work exactly? You’re Gabriel one moment and Tony the next?”

“I’m Gabriel, and I’m Tony. But, Steve, there’s only room for one of them.”

Slowly shaking his head, Steve took a seat next to him. “That’s not true.”

“We make it seem so easy,” Gabriel mused, absentmindedly patting Dummy’s hair. “But we’re ancient, Steve. Do you know how long the universe has been around? I was there when my Father created it. I was there when the Earth was forming out of a hunk of rock. If I’m to live here…live _with_ you…I can’t be Gabriel. Gabriel’s an archangel; he’s this ancient being who’s older than you can comprehend. Tony Stark’s human…for what it’s worth now”—he smirked wryly—“and it’s so much easier to interact with you normally when I’m him.”

“You said you’re both. How can you be one over the other?”

“Humans are so emotional.” Gabriel smiled fondly at Steve, who blushed lightly. “You feel so much, Steve. You guys have souls. Angels don’t really – not the way you do. We’ve got Grace, which is what I found in Afghanistan. And do you know how powerful souls are? How much energy they have? Fallen angels are forever influenced by what they went through they were human. They’re not the same after. It’s not easy, but…I just let Tony come more to the front and let Gabriel sit back.”

Steve’s brow furrowed thoughtfully, and he took You in his lap when the bot slid over to him. “What about you?” he asked eventually. “You said angels don’t have souls, but humans do. And you were human once.”

“I…I’ve still got it. Impossibly, inconceivably…my human soul just mixed in with Grace. So it’s easier for me to push back Gabriel and let Tony come out.”

“Angel…and human?”

“Something like that.”

Steve huffed out a laugh. “The more you know…”

“A lot of the stuff I don’t know about? It’s my Dad doing it. I haven’t seen Him in a while, but I know when His hand’s in something.” Tony flicked a thumb at himself. “And this is.”

“So when an angel is confounded, blame God.”

“Just about.” Tony smiled at him, giving Butterfingers one last squeeze before letting her go and untangling Dummy from him. “Come on. I’ll show you to your room.”

“It is actually an entire floor of the tower,” Jarvis supplied helpfully.

Steve’s voice was a squeak. “A entire _floor_?”

Tony’s answering laugh echoed through the penthouse.

* * *

About a month later, the only members of the team who had moved in were Steve and Bruce. Natasha and Clint were still too wary of Tony to feel comfortable around him, and discovering who Jarvis was had probably also put them off.

Tony wasn’t hurt by this. He’d expected something like this to happen. Steve moving in had been a surprise, especially since he had done so of his own volition. Bruce had moved in after some persuasion on Tony’s end, although he was probably helped along by the notion that Hulk could be contained if something happened.

Other than strained relationships with S.H.I.E.L.D. and Steve hanging out a lot with Tony and his kids, nothing much else actually happened. After the excitement of Loki and Thanos, Tony was dreadfully bored.

It had gotten to the point that even Steve noticed one evening when Tony was hanging out on the penthouse’s balcony. He’d come out to join him, sketchbook in hand.

“You look bored,” Steve noted, taking a seat across from Tony.

“You noticed?”

Steve shrugged in lieu of an answer. “Any reason why?”

“I was used to it,” Tony began, tilting his head back to resume gazing at the stars. “Acting human. Then I had some action.” He made a wiggly motion with his hand. “But now it’s over.” His hand dropped to his side.

“So you’re bored because you have to act human?”

“Yep.”

“You don’t have to.” Steve was earnest. “We know who you are. You don’t have to act human for us.”

Tony lifted his head to look at Steve, who even _looked_ earnest. “Steve, it’s not just about acting human. It’s about who’s needed. Gabriel had his moment of shining glory; now it’s Tony’s turn again.”

“But you’re bored.”

“I’d be bored regardless. Jarvis shut me out of the shop, citing safety regulations since the others are trying to bake a cake.”

“In your workshop?”

“Fire hazard.” Tony waved a hand dismissively.

Steve looked slightly disbelieving, but he settled back in his seat, tapping his pencil against his book. Eventually, he said quietly, “You’re still needed.”

Tony’s brow furrowed. “How do you mean?”

Steve’s tongue darted out to wet his lips. “Gabriel, I mean. He’s – you’re still needed.”

“Nothing to smite, unless you have somebody you’d like to volunteer?”

Steve flushed slightly, shaking his head. “No. But…you said something about being able to control time and space?”

“And everything in-between.”

“Does that mean…can you…” Steve broke off with a sigh, eyes falling to the floor.

Tony took pity on him. “Can I send you back to when you went under, you mean?”

Steve looked utterly relieved to have his question voiced. He nodded once, remaining silent.

Gabriel sighed lightly, adjusting so he was sitting upright, elbows leaning on his knees. “I can travel back through time. I can even take people with me. But…” Breaking the kid’s heart was going to hurt. “Time is fixed, Steve. It can’t be changed. It’s one of the laws Dad laid down that we haven’t messed with. Not once.”

“What does that mean?” Steve’s voice was quiet.

“We’re not allowed to mess with time. If I bring someone back five years, it means that they were there to begin with five years ago. It’s a fixed point – can’t be changed. So unless you were already in the past all this time, I can’t bring you back and let you stay.”

Steve’s jaw was tight. “You can’t make an exception?”

“I’m sorry.” Gabriel offered a wan smile. “I could bring you back just to say goodbye, though. If that’s what you want.”

Steve was silent for several minutes, the only sound that of his breathing. “No,” he whispered eventually. “I don’t…I don’t think that would be right.”

“For what it’s worth, I’m sorry.”

Steve blinked back what looked like tears. “I know you are. Don’t…don’t apologize.” He looked away, blinking rapidly. “It was stupid anyway.”

Gabriel slowly stood up, walking over to Steve’s chair and resting a hand on his shoulder. “It’s not,” he disagreed quietly.

“It is,” Steve insisted, looking up to meet Gabriel’s eyes. “It’s just…I miss them, you know? Everything’s so _different_ here. I sometimes have trouble remembering where I am. When I wake up in the morning, sometimes I think I’m still back home…but then I see something that you invented, or Dummy runs in to show me his latest gadget…” He inhaled shakily, looking away again. “Other times,” he continued softly, “I dream I’m still in the ice. I don’t actually remember it, but it’s like something else _does_ , because I dream about it. Those nights are the worst. I’m glad to wake up and realize I’m out, even if it’s two thousand eleven.”

“I could help you forget.”

Steve let out a short bark of laughter that sounded a tinge hysteric. “No, thanks. It’s…it’s a part of me. Helps me realize I’m lucky to be alive, even if it sometimes doesn’t feel that way.” He looked back up at Gabriel, smile teary. “I’m so alone, you know?”

Gabriel breathed out softly. “I do.”

Steve’s smile turned just a bit softer, now tinged with a bit of awe. “I know you do. It’s why…when you made that offer…I accepted it. I could tell you were like me. Alone.”

“Misery loves company?”

Steve laughed softly. “Something like that.”

Gabriel studied him for a moment, taking in the waves of pain and misery his soul was radiating. “Do you need a hug?” he asked, half-hoping he’d decline.

Steve blinked, taken aback by the offer. “Um…no? It’s just…it kind of hurts, you know? Haven’t thought about it in a while.” He drew in on himself almost subconsciously, as if trying to ward off further pain.

“I’m serious,” Gabriel insisted. “I don’t usually hug people – the kids usually just dog-pile me when they need something – but I think it’s pretty self-explanatory. We could hug it out.”

Steve was grinning tentatively. “Would you?”

“Yeah, sure. Just…” Gabriel extended the seat a bit to make room before he plunked himself down and wrapped his arms around Steve’s broad shoulders.

It was way more uncomfortable than humans usually made it look.

Gabriel was about to let go when Steve sighed heavily and responded, wrapping his own arms around Gabriel’s smaller frame. And _oh_ … Now he could see the appeal in hugs.

It was really warm and soft. Steve’s heartbeat thumped against his own, beating a soft welcome. Steve’s head rested against his own, and his breath wafted warmly through his hair, unsettling the strands.

What was even more amazing was that Gabriel could feel the turmoil in Steve’s soul calming the longer they remained in contact. Even his own Grace was heaving a sigh of relief at the touch.

An undetermined amount of time later (shut up, he was distracted!), they drew back from one another, both glancing off to the sides in a fit of self-consciousness.

Gabriel cleared his throat, unused to the very human emotion. “You know…if you don’t mind…we could hang out more.”

Steve’s gaze snapped back to him, his blue eyes hopeful. “You’re serious? That wouldn’t be a problem?”

“’Course not. I like you.” Gabriel smiled honestly at him. “Besides, misery loves company, right?”

“Not this time, I think,” Steve said softly, shooting Gabriel a shy disbelieving glance out of the corner of his eye. “Because it’s not misery if neither of us is alone, yeah?”

Gabriel smiled warmly at him, reaching up to squeeze the back of Steve’s neck. “Right. Movie marathon?”

“Depends what kind.”

“James Bond.” Tony stood, shrinking the chair back to normal as Steve also stood. “I think you’ll like him.”

“If he’s anything like you,” Steve said slyly, “I think I will.”

“Smooth, Steve. Real smooth.”

“I try.”

* * *

The next morning was a relatively normal morning with everyone in the kitchen in Tony’s penthouse. After finding out that Tony couldn’t cook at all, Steve and Bruce had taken over cooking duties. Steve tended to do breakfast, while Bruce had a large repertoire of dishes he’d picked up while on the run.

Tony was perfectly fine with leaving the cooking to them. They’d protested the first time he’d snapped up a breakfast for them after burning the eggs, bacon, and toast multiple times, so if they couldn’t appreciate a breakfast created out of Grace, he wasn’t going to bother.

Jarvis ensured the other bots didn’t make too much of a mess when eating, because they tended to erupt into small food fights now and then.

Occasionally Pepper joined them if she wasn’t too busy making sure everything Tony should do was done. This time was one of those mornings she was enjoying Steve’s scrambled eggs.

“You took two hours that one time because you didn’t want to admit you couldn’t cook,” Pepper was saying to Tony.

They also ran through a variation of this argument whenever she ate with them.

“I took two hours because I wanted to make sure it was good,” Tony insisted, affronted.

“Because you burned everything,” Pepper disagreed. “And then you snapped your fingers and made it like that.”

“Like he did the first time,” Bruce said, cutting his spinach and goat cheese omelet into smaller pieces.

“It was good,” Butterfingers protested, using a napkin to wipe her sticky fingers.

“But perhaps not nutritionally sound,” Jarvis added.

“Anything I make is one hundred percent authentic,” Tony said. “At least while it’s there.”

“Which is why none of us wanted to eat it in the first place,” Steve pointed out, finishing up his own breakfast and setting it aside.

“Whatever. Last time I cook anything for you guys.”

“Very good, sir,” Jarvis said primly.

Tony aimed a wounded look his way, which his AI disregarded entirely to focus on dissuading Dummy from smearing his jam on toast over the countertop.

A minute passed in silence before Tony sensed Bifrost activity directly over his tower. Pushing his chair away from the counter, Tony got off and walked over to the windows, peering outside at the suddenly cloudy sky.

“Are we expecting someone else?” Pepper asked resignedly.

“They didn’t tell me anything.”

A torrent of rainbow-colored light later and two figures stood outside on the balcony.

“That’s terrific,” Bruce said, seeing who they were.

“I’m guessing we won’t tell S.H.I.E.L.D.?” Steve asked.

Tony opened the door for the two gods, nodding his head in greeting. “Don’t lie if they ask.”

“Gabriel,” Thor said regally, inclining his head as he passed by.

“Gabriel,” Loki echoed, also inclining his head. His clothes were simple green robes rather than the elaborate battle regalia he’d had the last time Tony had seen him.

“This is an unexpected surprise,” Tony said, closing the door behind them. “The Bifrost working all right?”

“Excellently,” Thor said. He nodded to Steve and Bruce.

“Are you guys staying?” Steve asked.

“I have a promise to fulfill,” Thor said, glancing out the window. “Do you know where I may find Jane Foster? Heimdall saw her in New Mexico.”

“She’s there,” Tony confirmed, not even needing to try to search her out.

“Excellent.” Thor hefted his hammer up and strode to the window, pulling it open once more. “I shall depart then.”

“What about Loki?” Bruce asked.

But Thor had already departed with a small boom of thunder that had the window glass rattling.

Tony sighed at the open door and went over to close it again.

Steve was the first to break the rather uncomfortable silence. “Would you like some breakfast?” he offered.

Loki’s eyes flickered from the floor to Steve. “If you would not mind?”

“No—” Steve started, only to be cut off by Tony snapping his fingers and whipping up a small buffet that was comprised mainly of sweet pastries. “Tony,” he sighed.

Loki didn’t seem bothered by it, reaching out for a jelly-filled pastry roll and tentatively biting into it. “This is extraordinarily sweet.”

“It’s a heart attack waiting to happen,” Pepper grumped, finishing off her eggs and pushing the plate to the side. Dummy gleefully pounced on it, handing it off to You to use in his mission to make a pyramid out of bread.

“I can’t—” Tony started.

“Get heart attacks, yes I know.” Pepper waved it off. “But what about the rest of us?”

“I think I’m good.” Steve had taken a pastry for himself.

“Don’t really care. I already got a load of radiation.” Bruce had a cinnamon roll and was slowly taking off some of the dough.

“I suspect we cannot get ill,” Jarvis said dryly. “That said, I do not think it is a good idea to overindulge on sweets.” He stared reprovingly at Dummy, who bashfully retracted his hand from where it had been sneaking over to get a glazed donut.

“So it’s just me then.” Pepper sighed in disgust.

“Should I be concerned?” Loki inquired, delicately finishing off the rest of his pastry.

“Nah.” Tony handed Pepper her favorite pastry, ignoring the dirty look she shot his way. “So, you gonna tell me what happened?”

“We shall leave,” Jarvis said immediately, gathering all of You’s things before he could protest.

Dummy was already in front of Loki, grinning broadly. “I’m Dummy,” he chirped cheerfully.

Loki hesitated. “That is a unique name,” he said carefully.

“I’m Butterfingers,” Butterfingers announced, swinging an arm around Dummy’s shoulders. “That’s You.” She pointed to her brother.

“Very unique names,” Loki repeated, looking rather at a loss.

“I am Jarvis,” Jarvis said, artfully balancing You’s creation in one arm while the other held You by the hand.

Loki seemed relieved at the rather normal name. “Are they yours?”

“Mine,” Tony said, drawing his attention. “And they’ll be leaving before they hear anything untoward.”

“We’re not that young,” Dummy protested indignantly.

“And you are growing ever wiser, Dummy,” Jarvis intervened swiftly. “Now come.”

After they left, Loki raised an eyebrow at Tony. “Are such names common in your culture?”

“I was seventeen when I built Dummy,” Tony said, folding his arms and leaning back against the counter. “And drunk.”

“It’s a wonder how he’s even still alive,” Pepper said sweetly, carefully shredding the remnants of her pastry apart.

“Sheer dumb luck mostly,” Tony quipped cheerfully.

Loki’s eyes skittered around the room. “Do they not know?”

“They know,” Tony confirmed.

“He’s always been Tony,” Pepper added, mournfully eyeing the rest of her favorite pastries.

“So what happened?” Steve asked as Tony stretched out to hand Pepper the entire basket.

“We returned to Asgard,” Loki said, reaching for another jelly-filled pastry. “Odin read me my sentence. I remained in Asgard for these past weeks to show that I have repented for my crimes.”

“House arrest?” Bruce sounded incredulous.

“If that is the Midgardian term,” Loki agreed.

“You’re done now?” Steve said. “Is that why you’re here?”

Loki didn’t react other than to take a bite, but something in his body language told Tony all was not as it seemed.

“Seeing the sights?” Tony suggested. “Or did you want to be with Thor?”

Loki gave him a disgusted look. “Why would I wish to be with my brother when he is consorting with his lover?”

“He’s got a point,” Pepper said, tearing apart her pastry. She dutifully ignored the sly smirk Bruce was sending her way.

“Lover sounds so dirty,” Tony mused. “What about partner? Girlfriend? Chosen mate? Future wife?”

“I am uncertain as to whether Thor will be permitted to make her his queen,” Loki said. “There is also the question of her mortality.”

“Mortality,” Pepper sighed. “Pesky little thing.”

“Are you drunk?” Tony asked her. “You’re not usually this sarcastic.”

“I’m usually not in the same room as a god.”

“Speaking of whom”—he turned to grin broadly at Loki—“I’ve got a room for you if you’re staying.”

“More like an entire floor,” Steve corrected.

“There’s the slight problem of not _having_ another floor,” Pepper objected. “The ones we have are reserved for the others, remember?”

“What are you saying?” Tony raised an eyebrow, snapping his fingers lightly. “We’ve got another floor.”

Pepper stared at him. “You didn’t.”

“Didn’t what?”

“How does that look to the outside?” Bruce wondered. “If another floor shows up out of nowhere?”

“It’s not visible.”

“Oh, it’s not _visible_.” Pepper was sarcastic. “I thought we agreed no doing renovations the easy way?”

“ _Easy_? It’s work!”

“You snap your fingers”—Pepper snapped hers—“and it’s done!”

“It only _looks_ effortless.” Tony folded his arms, thoroughly unimpressed by Pepper’s argument. “It requires mental focus and channeling.”

“As a user of magic, I entirely agree,” Loki said.

“Great.” Tony clapped him on the shoulder. “Shall we go then?”

“Oh, go on,” Pepper urged. “If he doesn’t leave now, I’ll get fat.”

“Pepper, Pep, dearest Pepper…I’d never let that happen.” Tony beamed at her before he grabbed Loki by the sleeve and began dragging him to the elevator.

“My name doesn’t change no matter how many times you repeat it,” Pepper called after him.

“He calls me Brucie,” they heard Bruce tell her as the elevator closed.

Loki was silent for a moment as Tony pressed the button that had appeared, taking them to the new floor.

“You act informally around them,” Loki said finally.

“They’re my friends,” Tony said honestly. “They know who I am, but it’d put a damper on things if they started treating me differently just because.”

“I see,” Loki said, and the doors slid open with a small ping.

Tony graced him with a smile before exiting the elevator and spinning around on his heels to walk backwards into the large living room. “So this is where you’ll be staying. I can move the room up or down if you’d prefer, though it’d be a bit awkward to have it above the tower itself.”

“No, no.” Loki scanned the room, following gracefully after Tony. “This is fine. More than I expected to be entirely honest.”

“Well, good.” Tony sobered, focusing in on Loki. “So are you going to tell me what’s up? Because you’re down here for a reason, and it’s not because house arrest was up.”

Loki looked back at him for a moment before studying the ground. Then, seeming to fortify himself, he approached Tony, his head bowed.

“I seek refuge in your home, Gabriel,” he said, subdued. “I have nothing to offer other than myself. Will you grant me this?”

Tony stared. “Are…are you serious?”

Loki said nothing, simply gazing steadily at Tony.

Sighing, Tony gathered the required words, nodding once. “I grant you refuge, Loki of Asgard. I expect no payment. Now”—his tone changed—“will you tell me why?”

Loki relaxed infinitesimally, his head coming back up to meet Tony’s eyes squarely. “There were some who were displeased with my return. There were others who were further dissatisfied by my lax punishment.”

“So Odin sent you here?”

“If it had simply been idle whispers, he would not have concerned himself. No. It was because of the Enchantress.”

Tony had never heard of her before. “The Enchantress?”

“Her name is Amora.” Loki sighed lightly, shifting his robes slightly. “She is from Asgard and a formidable magic user. Her talents far outstrip that of mine.”

“And she threatened you?”

Loki smiled wanly. “Not in so many words, no. But Amora does not require words to convey her intentions. And she certainly made sure to do so.”

Tony furrowed his brow. “She a scorned lover?”

Loki’s laugh was startled. “No. Though we were once friends of a sort, discovering what we were capable of. I don’t think she took kindly to me leaving.”

“For failing to conquer Midgard, you mean?”

Loki smiled amusedly. “Indeed.”

“Well…” Tony smiled at him, reaching out to squeeze his shoulder. “You’re safe here.”

Loki smiled back. “I know. Why else do you think I am here?”

“My company?” Tony grinned, tugging lightly at Loki’s robes. “What do you say to some different clothes?”

Loki seemed utterly relieved at the offer. “Yes, please.”

* * *

S.H.I.E.L.D. found out about Loki when Natasha and Clint unexpectedly came over one afternoon two weeks after Loki’s arrival on Earth. It meant that they ran into Tony, Steve, Bruce, Rhodey, and Loki all playing poker in the living room with Jarvis making sure nothing too insane happened (like Tony getting all of them drunk). The other bots were being watched over (babysat) by Pepper because she’d insisted on spending some time with them (and because they needed a woman’s influence, particularly Butterfingers).

The sight was at first so surprising that the two agents simply stood there, gaping. It was significantly more dignified than that, of course, but the point still stood. They hadn’t expected such a sight, so they weren’t prepared to see it. It meant that Tony saw their surprised reactions the moment the elevator doors opened and their eyes landed on the sight.

Clint spoke first, his voice rather high-pitched. “Jesus _Christ_! What’s _he_ doing here?”

“At the moment,” Jarvis said long-sufferingly, “playing poker.”

“Shh!” Rhodey shushed him, squinting at his hand. He might be a little drunk thanks to the whiskey Tony kept pouring him.

“Is he drunk?” Natasha asked incredulously.

“He might be,” Tony said. “Why?” He took a casual swig of his drink.

“It’s the middle of the afternoon,” Clint pointed out.

“So?” Rhodey demanded, looking up at Clint.

“He is the only one of us who is drunk,” Loki confirmed, barely glancing up to take in Clint and Natasha before he refocused on his cards.

“I can change that,” Tony said.

“No, thank you,” Loki said calmly, placing a bet.

“No counting cards,” Bruce told Tony.

“It just happens.”

“Jesus Christ,” Clint said again, staring at Loki. “Is he wearing a Black Sabbath hoodie?”

“The clothes he was wearing were hideous,” Tony said, showing his cards.

“Sorry, Tony,” Steve said, grinning as he revealed his hand, trumping Tony’s.

“Damn it.”

“Is there a reason S.H.I.E.L.D. wasn’t told that Loki’s here?” Natasha demanded, not having moved from the elevator doors.

“Yes.” Tony dealt a new hand. “He’s my guest. I don’t tell clandestine government organizations whenever I have a guest, because that’s unnecessary.

“He’s a criminal.”

“I have served my time,” Loki said, frowning as he looked at his hand.

“House arrest,” Tony added, beaming upon seeing his.

“ _House arrest_?” Clint sounded absolutely scandalized.

“It was most painful,” Loki said with a poker face. He stuck a card on his forehead, the front facing the others.

“That’s Blind Man’s Bluff, Loki,” Bruce said.

“Is it?” Loki put on an irritated face as he detached the card, sticking it back with the rest of his cards.

“Why do I get the feeling you organized this just to mess with us?” Natasha asked Tony aggrievedly.

“I have no idea. Probably because I didn’t know you were coming.” Tony raised an eyebrow at her. “Want to join? I’ve got vodka.”

“He does not,” Jarvis said.

“Yes, I do.” A quick snap of his fingers later and a bottle of vodka joined the scotch, rum, and whiskey already sitting around.

“Midgardian alcohol is pitiful,” Loki declared.

“It’s what we’ve got,” Steve said, frowning down at his cards before placing a bet.

“We weren’t planning on staying,” Natasha said.

“No, we were,” Clint disagreed, earning a betrayed look from Natasha. “We just…thought we’d give it a go, you know?”

“Your room keys are on the table.” Tony gestured at the table by the couch, and two keys popped up on the table.

“It’s actually an entire floor,” Steve said.

“Because Tony goes overboard,” Rhodey muttered, shuffling his cards around as if that would change them.

“You like it, platypus.”

“It has its uses, kangaroo.”

Tony squinted at his best friend. “Are you okay? That name was so bad Hell’s cringing.”

“Shut up.” Rhodey chucked a chip at Tony’s head. “I’m drunk.”

“Have more,” Bruce offered, pushing the vodka bottle over.

“I would have mead,” Loki said, looking down his nose at the vodka.

“I could snap some up, but that would make Jarvis look at me disapprovingly, and I don’t like that.”

“I have so little to use against you, sir. Would you deny me this?” Jarvis asked innocently.

“Hell, yeah, I’ll join,” Clint said, bounding past the table, snatching his key up, and plopping himself in-between Bruce and Steve. “I play a mean poker game.”

“You have a most imposing face,” Loki said, getting a wary look from the archer. He handed a glass filled with scotch out to Clint, a blank look on his face.

Clint’s eyes flickered from the glass up to Loki’s face. A minute later, he shook his head.

Loki pulled back, disappointment flickering through his eyes.

Then Clint gave a small grin, meeting Loki’s eyes tentatively. “Make it vodka, and I’ll take it.”

Loki brightened imperceptibly, though his voice was cool. “Of course.”

Tony hid his face behind his cards, a small smile curving at his lips. Steve noticed and shot him a pleased smile. Rhodey grumbled from beside Tony, squinting down at his cards – which were truly horrible from what Tony could see.

Natasha sighed lightly before sitting down behind Clint, curling her legs under her.

Light banter resumed as their poker game increased by two and Jarvis had another alcohol drink to monitor.

And that was how Clint and Natasha joined the crew already living at the tower. (And S.H.I.E.L.D. ended up not being informed after all.)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Due to the shorter length of this chapter compared to the others, the next update will be Monday, and then either Thursday or Friday. It'll be longer again, but the last three chapters are all about this length give or take a few hundred words.
> 
> I hope you guys enjoyed it. Please let me know what you thought!


	9. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *hastily drops chapter and scampers away*
> 
> WARNING: There are graphic depictions of the aftermath of torture in this chapter.

The anniversary of Gabriel finding his Grace and finding himself found him sitting outside on his balcony, looking up at the starry night sky. The light pollution from the city around him obscured most of the sky, but Gabriel bent space around the tower enough to allow him a clear view of the night sky and the worlds beyond Earth.

He was leaning against the railing, nursing a glass of strong vodka because it was the time for that. It was a pity he couldn’t get drunk anymore even if he wanted to, but the burn of the drink had to be enough for now.

Sometimes he wondered if it wouldn’t have been better if he’d just remained an ignorant human, forever not knowing what he was missing except for knowing something _was_. It might be easier in a lot of aspects. For one, he wouldn’t be wondering what his Father had wanted him to do here, by himself. He wouldn’t be wondering what his family was doing now that the apocalypse was over. He wouldn’t be wondering if he could ever go home.

Then again…

If he’d remained human, he’d probably still have that arc reactor sitting in his chest. He’d have gone on to create the Iron Man suit – that was a given – but would he have gotten to Obadiah before the man had succeeded in his plans? Probably not. And would he have discovered the element that cleanly ran the reactor, thus saving him from a slow death by heavy metal poisoning?

Taking several slow breaths, Gabriel let his eyes drift closed as he prodded the fabric of the space-time continuum, searching out the timeline he was thinking of. It was alternate, but it was something he could look at.

He’d just reached the part where his alternate and very human self discovered vibranium and was recreating it in his workshop in Malibu when a presence in his own timeline drew him out.

It was Loki.

“You need something?” Gabriel asked, swishing his vodka around before taking a large gulp of the strong liquid.

“You seem morose,” Loki observed.

Gabriel snorted, reaching for the vodka bottle and discarding the glass entirely. He’d need it for this conversation. “That obvious?”

“Perhaps not.” Loki smiled knowingly, shrugging once. “It is something that I am well acquainted with.”

“I bet.”

Loki didn’t seem hurt by Gabriel’s curt tone. “Would you share your thoughts with me?”

“It’s nothing really.” Gabriel gestured vaguely with the bottle, taking a swig. “It’s just the anniversary of when I found myself.”

“Is this not an auspicious occasion?”

“Depends on what you deem ‘ _auspicious_.’” Gabriel grimaced slightly. “I’m still trying to figure that out.”

“You found yourself,” Loki said. “What about that is _not_ noteworthy? There are many who forever wander this planet not knowing who they are.”

“I wonder if that’s not better.” Gabriel looked up at the twinkling stars. “Is not knowing better than knowing?”

Loki was silent for a moment. “Sometimes I wish I hadn’t learned of my true heritage,” he said quietly. “But then I find that I am… _glad_. Glad to know who I really am. Why I was so different from Thor and his ilk. It explained me. It told me that it wasn’t because I was _wrong_ as an Asgardian. I simply _wasn’t_. I am Jotun, but I am also Asgardian.”

“That’s nice.” Gabriel tapped his fingers against the glass of the bottle. “I knew something was up, even when I was human. It was too quiet.” He tapped a finger against his temple, smiling wryly. “It’s still too quiet, but at least now I know why. I can do things that make it…not better, but…less distracting. And still I wonder…would it have been better if I’d remained human?”

“If you ask me,” Loki said softly, “I am glad you regained yourself.”

“Yes. You would be.”

“Not only for that,” Loki said sharply, coming directly to Gabriel’s side. “Not only for you stepping in for me when I was not myself. But because you _understand_. Do you realize what you’ve done, Gabriel? You’ve given a home to lost beings such as myself and the Captain. You realize what it is to be homeless, and you have given one to us.”

Gabriel smiled softly at Loki. “You’re not homeless, Loki. You’ve got one.” He flicked a finger up to the sky.

“That may be so,” Loki said, “but I find myself far more at home here than I ever was in Asgard. For as grand as Asgard may seem at times, it was not entirely accepting to one such as I. Earth’s humans are so varying – so _different_ – that humans are much more accommodating to differences. Even if you still have your issues to accepting such.”

“Thor?”

“He is still here.” Loki smiled affectionately at the thought of his brother, still in New Mexico with Jane. He’d visited a few times, but had left upon seeing that Loki was still in good health. “As such, while Odin and Frigga are my adoptive parents, they understand that Asgard is not truly _home_. They may be my family, but family does not entirely make a home.”

“I get that,” Gabriel said dryly. “I left home millennia ago because I couldn’t stand my family. Then again…I haven’t been able to find it since.”

“That is untrue,” Loki objected, resting his fingers on Gabriel’s hand. “You have one here.”

“Loki…”

“Please hear me out, Gabriel. Will you let me help you as you have helped me?”

Gabriel looked Loki in the eye, seeing nothing but earnestness in their green depths. Finally, he nodded.

Loki took a breath, retracting his fingers to curl his hand into a fist on the railing. “You have a home _here_. Your children…would you leave them here to return to a place you call home out of mere habit? The ones you call Pepper and Rhodey, they love you. You claim this world – this _universe_ – for your own, yet you do not even do it the courtesy of calling it home.”

“It’s not home if I have no one,” Gabriel said quietly.

Loki growled in frustration. “You are not _listening_.” He glared at Gabriel. “For an all-mighty being who is absolutely ancient, you are inconceivably dense. Do you not realize what you have here? You have _friends_. You have _loved ones_. You have a _family_. One _you_ created. You put it together yourself. Perhaps it was by accident, perhaps it was by design by the one you call Father, but it is _here_. You. Are. Not. Alone.”

Gabriel’s eyes glittered, and it was through effort of will that he managed to keep from shattering the bottle he was still holding. “Let me tell you something,” he said in a low voice. “Angels…we were created to serve. Probably sounds weird coming from a guy who’s said that God promotes free will, but He wasn’t like that when we were created. Or maybe He was, but He didn’t care. Our basic function was to serve, worship, and love our Father. Free will didn’t come into the equation until He created humans and called them His most beloved. It’s why Lucifer fell; it’s why my family tore itself apart trying to find a Father who’d left Heaven because it wasn’t enough.

“What’s an angel without a purpose? Without something to _do_? I’m a messenger, Loki, and beyond my Dad using me as a mouthpiece for a brother who fell after Lucifer and ended up here, too, I haven’t heard squat. I took a stand against the apocalypse because humans were better than angels. Because humans fought each other to the death and yet still managed to love and forgive each other.

“We found out that angels have free will, too, but just a bit too late.”

Loki leaned in close, reaching out to clasp Gabriel’s elbow. “Have you not considered that _that_ is why you are here? That perhaps your Father wishes you to learn what it is to have free will? That He wishes you to have a function _outside_ of serving Him?”

Gabriel stared at Loki, never having considered that. “Why,” he whispered, “why didn’t He _tell_ us then?”

Loki’s eyes were sad. “Fathers make mistakes.” His tone was quiet. “They make mistakes that they wish they never made, because it can turn out to be irreversible. And yet they never wish to admit making such mistakes because it means admitting that they were wrong. That they are not all-knowing and are so very – to use an expression – _human_. Even your God…I suspect He is not as all-knowing as He wishes He were. Perhaps He regrets never telling you that you had free will and that you were free to do what you wished. Perhaps He simply wants to try something new. Regardless, Gabriel…never doubt that He loves you. You have said that you were dead at the hand of your brother… If your Father did not care, He would not have revived you to come here and help us. Of your own free will.”

Gabriel let out a low chuckle. “That’s nice. I’d like that to be true…”

“I believe it is.” Loki was earnest.

“I know you do.” Gabriel sighed deeply, looking into the vodka bottle. “Here’s the thing… Angels are by nature kind of averse to change. We’re not really adaptable the way humans are. I think it’s something to do with our life spans. Angels are immortal, never-changing…or supposed to be. Humans live such short lives, it’s amazing they get anything done during the time they have. But they adapt so quickly _because_ they don’t live long. It’s a survival mechanism. Angels…we don’t have that. We can change – yes – but slowly. Time’s nothing for us, so what does it matter how long it takes for us to change? Adapt?”

He could so clearly remember Lucifer’s bitterness. “I have a little brother,” he continued quietly. “He rescued a soul from Hell. Castiel…Castiel always was a little strange. But it was a good thing. He adapted more quickly than any of us, but compared to a human? Still too slow. And he’s one of the youngest angels. Me? I’m the youngest archangel, but that still puts me as the fourth oldest among all of the angels Dad ever created. _We_ don’t adapt well at all. We can…but it’s not easy.” He gave Loki a wan but warm smile. “So you’ll forgive an old archangel for taking some time to realize that his home’s not where it once was.”

Loki smiled back, his noticeably warmer. “I will,” he said gently. “As long as you _do_ realize this.”

“I’m trying, Loki.”

“I know you are.” Loki’s smile turned nervous. “Now…I have one question.”

“Other than browbeating me, you mean?” Gabriel smirked to show he didn’t mean it.

It worked. Loki rolled his eyes. “Yes, other than that,” he replied dryly. He sobered quickly, swallowing. “If you would…would you allow me to be there for you? As a friend?”

Gabriel gave him a perplexed look. “I thought we already were? I mean, I don’t allow just anyone to talk to me like that.” Other than the vessel of Michael, since it’d defeat the point if Gabriel smote Dean just because he was irritating.

Loki’s laugh was startled but relieved. “Then we are. So then…” His grin was mischievous. “Shall we celebrate? To you finding yourself?”

Gabriel snorted, discarding his vodka in favor of something more suited to celebrations: wine. “Sure.”

Loki took the glass Gabriel offered him, clinking it against Gabriel’s. “To finding ourselves,” he said quietly and earnestly.

“To free will,” Gabriel said just as quietly.

“Indeed.”

Whether it was true or not, Gabriel was certainly going to _try_.

* * *

Free will was a tricky thing, especially if you were a being like Gabriel who was entirely capable of doing everything for everyone around him. It was why his Father was such a tricky subject with a man like Dean Winchester, because he couldn’t understand that it was exactly the concept of _free will_ that kept his Father from interfering in their lives. If He’d even been around to bother doing so anyway.

On occasion, Gabriel wasn’t quite sure whether what he was doing violated the very concept of free will. Interfering with Loki? Might’ve been the wrong decision. Obadiah? Also likely. It all depended on how he looked at things, and Gabriel was very good at making things look the right way so he _could_ do something.

That sort of thing had never worked on his Father.

It was all well and good that Loki suggest that his Father had put him here to learn how to act independently of his Father’s will, but what of Death? His Father _had_ given him a message of sorts. He’d offered Azazel redemption, even if Azazel hadn’t exactly accepted it. His Father had offered _every_ fallen angel redemption, saying they could come back if they recognized they still had a home.

So Gabriel still had a message to impart… But to whom? It wasn’t like there was anyone to deliver the message _to_. Humans had no need for such a message; neither did gods. Everyone who had need for such a message was where he’d come _from_. And it wasn’t like he could get _back_.

Looking at things that way, maybe Loki had the right end of things. Maybe his Father _wanted_ him to become his own man – angel – whatever. Still, it would’ve been helpful to at least _tell_ Gabriel. That didn’t defeat the point of free will, especially since Gabriel hadn’t even known his Father approved of angels exercising that little muscle anyway. He knew now, but it was just a bit late for that.

It was all well and good to think that his Father had also sent him here to make a new family. But what had been wrong with his old one? Yeah, it’d been a little tumultuous – especially at the end – but every family had their ups and downs. Gabriel could’ve stuck it out if he hadn’t died.

Now… Well, now Loki had a point. He had a family here. He could certainly bring his kids back with him, but it would be a sticking point between him and the other angels because they were very clearly not human. And they wouldn’t approve of him creating new life.

His kids probably wouldn’t want to stay here without him. There was such a thing like leaving the nest (which was so funny now that Gabriel actually _was_ literally out of the nest), but there was also such a thing as going too far. And being separated by entirely different universes was stretching it just a bit much.

In the end, it all boiled down to his Father wanting him here for some inexplicable reason Gabriel couldn’t figure out. This world was so much safer than his own (Thanos aside). Yeah, there were annoying super villains, but there were superheroes who could combat them easily without the might of an archangel backing them. The Avengers were only a drop in the bucket compared to what this world actually offered when it came to superheroes.

There was no _need_ for Gabriel. Loki’s situation would have sorted itself out eventually – perhaps not for the better – but it _would_ have. Gabriel had checked. Steve would’ve found friends eventually with an entirely human Tony Stark who had never known angels.

The math all added up to one inescapable conclusion: something was rotten in Denmark.

* * *

The first time a bad guy had turned up, Iron Man had arrived on the scene. Captain America had turned up shortly afterwards, not willing to stay out of the fight just because the public wasn’t aware he’d been found. In the end, the Avengers Initiative was a go because all the members refused to lay low when something turned up.

Those annoying super villains he had mentioned earlier? Yeah, they tended to crop up every other week or so. Sometimes just Iron Man (with Tony piloting it) was enough to take care of them. Sometimes it required Captain America and Iron Man. Rarely was the entire might of the Avengers required. The Wrecking Crew had been novel enough to require all hands on deck. Same for Magneto’s henchmen, although the X-Men ended up helming that one.

So, annoying, but nothing very major. Until now.

It hadn’t seemed to be anything up their alley at first. They’d thought it had just been the work of a grisly serial killer who enjoyed attacking little children and leaving their bodies disemboweled and innards scattered around the area. One time officials had been entirely unable to find a little boy’s heart and were eventually forced to give up when the next child ended up dead.

It was awful, but they’d just been watching the news on TV and following the newspapers. There’d been no sign that it had been anything more than a serial killer until Loki dumped an entire month’s worth of newspapers on the kitchen table and was looking more frazzled than usual.

“It’s magic,” he said abruptly, looking directly at Tony. “ _Magic_.”

“What?” Tony reached out for the top newspaper, which had the information for the first murder – a five-year-old girl who’d been picked off the playground.

“These killings,” Loki said, “are not the work of a serial killer.”

“I’d have to disagree with you on that,” Clint said, not touching the stack of newspapers. He’d been hit hardest by the killings. “Humans can be pretty awful when we want to be. And this? Isn’t the worst thing we’ve done.”

“I am aware of that,” Loki said impatiently. “But I _know_ this work. It is the work of the Enchantress. She is not human.”

Tony steeled himself and reached for the rest of the papers, each carefully folded to the exact page that had the information on the murder. For the newer papers this was the front page.

Now that he was looking at the grisly murders with the supernatural in mind (or magic), he could tell that the way these murders were executed was far too sophisticated for a serial killer. He’d need to see the actual police reports, but he would guess that some of the kids had been still alive at the time that their internal organs had been ripped apart or taken out.

Loki had named Amora as the culprit, but Tony could so very easily finger another culprit that he knew. But she wasn’t even _here_.

“You’re sure this is Amora?” he asked instead, looking up at Loki.

“Absolutely,” Loki confirmed. “I am very familiar with her work.”

“Did you do this stuff with her?” Clint sounded disgusted.

“No.” Loki’s tone was reproving. “This was why Amora and I parted ways. I found myself unable to stomach most of her techniques. She was never this violent, however, which is why it took me this long to pinpoint her as the culprit.”

“Should we call Thor?” Steve asked quietly.

“I already have,” Loki said. “He is on his way.”

“Loki, I need stats.” Tony turned to Jarvis. “Can you access the police reports on these kids? Get me all the details you can find.”

“What sort of stats?” Loki asked.

“Her capabilities, what we can expect from her, that sort of thing.”

“Good idea,” Steve agreed.

“How’d she get here?” Tony hadn’t sensed anything Bifrost-related in ages (yes, he’d fixed it so he could still sense it, but it wasn’t like anyone _else_ could anymore).

“You are not the only being capable of traversing the realms on your own. Amora has the ability to do so.” Loki looked troubled. “Given the right spells, I could do so as well.”

“Tell me everything you know.”

* * *

In the end, Loki told Tony as much as he knew on Amora and her abilities since they’d last met. She’d doubtlessly changed a little since then, but not so much that his info was useless.

The police reports Jarvis came back with confirmed Tony’s suspicions. They also led to Bruce and Clint both leaving the table and looking a little green around the gills, though for different reasons. Natasha remained stoic throughout it all, her eyes steely.

“What’s the point?” Steve asked again, looking vaguely sick but determined. “Why do this?”

“She knows I am here.” Loki seemed resigned. “She left a warning in Asgard, which is why I am here.”

“So it wasn’t because your house arrest was up.” Natasha sounded vaguely pleased at this notion.

“Scorned lover?” Steve inquired.

“No.” Loki looked disgusted at the notion. “As I told Gabriel, we were mere allies who learned about magic at a young age. We trained together. At least until I informed her that I could no longer tolerate her cruel techniques.”

“And she’s just Amora?” Tony tried, a niggling suspicion driving him. “There was never hint at her being someone else?”

“You speak of possession.” The look Loki gave him was scrutinizing. “No. Both she and I have spells to ward off such attempts.”

“What are you thinking?” Steve asked.

“Nothing. It’s probably nothing.” Tony furrowed his brow. “It doesn’t change things anyway. She needs to be stopped.”

“I would offer myself as bait,” Loki volunteered calmly. “As soon as Thor arrives.”

There were no protestations to this plan. It was a feasible option – probably the _only_ one – and Loki could defend himself.

“Thor should be here in a few,” Tony said quietly, sensing his approach from the southwest.

“Iron Man?” Steve asked.

Tony hesitated, but it was so slight it was unnoticeable. “Yes. Iron Man.”

“I shall hold down the fort so to speak, sir,” Jarvis said, sending a look in the direction of the room where the other bots were eating, having been assigned to breakfast there after the mess they’d made yesterday with the maple syrup.

“You do that, J.” Tony smiled weakly at him. “We’ll leave soon. Tell Pepper, will you?”

“Of course, sir.”

* * *

Thor took only a few minutes to inform as to the details and the plan to use Loki as bait. Beyond that they had no ideas, as Amora was an unknown entity. Steve was brilliant with coming up with plans on the fly, and Tony could always swing something if need be.

One thing they did agree on was drawing her to an isolated area that wouldn’t put any others in harm’s way. This led to them being transported by Loki to a small forest on the outskirts of New York City. Once there, they situated themselves to circle around the small clearing Loki was in, making sure to stay in the shadows.

When everyone had reached their places, Loki began performing some small spells, essentially painting himself with a bright beacon to anyone who was looking. And Amora was.

She showed up five minutes later, suddenly appearing before Loki. She was dressed in green and her blonde hair flowed freely about her shoulders. Her eyes coldly assessed Loki; she paid no heed to the Avengers circled around her, though she’d doubtlessly sensed their presence.

Tony narrowed his senses in on her, hissing with frustration when he met a blank wall similar to that of Azazel. It was to be expected considering her nature, but Loki hadn’t had such a wall when they’d first met. Even now he didn’t.

“Loki”—Amora’s voice was sultry—“it has been so long.”

“Amora.” Loki’s voice was even. “When was the last time we met?”

“Some centuries ago, if I am not mistaken.” Amora smiled chillily. “What must a girl do to get your attention?”

“Certainly not what you did.”

“It did bring you here, did it not?”

“You do not deny it was your work?”

“Why should I?” Amora flicked her fingers dismissively. “You knew it was my work. Did you like it?” Her grin was dangerous. “It was some of my best.”

Loki exhaled shakily, eyes hardening. “You know I do not support such techniques, Amora. It was why we parted ways, or have you forgotten?”

“Here I thought it was because a girl couldn’t keep your attention.” Amora’s smile was mirthless. “What is it now, Loki? Did you plan to stop me? With your pretty friends who call themselves the Avengers?”

“I ask you to call it off. Stop what you are doing. You have my attention.”

“Do I really?” Amora sounded dark. “I sometimes wonder if I ever did. No matter what I did, you were always more interested in your brother.” She looked over at where Thor was standing in the shadows of the trees. “Hello, Thor.”

Thor’s voice was equally dark as he responded. “Amora.”

The similarities between Amora and the being Tony was familiar with were so similar it was eerie.

Frustrated, he did what he should have done with Azazel but had refused to: he tore through the spells hiding Amora’s soul from his eyes. She noticed it instantly, eyes widening and arms coming up in a fighting position, light flickering around her hands.

“Is it you?” she demanded of Loki.

“Lilith.” The name was out before Gabriel could stop it.

Amora froze, head turning in his direction, a sly smirk twisting at her lips. “Oh, Gabriel… Is this where you’ve been hiding?”

Gabriel let the faceplate slide up, stepping forward as he did to approach Amora (Lilith). “I haven’t been hiding.”

“Haven’t you?” Lilith asked idly, looking like a child as she tilted her head to the side. “All this time, and not a word?”

“Loki, go.” Gabriel gestured for him to leave, and after a moment’s hesitation he did so. Focusing on Lilith, Gabriel said, “I could say the same for you, Lilith.”

“I searched,” Lilith said, pouting slightly. “I searched and searched for the angel that shook the universe when he reclaimed his Grace. But I couldn’t find him. Of course, I didn’t expect that he’d be playing human. What angel would do such a thing?”

“One who _was_ human,” Gabriel said sharply. “When did you remember, Lilith?”

“Didn’t you hear me? When you shook the universe, you woke all sorts of critters. Wonderful things, really. You think an archangel can just reclaim his power like _that_?” Lilith snapped her fingers, and a small rock exploded at her feet. “There are repercussions for such a thing, Gabriel. You fell, and when you reclaimed your Grace, the universe shook.”

“I didn’t fall.” Gabriel half-smiled in response to the incredulous look Lilith shot his way. “I didn’t. I met Azazel about a year ago. He was as human as you came.”

“Oh, Azazel.” Lilith rolled her eyes. “He still going around?”

“No.”

“Just as well.” She shrugged carelessly. “Maybe Daddy dearest decided He owed me for what He did the first time round.”

“Or maybe He couldn’t decide what to do with your soul – twisted that it was.”

“And who’s fault was that, Gabriel?” Lilith sounded wounded. “Mine? Or His? I refused to do what He wanted. I refused to be subservient to Adam. And for that He threw me out.” She smiled. “It was shortly after that Lucifer fell, and we made a lovely little home together.” Her smile changed to a frown. “I haven’t been able to find that here,” she said. “Have you, Gabriel?”

“There’s nothing like that here.” Gabriel smiled cheerfully in response to the glare shot his way. “Really. No angels; no demons.”

“There’s you.”

“There’s me.”

“I wonder why that is?” Lilith tilted her head to the side. “Were you a bad boy, Gabriel? Is that why you’re here?”

“To the contrary.” Gabriel’s smile turned brittle. “Your Lucifer killed me.”

Lilith’s eyes widened in delight. “He did? Oh, that is _marvelous_.” She clapped her hands together like a little child.

“Of course,” Gabriel added casually, “that was before the Winchesters kicked his ass to kingdom come.”

Lilith’s eyes narrowed. “You lie.”

“I don’t. I’m no demon, Lilith.”

“Neither am I.” Lilith’s tongue ran out to wet her lips, snake-like. “Not anymore. But you…you’re still an angel. Your Father must really love you…” Her voice turned ugly. “…or wish to punish you. An angel all on his lonesome? Why, I hear that’s worse than death.”

“You adapt.” Gabriel flattened his lips. “Will you stop, Lilith? You have Loki’s attention. You have _my_ attention. Will you stop now?”

“Oh.” Lilith widened her eyes in mock surprise. “Are you _sparing_ me, Gabriel? After what I did? Is it because I’m no longer a demon? Is that it?”

“Not at all.” Gabriel smiled thinly. “You have no idea how much I want to end you now, Lilith. For what you did both here and there. But I won’t.”

Lilith frowned. “And why not?”

“Because I have a message.”

“From your Father?” The words were scornful.

“Yes.” Gabriel breathed in and out. “He says you can come home. That you have a home if you want it. That you’re forgiven.”

Lilith stared at him for a moment, incredulous disbelief distorting her face. “ _Forgive_ me? For what _He_ did when He cast me out? When He cast us _all_ out? We’re _forgiven_?”

“He said it was a mistake.” Gabriel had heard no such thing when it came to Lilith, but he assumed it was a blanket statement that applied to everyone his Father had cast out. “Lucifer can go home, too.”

“What makes Him think any of us _want_ to?”

“Because it’s a lonely existence.”

Lilith’s lips curled pityingly. “Still the ever faithful messenger, Gabriel? Spouting whatever words your Father puts in your mouth? When will you ever think for yourself?”

“I’ve got a message,” Gabriel said patiently. “I’m going to give it regardless of what you think of my state of mind. Everyone deserves a shot at redemption.”

“Even me?” Lilith pointed at herself, eyebrow raised. “Surely you’ve seen my handiwork over the last month, Gabriel. _That_ deserves redemption? I’ve killed little children. I’ve mutilated them while they were still breathing, while they were _begging_ me to stop and let them go back home to their mommies. Why – just last week I had an adorable little girl who begged me to not hurt her little rabbit.” Her smile was gleeful. “After a little persuasion, she tore her rabbit apart with her bare hands.”

Gabriel heard a gagging sound from his intercom system.

“It was so delicious…all that pain… I _enjoyed_ it, Gabriel.” Lilith looked at him. “So tell me…do I still deserve redemption?”

Pushing down the ill feeling his human side persisted on giving him, Gabriel kept his face blank. “Everyone, Lilith.”

Lilith inhaled sharply, her eyes narrowing. “My, my…” She sounded scornful. “You really will do anything to go back, won’t you? I can tell you want to smite me right where I stand. But you won’t. Because of something your Father mistakenly told you when He was probably speaking to Jesus Christ.”

“Lilith—”

“Tell Him no.” Lilith’s smile was tight. “I don’t take handouts.”

She was gone a second later, covering her tracks with a spell.

“Shit,” Gabriel breathed, squeezing his eyes shut.

“What are you doing?” Clint demanded, coming up to his side and glaring daggers at him. “Go after her!”

“I…”

“She’s covered her tracks,” Loki said dully, eyes fixed on the spot Lilith last was.

“He’s an _archangel_. Surely a spell won’t stop him!”

“I won’t.” Gabriel brought up a hand to brush against his mouth, heedless of the gauntlet still covering it.

“Why not?” Thor asked, subdued. “You heard her crimes. She deserves justice.”

“Yeah, she does.” Gabriel smiled wanly, breathing in and out again, trying to calm his roiling guts. “But forgiveness is divine, even if feels like you’d rather cut your hand off than do it.”

“And you want to?” Steve’s voice was quiet.

“More like cut my Grace out and plant it where I can’t find it.” Gabriel’s smile was more a grimace. “Excuse me.”

He went off to a different part of the forest, where he promptly proceeded to vomit for the first time in a very long time, his human side finally winning out.

Forgiveness was divine, but that didn’t mean it was easy for him to give it.

* * *

“ _So it’s stopped now?_ ” Rhodey asked him, his voice concerned.

“Yeah,” Tony said, closing his eyes as he pressed his forehead against the cool seat of the toilet. He’d been camping out in the bathroom for the last two hours because he couldn’t stop feeling sick. For not having to deal with human inconveniences for the last two years, this sudden reintroduction of human bodily functions was entirely unpleasant.

Especially since it had been a while since he’d eaten much of anything, including candy.

“ _And you’re all right?_ ”

“To a certain degree of the definition.” Tony sighed, rolling over to lean back against the toilet.

“ _You don’t sound too good. I didn’t think that was possible anymore._ ”

“It depends. Some things hit me harder than others.”

“ _And this hit you hard._ ”

“Yeah. I’ve still got some human left in me.”

“ _Never doubted it, Tony. How’re the others holding up?_ ”

“They’re all right. Little pissed, but somewhat understanding.” Steve was, anyway. So was Jarvis, though he’d frowned deeply upon being told the news. Thor and Loki hadn’t really voiced an opinion, but Tony had sensed Loki’s disappointment.

“ _I gotta admit… I’m kind of pissed, too. You just let her get away?_ ”

“Just for her to think it over. It’s the same offer Dad gave Azazel.”

“ _Right. Hammer._ ”

“Forgiveness is divine,” Tony repeated.

“ _Doesn’t mean you have to do it, divine being or not. Some things are just too sick for that._ ”

“I’d ordinarily agree, but Lilith’s crimes aren’t even the worst of what demons have done.”

“ _But she’s not even a demon anymore, is she? She’s an Asgardian now. Means she’s got a soul. Means she didn’t **have** to do what she did. But she did. Maybe she’s too far gone._ ”

“There are some that would say the same for Lucifer.”

“ _Screw Lucifer. I’m talking about **Lilith**. The woman who killed all those kids._ ”

“Lucifer’s done worse, Rhodey. And he’s still forgiven.”

“ _Are you telling me your brother went on a mass killing spree just to get someone’s attention?_ ”

“The apocalypse, Rhodey.”

“ _Okay, fine. Point taken. But Lucifer was an angel at one point. Lilith never was._ ”

“No. She was human. But she was cast down for refusing to do Adam’s will.”

“ _Sounds like my kind of gal. And no offense, but your Dad sounds like a bit of a dick at the moment. Excuse the blasphemy._ ”

“He’s made mistakes,” Tony said. “He knows that. This is His way of making recompense.”

“ _By making **you** do the dirty work? Sorry, I don’t see how that’s recompense. He should do it Himself._ ” Rhodey sighed heavily. “ _I can’t believe I’m blaspheming like this._ ”

“I’ll excuse you for now.”

“ _Thank you for those kind words. Still doesn’t make me feel better to know I’m badmouthing **God**._ ”

“If it makes you feel any better, a lot of angels have been doing the same for a while.”

“ _That does, thanks._ ”

Tony moved the conversation back on track. “So when she shows up again?”

“ _Smite her. Or whatever the hell it is you do to people that piss you off. Don’t give her that chance, Tony._ ”

“What if she takes it?”

Rhodey was silent for a considering moment. “ _Well…I’d like to say smite her,_ ” he began softly, “ _but that’s not really my decision to make, Gabriel._ ” The use of his angelic name was jarring. “ _It’s yours. And…whatever decision you do make…I’ll still be there for you at the end. Even if it’s only to rag on your ass about it._ ”

Tony gave a short breathless laugh. “Thanks, Rhodey.”

“ _No problem. Talk later?_ ”

“Yeah. About time I make a showing anyway. I’ve been hiding out in the bathroom for the last two hours.”

“ _Oh man. You **must** have been sick. Usually you’d just go to the shop!_ ”

“Yeah…” Tony waited a moment longer before hanging up, resting his head against the toilet for a few more seconds before he opened his eyes and shook himself. It was time he faced the music, so to speak.

Upon opening the door, Tony was almost clocked in the face by Steve’s hand. Steve managed to stop his knock in time to not hurt himself, blushing lightly as he let his hand drop to his side.

“I – we were worried,” Steve rushed to explain. “You’d been in there for a few hours.”

“It’s good,” Tony lied, smiling at him. “Just had a chat with a friend.”

“In the bathroom?”

“How many people disturb others when they’re in the bathroom?”

Steve had to think that over a moment. “Point,” he conceded. “Are you going to join us?”

“Should I?”

Steve looked shocked. “You’re a part of this team. You _should_ be with us.”

Tony shrugged, admitting, “I just didn’t think anyone would want me around for a little bit considering what happened.”

“It’s not a—” Steve cut himself off, frowning slightly. Then he began again, more slowly, “We’re worried. About you. And about Amora or Lilith or whoever she is. But we trust you to do what’s right.”

“You would’ve preferred I smite her,” Tony said quietly.

“It’s not my business,” Steve said easily. “You know her best it seems. So it should be up to you what happens next.”

Tony swallowed lightly, nodding. “If they’re all thinking like you, we should be good.”

“Clint’s kind of pissed,” Steve admitted, “but I think Jarvis’s calmed him down.”

“He should be,” Tony murmured, referring to Clint. Considering his childhood, it was no wonder this was hitting Clint particularly hard.

“It’s your family,” Steve said, surprising him. “We don’t have a say in what you do regarding that.”

Tony let out a short, surprised laugh. “She’s not actually my sister, Steve. Lilith was never an angel; she was Adam’s wife before Eve.”

Steve frowned, apparently shuffling through his memories of the Bible. “Really? I don’t think I’ve heard of her.”

“Usually Bibles don’t mention her. It’s always Adam and Eve, no mention of Lilith.”

They entered the living room, everyone’s attention instantly narrowing in on them.

“You knew,” Natasha instantly accused him.

“I didn’t,” Tony said. “I suspected.”

“How many more of your siblings will we meet?” Natasha demanded.

“She…she was a demon.” Tony took a breath. “Adam’s first wife, and she refused to be subservient to him, so she was cast out and Eden placed in her stead.”

Clint snorted disgustedly. “Man, your family does some messed up shit. So because she had a brain, she was kicked to the curb?”

Tony winced slightly. “Yes. Though…there were other reasons. She was a bit fond of violence even then.”

“Are there others like her?” Natasha asked.

“Wielders of magic? Here? Or demons?”

“Here,” Natasha clarified impatiently. “Can we expect any more demons and angels to pop up out of the woodworks?”

“I can’t say.” Tony grimaced apologetically. “Azazel was a surprise. And I had word that I’m the only angel here, so likelihood is that if we run into anymore old faces, it’ll probably be demons.”

“Azazel?” Bruce asked.

“You might know him as Justin Hammer.”

Natasha rolled her eyes. “Of course. I suppose the reason he hasn’t woken up is because of you?”

Tony inclined his head in confirmation.

“She gave no sign of being anyone other than Amora,” Loki said, disconcerted.

“That’s because she is. She’s like me, was Lilith in a different life. Only now she’s Asgardian instead of demon.”

“Will she stop?” Steve asked. “You talked to her, so will she stop?”

Tony smiled wanly. “Demons are usually difficult to deal with unless you’re aiming to make some sort of crossroads deal. Then they’re amiable, usually because they’re trying to get your soul. Lilith? Always been a poisonous apple. The fact that she was still acting like Lilith despite having no memories at that point makes it pretty clear that while she’s not a demon now, she still acts and thinks like one. I delivered my message, but I don’t know if she’ll take me up on it. She might stop, or she might not. We’ll need to see.”

“Until another kid’s dead?” Clint demanded. “We can’t do that!”

“Can’t you track her?” Natasha asked, eyes flickering between Clint and Tony.

“Now that she knows for sure I’m here, she’ll have warded herself against me. Enochian wards are extremely effective against angels; we can’t break through them or find someone who’s used them as a shield. She’ll have covered herself with them by now.”

“Well, terrific.” Clint sighed with disgust. “The one time we could use your supernatural senses, we can’t.”

“That’s enough,” Steve said sharply. “He can’t help what he can’t help.”

“He shouldn’t have _let her go_ in the first place!”

“She’s family of a sort,” Tony said quietly. “I won’t just leave her hanging.”

“Yeah, well, maybe you should’ve.” Clint’s face was thunderous. “Have you forgotten what she did?”

“You think that’s the worst she’s done?” Gabriel snapped, fed up. “You forget, Clint. I’ve been around a lot longer than you can possibly comprehend. I was _there_ when she walked the Earth with Adam. I was there when she was cast out. I heard about the atrocities she committed until Hell was sealed over with the death of Jesus Christ. This isn’t the worst she’s done.”

“And that makes it okay?”

“It means you’re missing the bigger picture.”

“The only thing I seem to be missing is your _blind spot_ when it comes to people your family messed up. You’re excusing her because of something that happened thousands of years ago?!”

“I’m not excusing her,” Gabriel growled, his anger making the lights flicker. “I’m giving her a second _chance_. You gave the same to Natasha despite what she’s done. Is Lilith exempt?”

“I regret it,” Natasha said. “Does she?”

“That’s the point, isn’t it? Redemption’s only possible if you regret.” Gabriel gave a mirthless smile. “It won’t work if she lies.”

“And that’s a possibility?” Clint asked.

Gabriel’s lips twisted. “Yes,” he said shortly.

“That’s enough,” Steve snapped, cutting Clint off. “Clint, we’re trusting Tony’s judgment on this. Tony…” He looked straight at Gabriel. “…I trust you to do what you need.”

Gabriel nodded, lips thin. “Thanks.”

Heaving a disgusted sigh, Clint turned on his heel and left. After an unreadable glance at Gabriel, Natasha followed him.

“It doesn’t matter,” Gabriel said before Steve could. “I understand they’re upset. It doesn’t change my mind.”

“I’m still sorry,” Steve said.

“Don’t be.” Gabriel smiled weakly at him. “It’s a tough decision.”

“And you trust that you have made the right one?” Loki asked.

Gabriel’s smile wavered. “Well…that remains to be seen.”

“We must trust in her then,” Thor said firmly.

Loki twitched, and Gabriel grimaced.

Steve shot him a worried glance but said nothing. His solid support meant worlds to Gabriel, though he wondered what exactly he had done to obtain it. Was it just because Steve had been raised Catholic?

“I’m gonna check on them,” Steve said. “See if everything’s all right.”

“Clint’ll probably bite your head off if you try right now,” Tony warned. “Why don’t you see the kids. I think they’ll be glad of your company.”

“And then Clint.” Nodding, Steve also left, leaving Tony with Thor and Loki.

Exhaling slowly, Tony turned to Loki. “You got anything to say?”

“Nothing of import,” Loki said loftily, arching a distinguished eyebrow. “Simply this…have you forgotten our conversation?”

Tony’s lips quirked. “No. But don’t worry – that was an extension of free will. I didn’t _have_ to tell her. I _chose_ to do so.”

“And was it a wise decision?” Loki pressed. “I may not have known that Amora was once Lilith, but the knowledge does not change much. Amora was deceitful even when I knew her; that cannot have changed now.”

“Yeah, well…so was I at one point. I was _Loki_ where I come from. The god of chaos and lies. Deceit’s something I’m familiar with.”

“You were Loki, and you are Gabriel?” Thor asked, confused.

“I skipped out on Heaven, joined the pagans for a while. It was fun while it lasted.”

“It must be strange then, to meet another with the same name,” Loki mused.

“Not as strange as you’d think,” Tony said. “It’s weirder getting to know Thor, because he was really different.”

“A good different?” Thor asked.

“I like you more,” Tony said, grinning. “You’re not as arrogant.”

Thor smiled regretfully. “I was once.”

“And you changed. Mjölnir is thankful for it.”

“You speak with her?”

“Not so much communication as general impressions.” Tony nodded at the hammer. “She was kinda hurt after Odin threw her here.”

“I have apologized,” Thor said ruefully. “I have done much I still regret. I assume you do the same.”

“We’ve all done it.” Gabriel managed a weak smile. “Some more than others.”

“What do you regret?” Loki asked curiously. “You are supposed to be a divine being.”

“Ha, well…divine doesn’t mean perfect.” Gabriel shrugged. He regretted leaving Heaven. He regretted not saying no to his family. He regretted letting them start the apocalypse. He regretted letting his brothers pretend their Father was still in Heaven so they could keep the lower angels in line. He regretted not making a stand earlier.

In short, the amount of things he regretted could fill up a phone book.

“Are we good?” he said instead.

Loki considered the question. “I have doubts as to whether you made the right decision,” he said slowly. “But in this case I shall do as Steven did and trust in your judgment.”

“As shall I,” Thor agreed. “I will stay in case Amora returns.”

Gabriel smiled thankfully. “Thanks.”

It was even more stomach turning to know how much faith these people placed in him even though he didn’t have the same amount of faith himself. He didn’t know if he’d made the right decision, and his Father wasn’t here to tell him.

* * *

Clint continued to stay clear of Tony. Natasha caught Tony one time as he was leaving the workshop so she could explain in a low tone that it was just until Clint was less likely to lash out in a fit of anger. Her small nod at the end signaled she understood where Tony was coming from, and he could see in her thoughts images of a man with a robotic arm and a sniper rifle.

Thor hung around and took great joy in the cell phone Tony gave him to contact Jane. The first one he used was fried within seconds, but after some adjustments, there were no further problems. Loki split his time between Thor and Tony, occasionally asking the latter some existential questions.

Steve’s habits didn’t change, although halfway through the week he spent a lot of time dealing with Fury as the man figured out something else was up with the lull. Bruce continued to remain a quiet lab partner for Tony and at one point told him quietly that he could understand why he’d made his decision.

Rhodey called daily, concerned and ready to kick someone’s ass if need be. Tony’s reassurances didn’t help much, but Pepper managed to keep Rhodey in line by also reassuring him that everything was handled.

Aside from that, everything was practically normal. If he ignored what was happening around him (fat chance of _that_ ), he could almost pretend nothing had changed. But there were his own worries to deal with, too.

Would Lilith take the offer where Azazel hadn’t? To be honest, Gabriel didn’t think so. Lilith had a lot more hurt and anger stored than Azazel, and she’d been cast out long before the Fall.

Then again, people always ended up surprising him. Lilith was no longer a demon. Although Gabriel doubted it, she could’ve changed. Maybe not for the better, but enough so that she could take his Father’s offer. Of course, Azazel hadn’t changed much beyond being able to use technology (but not build it; he stunk at that), and he’d been human like Gabriel.

And hadn’t Gabriel changed? Compared to billions of years as a divine being, thirty-seven as a human wasn’t even a blink of an eye. It didn’t even _register_. And yet he _had_ been changed.

He hadn’t used to _care_ so much. …Okay, that was a lie. He’d left Heaven _because_ he’d cared too much. But he hadn’t done anything about it, and now…now he was willing to stick his neck out and do things. Without being kicked in the ass by Dean.

He felt more than he had before. Human emotions were terribly deep and expressive, and even though he was himself again, he still had his human emotions. It often made for a disconcerting contrast when he allowed himself to be _Gabriel_ and not just Tony, because when human emotions suddenly interfered with his usual calmer state of being, it left him unable to deal with the outcome.

Gabriel had thought he’d be “normal” when he’d regained his Grace, but the truth was he wasn’t. At least not what his family would call normal. Like Castiel, he was irreversibly altered due to contact with humans.

So considering _he_ had changed, why wasn’t it possible Lilith had? And why not Azazel? They had the chance, so why not?

Regardless, Azazel had his chance, and he’d thrown it away. Now it was Lilith’s turn.

And Gabriel would be waiting for whatever she decided.

* * *

It was a week and a half of waiting in painful suspense before anything happened. Even then, it wasn’t Lilith. Doctor Doom had decided that now was the opportune time to try and take New York for himself since Reed Richards had been sucked away to another world the day before when one of his machines had decided it had had enough. It had also taken the rest of the Fantastic Four and the building itself with it, so their absence was noted. Tony was already working on getting him back by not using Grace (because Reed would need an explanation and “I’m an archangel” wouldn’t do).

Doom’s attack was carried out using his Doombots. They weren’t as dumb as last time seeing as how these actually ran and hid upon seeing the Avengers show up. They were also fast, meaning most of the team’s time was spent chasing them down and trying to destroy them.

Tony’s repulsors were ideal for the job considering they worked at a distance. So were Clint’s arrows. Steve had wicked aim with his shield, though most of the Doombots he went after tended to skedaddle behind cars. Thor’s lightning fried most of the bots he went after, and Loki busied himself with going after Doom himself (technically Loki wasn’t supposed to be there, but he’d been too bored to hang back). Natasha was perhaps the worst off seeing as how she specialized in close combat, and Hulk just ended up pouting when the tiny Doombots evaded him by zigzagging, causing destruction in the meantime.

So while Doctor Doom’s pitiful attempt at taking over New York City was annoying, it definitely wasn’t dangerous. (Maybe it was for the city, but the Avengers were more annoyed than physically hurt.) To be honest, Tony actually welcomed the distraction. He’d gotten to the point where anything was better than nothing, even annoying Doombots. It wasn’t like anything they had could actually hurt him, but it was enjoyable enough getting to use his suit and try out the little adjustments he’d put in the system. Jarvis would enjoy the updated tech next time he got to use his.

In any case, his boredom had gotten to the point where he was doing paperwork by _hand_. He was even reading the fine print. And adding his own to see if Pepper double checked his work. (She did and was not amused by his little sly jokes that were laden with sexual innuendo.)

At board meetings, Tony had gotten around to pranking the board members. Nothing bad. Fart pillows, pens that wouldn’t work or would spill on their immaculate suits, cell phone ringtones set to moans and porn music, and a porn video the one time a board member had wanted to show a video.

All really juvenile for him, but Pepper had been completely unimpressed yet again. As payment for his slacking off, she’d demanded his full attention for twelve hours on important SI matters. In the meantime, she’d babysit the bots and Jarvis because she’d earned this, damn it, and those boys needed a female other than Natasha (Tony held she was a real softie at heart and this was just an excuse).

But Tony had agreed. And then Doom had attacked so his attention was diverted. He’d jumped at the chance because it was something _different_.

Which brought him to now, gleefully stalking a hapless Doombot through the streets of the city.

“ _Your suit looks entirely too jovial,_ ” Steve said through intercom system.

“I’m gleefully enjoying this.”

“ _You shouldn’t,_ ” Clint said flatly. An arrow zipped by Tony to nail the Doombot he’d been chasing.

“I had that,” Tony complained.

“ _Fifty-four,_ ” Clint retorted, shooting another arrow. “ _Fifty-five._ ”

“ _One hundred!_ ” Thor announce triumphantly, his voice entirely too loud. There was a crackle of lightning punctuating Thor’s words. “ _One hundred fifty._ ”

“ _How many are there?_ ” Natasha grunted, growling with disapproval when her bullet missed the mark.

“There’s a spell that allows them to multiply once a set amount’s been destroyed,” Tony said automatically, shooting down a Doombot before Clint could.

There was a short grunt as Steve retrieved his shield from where it had gotten stuck underneath a car due to a particularly crafty Doombot. “ _You_ _couldn’t tell us this before?_ ”

“ _You’re **bored** ,_” Clint groaned in dismay. “ _Oh, Jesus Christ. Can’t you take your boredom somewhere else?_ ”

“ _Can you take it off?_ ” Natasha asked crisply, her demeanor professional.

“ _Aye, Gabriel,_ ” Thor agreed. “ _It would be most helpful. While amusing, this is not how I envisioned my day._ ”

Tony sighed loudly. “Yeah, fine.” He came to a stop and dramatically made a show of snapping his fingers, the metal fingers of the gauntlet sliding smoothly against each other. “Done.”

There was a short pause before Clint said, “ _They don’t look any different._ ”

“You’ll notice the difference in about five minutes after some butt kicking. Let’s resume.”

“ _What about their brains?_ ” Steve asked.

“Aw, Cap, that’d be a shame. Doom outdid himself this time; I’d rather not destroy his work.”

Hulk roared in triumph a block away as he apparently made a kill.

“ _Screw Doom,_ ” Natasha said, her mask of professionalism slipping as she missed her mark five times in a row. Finally she just snapped, “ _Electric bullets, Iron Man. I need them._ ”

“I’ll modify your Bite.”

“ _Make sure it’s not pink,_ ” Clint said.

Tony was affronted at the insult to his fashion sense. “Nah. Pink would clash awfully with her color scheme. Dark blue?”

“ _You gave me a pink bow and arrows!_ ”

“Nostalgia’s sake, Hawkeye. You’re a diehard Cupid. Besides, you like purple.”

“ ** _Purple_** _. Not bright **pink**._ ”

“ _Chatter,_ ” Steve warned. “ _Iron Man, you got an EMP?_ ”

Tony snorted, taking out five Doombots in a row. “When don’t I?”

“ _Can you use it?_ ”

“There’s more magic than electricity powering these things. EMP’s useless.”

“ _What about **you**?_ ” Natasha asked sweetly. “ _Surely you can deal with a little magic?_ ”

“And ruin our fun?”

“ _This. Isn’t. **Fun**._ ” Each word was punctuated by an arrow nailing an unfortunate Doombot. “ _This is **annoying**. I have **things** to do!_ ”

Tony sighed again. “Fine. I’ll—”

**_GABRIEL!_**

He froze in the air as the terrified cry tore through his Grace. It was a prayer directed to him, something he hadn’t had in a while.

_Gabriel—_

It was Jarvis, Dummy, Butterfingers, and You in one. It was Pepper silently praying to a Father who wouldn’t answer.

It was Gabriel needing to be there _now_.

He took care of the Doombots in a second before he tore through space to find the origin of the prayer. It was – perhaps not surprisingly – coming from his tower.

He landed without fanfare in the midst of a bloodbath.

Lilith was standing above Pepper, whose face was bloody and bruised. Behind her were Dummy, Butterfingers, and You. Dummy was mutilated beyond recognition, the skin of his face having been peeled off entirely to reveal nothing but muscle and bone where the muscle had been torn away. The rest of Dummy’s body had likewise been treated so. The only distinguishing feature was his dark brown hair and the Iron Man shirt he had insisted on wearing. Butterfingers was missing her eyes, and where her heart had been was a mass of dark blood and white bones poking out through the hole. You’s lower body was gone entirely, carelessly discarded elsewhere. There was a dark pool of blood spreading out from underneath him.

And Jarvis… There wasn’t any sign of Jarvis’s body but for a mass of blood, muscle, and bone directly in front of Pepper.

Aside from her face, Pepper was the only one in decent condition, and her eyes widened in fear upon seeing Gabriel appear.

Lilith gave him a cold smile. “Gabriel. How nice of you to join us. Bit late, but then you always were.”

Gabriel had no time to say anything in reply because Pepper – dear, sweet Pepper with an excellent memory for pictures and words – had just finished the angel banishing sigil and placed her hand directly in the middle.

For the second time, Gabriel was hurtled back through space, unable to control his trajectory. When he landed, it was in the desert of Afghanistan where his tree was. Barely giving it a glance, Gabriel pulled himself together enough to spread his wings and fly.

The angel banishing ward was powerful enough to keep a lower ranking angel at bay for a longer period of time, but it was nigh useless against an archangel beyond annoying him.

But it was wasted time that Gabriel didn’t _have_ (because he couldn’t go _back_ ), and he landed once again in his living room, discarding the Iron Man suit before reappearing in the physical plane, his wings fluttering audibly as he righted himself.

The seconds he’d spent in transit had resulted in Pepper bleeding out on the floor from a stomach wound and Lilith about to put the finishing touches on her.

She paused upon noticing Gabriel’s entrance. “Gabriel,” she said sweetly. She dropped the knife, letting it clatter to the floor by an ashen Pepper. “I apologize for the interruption. She’s been punished now.”

Gabriel was quiet. “Fuck you.”

Lilith laughed lightly. “So crude, Gabriel. Humanity really hasn’t suited you at all.” She turned to him, smiling saccharinely. “Shall we begin then?”

“Sure.” Gabriel snapped his fingers, turning the sprinklers on and dousing the entire living room. “But let’s keep the holy fire out of this, hm? I’ve already been that route. Don’t fancy doing it again.”

Lilith pouted slightly. “Spoil my fun, won’t you?”

“Yeah.” Gabriel’s voice was cold. “Because that’s what I do. You got anything to say, Lilith?”

Lilith arched a blonde eyebrow. “Smiting, Gabriel? Isn’t that a bit…pre-redemption?”

Gabriel’s wet hair was brushing into his face. “What makes you think you’ve got it?”

Lilith sneered. “Your message, Gabriel? Or have you already forgotten it?”

Gabriel tilted his head to the side. “What’s your answer?”

Lilith smiled, her teeth glinting slightly as her lips pulled back for a brief second. “Redemption’s overrated, Gabriel. Why would I want anything to do with your Father? He who cast me out for refusing to do what Adam wanted? No. This is a new world, one I can shape to my will. The apocalypse hasn’t happened here yet, but I can bring it here.”

“Can you really?” Gabriel asked softly.

Lilith’s eyes flashed. “I am the final seal,” she hissed. “The sixty-sixth lock to opening the cage that holds Lucifer back. Do you think I would have been entrusted with this task if I could not do it?”

Gabriel shrugged, the movement light. “I think there’s some favoritism going on.”

Lilith’s smile twitched. “Do you? What do you think you’re doing here, Gabriel? Your Father has forsaken you. There’s nothing here. The others cannot compare to our might.” Her tone changed to become cajoling. “Aren’t you lonely here, Gabriel? You can join me. We can build a new world together.”

Gabriel narrowed his eyes. “Why’d you do it?” He tilted his head toward Pepper – still bleeding out and alive – and the bodies behind her.

“I watched,” Lilith said. “For the last ten days, I’ve had my eye on you, Gabriel. The humans you choose to associate yourself with really are fascinating…in a dull sort of way.” She scanned her work with a bored expression. “You don’t need them, Gabriel. The children are nothing more than a hindrance. I had thought that perhaps they would be worthy once they came of age, but they’re more trouble than it’s worth.”

A muscle twitched in Gabriel’s jaw, though he managed to keep his face blank. “So that’s why it’s been quiet?”

Lilith smirked amusedly. “If you want to call it that.”

Gabriel didn’t crack a smile. “What should I call it then?”

“You’ve debased yourself, Gabriel.” Lilith held her hand out, water from the sprinklers dripping down her fingers. “Join me, Gabriel. We can do much this universe has not seen before.”

“And what”—Gabriel’s voice was silkily soft—“makes you think I would _want_ to?”

Lilith seemed honestly confused. “Why wouldn’t you? You’re alone, Gabriel. You’re spending your time with humans and pitiful children.”

Gabriel wiped off some of the water off his forehead, brushing back his hair as he did. After running his fingers through the damp strands, he brought his hand to rest by his side, tapping his fingers gently against his thigh. “You’ve got some nerve,” he noted quietly.

Lilith braced, wary. “What?”

Gabriel smiled darkly, his eyes glowing slightly with Grace. “For thinking you can attack my family and get away with it. For thinking that I’d just let you go _again_.”

The sprinklers sputtered once, the pressure of Gabriel’s wrath causing them to malfunction. They puttered out altogether a second later when he viciously prevented Lilith from leaving, bending space around her so she had nowhere to go but the spot she was already in.

“Didn’t you just hear what I said?” Gabriel asked softly. “I won’t let you go again, Lilith.” With a twitch of his wings, he was directly before her; his hand flashed out, enveloping her throat in a powerful chokehold.

Lilith scrambled to loosen his fingers, her fingers scrabbling at Gabriel’s, but Asgardian strength was no match for Gabriel’s. “You won’t,” she gasped out.

Gabriel arched an eyebrow. “I won’t what?”

“Kill me. You wouldn’t.” Lilith inhaled raggedly as Gabriel relaxed his grip slightly. “What of your Father’s message?”

Gabriel’s smile was chilly. “The beautiful thing about free will is that I don’t _have_ to carry His message. I _choose_ to. I also don’t have to do what He wishes.”

“Angels don’t—”

“Have free will? Shh, Lilith…what do you think the apocalypse was all about? _Our free will_.”

Lilith gagged as Gabriel tightened his grip, eyes bugging. “N-no.”

“Yes.” Gabriel pushed her to her knees, not releasing his grip.

“You wouldn’t,” she rasped out, eyes wide as she met his eyes. “G-Gab…” Gabriel relaxed his grip enough so she could gasp for air and speak. Once she had gotten enough, Lilith’s voice was hoarse as she said, “I thought forgiveness was divine?”

Gabriel smiled sweetly, gently stroking the skin of her throat with his thumb. “I’m not my Father, Lilith. He’s forgiving, but I’m not. Do you know who you just destroyed? They were _my_ children. _I_ created them. Do you think I’ll just let that go?”

Terror streaked through Lilith. “Gabriel…”

“You harmed my family, Lilith. You claim I’m alone? I’m not. Not anymore. The humans you hate are my new family. Maybe I’m the only angel around, but that just means that you’re on _my_ turf. And you know what that means?”

“Please…”

It was entirely possible that Lilith wouldn’t have begged if she’d still been a demon, but even her terrified whisper wasn’t enough to quell Gabriel’s wrath. She was the sixty-sixth seal, the one that Sam had broken to free Lucifer from his cage. She was responsible for a great deal of the damage that had occurred on Earth after Azazel had succeeded in opening the Devil’s Gate.

And now…

There was a wet cough from Pepper only two feet away, and blood spattered the floor in fine droplets that went murky with the water soaking the floor.

“Close your eyes,” Gabriel said, eyes glancing over to her.

Without hesitation, Pepper did so.

Lilith’s breath left her shakily in a small whimper.

“Shh…” Gabriel shushed her, gently bringing his hand up to brush a thumb over her temple. “It’ll be over so quickly, you won’t even have time to scream.”

Opening her mouth, Lilith’s eyes widened just as Gabriel covered her entire face with a hand, Grace flaring out and pouring into her.

It was perhaps more Grace than he needed, but he found he couldn’t control it. The anger he’d felt since arriving in his living room had finally reached its boiling point.

He’d lied when he said it wouldn’t be painful. Smiting could be quick and painless, or it could be agony for the soul being smote. And Gabriel had no mercy, relentlessly tearing through Lilith’s memories of torturing _his children_ and inflicting the same torture to her soul.

It was thirty seconds before the light of his Grace finally faded out from Lilith’s eyes and mouth and she slumped in a boneless heap at Gabriel’s feet.

Slowly working his fingers in the air, Gabriel turned on his heel, not giving Lilith’s body a second’s glance, and knelt down by Pepper, who was fading fast.

“I’m sorry,” he whispered, gently lifting her head up from the floor.

Pepper had no strength left to speak, though her eyes argued vehemently with him.

“No,” Gabriel said, resting a hand on her bloody and torn stomach. “This is my fault.”

Pepper was healed in a second, gasping in surprise at the sudden relief of pain.

Giving Pepper one last stroke through her hair, Gabriel moved over to where Dummy lay, crouching down over his eldest and pulling his mutilated body into his lap, curling over him.

“I’m sorry, buddy,” he whispered into bloody hair. “I’m so sorry.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm not here, I'm currently in my bunker.


	10. Chapter 9

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *peeks out from bunker before throwing chapter out and slamming the door shut*

It was in this position that a frazzled Loki found Gabriel barely five seconds later.

“Gabriel, you – oh, Hel!” Loki slipped slightly on the wet floor, managing to kneel down besides a still shell-shocked Pepper. “Are you all right?”

It took Pepper a moment before she managed to burst out, “Oh, Jesus Christ, _yes_.”

Loki seemed rather flustered, patting her tentatively on the shoulder. “Yes… Yes, quite good.”

“But _they’re_ not!” Pepper sounded hysterical.

“They—” Loki broke off when he saw the carnage Gabriel was sitting in. “By Odin’s beard.” His inane swear was quietly horrified.

Pepper giggled hysterically. “Is that all?”

Loki seemed to gather himself, coming closer to Gabriel and kneeling by him, tentatively laying a hand on his back. “Gabriel…”

Gabriel snuffled slightly in Dummy’s hair, slowly drawing back to exhale heavily. “The others?”

“They saw the light.” Loki’s voice was quiet. “They are on the way now.”

There was a clap of thunder outside and seconds later Thor’s hurried footsteps sounded as he rushed into the room, Mjölnir falling to the floor with a wet thump, sending bloody flecks of water spraying everywhere.

“Gabriel…” Thor’s voice was hushed and worried.

Gabriel clutched Dummy’s body close. “I failed them.”

Loki hesitated, reaching out to run two fingers through Butterfingers’s blood-drenched hair. “If I understand what you said, you could not sense her. As such, you could not have known what she would have done.”

“There are spells,” Gabriel murmured. “I could’ve protected them, but I didn’t.”

“What Amora wants,” Loki said quietly, “she eventually obtains. I doubt that there is anything you could have done.”

Gabriel’s lips quirked sadly just as the elevator doors dinged and the Avengers poured into the room. Steve was first in the room, and he skidded to a stop by Pepper, mindlessly helping her to her feet as he gaped in dismay at the sight before him.

“I’m fine,” Pepper said, though the way she had grabbed hold of Steve’s hand belied her words. “I’m _fine_.”

“Holy shit!” Clint exclaimed.

Bruce’s lips thinned, but he said nothing, instead clutching the bathrobe some kind citizen had given him even closer.

“I’m sorry,” Pepper told Gabriel, falling to her knees beside him. “I couldn’t—”

“This wasn’t your fault,” Gabriel interrupted her.

Pepper’s lips twisted into sad smile. “How is it yours? It’s a miracle you even came when you did.”

“Hightailed like a bat out of hell,” Clint agreed.

“It was no miracle,” Gabriel said quietly. “I heard your prayer. I should’ve told you that you could contact me that way. I should’ve laid spells. I’ve been too lax, and this happened.”

Natasha kneeled on one knee behind Pepper, laying a reassuring hand on her shoulder. “Where is Jarvis?” she asked.

“I would assume that pile over there is him,” Loki said without any of his usual tact.

“Loki!” Thor was reproving.

“I speak only the truth, brother.”

“Have a little tact!” Thor came to stand behind him. “We have just witnessed a grievous loss. There is no need to be unnecessarily cruel.”

“He refused to move,” Pepper whispered, eyes screwed shut. “And then he…”

“Not her usual style,” Gabriel said flatly. “I suppose she took a note out of Lucifer’s book. Exploding was always more his thing.”

“And…what happened to her?” Bruce asked slowly, darting a glance in Steve’s direction. No one looked at Lilith’s body.

“Obliterated.” Gabriel’s tone bode no further discussion.

“This is usually the point where I crack a stupid joke, but this…I can’t…” Clint broke off, actually biting his lower lip in a fit of emotion rare for him.

Steve finally managed to gather himself to crouch besides Gabriel, his shield resting by his side. “I know what it feels like,” he finally said, “to find that you’re too late. I’m sorry it’s happened now. With this.”

Gabriel released his breath shakily, blinking his stinging eyes rapidly. There was no need to cry. There really wasn’t.

“It’s going to be difficult,” Steve continued calmly, “but we can get through this.”

“That’s an understatement.” Pepper sniffed, wiping her watery eyes. She gladly took the handkerchief Natasha handed her.

“It’ll be fine,” Gabriel said, cutting Steve off mid-word in his speech.

“It will be,” Natasha agreed quietly, her eyes dry but terribly sad.

Gabriel ran his fingers through Dummy’s hair one last time before he gently settled his body on the ground and looked up to the ceiling to say, “JARVIS, you good now?”

There was a disbelieving silence from the others in the room.

“What—” Clint began.

JARVIS spoke, cutting him off, “I am disoriented, but in otherwise perfect condition, sir. However, I am slightly distressed at the current condition of the room.”

“Oh, Jesus _fucking_ Christ!” Clint’s fingers tightened around his bow.

“I wasn’t expecting that,” Bruce said.

“He’s _alive_?” Pepper shrieked, slapping Gabriel upside the shoulder and promptly bending over her now broken hand in pain. She managed to continue to sound pissed through the pain. “Why didn’t you _say_ anything?”

“I assume because it was self-evident,” Loki said dryly, smoothly standing up. “As such, he forgot to inform the rest of us.” He gave Gabriel a thoroughly unimpressed look.

Gabriel reached out to heal Pepper’s hand. “It slipped my mind,” he admitted honestly.

“Of course,” Natasha said, lips thin in disapproval.

“So Lilith?” Steve asked calmly. “Did you have to do it?”

Gabriel shot him a sharp look, fury pounding through him once again. To his credit, Steve didn’t flinch.

“She hurt my family,” Gabriel said in a low voice. “That’s not something I’ll take lying down.” He’d lost it upon seeing them lying like that on the floor. He’d _known_ it would be all right – they weren’t really _human_ – but emotionally it hadn’t registered. He’d seen their bodies, and he’d reacted.

“If you would, sir,” JARVIS interrupted softly, “the others are quite distressed.”

Pepper hiccupped slightly. “Are they all fine?”

“How?” Bruce asked.

“Artificial intelligences,” Gabriel said, “not human. I made sure that if their human bodies ever failed, they’d go back to their original.”

“So magic,” Bruce said.

“Yes.” Gabriel tilted his head to the side, focusing on where he could feel his children all the way over in Malibu; they really were frightened. “If you’ll excuse me, I’ve got something to take care of.”

Before anyone could protest, Gabriel had taken himself to Malibu, landing directly in his workshop.

He didn’t even have time to blink before he was bowled over by a frantic Dummy, Butterfingers and You close on his heels.

Gabriel barely budged when Dummy slammed into him, only stepping back a little so the bot wouldn’t damage himself. He brought his hands up to wrap them around Dummy’s arm, stroking a thumb up and down the metal soothingly.

“It’s all right,” he said quietly, feeling Butterfingers and You grab onto his clothes. He let Dummy go to soothe them in turn. “It’s all right.”

They whined in distress, tugging at his shirts.

“It’s okay.” Gabriel let the Enochian roll off his tongue, his natural language soothing himself as well. “We’re all right, guys.”

He sunk down to sit on the ground, his kids crowding him in and remaining in contact. There was a faint electronic crackle and JARVIS materialized in a holographic body to also join the huddle.

“It’s fine,” he said softly, his blue face worried.

“It is,” Gabriel said. He repeated it in English. “It is.”

“They are worried,” JARVIS said eventually, referring to the Avengers. “I believe it is the bodies.”

Gabriel said nothing but closed his eyes, bringing the bodies to the Malibu house and putting them elsewhere so the bots wouldn’t get even more distressed.

“We’re all right,” Gabriel said in Enochian once again.

And he pulled the souls of his kids out and towards him, embracing them with his wings.

They shivered at the ephemeral touch, moving to huddle closer to his true form.

Gabriel made sure to cloak his true form further so he wouldn’t inadvertently hurt them, though he unveiled enough that they were comforted.

They would be all right.

* * *

After Tony left without an even by-your-leave, Steve felt rather betrayed despite his better inclinations. They had all just had a big shock, and to find out that Tony’s kids weren’t dead after all only for Tony to leave immediately afterward was disconcerting.

Not to mention the bodies that were still lying there.

“She’s really dead,” Bruce said, crouching by Amora’s/Lilith’s body and checking her pulse.

“If I understood it right,” Loki said, “she is not dead but wiped from existence altogether. Her soul is gone.”

“That’s even creepier,” Clint said.

“It’s a smiting,” Pepper said evenly. “He said I’d know what a smiting is, and that was one.”

“It hurt our eyes.” Clint reached up to touch the corner of his eyes, where blood had leaked out when he’d looked at Stark Tower earlier. Surprisingly, Steve hadn’t been affected. It had been bright, but he hadn’t suffered adverse effects the way Bruce, Natasha, and Clint had.

“Mr. Stark has said it would burn out the eyes of humans.” JARVIS sounded subdued.

“There is too much for a mortal to see,” Loki said. “His true form is vast.”

“That’s great,” Bruce said, “but we’re still stuck with this.” He didn’t look at the other bodies.

Pepper hiccupped noticeably and turned her back, blinking rapidly. “I can’t.” Her voice was carefully even.

“I…” Natasha’s lips were pinched.

“Me neither.” Clint was pale.

Bruce shook his head, stepping away from Lilith’s body. “I’ve seen enough.”

That left Steve, Thor, and Loki. Steve really didn’t want to even though he knew the kids were all right. He couldn’t separate himself from the notion that those bodies _were_ them. And he’d grown too attached to them to be able to manage anything without breaking down.

“You are all so _human_ ,” Loki scoffed.

“Can you handle it, brother?” Thor asked softly. “I cannot.”

Loki hesitated noticeably, and that was all the answer they needed.

“I can inform Mr. Stark,” JARVIS offered.

“Please do, JARVIS,” Pepper said, sounding utterly relieved.

There was nothing more from JARVIS then, but the bodies disappeared within seconds. The only thing left was Lilith, the bloody water, and the remnants of what had been Jarvis.

Steve wondered what Tony would do about that, though it probably wouldn’t be much of a problem for him. He’d made them bodies before, so he could do it again.

“How nice of him,” Pepper said, glancing down at the carnage. “I suppose I should call the cleaning service to deal with this?”

Surprisingly, JARVIS didn’t answer.

“No cleaning service would deal with this,” Steve said eventually. “We can all pitch in. Tony doesn’t need to see this.”

He didn’t need the reminder that his kids had been violently torn apart.

Steve wasn’t a father, but he’d seen bereft parents during the war. It wasn’t pleasant, and even though Tony was the archangel Gabriel, he had no doubt it wouldn’t be easier for him. Tony loved his kids.

“Where are the cleaning supplies?” Steve asked Pepper.

Pepper huffed out a breathless laugh. “If they’re still where I had them assigned, I’d be surprised. I found a mop in the pantry one time, and the flour where the bleach is.”

“The duster was in the vents just last week,” Natasha said dryly. “Why don’t we take a look and see what’s there?”

“It’s mind-boggling,” Clint started as the women left, “because he doesn’t actually _clean_. So why was the bleach in the fridge last week?”

“It’s the kids,” Bruce said. “I think they’re pranking us.”

A small smile was tugging at Loki’s lips, raising Steve’s suspicion as to whose idea it really was. He said nothing, though, as Loki keeping busy with small time pranks was better than he turning the Statue of Liberty rainbow because he was bored.

“We have it,” Pepper announced moments later, bringing in some mops, paper towels, and a bucket. Natasha had several bottles of bleach and garbage bags.

“Mops,” Clint said, grabbing one Pepper was holding out. He was also handed a bottle of bleach from Natasha.

“Anything you want us to avoid?” Steve inquired.

“Oh no.” Pepper looked down at the ruined carpet and furniture. “Don’t bother. He’ll likely fix everything up anyway. Let’s just clean it up.”

Grimly and quietly, they proceeded to do just that.

About an hour later, they’d gotten practically everything bleached and cleaned. They’d had to fetch another bucket and more paper towels, but the job went quickly considering they had three pairs of stronger-than-average hands helping out.

In the end, Pepper deemed the carpet a lost cause unless Tony did something angelic. The floor was tile, meaning it was easily cleaned up, but blood and water had gotten to places where it wasn’t so easy to clean. Then there was also Jarvis’s body to clean up, and it was Steve and Loki who managed that.

By the time they finished, they were all slightly queasy and glad it was over. They were warriors, but that didn’t mean cleaning up the remains of loved ones was any easier. Steve hoped it would never be easy, but it also shouldn’t happen again.

They’d just put away the cleaning supplies in their assigned spots when Steve got a high-priority phone call from Reed Richards. Considering the man wasn’t even supposed to be on Earth, he took the call cautiously.

“Avengers.” What? It was the official line for emergencies; Steve wasn’t going to answer informally!

“ _Oh, fantastic, Captain,_ ” Reed said, sounding supremely relieved to have gotten ahold of him. That set off Steve’s alarm bells. “ _I couldn’t get ahold of Tony._ ”

“Where are you?” Steve asked, instantly getting the attention of the others.

“ _That’s actually an excellent question. If I look out the window it’s New York City, but we also could be in an illusion—_ ”

“ _It’s New York, Steve,_ ” Sue interrupted calmly. “ _I just turned the news on._ ”

“You managed to get back?”

Sue hesitated slightly. “ _It wasn’t anything we did,_ ” she said quietly. “ _We were hoping Tony had managed it._ ”

Steve shot a look at his team, reading comprehension in their faces. “We’ll be there in a moment.”

“ _Thank you, Steve._ ”

Reed took the phone at that point. “ _Speed_ _would preferably be of the essence._ ”

“ _Being something to drink!_ ” someone who sounded like Johnny hollered.

“ _Johnny—_ ” Sue’s scolding was cut off as Steve hung up.

“The Fantastic Four are back,” he said without any preamble. “Considering what just happened here, we need to go over and check it out.”

“Who’s going to call Tony?” Clint asked.

Steve shrugged, holding up the phone that was even now dialing Tony. “I’ll leave a voicemail if he doesn’t pick up. Besides, praying works.”

“Would it work if we don’t believe?” Bruce mused.

“You believe in Gabriel,” Loki pointed out. “Thus, your prayer will reach him.”

On Steve’s phone, he reached Tony’s voicemail. “Tony, just got a call from Reed. They’re back. We’re going over to check up what happened.” He paused, then tentatively added, “Hope you’re fine.” Then before he could make even more of a fool of himself, he hung up.

“I have left a prayer as a voicemail,” Loki announced calmly.

Steve frowned, tucking his phone away in the pocket he had in his uniform. “You can do that?”

“He’s talking out of his ass,” Clint said. “He just prayed. You can’t delay a prayer.”

Loki looked sternly disapproving but said nothing.

“Let’s just go,” Steve interrupted firmly, having no desire for Clint to further snipe at Loki.

“Tony will show up when he does,” Pepper said resignedly, wiping her hands off on a towel. She threw it in the bag Clint automatically held open.

“Then shall we go?” Thor asked. “Time will not stop for us, and Reed sounded most distressed.”

“It will be faster if we travel my way,” Loki said, stepping back into the middle of the room. “Circle around.”

“I feel like I should have a candle and robes,” Clint muttered, shuffling into place besides Natasha. “And maybe a magic book.”

“Your magic books are useless,” Loki scoffed, wiggling his fingers.

Before anyone could protest at this slight against humans, Loki’s spell snapped into action and transported them directly to the top floor of Baxter Building, startling the four superheroes there.

Ben jumped into a fighting position, Johnny burst into flames, Sue turned invisible, and Reed immediately darted away to the upper balcony.

Steve and the others weren’t exactly raring to fight, though. Steve was slightly disoriented from the transport and the others, save for the gods, were looking rather nauseous.

“Excuse me.” Clint put a hand up to his mouth, swallowing convulsively. Natasha was much more discreet.

“Give us a little warning!” Johnny demanded, the flames dissipating to reveal his uniform.

“Usually you don’t react like that,” Steve pointed out.

“These are special circumstances,” Reed said, slowly clambering down to resume normal size by Ben’s side. “Where’s Tony?”

“He’s got a different ride,” Steve answered. “He’ll be here soon.” Hopefully. “What’s the problem?”

“The problem?” Ben grunted in disgust. “What just happened is the problem!”

“I beg your pardon,” Loki said, affronted.

Ben shook his head dismissively. “Not you.”

Loki didn’t seem appeased. “That still sounds aggressive.”

“Peace, brother,” Thor said calmly. He looked at Reed. “If you would explain?”

Reed shifted nervously, eyes flickering around the room anxiously. “We’re good, right?”

“This is New York,” Sue said.

“We think,” Ben added.

“I can’t flame on anymore,” Johnny complained, looking paler than usual and rather shaky now that the adrenaline seemed to be fading. “Shit…” He tipped sideways, only for Ben to catch him by the shoulder and prop him upright.

Steve stepped forward unconsciously, halting when all four stiffened. “You’re good?” The state of the room caught his attention now. It was in even greater disarray than normal. Equipment was strewn all over the place, and some of it seemed to be smashed behind repair. There were also dark patches of what looked to be blood, though none of the four were sporting visible wounds.

“We’re good,” Sue replied evenly. Her hands shook slightly where she had them out in preparation of forming a shield.

“Speak for yourself,” Johnny groaned, leaning heavily against Ben.

There was a noise from the doorway, and while Steve’s team reacted normally – meaning they looked over to check it was normal – the others exploded into motion. Or tried to. Johnny’s flames sputtered out seconds after they turned on, and Sue’s force field was crackling weakly. Even Reed and Ben looked tired.

“Hoo boy,” Tony said, raising an eyebrow at the rather sorry sight. “Bit of an overreaction for little ol’ me, don’t you think?”

He looked perfectly fine, dressed in normal clothes that were spotless. There was no sign as to what had happened before.

“No,” Ben said, “not really.”

Tony’s brow furrowed. “Why?”

“You’re an ass,” Reed said suddenly, surprising Steve with the use of his language.

“And you’re a stretchy pain in the neck,” Tony retorted smoothly. “And checkmate, Reed, for the thousandth time in the row, because you always pick white.”

“White gives you an advantage.”

“It’s the advantage taken by the weaker player.”

“You count cards.”

“Poker now? I prefer corbomite.”

Reed cracked a weak smile now. “Live long and prosper.”

“I prefer short and dirty,” Tony said, “because YOLO.”

“No, stop,” Clint groaned. “That is so overdone.”

“You added that,” Reed said, smiling tiredly.

“Well, sure.” Tony smiled back easily. “Need a little spice in our lives. Though I gather you’ve had enough for a lifetime?” He tilted his head, eyes scanning over the mess in the room.

“Please,” Johnny said. “And can I have a chair?”

Thor slid one over, and Johnny gladly collapsed into it, head lolling back in utter exhaustion.

“I’m going to collapse right on you,” Sue informed her brother.

Tony brought over two, sliding them to Reed and Sue before he stood by Steve.

“Where were you?” Tony asked without preamble.

“We don’t know,” Reed replied, sounding utterly exhausted now that he was sure he was safe.

“It was colorless,” Johnny offered, head still lolling back.

“There were colors,” Reed disagreed.

“Washed out blue and gray isn’t what I consider colorful.”

Tony’s tone was carefully even as he asked the next question. “What was there?”

“Vampires,” was Johnny’s instant reply.

“Vampires don’t exist, Johnny,” Sue said. It sounded like they’d had this argument numerous times lately.

“They had teeth!” Johnny demonstrated with his fingers, but there were much more than the usual two. “ _Everywhere_. They weren’t even good vampires!”

“At least they _had_ vampire teeth,” Ben said. “And no sparkling.”

“They were vampires?” Steve asked just to be sure.

“No,” Reed said just as Johnny said, “Yes.”

“They had sharp teeth?” Tony asked.

“Yes.” This time the answer was in complete agreement.

“One tried to bite into my neck,” Ben said. “Broke its teeth.”

“Question,” Clint said. “Why would a wannabe vampire even try to bite into something that looks like orange rock?”

Johnny snapped his fingers. “That’s what I wanted to know!”

“They weren’t vampires,” Reed cut in, his voice boding no further argument.

“What else?” Tony pressed. “What happened?”

“I don’t…” Reed closed his eyes, taking several breaths. “I was working on something,” he continued calmly, “when there was an incident. I’m still not sure what. When I woke up the entire tower was in this…other dimension. It was a type of forest, and we were right in the middle of it.”

“Phones didn’t work,” Sue said. “Neither did anything else we had.”

“There were _things_ ,” Johnny added, shivering slightly. “I was on one of the lower floors when it happened. I’d gone down to the first when something nasty broke in. Some sort of shadow thing.” He shrugged once. “Vaporized it with flames.”

“We met on the top floor,” Reed said, looking round the room. “We decided to check out the area.”

“And what a wise idea _that_ turned out to be,” Ben added disgustedly.

“We almost didn’t get back,” Sue said quietly.

“Vampires,” Johnny said firmly, ignoring the sharp look Reed sent his way. “And werewolves.”

“We went on,” Reed said, ignoring Johnny’s input. “But there was nothing other than forest and what seemed to be other people. But not. They weren’t exactly…human.”

“ _Vampires_ ,” Johnny repeated.

Reed was completely fed up. “ _Vampires don’t exist_.”

“For the sake of argument,” Tony interrupted patiently, “let’s say they do. Let’s say every supernatural creature you’ve ever heard of exists. What changes?”

Although Tony’s tone was casual, something in it had Steve’s hackles raising. He sent a surreptitious glance around, only to find that aside from him, only Loki looked vaguely suspicious as to what Tony was driving at.

“That can’t be,” Reed said, frowning.

“But it makes sense,” Johnny said. “Vampires, werewolves, demons… I think we saw it all.”

“We almost got eaten,” Ben said. “And it wasn’t by anything I’ve heard of before.”

“Did it look human?” Tony asked.

“Moved too fast,” Johnny admitted. “But it fried after it went after me and I set it on fire.”

“We got split up,” Reed admitted. “And then we got back together again. Only it wasn’t really _us_. Some sort of illusion or something. When we took care of that, we decided to head back.”

“We ran into something else,” Sue said. “It gave us dreams. Made us believe we were already home.” She swallowed, eyes shining.

“I was kind of being hunted down at that point,” Johnny said. “So when I ran into these guys practically drooling in their sleep, I didn’t waste time wasting the bad guys and getting us out.”

“We managed it,” Reed said. “But they were already in the building. We came up here using all the back ways we knew and holed ourselves up.”

“They chewed through the walls,” Sue whispered, horrified. She looked up, and Steve followed her eyes to find himself looking at several large holes in the ceiling.

“I said vampires had teeth,” Johnny said, shuddering, “but those were nothing compared to these guys. They just kept eating. And eating. Nothing we did stopped them.”

Something dark flashed through Tony’s eyes, and Steve was suddenly very aware that this was an _archangel_ standing next to him.

“And?” Tony asked quietly.

“I don’t know.” Reed seemed frustrated. “Something happened then. It was…loud. And powerful. It stopped those creatures because they fled. We ended up here then.”

“All of a sudden?”

“All of a sudden,” Reed confirmed. “I thought it might’ve been your work.”

“No.” Tony flashed his patented media smile. “It wasn’t. I was working on it, though.”

“Do you have any idea what happened?”

“To be honest,” Steve said, “we thought it was one of your machines.”

“It wasn’t,” Tony said before Reed could. “Too many things at the same time for it to be anything but planned.”

“Doom and Amora were working together?” Natasha asked.

“Yes.” Tony nodded once, eyes hard. “Amora had the power for a large jump like that.”

“I’m sorry,” Reed interrupted. “Amora?”

“She is not your concern,” Loki said.

“What happened _makes_ her our concern,” Ben growled.

“Not anymore,” Tony said calmly. “That place you were in… Anyone you meet give it a name?”

“They didn’t really call it anything,” Sue said. “We were a bit too busy keeping alive to listen to what they said.”

Reed was studying Tony. “Do you know something?”

Tony considered the question, brown eyes flickering over to Steve. “No,” he said eventually. “You’re the expert on dimensional physics. Best bet I’ve got is you landed somewhere nasty.”

Johnny snorted. “Understatement.”

“So what now?” Sue asked.

“I’ll check you guys over,” Bruce said, rolling up his sleeves. “Make sure everything’s okay. These guys can go back, make sure everything’s been cleaned up from Doom.”

“I am not a glorified taxi service,” Loki said.

“Taxis don’t make me sick,” Clint agreed.

“It is not my fault your constitution is so delicate.”

“Enough, gentlemen.” Tony shot them both a quelling look. “We’ll leave Bruce here then. Drop me a call when you need a ride back,” he told him.

“Sure.” Bruce went over to Johnny, fingers going to his wrist to check his pulse first thing. “You guys might want to give me your base stats so I know what I’m doing.”

Steve followed Tony out the room, the others close on his heels. “You know where they were?” he asked quietly.

“Yeah,” Tony responded.

“Where?” Loki pressed.

Tony’s smile was brief. “Purgatory.”

“Purgatory?” Loki narrowed his eyes.

The answer was curt. “Humans might also know it as limbo.”

Steve didn’t even have time to blink before Tony snapped his fingers and they were back in the tower. _Now_ his stomach roiled, displeased at the sudden displacement.

“I take it back,” Clint moaned, clutching his stomach. “Your way is so much worse, Tony. I think I’ve just been constipated.”

“Sorry.” Tony didn’t sound very sorry.

“I’m good,” Steve said, inhaling deeply several times to calm his stomach. He’d traveled with Tony before, and it usually wasn’t this bad. He must be upset.

“Oh, hello,” Pepper said, catching his attention. “How nice of you to tell me that you’d be coming back.”

“Pepper.” Tony’s smile was more relaxed now. “How are they?”

“You can see for yourself,” Pepper said. She raised her voice. “Boys!”

Steve had enough time to brace himself before the three kids zipped into the room, followed more sedately by Jarvis. They leapt onto Tony, dog-piling him.

Tony didn’t wobble. “I did say I’d be all right.”

“We find it more reassuring to actually see you, sir,” Jarvis said cheerfully.

“They are well?” Thor asked anxiously.

“Oh yeah,” Tony answered. “Gave them protection this time. Inscribed Enochian sigils right into their ribs.”

“You what?” Pepper sounded alarmed.

“It’s a bit like an alarm system. I can find them, but no one else can. And I’ll be warned if something happens.”

“So you tagged them with microchips.”

Tony made a face. “They’re not pets, Pepper.”

“It’s a protection system?” Natasha interrupted.

“Alarm system,” Tony explained. “But not really, because it’s supposed to read bad intentions and protect them accordingly.”

“Could you teach me this?” Loki asked.

Tony studied him consideringly. “That depends,” he said slowly.

“On what exactly?”

“What you plan on using them for.”

“What I drew,” Pepper said, “that was Enochian?”

Tony nodded shortly. “Banishing sigil. Doesn’t work great on me, but on the lower ranking angels it will.” He smiled dryly. “Then again, there’s only me.”

“Can you teach us?” Steve asked. “I’d like to know how to protect ourselves.”

“Now, that,” Tony said, “I can do.”

“Can we help?” Butterfingers asked innocently from her spot on Tony’s arm.

“You can learn,” Tony said, smiling at her.

“Hey,” Clint said, looking down, “the carpet’s new.”

The carpet was now a bright red and gold, and whatever other stains they hadn’t managed to get out were also gone. There was also another coffee table, as the last had been completely wrecked by Lilith.

“Okay, kids”—Tony’s voice caught Steve’s attention—“grab a seat. This is going to be long.”

Tony’s voice was light, but Steve could still remember the underlying darkness that he’d had when talking to Reed. Whatever purgatory was to Tony, it wasn’t anything good.

* * *

After Amora and what happened with Reed and his family, Tony kept a closer eye on what happened outside of his immediate world. He’d been neglecting to do so lately, too immersed in the family he’d made here. And he’d paid for it, though thankfully not permanently.

In any case, that wouldn’t happen again. Steve had agreed to Enochian sigils on his ribs, and so had the rest of the team as well after some days to consider the offer. Pepper had been initially reluctant to be “tagged like a common pet”, but had given in after Rhodey had jumped at the offer.

“In my line of work, you don’t turn down a card like that,” had been his explanation, which Steve, Natasha, and Clint had agreed to.

Gabriel had taken a look at the work Castiel had put into the sigils inscribed on the Winchesters, and it really was quite ingenious except for how Castiel was unable to find them himself. Since Gabriel had a better mastery of the Enochian language than Castiel, he’d accommodated for that so he could find his family. Still, if he ever saw his little brother again, Gabriel would thank him for the idea.

In the meantime, Tony continued to act as an Avenger. He also went to Asgard at one point to check up on what Odin had done with the Tesseract, and he’d left upon being satisfied with the protections the gods had put around it. They were powerful enough to deal with anything short of Gabriel himself. And if something on Gabriel’s level was actually after the Tesseract (or even here in the first place), then they were all fucked anyway.

To sum it all up in a nice little package, life was practically back to normal now. And it was while life was normal that shit generally hit the fan, so Tony kept a watchful eye out.

Still, nothing happening meant that Tony got bored. And when Tony got bored, Pepper noticed. And when Pepper noticed it, she took action.

Meaning that Tony was sent off to Japan on a business trip to market the arc reactor and the computer chips SI was making lately.

He did so love business trips.

* * *

“Now remember,” Pepper told him in the car on the way to the business gala, “nothing outrageous. That means no pranks, no taking anyone to bed, and nothing else that involves magic.”

“Grace.”

“There’s nothing graceful about you, Tony.” Pepper arched her eyebrows meaningfully. “And I don’t care if you’ve taken women to bed before. The culture is different here.”

Tony refrained from pointing out that he’d been there to see what Japan did through the years. “I speak the language, Pepper.”

Pepper didn’t sound very impressed. “You speak every language ever spoken.”

Tony beamed. “Isn’t it awesome?”

She rolled her eyes. “That said, nothing outrageous.”

Tony affected a pout. “Fine. I’ll keep it to human constraints.”

“Nothing dangerous.”

“Would I?”

“Yes,” Pepper said as they arrived, “you would.”

The door was opened then, and Tony stepped out first before helping Pepper out, mindful of her high heels.

The paparazzi here wasn’t as crazy as in America, meaning they weren’t hounded by camera flashes and questions every step of the way. They parted ways once inside, and Tony slowly meandered through the large room, in no hurry to start the schmoozing he would need to do.

He absentmindedly picked a champagne flute off a passing waiter’s tray, swilling the liquid around as he took in the guests. Something pinged at his senses, but it wasn’t anything dangerous.

He was then accosted by a white-haired man who was grinning toothily. “Mr. Stark!” His English was heavily accented.

Tony smiled back automatically, sifting through the other man’s mind for his name. “Higurashi-san, how are you?”

Higurashi beamed at him. “Very pleased to see you here, Mr. Stark!”

“そ れ は こ こ に 私 の 喜 び で す,” Tony said in Japanese. “私 は 非 常 に よ く 行 わ れ る こ の お 祭 り を 見 つ け ま す.”

Higurashi switched to Japanese as well. “そ れ で は な い で す か? 我 々 は 氏 Fujikawa は こ の た め に 感 謝 し な け れ ば な ら な い.”

“彼 の 美 し い 娘? 私 は ア メ リ カ で 彼 女 に つ い て 多 く を 聞 い た.”

“彼 女 は 絶 対 に 魅 力 的 で す,” Higurashi agreed. “し か し 、 ス タ ー ク 氏 、 ア ー ク 炉 を 可 能 に 技 術 の 進 歩 の 話 に 最 も 興 味 が あ っ た.”

And here it went. Tony put on his best smile and began talking.

In the next two hours, Tony went through five different businessmen, all of whom were salivating at the chance to get at the arc reactor. The sixth one was more interested in selling his own stuff, which happened to be run-of-the-mill toasters (it might’ve been solar panels, but Tony had already tuned out by then). Regardless, Tony wasn’t exactly sure what the guy was doing here with that.

He was just wishing for a very stiff drink or something sweet to nibble on when what he’d felt earlier again pinged his senses. He’d felt it on and off this evening, but because it wasn’t in any way threatening, he hadn’t wanted to do anything about it.

Still, the fact that it kept doing so was irritating because he wasn’t just going to ignore something like that. What was even more irritating was that he wasn’t sure what it was without prying further.

Mentally heaving a sigh, Tony began scanning the room for the source. He’d find out who or what it was and then decide what to do about it.

With the other guy continuing to blabber on, Tony screened him out and concentrated on finding the source. It took him only a second to narrow in on the back of Rumiko Fujikawa, who was standing across the room and chatting to another man.

She gave no impression of having attracted his attention, so either she was a very good actress or was completely unaware of what she was doing. Either way, Tony wasn’t about to let it go because the aura she was giving off was so damn _familiar_. And since familiar in this case meant it was coming from _his_ universe, that wasn’t good.

He narrowed his eyes and looked deeper, prodding to try and find just what made her feel so familiar.

Rumiko didn’t react in any way that signaled she could feel him poking around in her soul, so she was clearly human. Her soul felt human, too, but just so damn…oh.

Well…this was rather unexpected.

Smiling politely at the other man he’d been “listening” to, Gabriel shamelessly used a touch of Grace to send him elsewhere without him being any the wiser. Then he was winding through the crowd, his eyes on Rumiko’s back.

“Tony.” Pepper stopped him with a hand on his arm. “What are you doing?”

Gabriel didn’t look at her, unthinkingly shaking her hand off. “Just caught sight of an old friend.”

“Friend?” Pepper sounded vaguely alarmed.

Now Gabriel did look at her. “Trust me, Pepper.”

After a scrutinizing look into his face, Pepper nodded and let him go.

Free now, Gabriel placed himself beside Rumiko within a minute, waving off the man she’d been chatting to. He went without any fuss with an intense desire for sushi.

“Fujikawa-san,” Gabriel greeted quietly, giving her a charming smile.

Rumiko’s answering smile was rather plastic. She’d evidently had her fill of “charmers” for the night. “Mr. Stark,” she replied in lightly accented English.

Gabriel took two champagne glasses off a passing waiter’s tray and handed one to her with a small smile. “How are you this fine evening?”

“Perfectly adequate, thank you.”

Lightly resting a hand on the small of her back, Gabriel leaned down slightly to whisper, “What do you say we take this elsewhere, Raphael?”

Raphael (his _sibling_ ) stiffened for a split-second before she relaxed, giving Gabriel an incredulous look. “I’m sorry, Mr. Stark. You must have me confused with someone else. Perhaps you seek someone better able to fulfill your needs?”

Gabriel spoke now in Enochian. “Really, Raphael, you’re going to pull that trick?”

Raphael jerked away from Gabriel, eyes narrow as she glared at him. “Zachariah,” she said in Enochian, “l had not expected to see you here.”

Gabriel affected a wounded look. “Zachariah? Really?”

Raphael’s brow furrowed slightly. “Then who?”

“I came up with the [platypus](http://inukagome15.tumblr.com/post/60228075725/consultingsinnerman-catinthefedora).”

Surprise flashed across Raphael’s face. “Gabriel.”

Gabriel smiled in answer. “Yes, sibling. It’s me. I didn’t expect to find you—”

“Alive? Human?”

“I was going to say here,” Gabriel said, “but that works fine, too. Did something happen?”

Raphael’s eyes darted around the room. “Not here,” she said finally. “Come, Gabriel.”

She took hold of his hand and began guiding him through the room to a door just off the side. Raphael was more handsy than Gabriel remembered her being, but she was also human now.

“We have privacy here,” Raphael said once they were in a small alcove. She had slipped back into English. “How did you know it was me, Gabriel?”

“I recognized you. Took me a moment to figure out who you were.”

“ _How_? I have no angelic senses left save for my memories.”

Gabriel’s lip twitched unhappily. “I would’ve thought you’d be the same like me.” It was why he’d had trouble placing Raphael.

“Same?” After a moment’s confusion, Raphael’s eyes widened in realization. “You’re still an archangel?”

Gabriel shrugged lightly. “Yeah.”

“So it was you who allowed me to regain my memories,” Raphael murmured. “You regained your Grace about two years ago, did you not?”

“Roundabouts.” Gabriel tilted his head at Raphael. “What about you?”

“Nothing.” Raphael’s tone was flat. “Since I’ve remembered, I’ve looked everywhere I can. I’ve found nothing.”

“I could—”

“Don’t bother, Gabriel. An archangel’s Grace is a powerful thing. You would have sensed mine long before if it was actually here.”

“But why?” Gabriel repeated his earlier question. “We’re both the same. Why me and not you?” Because Raphael had started the apocalypse with the rest of Heaven? In that case, Gabriel was just as culpable for letting it happen in the first place.

Raphael looked steadily at Gabriel. “I think only you can answer that.” She looked weary. “I need a drink.”

Gabriel wordlessly handed her a stiff scotch, creating nothing for himself.

“They stopped it, you know,” she began casually after swigging down half of her drink. “The apocalypse. It was ingenious actually. Never would’ve expected it.”

“But?”

Raphael smiled wryly. “But it wasn’t over. I pushed for opening the cage again. It would’ve been easy; all we had were the seals, and not even that since the last was already gone. But Castiel disagreed.”

Gabriel gave a small grin. “Of course he did.”

Raphael shot him a reproving look. “He rebelled, Gabriel. And for that our Father brought him back again, more powerful than before. Lucifer had killed him – we all felt it – but he was brought back within moments.”

Gabriel gave her an incredulous look. “And you didn’t think that _meant_ something? That maybe he was doing something right?”

“We wanted Him back,” Raphael said tiredly. “If by going against His will meant it would happen, so be it.”

“It didn’t work,” Gabriel said flatly.

“Little Castiel dug his heels in and refused to move. He surprised me, opening the gates to purgatory with the help of a crossroads demon.”

Gabriel felt a shiver run down his spine at the mention of that place. He remembered the Fantastic Four. “Purgatory?”

“Indeed.” Raphael smiled dryly. “Swallowed all the souls within that accursed place and then obliterated me. I was not myself until you found your Grace.”

That…wasn’t exactly good news. Castiel had more likely than not bitten off more than he could chew. Even Gabriel wouldn’t have dared to do what Castiel did. Purgatory was sealed off with good reason. Most of what lay within wasn’t a threat to the average angel, but there were things that _were_.

Hopefully the Winchesters had managed to pull something crazy again and fix it.

“Are you the only one here?” Gabriel asked eventually.

“The only other former angel, you mean?” Raphael shrugged, swigging back the rest of her drink. “I wouldn’t know. You’re the first I’ve seen. Then again”—the look she shot him was dry—“you’re still an angel.”

“I don’t know why.”

“How are you here anyway?” Raphael said. “I hadn’t heard a whiff from you in millennia. Now you’re here. You go and get yourself killed?”

“Something like that.” Gabriel smiled blandly, touching a finger to her glass to refill it. “I took a stand. Got myself killed because of it. Glad to see it wasn’t for nothing.”

Raphael arched an eyebrow. “Because I’m here you mean?”

“Because the Winchesters succeeded.” Gabriel smiled sardonically. “I’m on their side, Raphael.”

The ire he’d expected didn’t show. Instead there was only a flash of tired anger before that faded as well.

“I see,” Raphael murmured. “I wouldn’t have expected it of you, Gabriel.”

“Dean’s got a way with words.” Gabriel’s words were easy. “Threw my lot in with them.”

“And do you regret it?”

Gabriel smiled wistfully. “Regret saying no to the apocalypse? No, I don’t. I might’ve resented that it left me here, but not anymore.”

“It’s so quiet, isn’t it?” Raphael mused. “I’m still human, and yet I know there is something missing. I’m alone in my head.” She tilted her head at him. “What is it like for you?”

Painful, even now. “Lonely,” Gabriel admitted quietly.

“Isn’t it?” Raphael smiled painfully. “We’re not designed to be lonely, I think.”

“I don’t think anyone is.”

“One wonders,” Raphael said, “if our Father didn’t want us to be alone the way He was before He Created. And yet here we are.”

“Not entirely alone,” Gabriel disagreed.

“Do you mean our human families?” Raphael looked vaguely amused. “Yours is dead as far as I know. Mine is more concerned with appearances. Of course…nothing will compare to the Host.”

“I met Azazel,” Gabriel said. “Or Justin Hammer as they know him. Lilith was here as well, though as an Asgardian.”

“Hm.” Raphael looked interested in a way she hadn’t before. “Did you really?”

“Yes.”

“Two demons and two of us. And only one of us is still fully himself.”

“I can look for it,” Gabriel offered. “It might not be on Earth. There are other worlds here.”

“I won’t ask for it,” Raphael said. “Do what you will, Gabriel.”

“Y’know,” Gabriel began slowly, “He spoke through me.”

Raphael’s eyes snapped on him so quickly Gabriel was mildly surprised it didn’t make her dizzy. “What did He say?” she demanded.

“He didn’t speak to me,” Gabriel said, keeping calm. “He spoke to Azazel. He offered redemption.”

“ _Redemption_?” Raphael sounded incredulous.

“He could come home if he wanted to.”

“ _Azazel_?”

“Is it so hard to believe?” Gabriel demanded. “You worked with him to bring about the apocalypse.”

“You stood aside and watched.” Instantly after her biting retort, Raphael visibly bit her tongue and sighed heavily. “No. This is useless. We will not argue over this, Gabriel. What is done is done. We cannot change the past.”

Gabriel nodded stiffly. “Right.”

Raphael’s face softened slightly. “What’s your point, Gabriel? Our Father offered redemption to our fallen brother… You’re the messenger; what’s the meaning of it?”

Gabriel pressed his lips together in a pained smile. “Samael can come home if he wishes to. They were always forgiven, Raphael. Our Father never cast them out; they left purposefully, following Samael’s fall themselves.”

Raphael’s eyes widened slightly. “Are you serious?” She sounded painfully human in that moment, and Gabriel was abruptly reminded that this was _not_ the same sibling he had spent most of his existence with. She was human now.

Inadvertently, he gentled his voice. “Yes. It’s for you, too, Raphael. If you want to go home, you can.”

A longing expression filled Raphael’s face for several seconds. It was soon replaced with a resigned one. “I understand now,” she said quietly, a wistful smile tugging at her lips.

Gabriel frowned slightly, not having expected this reaction. “What?”

Raphael’s smile turned fond. “You always were the youngest of us, Gabriel. You loved us perhaps too much and left because you could not bear our fighting. I am sorry for that.”

“Raphael—”

“Please let me speak, Gabriel.” Raphael twirled her glass within her fingers, letting the light glisten off the crystal. “I have noticed that it is a tendency for younger siblings to idolize the older,” she began quietly. “Among humans this is so, and now I find that we are truly not so different from they. Did not the younger ones idolize us?”

The question was clearly rhetorical as she didn’t wait for an answer. “You fled when Michael and I fought. When we led the young ones astray. And you refused to take a stand when we made our move. Until you did.”

“I died.”

“You are alive,” Raphael said. “As am I, despite all I did in my zeal to restart the apocalypse. Michael is locked in the cage with Lucifer. Castiel was driven to devour all of purgatory in his quest to stop me, and he succeeded. You are the last archangel, Gabriel. I understand why now.

“Of all of us, you understood them perhaps the best.” Raphael’s eyes flickered towards the door. “You sided with them in the end, fulfilling our Father’s last request. You said His message was redemption? Gabriel, this is my penance.”

Despite his intelligence, Gabriel was having trouble understanding exactly what Raphael was driving at. His sibling had always been rather bad at getting to the point. “You want to stay human?”

“It sounds so terrible when you say it like that.” Raphael sighed lightly. “You know my true vessel was a formidable sight on Earth. Humans fear that which is different, and dark skin continues to carry that stigma even now. I enjoyed inflicting that fear. When Balthazar destroyed my vessel, I was left with my vessel’s sister. And now… I am a woman.” Her lips curled slightly. “The two sets of memories I have are confusing, as I am Rumiko and I am Raphael. One part says I am weak, but the other says I am not. I am _human_. And I have discovered now that humans have their own strengths that we as angels lack.”

Gabriel was smiling now. “It’s surprising, isn’t it?”

“You understand even as an archangel. I would not have.” Raphael smiled self-deprecatingly. “As I said, this is my penance. When I die as a human, I hope to be welcomed back into our Father’s arms.”

“You will be.”

Raphael smiled at him, reaching up to rest a hand on his cheek. “And this is why, Gabriel. You did the right thing in the end. You fulfilled our Father’s last order, and He has given you this in reward. You are His messenger.”

Gabriel rested his own fingers lightly on the back of her hand. “Not many people to deliver it to.”

“I suspect they will come.” Raphael withdrew her hand, extending her other to give him the glass back. “And now…I think it’s time we rejoin the party, don’t you, Mr. Stark?”

“Indeed, Fujikawa-san,” Tony said, smiling at Rumiko and lending her his arm.

If she didn’t want it, he wouldn’t go looking for it. But an archangel’s Grace was a powerful thing, and Gabriel wouldn’t be responsible if he just left it lying around where anyone could stumble across it.

If little Castiel could open the gates to purgatory and swallow its souls, someone here could find an archangel’s Grace and put it to use.

* * *

When he finally rejoined Pepper at the end of the gala, she shot him a concerned look.

“Everything all right?” she asked quietly.

Tony gave her a soft smile. “Yeah.”

Pepper left it at that until they were alone in the car and the partition had been raised between them and the driver.

“You spent a lot of time with Rumiko,” she noted calmly.

“I found a sister,” Tony said. “Raphael.”

Pepper’s eyes widened slightly. “An archangel?”

Tony smiled weakly. “Human now.”

“Like you were?”

“Yeah.” Tony turned to look out the window. “I’m going to be out of touch for a few days, looking for her Grace.”

Pepper’s tone was even. “Completely out of touch?”

“You can still reach me by prayer.”

Pepper snorted lightly. “Never thought I’d hear something like that.” She arched an eyebrow. “You’ll stay safe?”

“Who do you take me for?” Tony asked, affronted.

“The man who gleefully lets his children play with fire with no precautions.”

“I have J watch out for them. That’s a precaution!”

“Jay is just one man. You have three wild kids.”

“He multitasks.”

“So do I. I can’t handle three of them.”

Tony refrained from pointing out that Jarvis had been designed with multitasking in mind, and this included taking care of three bots with more energy than they could handle.

“What should I tell the team?” Pepper asked.

“I went on a trip,” Tony said. “Should be back in two days. J’s got Iron Man handled.”

“They’re going to ask where you went off to.”

“Forty-two.”

Pepper’s brow furrowed. “What?”

“The answer’s forty-two,” Tony repeated, grinning.

Pepper wasn’t at all amused by his wit. “Tony—”

But he was already gone.

* * *

He sought Raphael’s Grace. It wasn’t on Earth; he knew this. So he went elsewhere. He went to Asgard, skimming through the world until he was forced to concede it wasn’t there (probably for the better considering Lilith). He went to Jotunheim and came away Graceless and with a new appreciation for penguins and polar bears. He went to Svartalfheim. He went to every single realm on Yggdrasil and even in-between the branches to the nether-regions Loki had spoken of.

It was there that he ran into the critters Lilith had spoken of. Nothing so foul that he couldn’t take care of himself, but things disturbing enough. There was something resembling a zombie that he’d smote without thinking, not wanting it to spread further. There were things that ate light, leaving nothing but darkness. Gabriel fled from them quickly, not wanting to waste energy smiting them. There were things that were slowly chewing away at the trunk of Yggdrasil, bringing the world closer and closer to Ragnarok. Gabriel took care of those without regret.

It wasn’t all horrible, though. There were some truly beautiful sights as well. Gabriel saw Yggdrasil in all its beauty numerous times as he flitted through space. At one point he even reached the roots, but the great creature that guarded the roots (and _Hel_ ) led him to leave rapidly; Grace had no place in the world of death.

In the end, he was forced to admit defeat. Raphael’s Grace wasn’t in this universe. Wherever it was, Gabriel couldn’t find it. And if _he_ couldn’t, it was unlikely anything else would either.

Thus, giving up, he headed back to Midgard, stopping by his tree before he headed back home.

Once he materialized in Earth’s atmosphere, he took a deep breath of the cool desert air. It was night, and there wasn’t a cloud in the sky. The silver moon lit the entire area with an eerie glow, and his tree looked holy in the light.

Gabriel studied it for a long moment, the dry wind brushing through his hair. “Why me?”

His tree offered no answers, and Gabriel moved slowly towards it, glancing down at the spot where the arc reactor was still buried.

“I don’t regret it,” he told his tree. “But sometimes I wish I wasn’t the only one.” He reached out to rest his fingers against the bark, feeling the lingering remnants of his Grace. “I looked… I can’t find Raphael’s Grace.”

His fingers clenched slightly, digging slight grooves in the bark. “It’s just me,” he said quietly. “Only me. And I don’t know why.” He smiled sadly, craning his head back to look up to the branches, the leaves lit by the moonlight. “But I’ve got a home now. So it’ll be all right.”

Tapping his fingers lightly against the bark, Gabriel let his hand drop, stepping back from the tree. He bowed his head for a second before stretching his wings and flying home.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ...Did you guys really think I'd kill off the kids? It was already mentioned earlier that there was the possibility that they could move from body to body. Some of you guys caught that, but I think most of you were too shocked to remember that. Besides, it's _Supernatural_. How often has a character _stayed_ dead? Like, even the main characters don't stay dead.
> 
> As for Raphael, I'm aware that his personality is in no way similar to Rumiko, who was Tony's lover in the comics. The reasoning I used was that God wanted Raphael to be taken down a peg, to learn what it was like to be human. Besides, this is MCU-verse, so I've taken liberties with Rumiko's characterization. Look at what they did with the Mandarin. This isn't nearly that bad, is it?
> 
> Please drop a note! I hope you've recovered from the shock... *offers cookies as an apology*
> 
> Translations:  
> "It is my pleasure to be here. I find this gala to be extraordinarily well done."  
> "Isn’t it? We have Mr. Fujikawa to thank for this."  
> "And his lovely daughter? I’ve heard much about her in America."  
> "She is absolutely charming. But, Mr. Stark, I was most interested in talking about the technological advances your arc reactor makes possible."


	11. Chapter 10

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Updating a bit early, but only because I don't know when I'll be able to do so tomorrow morning. So, this plot wasn't originally in the cards when I started writing this story, but after some music and running, I knew exactly how the story would end. Without further ado, I present to you the beginning of the final arc of The Last Archangel.

Just when he thought things would turn out for the better, shit hit the fan. Life tended to do that to him. It would give him a small taste of happiness and peace and normality before ripping it away again.

Like it was a joke. Like Tony (Gabriel) was just a plaything.

To be honest, it pissed him off. He wasn’t a _plaything_. He’d never met Fate personally, but if he ever did, he’d give her a piece of his mind.

Because he didn’t _need_ to deal with this shit. He had a life now, a family that loved him and that he loved as well. Impossibly – inconceivably – he’d built it _himself_. Not because someone had told him to, but because he’d _wanted_ to. And even then it wasn’t on purpose. It had just happened.

Of course, Fate (and life) sought to take that away from him.

Well, not if he had anything to say about it.

* * *

Three weeks after Tony had come back from a mysterious mission he still hadn’t told anyone the details on, Steve found himself with Natasha in the Helicarrier being briefed on a mission they’d take in Russia. It was HYDRA related, explaining why they’d brought him in. And since it was in Russia and required a spy’s skills, Natasha had been called in, too.

Clint hadn’t seemed too bummed out by not going, and Tony had seemed positively gleeful at the chance to lead the team even if only for a few weeks. So gleeful that Steve had almost not wanted to go in case something disastrous happened.

It was times like that Steve only saw him as Tony and not as an all-powerful archangel. Which was probably the point.

After he and Natasha landed discreetly in Russia, the mission started without a hitch. It was after the first week was over that things started to turn foul.

They’d been in a small café, simply having a cup of coffee to cement their cover as a couple on holiday. Natasha had just told a small joke that Steve had laughed at when her eyes flickered in warning and her body language shifted enough to signal they were being watched.

Steve remained relaxed, tapping slowly on his coffee cup. He asked in Morse how many there were.

Natasha smiled as if sharing a joke even as she blinked back “one.” Then there was “gun” and Steve knew they were in trouble. HYDRA had been letting the Winter Soldier out, and if the organization knew Captain America and Black Widow were here, he was doubtlessly keeping an eye on them.

Natasha asked the waitress for the check, and they paid before leisurely leaving the café and strolling down the street.

“What’s the plan?” Steve murmured, barely moving his lips. Natasha was the one who knew Russia best, so he’d turned over the lead to her.

“Act natural.” Her answer was just as discreet. “We’re disguised. They can’t know it’s really us.”

Natasha’s short red hair had been turned into long black tresses courtesy of a wig. Steve’s hair had been dyed brown and he was wearing brown color contacts that made him squint and gave him a good excuse for ugly wireframe glasses that further disguised his face.

In short, Steve wasn’t sure he _himself_ recognized them anymore. Steve was rather confused every time he looked at himself in the mirror.

“We’ve been joined by two more,” Natasha said as they stopped at a crossroads. “I suspect they’re on to us.”

“Great.” Steve dearly wished he had his shield on him, but it was back at the apartment they were staying in. He was lucky he even had it at all, as S.H.I.E.L.D. had wondered if it would be too much of a giveaway.

“It’ll be fine.” Natasha sounded calm. “We have backup.” She briefly brushed a hand over her chest before it letting it drop to her side as they crossed the street with the other pedestrians.

“That’s true.” Steve felt better at the reminder of the sigils inscribed into his ribs.

They walked in silence for a few more minutes, Steve acutely aware of their pursuers. They were soon joined by another two, and despite the sigils, he had the feeling of a rat being caught in a trap. It wasn’t at all pleasant.

“Do we move?” he asked quietly.

Natasha’s smile was rather fixed. “Not here. It’s too open.”

Too open for the Winter Soldier, who would have free pickings if they remained out here.

Without further ado, they ducked into the first side alley they could, both of them breaking into a sprint as soon as possible. Steve kept himself behind Natasha, ears peeled for their pursuers, who were now hot on their tail.

Natasha threw him a gun, curtly ordering him to “Distract them.”

Unquestioningly, Steve turned, aiming and firing as quickly as he could. His bullets hit their mark, and the men dropped just as Natasha successfully lock picked the door and pulled them both inside the building, which was an apartment complex.

“It’s abandoned,” Natasha said, locking the door, “about to be torn down. Perfect for us.” They were moving swiftly through the halls. “We need to contact S.H.I.E.L.D., tell them we’ve been compromised.”

“They can’t send us backup,” Steve said. “Not in time.”

“They won’t need to.” Natasha gave him a brief smile before hitting the stairwell. “Come on.”

Hearing the sounds of harsh shouting, Steve slipped through the door and let it shut quietly before darting up after Natasha, wondering how many men HYDRA had stationed here. He’d shot the ones in the alley after all; they wouldn’t be getting up anytime soon.

“We need to get to the roof,” Natasha said shortly.

“The Winter Soldier?”

“I know him.” Natasha huffed lightly. “I think I can manage something.”

Steve thought this was slightly optimistic at best, but it was worth a shot. “Okay.”

They slipped out onto the roof, making sure to keep quiet. There was nothing Steve could barricade the door with, so he remained low, not wanting to get shot. Natasha also kept low, creeping by the wall to peer out at the other side.

There wasn’t a sound save for the chilly wind nipping at their cheeks. Then Steve heard it. It was the sound of gnawing; he was intimately familiar with it, having heard it plenty of times as a child. Rock was crumbling, being chewed up impossibly quickly.

“Natasha—” Steve had no time to warn her as the side of the wall between them crumbled away to let a maw of teeth through. He flinched back, scrambling away to avoid being eaten because it didn’t seem to care what it ate.

Natasha had her gun out and pointed at the creature though she didn’t fire. “Steve.”

“I’m good.” Steve still had the gun she’d given him earlier. “I really wish I had my shield.”

The creature was all the way through now, and it was…well… It _looked_ human enough from the neck down. But the head was literally nothing but teeth.

Then the teeth retracted to become an ordinary mouth and eyes, nose, and ears followed. The now human face was grinning maliciously at Steve.

He recognized the face. It was one of the men he’d shot in the alley.

“Nice shot,” the creature who looked like a human said. “Too bad bullets don’t work on us.”

“What are you?” Natasha’s voice was cold.

The creature’s head turned slowly to eye her. “Isn’t that the question, sweetheart?”

Bullets didn’t work on it, but Natasha also had her Widow’s Bite on her, disguised as bracelets thanks to Tony. She punched the creature, electricity sizzling as her bracelets fired into it.

There was no time to see if it worked because the other men – _creatures_ – Steve had shot were climbing through the hole the first had made. Steve reacted without thinking, punching one in the face while throwing another over his shoulder and then ducking down to sweep a third’s feet out from under him.

He straightened quickly, only to be socked in the gut by another he hadn’t seen.

There wasn’t much that could harm him now, but this assault did. The brute force behind the punch had him doubling over and gagging as his stomach threatened to revolt. There was another strike to the back of his neck, slamming him into the ground.

Dazed, Steve barely had time to react before something heavy was sitting on him, pinning him to the ground and preventing him from rolling away. He’d just started to struggle when there was a pained grunt and Natasha hit the ground directly in front of him, also pinned.

There was rustling above them – all Steve could see was Natasha, the creature sitting on her, and the feet of the others – and then one of the creatures said curtly, “We’ve got ’em. Let him know.”

“What about the other guy?”

“We can take him. He won’t bother us.”

“Who the hell are you?” Steve demanded, getting their attention. He could feel a hole being bored into the back of his neck by their glares.

“Wouldn’t you like to know,” the one who was sitting on top of him sneered.

“Yes, we would,” Natasha said primly.

“You’re not human,” Steve said.

There was harsh laughter. “Give the man a prize!”

“What do you want with us?” Steve tried.

This question was actually answered seriously. “You? Nothing much. We’re more interested in who you hang out with.”

Tony? What did they want with him?

“They’ll come after you,” Steve said instead.

There was a soft chuckle. “That’s the point, Captain.”

“You really want our team on your heads?” Natasha sounded disbelieving.

The creature scoffed disgustedly. “Your team can’t harm us.”

“It’d be amusing,” another added. “Maybe we could eat them.”

There was a harsh smacking sound, and then there were fierce whispers that Steve’s extra-sharp hearing picked up. “Don’t you dare. We can’t risk revealing our hand yet.”

Steve kept his mouth shut, eyes meeting Natasha’s. There was nothing but steely resolve in them, and Steve knew they’d find a way of getting out of this.

“Are we doing this?” another asked.

“Yes. Sigils ready?”

“Yeah. Can we eat them after?” There was shifting around Steve, and his heart pounded painfully against his ribs.

Were these creatures cannibals? No, they weren’t humans. But they were some kind of predator. They were clearly after Tony, though, so they knew he was an archangel. And they didn’t want to show their hand, so that meant Tony didn’t know they were here.

Steve’s thoughts were cut off by a slithering sound, and something splattered to the ground directly by his head. His eyes flickered over to what it was, only to widen upon seeing the black sludge that was slithering toward him.

He jerked futilely against the one sitting on him, trying to pull away from whatever it was that was creeping toward him.

The black sludge froze for a moment, and Steve had enough time to take a breath before it jumped onto his face. Or – to be more accurate – into his mouth.

Steve gagged, trying to cough it out. But it was useless. His choking was a distant sound to his ears, and Steve was reminded of his asthma attacks pre-serum.

Then the sludge was down his throat, and Steve knew no more.

* * *

Agent Phil Coulson was generally a calm man. He had to be considering his job. He dealt with people like Tony Stark on a regular basis, and that _necessitated_ a calm demeanor. Of course, if one of those people turned out to be an ancient archangel, then there was really no helping anyone.

Phil tended to try not to think about things like that.

Anyway, he was the undeclared liaison between S.H.I.E.L.D. and the Avengers because Fury had clearly seen that Gabriel respected him, and he wanted to keep the dangerous-possibly-lethal archangel pacified. Considering Gabriel was Tony Stark, Phil privately agreed with this assessment. You didn’t want to mess with a pissed off archangel, even though he’d never met one except for Gabriel, and that was just in passing. It was just kind of assumed since they were so powerful that you wouldn’t want to mess with one. So.

Phil had the faint impression that Gabriel viewed him as an interesting guy to chat with, though he couldn’t figure out where the other had gained that impression of him. He wasn’t really anything special when it came to S.H.I.E.L.D.’s standards. In any case, it kind of put the pressure on him when he went to Stark Tower to deliver semi-bad news like sending Captain America and Black Widow off on a mission to Russia that was just for the two of them. He didn’t want to be the one thing that set off an archangel.

And now…

Phil _really_ didn’t want to be the bearer of bad news, and it seemed like he would have to be. Because Steve Rogers and Natasha Romanov were officially off the map. They hadn’t heard anything from them in a week, and considering how reliable the two of them were with keeping in contact, that was troubling.

It was unlikely that they’d made their way back to America, because they would’ve heard something by now. It was equally unlikely that any of the other Avengers had heard anything of the sort because S.H.I.E.L.D. would’ve noticed something then – like a series of horrible pranks (Pepper Potts had told him of this unfortunate tendency of Gabriel) or something equally horrifying to signal Gabriel’s wrath.

If neither the Captain nor Agent Romanov was in contact with S.H.I.E.L.D. by the end of the day, Phil would be given the unwanted task of going to Stark Towers and informing their teammates that S.H.I.E.L.D. had lost two of their members. He didn’t relish the job.

And from the looks Fury shot him throughout the day, Phil could tell that the other knew this.

Of course, that didn’t get Fury to offer to take the job from him.

(Phil might be a tad resentful that Fury was throwing him to the dogs like this.)

Regardless, Phil spent the rest of the day compiling the reports of the mission Steve and Natasha had gone on. One thing that no one in S.H.I.E.L.D. wanted was JARVIS (or Jarvis) going through the mainframe and picking out all their darkest secrets. And if Gabriel wasn’t informed as to everything that had happened (or everything that was suspected to have happened), Phil was pretty positive that something to that effect would happen. It seemed like a Tony thing to do, and Gabriel was still Tony.

At day’s end, with still no word from Steve or Natasha, Phil reluctantly went to gather his things and hitch a ride on a Quinjet. He was halfway to the hanger when Hill stopped him, a rather hesitant joy in her eyes.

“They’re here,” she told him quietly. “We received the call about two hours ago and transported them here. They’ve been through interrogation and testing; it’s them.”

Phil did not heave a sigh of relief (but he might have slumped slightly). “That’s excellent. Where are they now?”

“Director Fury’s office.” Her lips quirked into a smile. “He wants to see you.”

“Yes.” Phil didn’t quite chuck the folder he was holding, but he did stuff it under his arm to forget about. “I’ll be on my way.”

Giving her a nod, Phil turned the other way and power walked to Fury’s office. To anyone watching, he was just walking a little more rapidly than usual. To Phil, he was practically zipping through the corridors, trying his hardest not to fall on his face.

He didn’t knock on the door as that would just irritate Fury at this point. Instead he discreetly slipped inside, remaining by the wall.

Fury’s eye flickered over to him before returning to the two sitting in front of the desk. Natasha had been wearing a wig, so her hair was back to red, but Steve’s was still brown.

“This is a debriefing,” Fury said evenly, his face blank. “I think we would like to know what exactly happened there.”

“It was HYDRA.” Steve’s reply was calm. “They had us for about five days before we managed to get out. We couldn’t get in touch until today because we needed to get them off our trail.”

“What of the mission?” Fury asked.

“A lost cause,” Natasha replied crisply. “We were already compromised, Director. We couldn’t manage it.”

Phil slowly moved forward, dumping the file he was still holding into the paper bin Fury had by his desk; he earned an amused look for that. “We’re all ecstatic you’re back,” he said quietly.

“I bet.” Steve’s grin was fond. “How’re they?”

Fury took this one. “Fine, Captain. They weren’t made aware of the circumstances.”

Steve nodded thoughtfully. “Probably for the best.”

The answer – so coolly dismissive – sent shivers of warning trailing up Phil’s spine. Steve would’ve been upset about his team being left in the dark. It was why Phil had been so disapproving of leaving the others in the dark for an entire week; it was also why he had been dreading going to Gabriel.

“Gabriel probably wouldn’t have approved,” Steve continued.

Phil kept from stiffening. That…that definitely wasn’t Steve Rogers. He’d spent time with the team, and one thing that was notable about Steve was how casually he behaved around Gabriel. Of the entire team, Steve was perhaps the most informal with the archangel. He’d never called Gabriel by his actual name ever since he’d gone to live in the tower.

“He would’ve worried,” Phil said carefully, making sure to keep a genial smile on his face. “And probably gotten you two out earlier.”

“At risk to the mission.”

Phil casually slid his hands backwards, going for the gun he had. “Maybe so. How did you two manage to get out?”

“It was a simple matter of disguising ourselves,” Natasha said, smiling flatly. “It’s amazing how much people trust you if you look like one of them.”

“Take this for example,” Steve said, smiling genially and gesturing between the four of them.

Fury was catching on now, though to his credit he wasn’t as familiar with Steve’s quirks as Phil was. “What do you mean, Captain?”

As sinuous as a snake, Natasha slid to her feet, her smile chilly now. “Even for an organization reputed for its spies and intelligence gathering, you let us slip under your radar.”

“Not quite.” Phil had his gun out now and pointing directly at the imposter’s head. “You want to tell us where the real Captain America and Black Widow are?”

“Right here,” Steve said casually, standing up despite the gun Fury was now pointing at him. “We did pass your tests.”

“Results can be faked,” Fury said shortly, his gun not wavering. “You want to answer Agent Coulson’s question?”

“Hm…” The imposter with Natasha’s face shared a glance with Steve before turning to them, stance assured. “I think not, Director.”

“We’ve got you,” not-Steve said quietly, menace coloring his tone in a way Phil had never heard with Steve Rogers’s voice before. “And you’re not escaping.”

“What do you think?” not-Natasha asked, a slow smirk spreading across her face.

“I think we can,” not-Steve answered, cold blue eyes settling on Phil’s face. “We’ve got what we need.”

Something in not-Steve’s body language had Phil slowly curling his finger over the trigger. When the other’s body suddenly shifted, his reflexes had him firing the gun directly into not-Steve’s brain. Fury took not-Natasha, his shot striking her directly between her eyebrows.

Neither of them reacted beyond grimacing and twisting their necks around.

“That wasn’t very nice,” not-Steve chided, a dribble of black sludge slipping down his face. “I think I’ll take you first.”

Faster than Phil could blink, not-Steve was suddenly directly in his face, his head nothing but a mass of teeth that were gnashing to get at him. Falling over backwards, Phil fired again into the – the _creature’s_ body, scrambling back to get away. He could see Fury out of the corner of his eye using his desk as a barricade against the other creature, who’d similarly transformed.

Phil only had a gun on him. Fury was similarly armed. And bullets didn’t affect these things. The only thing he could come up with was how seriously fucked they were.

If he didn’t call in help.

Clint had told him one time that prayers reached Gabriel even if phone calls didn’t. It was one of his ways of pranking a being that couldn’t be snuck up on because angels couldn’t ignore prayers.

Phil wasn’t exactly a religious man. But if angels couldn’t ignore prayers, Phil was going to be praying his hardest now. _Gabriel, got monsters on the Helicarrier. Teeth, lots of teeth, Steve and Natasha, could use your help. Stat!_

Okay, it was less a prayer and more an urgent plea for help. But wasn’t that the same thing?

There was another gunshot from the direction of Fury, but the bullet went wide and struck the wall behind Phil, causing him to flinch reflexively.

If Gabriel didn’t show up within the next five seconds they were all royally _screwed_.

Phil found himself staring down a head full of gnashing teeth before the creature in front of him was suddenly gone and flung into the opposite wall. The second creature hit the same wall a second later, and then Gabriel was standing there, face a terrifying mask.

“Where are they?” His voice was frighteningly icy.

The two creatures’ faces were back to normal now – normal being Steve’s and Natasha’s visages.

“Right here,” not-Steve sneered, looking up at the enraged archangel without the slightest trace of fear.

Gabriel’s head tilted to the side, his eyes narrowed. “That’s not possible.”

Not-Steve’s laugh was mocking. “Really? Your protections shield against those who wish the bearer ill. We don’t wish these bodies ill. At least we didn’t originally. Now that we’re in them, it’s not like we can lose something we’re inside, is it?”

“You can’t destroy us,” not-Natasha said, smirking. “We were the first.”

“I’ll give you one chance,” Gabriel said softly. “Get out of them now, and I might take it easy on you.”

“You can’t destroy us!” Not-Steve pushed himself to his feet and directly into Gabriel’s face, looking down at the archangel. “Your power is nothing compared to us. _We’ll eat it all_.”

Gabriel looked vaguely amused now. “Is that so? An archangel’s Grace? And you’ll eat it all?”

“We’ve destroyed angels,” not-Steve said. “What makes you any better?”

“I’d ask if you’re stupid, but you’ve already answered that.” Gabriel was smirking now, his eyes flashing darkly. “I said _arch_ angel. You know what we were designed for? You.” There was a heavy presence in the air, and six shadows arched out from Gabriel’s back, taking the shape of wings. They were gone a second later, and Phil wasn’t sure if he’d actually seen them.

The two creatures were looking rather uncertain now, exchanging nervous glances.

Phil had crept over to Fury at this point, still keeping a firm hold on his gun despite how useless it was against these things.

“That’s not possible,” not-Steve said. “The only thing—”

“Bone of a righteous mortal washed in the three bloods of the fallen can kill you guys, I know.” Gabriel sounded bored. “Kind of difficult, don’t you think? Didn’t think Dad would’ve come up with a contingency plan that wouldn’t be so difficult to pull off?” His grin was dark. “That’s me, boys.”

“We are two,” not-Natasha hissed, her uncertainty disappearing. “You are one, archangel or not.”

“Yep. But _archangel_.” Gabriel raised two hands, fingers spread slightly. “So what’ll it be? Leaving? Or not?”

“You’ll smite your friends?” Not-Steve’s smirk was ugly. “He loves you, you know. You saved him.”

Gabriel didn’t waver. “That your final answer?”

“This isn’t the end of it,” not-Natasha said, her mouth stretching to reveal rows of sharp teeth. “We are two, and there are endless more where we come from.”

“And here’s the thing, pretty. You coming here? Kind of gives the game away.” Gabriel wasn’t smiling anymore.

“You can’t stop us all.” Not-Steve’s eyes flicked over to Phil and Fury, pure hate in them. “And you can’t save them.”

“You wanna bet on that?” Faster than the two creatures could move, Gabriel had his hands sunk into their chests, though there was no blood but rather a bright glow that was stinging Phil’s eyes. “I’d shut your eyes,” Gabriel threw over his shoulders.

Closing them and hiding his face for good measure, Phil huddled closer to Fury, feeling the other man do the same.

There was utter silence for one minute.

Then Phil flinched as twin human screams pierced the air, full of pain and rage. Despite the black cloth of his suit covering his eyes, Phil could still see the light. It was so bright and _heavy_. He could feel its weight pressing down on him, and there was an endless roaring suffocating his ears and piercing his eardrums. He could feel something warm dribbling down the sides of his face, though he didn’t check to see what.

Gabriel had told Thor that he could melt eyeballs and burst eardrums. Phil could live without his hearing, but sight was something he was a bit too fond of to risk losing.

Aside from the light and roaring, there wasn’t anything else Phil could make out. The human screams had been lost in the din by now, and he didn’t want to know what Gabriel was doing at the moment.

There was a terrifying rumble that rattled the entire room, jostling Phil against Fury. The entire floor seemed to buckle beneath their feet before settling.

Ears ringing, Phil dimly realized the light had gone and the roaring, too. He still didn’t uncover his eyes, willing to wait until something told him it was safe to do so.

That something came scant seconds later with a light touch on the back of his head.

Phil cautiously uncovered his eyes, blinking against the dimmed light of the room. The wreckage of the room was the first thing to catch his attention. The lights had shattered, leaving nothing but the ambient light Gabriel was giving off to light their surroundings. There was paper strewn everywhere, but that was most likely from the earlier tussle with the creatures.

It was at that point Phil fully registered that Gabriel was _glowing_. And that behind him lay the slumped bodies of Steve and Natasha.

“What happened?” Phil asked, only to find that he couldn’t hear himself speak. His ears were ringing too badly.

A glance to the side showed that Fury had blood dripping down from his ears and into his black trench coat. Reaching up, Phil found his ears to be in the same condition. Dazedly, he hoped his eardrums weren’t completely blown to bits, though the persistent ringing would suggest otherwise.

Gabriel didn’t answer Phil, instead shaking his head in a way that had fear skittering down Phil’s spine. He moved away, walking to the door to open it and let in the agents that had apparently been pounding on the door.

They stumbled in, unprepared for the door suddenly opening. They were talking rapidly, but Phil couldn’t make out a word and he wasn’t _that_ adept at reading lips (it was impossible anyway to read lips to that degree of accuracy).

Gabriel said something that had them quieting down. He pushed them out but left the door open.

Then, going over to Phil and Fury again, he pulled them to their feet, set two chairs to rights, and pushed them down into them before they lost their balance. Phil was still too dazed to protest to this manhandling, and Fury seemed to be in similar straits.

An agent appeared then with two glasses of water that were handed to Phil and Fury. Gabriel went over to Steve and Natasha, rearranging them to lie comfortably on the floor. His fingers brushed gently over their foreheads before he straightened, moving to take a seat on Fury’s desk.

Phil thought he looked weary.

The agent had left by then, and none of them spoke. The ringing in Phil’s ears was just starting to subside by the time Hill finally joined them; Phil suspected Gabriel’s abilities had a hand in her delayed arrival.

“What happened?” was her first question. Her voice still sounded tinny, but Phil could at least hear her.

“We’d all like to know that,” Fury said slowly, his voice too loud but perfect for Phil’s addled hearing.

“They’re fine,” Gabriel said, sounding as weary as he looked. He looked over at Steve and Natasha. “Or they will be.”

“Great.” Phil was also talking too loudly judging from Hill’s face. “What was that before?”

Gabriel’s mouth twisted, a dark expression flashing across his face. “Something that shouldn’t have been here.”

“What _are_ they?” Fury asked again, his face a stony mask that was nowhere near as terrifying as the expression Gabriel had been wearing upon arriving. Phil didn’t think he’d ever be put off by Fury’s glares anymore.

“Leviathans.” Gabriel said nothing more, pushing himself to his feet and going to his still unconscious team members. “I’m taking these two back with me.”

Hill looked disbelieving, and Phil was abruptly reminded that she hadn’t been present when Tony had revealed himself to be Gabriel. “What about what happened here?”

Gabriel shot her a dismissive look. “Tell her what you need. I need to check up on something.”

Crouching down to rest two fingers on Steve’s and Natasha’s foreheads, Gabriel was gone a split-second later, papers fluttering in the air.

Hill blinked at the sight. Then, slowly, she turned to Fury and Phil, leveling them with the stoniest glare Phil had ever seen her wear.

Leaning back in his chair, Phil set his mouth. “I’m not explaining this.”

Then, looking down at his empty glass, Phil began concocting every prayer he could think of.

He was going to need to get good at this.

* * *

Gabriel was trembling slightly as he landed in the living room with an audible flutter of wings. He remained crouching for several long minutes, eyes closed as he ignored the startled cries and exclamations from his teammates. Focusing on breathing deeply in and out, Gabriel slowly stilled the trembling of his limbs.

He’d expended far too much Grace to do that. But it was all necessary.

Thank goodness the sigils had a failsafe built into them for souls, otherwise he wouldn’t have been able to reach them. Thank goodness the Leviathans were lower class and not higher. Thank goodness Clint had told Phil about praying, otherwise he would’ve never noticed what was happening on the Helicarrier while he was in the tower, watching movies with his family.

“Tony. Tony.” Bruce’s voice was getting more and more urgent. “ _Gabriel_.”

The use of his name jarred Gabriel out of his thoughts, and he met Bruce’s worried eyes.

“I need to check them over,” Bruce said quietly. “Can you move away?”

Gabriel looked down, noticing his fingers were still on Steve’s and Natasha’s foreheads. He slowly retracted them, drawing his hands into fists as he stood up, stepping away from their bodies to let Bruce do his work. He turned his back, hunching over as residual shudders began to wrack his frame.

Too close. That had been _too close_. He’d been on the verge of losing Steve and Natasha several times before he’d managed to get ahold of their souls and _keep_ them. Then the Leviathans had to be drawn out, and then he’d had to pour in enough Grace so that they’d be destroyed.

“Sir?” Jarvis’s voice was careful, and he hovered on the edge, wary of touching him though he clearly wanted to. Dummy and the others were several feet behind him, peering nervously up at Gabriel.

“I’m all right,” Gabriel reassured them, his voice steady.

“You look kind of pale,” Clint said flatly.

“Yeah, uh…” Gabriel shrugged lightly, glancing off to the side where Loki was standing. “Once they’re up,” he said finally, jabbing a thumb at Steve and Natasha, “I’ll explain.”

“They should be up now,” Bruce said, frowning as he inspected them.

“I just wrenched two Leviathans out and put their souls back,” Gabriel said, unable to stop a note of weariness creeping into his voice. “It’s going to take some time.”

Jarvis sounded alarmed. “Leviathans?”

“Later, J, later.” Gabriel moved to the couch to slump down into its soft pillows, resting his head against the back and closing his eyes.

He didn’t move as his kids climbed up around him, huddling closer to his form for comfort.

For his own or theirs, he couldn’t say.

* * *

It was a day before Steve woke up. Natasha followed suit several hours later. Both were rather dazed but panicky the moment they reached consciousness. It took Gabriel and Clint being in the room to calm them down, and even then the two were wary.

Before that, Gabriel had spent the hours very carefully searching the planet for more Leviathans. He wasn’t able to come up with anything, but that didn’t mean squat considering he hadn’t sensed the other two.

He didn’t dare investigate any deeper. Leviathans were dangerous for even an archangel, and he was especially vulnerable during flight. He wouldn’t risk it, and that meant sitting on the sides for now until he had more answers.

Two hours before Steve woke up, Gabriel felt the Bifrost activate twice. Both times were in New Mexico, meaning Thor had been called back. Since this was a somewhat regular occurrence, he didn’t pay it too much mind.

His Grace, depleted since he’d smote the two Leviathans, was practically recovered now. It would’ve been fully restored if the Host was here, but Gabriel would take what he could get. He wasn’t dependent on other angels for his power, but it was still a nuisance to have to wait.

Regardless, the depletion was totally worth it when both Steve and Natasha woke up in full possession of their faculties. They were shaky and disturbed, but neither of them was suffering adverse effects from being possessed by a Leviathan. It meant that Gabriel had healed them properly when purging the Leviathans.

The two of them waking up also meant that Gabriel would have to explain what exactly had happened, even if he wasn’t entirely sure himself.

Half an hour after Natasha had woken up, the two had been relocated to the living room and handed warm cups of tea by Bruce. The pot had been set on the coffee table for refills by the time the two had taken their first sips.

“I don’t…” Steve still looked shell-shocked, and he was staring down into his cup.

“I can’t remember anything,” Natasha said, looking much more composed.

“That’s not unexpected,” Gabriel said, sticking a lollipop in his mouth. This occasion warranted something sweet. “You were possessed and physically altered.”

“What _were_ they?” Steve asked, looking directly at Gabriel. “They weren’t human.”

“No, they weren’t.” Gabriel smiled weakly. “You, my friends, ran into the Leviathans. Dad’s first creations, and nasty little buggers.”

Clint’s brow furrowed. “Sea monsters?”

“Sounds like something out of Lovecraft,” Bruce noted.

“It does, doesn’t it?” Gabriel popped the lollipop out, twirling it around in circles. “Might be because he opened Purgatory one time. Anyway…they’re not sea monsters.”

“We got that,” Steve said peevishly. “They were human when we saw them. Then one of them ate through a wall.”

“They do that.”

“Eat walls?” Natasha asked.

“Eat things in general.” Gabriel sucked on the lollipop for a few seconds, considering.

“But why?” Clint asked. “You said there wouldn’t be anything like this.”

“I don’t know. Not yet.” Gabriel looked down at Steve and Natasha. “What happened exactly? Anything you can remember.”

“That isn’t much,” Natasha warned.

Gabriel kept his voice soft. “Any little bit helps.”

Steve took a breath, visibly steeling himself. “The first week went fine,” he began slowly. “But then they found us. We were at a café…”

By the time they’d finished, Gabriel felt vaguely sick. The problem was a great deal worse than he had originally expected. One Leviathan he could deal with; even two or three, but more than that and he’d have some trouble on his hands. This? This was a catastrophe.

His Father had created the archangels to lock the Leviathans away, and while this meant they had the power to destroy the foul creatures, they weren’t infinitely powerful. Gabriel would run out of Grace long before he could destroy the Leviathans, and he was only one key.

“Will you explain now?” Loki asked Gabriel, drawing his attention back to the present. “What these creatures are?”

Gabriel wet his lips, sharing a glance with Jarvis. The kids were in their bedrooms, JARVIS keeping an eye on them.

“Leviathans,” he said eventually, the stick his now-eaten lollipop had been on twirling in his fingers. “They were the first, created before anything else Dad made. They were also a mistake. Dad realized it after they ate His next project. So He created Purgatory as a cage to hold them.”

“Not much of a cage,” Clint said, scoffing derisively.

“The cage held fine,” Gabriel said sharply. “It was opened from the outside.”

“Like with Lovecraft?” Bruce asked.

“Not like Lovecraft. He just wanted a glimpse, ended up regretting it. This time it was opened intentionally with the aim of getting the souls out. Ended up backfiring.” Clearly, since the Leviathans were here and not in Purgatory or inside Castiel.

“Why would one open Purgatory to retrieve the souls within it?” Loki sounded perplexed.

“Power.” Gabriel flicked his fingers, lighting a small flame above his index finger before letting it go out. “Angels run on Grace, but souls can also act as a battery for us. One of my younger brothers needed some juice, so he made the ill-advised decision to go to Purgatory to get it.”

“When did this happen?” Steve asked.

“Honestly? I don’t know. Time is relative, you know. One of my favorite quotes is pretty accurate when it comes to describing it, even if it was penned by a human: ‘from a non-linear, non-subjective viewpoint – it’s more like a big ball of wibbly-wobbly timey-wimey stuff.’” He added hand motions for further effect.

“You’re saying that your universe and ours don’t run on the same lines,” Bruce guessed.

“I’m saying it’s all subjective,” Gabriel said. “I control time and space. I was put here by my Dad. So was Azazel; so was Lilith. The Fantastic Four were in Purgatory before my little brother opened it and swallowed its souls. For beings that control space, time’s of relatively little concern.

“But we’re getting off track. The point’s not when Purgatory was opened. The point’s that it was, and Leviathans are here. I don’t know why, but I can tell you how. They ate their way through space. That’s what they do. They eat practically everything they come in contact with.”

Natasha’s eyes narrowed. “‘Practically?’“

“It’s to a point.” Gabriel gestured vaguely. “Lesser angels, Leviathans can destroy them because they weren’t designed to combat Leviathans. Me? Not very likely. Though they can eat at my Grace. And, of course, my Dad. They can’t eat Him.”

“How do we stop them?” Steve had set the tea cup down and was digging his fingers into his legs.

“You can’t.” Gabriel sighed lightly, folding his arms. “Not—”

“Sir, there is an incident in Baxter Building,” JARVIS interrupted; the actual Jarvis’s eyes were slightly glazed over.

Gabriel snapped his eyes up. “What?”

A holographic projection lit up, displaying what was going on in Baxter Building from several different camera feeds that JARVIS was accessing (and had been accessing since the building had come back). All four of the Fantastic Four were present and fighting against four other people that seemed to be human.

Except for how their heads were just teeth.

“Shit.” Gabriel collapsed the holograph with a hand, a muscle twitching in his jaw. Four was troublesome, but at least he wouldn’t have to fetch any souls or do any extracting. Just good old-fashioned smiting. Or not even that.

Steve was on his feet, face set. “What’s the plan?”

“You two are doing nothing.” Gabriel marched over to a cabinet, rummaging around and getting some papers out and quickly sketching out what they would need. He didn’t want to waste an ounce of Grace since he still wasn’t running at 100%. “I will be leaving. The others have got this.”

“We aren’t hurt,” Natasha said flatly.

Gabriel didn’t glance over at her. “You’re still recovering. J—”

“Susan Storm is currently holding off all four with a shield, although they seem to be eating the energy.”

“What else is new.” Gabriel finished the last sketch and thrust the papers into Loki’s hands. “I need you to go to a small confined place – preferably a closet – and draw every single one of those symbols over the walls and doors. It needs to be blood. Loki, you’re less likely to bleed out so take the most. Clint, max two. Bruce, do it if you’re willing. J, feel free to help out and get the kids. You’ll need the blood.”

“I’ve got blood,” Steve protested.

“Yeah, but you were also just a body for a Leviathan not a day earlier. I did my best, but there might still be something there.” Gabriel shrugged once, offering a quick smile. “Make it quick, guys. I won’t be long.”

“They’ll see you,” Steve said quickly.

“If I’m right,” Gabriel said, “that’s the least of my worries.”

Not wasting any more time, Gabriel flew, landing in the middle of the top room of Baxter Building a split-second later.

Another second later had him drawing his sword for the first time since he had become Gabriel in this universe. The sharp blade flashed through the air, slicing off a Leviathan’s head with ease. The limb flew across the room, thudding against a wall and dropping to the floor.

Gabriel paid it scant attention, grabbing hold of a second Leviathan by the shirt and throwing it over his shoulder even as he whacked off a third’s head. The fourth was prepared for his assault and snarled, striking out with a hand that was all claws.

That same hand splattered into Sue’s shield a second later, and the body was promptly headless.

Spinning around, Gabriel caught the hand of the only headed Leviathan remaining, digging his own nails into the creature’s skin and grinning into the face of gnashing teeth. His sword flew through the air one last time, and the fourth head thudded to the floor. He carelessly kicked it aside to the far wall, letting the body drop.

The other head that was slowly inching toward one of the bodies was casually nailed to the floor, Gabriel’s blade pinning it directly through the temple.

Brushing his hands off, Gabriel turned to the four super humans in the room, arching his eyebrows. “You good?”

Sue’s shield flickered out altogether, the energy sapped from the Leviathans feeding on it and her own exhaustion.

Johnny’s flames were still going strong, though, and he didn’t relax his fighting posture. “What the _fuck_ , dude!” he spluttered. “What was _that_?”

“I was kind of hoping you guys could tell me that.” Gabriel flicked his fingers to the headless corpses strewn about him. “How’d they get in?”

“How’d _you_?” Ben demanded.

“I flew.” Gabriel flashed a blank smile. “I don’t have much time ’til these suckers get their bodies together, so if you don’t mind? I’d like some answers.”

Reed thankfully still had his senses about him. “They were already in the building,” he answered, getting three glares from his family.

“Snuck in when you came back?” Gabriel mused thoughtfully, eyes narrowed. “Or is there a breach here? Something I didn’t notice?” A casual look-over the building showed there to be no breach between universes. But that didn’t mean there hadn’t been one or more to begin with. He’d need to peruse the space more carefully after he’d gotten rid of these bastards.

“Are you going to explain?” Ben growled.

Gabriel gave him a dismissive look. “Yeah, sure. I just need to take care of these guys.” He stretched back to his tower, checking the progress of the others. Once he was certain that they were finished, he nodded once and said, “Be right back.”

Pulling his sword out of the one head with a squelching sound that had the others in the room wincing, Gabriel tucked the sword away, grabbing hold of one body and dumping it on top of the other. He did the same for the other two before placing a hand on the top one and transporting all of them directly into the closet that had been warded against Leviathans leaving or entering any other way other than Gabriel-express.

Smirking in satisfaction, Gabriel brushed his hands off on his hoodie right before he flitted off to Baxter Building again, startling the four.

“ _Jesus_!” Johnny cursed, cutting off the ball of flame he had been about to fire at Gabriel. “Don’t _do_ that!”

“How are you doing that by the way?” Reed asked curiously, only to be jabbed in the side by an annoyed Sue. “Ow!”

“Priorities, Reed!” she snapped.

“I have wings,” Gabriel explained, rolling his shoulders and stretching his wings. He looked around to check that the heads were still in one place. He’d get rid of those when he left.

“No, you don’t,” Ben disagreed.

“You can’t see ’em.”

“Is it called Wings?” Reed asked. “Is it tech that allows you to teleport?”

“ _Priorities_ ,” Sue hissed at her fiancé. “Why don’t we ask him what the hell he was doing with a sword?”

“It’s mine,” Gabriel said before anyone else could speak. “And, no, I’m not giving it to you. And considering I just saved all your asses”—he folded his arms—“I expected a bit more gratitude.”

“Gratitude?” Johnny gave a short disbelieving laugh. “You just popped out of nowhere, chopped off four guys’ heads – who we all _knew_ , by the way – and then popped off again with their headless bodies! While leaving the heads here!”

Gabriel’s brow furrowed. “You knew them?”

“That’s not the _point_.”

“Yes, it is. You’re saying you knew the men?”

“They were construction workers who came in the day after we came back,” Reed said, once again seeming to be the only one with a modicum of sense. “They fixed up the walls and left.”

That meant the Leviathans _had_ come with them from Purgatory. But why had they kept low? That wasn’t like them. Then again, it wasn’t like Gabriel knew any of them personally. He’d only heard the stories from his Father when He’d told the archangels what they would need to do if the Leviathans ever escaped.

“That explains that,” Gabriel said, sighing. “At least there wasn’t a breach.”

“You mean we brought those back with us?” Sue sounded horrified.

“Not your fault.” Gabriel went to gather the heads, dropping them into a single pile at his feet. “These things are clever as hell; they would’ve gotten out some or way another.” He smiled blandly. “There were two more just yesterday.”

“What _are_ they?” Sue asked.

“Leviathans.” Gabriel nudged the heads with his foot to line them up in a row. They looked rather cartoonish with their jaws unhinged. “And not the sea monsters.”

“And you?” Ben pressed.

Gabriel shot him a flat smile. “Tony. Still Tony. I’m just not entirely human.”

“No shit.”

“What are you going to do?” Reed questioned.

“Get rid of these,” Gabriel said, gesturing at the heads. “Then I’ll go back and see what else needs to be done. We’ve got an infestation in HYDRA, and even then that might not be it.”

Sue was pale. “Meaning what?”

Gabriel pressed his lips together, shaking his head once. At this level, he couldn’t sense the Leviathans. He needed…

Well…it might not come to that.

“Don’t worry about it.” He tapped his fingers against his thigh. “I’ve got it handled. Just shoot me a thought if you run into any more of these critters.”

“A thought?” Ben sounded highly skeptical.

“Call it a prayer to Gabriel.” Gabriel crouched down, resting his palms directly above the teeth of two of the heads. “Close your eyes.”

“What—” Johnny started.

“Do it!” Sue snapped, grabbing her brother by the arm and turning him around to face her. She looked him in the eyes for several seconds before closing her own, bowing her head.

The two others followed suit, and Gabriel heard Johnny give a huff before he presumably also did so.

Turning his focus to the heads, Gabriel blew out a breath of air and began directing his Grace to his hands, which began to glow hotly. Four heads wouldn’t be as much work as four bodies, especially since the Leviathans were incapacitated and unable to eat his Grace.

It would still be tiring.

With a small grunt, Gabriel shoved his Grace into the Leviathans with nothing but brute force, pouring in the energy. The light blazed brightly, burning away the shadows and shattering the light bulbs, windows, and delicate equipment around them with the backwash Gabriel couldn’t prevent despite how he was focusing the power solely into the heads.

Behind his back, Gabriel’s wings arched, flaring with the power he was pouring into the heads.

Eyes screwed shut, Gabriel pressed more into the black sludge that made up the heads, spreading his Grace to encompass the other two heads.

With a final push, the Leviathans’ heads entirely disintegrated. Gabriel cut his power off, pulling it back into him and packing it into a dense ball in his core. Hopefully he wouldn’t be glowing the way he had on the Helicarrier with that expenditure of Grace. There was nothing to be done for the rest of the mess.

“It’s fine,” he said into the quiet of the room. “You can look now.”

The four dropped their hands from their eyes, blinking blurrily at Gabriel.

“What was that?” Reed asked first.

“Not something you want to interfere with, Reed.” Gabriel exhaled slowly, inspecting how much energy he’d depleted with that little trick. About the same as on the Helicarrier, meaning he was now lower than he had been yesterday. “Remember: pray if you need me.”

“Gabriel?” Sue sounded tentative. “The angel?”

Gabriel graced her with a smile. “One and the same, Sue. Now, I’ll let you get back to this.”

He left before they could remark as to the state he’d left the room in, landing in his living room with no fanfare aside from a flutter of his wings. They settled about him, still buzzing with the energy he’d used to destroy the heads.

Jarvis instantly appeared at his shoulder, a nervous expression on his face. “Are you all right? The cameras blew out.”

“Yeah, yeah, I’m good.” Gabriel blew out another gust of air, trying to settle down. It wasn’t working.

“The room is ready,” Loki added.

“It’s in use,” Gabriel said evenly. “Four bodies, sans heads.”

“This might sound immature, but ew.” Clint wrinkled his nose in disgust.

“That sounds very immature,” Natasha confirmed.

“Actually, I have to agree with Clint,” Bruce said. “It’s not exactly sanitary.”

“Leviathans aren’t exactly sanitary,” Gabriel said. “They eat each other and everything around them. What part of that is sanitary?”

“Point,” Steve conceded, sitting on the couch. He didn’t look at all relaxed. “Is that it?”

“No.” Gabriel forced a smile. “But it’s all I’ve got for now. HYDRA’s Leviathans have been quiet so far – with the exception of going after you two – I think we can afford a little leeway.”

“What if that was it?” Steve asked. “The first assault? If that’s where it all starts? We might not have time to rest.”

“I’m not a machine, Steve. There’s only so much I can do, and Leviathans aren’t your usual breed of monsters. They were the first; they’re older than all the angels in existence – _including me_. The only beings older than they are my Dad and Death. So like it or not, I need a break to recover from just destroying four heads.”

“What about the people they possessed?” Steve sounded almost mad. “They possessed us…doesn’t that mean they possessed _them_ as well? Are they dead?”

“Do you know how lucky I was that I managed to get you two back?” Gabriel’s tone was sharp. “ _Pretty damn lucky_. It’s only because of those sigils that I even had the chance, and because I _know_ you. I know your soul; I know how you feel. Those men were lost the moment the Leviathans entered their bodies. I can’t help those I don’t know, and I can’t squander Grace I need for more important things. People are going to die, Steve. Either way, those men are in a better place.” Or worse, but Gabriel wouldn’t tell him that.

“This is war,” Loki said quietly, stopping Steve from saying anything else. “We will all need to be prepared to fight.”

“I know that.” Steve took a breath. “I just don’t want us to lose sight of the greater goal.”

“Trust me,” Gabriel said. “That’s the last thing I’m losing sight of. I’m here _because_ of that.”

“Because Lucifer stabbed you in the heart,” Clint pointed out.

“Because I said no to the apocalypse. Because I sided with _you_.”

“Either way,” Natasha said, “this won’t be easy.”

“Can you tell us how to handle them?” Bruce asked.

“You can’t kill them. Containing them is possible – the symbols I had you draw up on that room is one method. But you can slow them down if you chop off their heads. Just make sure to separate them from the bodies or they’ll reattach.”

“That gives me a really horrible mental image of zombies,” Clint said, grimacing.

“Zombies die with a head shot,” Jarvis pointed out.

“Not really,” Gabriel said, getting everyone’s attention. “It differs. You might need to nail them to their coffin, sometimes head shots work, sometimes silver bullets, sometimes fire…” He trailed off at the looks he was getting. “I’ll stop.”

“Yes, please,” Clint said emphatically. “I don’t need my entire world view even further crushed.”

“So what’s the plan now?” Steve asked.

“I need to rest.” Gabriel gave a half-hearted smile and shrug. “You guys can check out anything suspicious locally or internationally.”

“I am already on it,” Jarvis said, blinking rapidly.

“I can check newspapers,” Steve volunteered.

“Internet,” everyone else, sans Loki, said.

“I suspect I shall spend a great deal of time coming up with new spells,” Loki said slowly. “I will need something for this.”

“That’s great—” The feeling of the Bifrost activating directly over his tower cut Gabriel off. “That better be good news.”

“What?” the others asked at the same time Loki said, “Ah, the Bifrost.”

There was a torrent of rainbow colored light from outside for two seconds before it abruptly vanished as suddenly as it had appeared, leaving nothing but the skyline of New York at night. A minute later the door to outside slid open and Thor stepped inside, his face dark and splotched with black sludge; his cape was missing though he was attired in full battle regalia.

“Gabriel…” Thor’s face had a tinge of weariness to it that Gabriel had not seen before.

“Asgard?” Gabriel asked quietly.

“Yes.” Thor shook his head once, his grip tightening on Mjölnir, which was also splotched with sludge. “Can you come?”

Gabriel shot a glance towards his team, all of whom looked rather anxious. “Yeah. Loki?”

“I will come as well,” Loki acknowledged.

“Me, too,” Steve said. “I think it’s for the best if we all see what’s going on.”

Gabriel started, “Steve—”

“They’ve got the fort here,” Steve interrupted. “Besides, maybe a human pair of eyes will do some good?”

“If you’re certain.”

“Absolutely,” Steve said firmly.

“All right.” Gabriel reached out to squeeze Jarvis once on the shoulder to reassure him before he let his hand drop to his side. “Let’s take the Bifrost, Thor.” He plastered a confident smile on his face. “I’d like to see it how it works.”

If there was no rest for the wicked, there would be no rest for the good. And Gabriel had work to do.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Leviathans are ferocious. They're vicious, and for all the fear they're supposed to inspire, they didn't seem quite so terrifying in the actual show (for goodness's sake, his name was _Dick_ ). So I've taken liberties here, liberties that a TV show probably can't take with its limited budget.
> 
> As for the sigils, the loophole the Leviathans mentioned had to do with their intentions. Gabriel/Tony crafted the sigils to take note of when somebody or something wanted to do _harm_ to the wielder; when that happened, Gabriel/Tony would be alerted and the sigils would mask the wielders from anyone who wanted to do them harm. The Leviathans were aware of this and while they were hunting Natasha and Steve down, they didn't want to _harm_ them, only contain. Gabriel/Tony knows that they can take care of themselves, so the sigils only alert him for major issues, and the Leviathans were "harmless" enough that nothing happened. Once the Leviathans had them, they could make their own sigils to mask Gabriel/Tony's.
> 
> For the record, I always thought it strange that God would've made it so difficult to defeat the Leviathans. If they're so terrifying and dangerous, wouldn't He have come up with an _easier_ way of defeating them? Hence the archangels...
> 
> Let me know what you thought!


	12. Chapter 11

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I think there might actually be 15 chapters instead of 14, but I'm not entirely sure... But I'm changing the chapter count just to be sure.  
> So, anyway! Things heat up in this chapter.
> 
> WARNING: There is graphic violence in this chapter. Probably nothing _Supernatural_ hasn't done before, but unusual for this story.

Thor loved Midgard. It was so interesting there, and the Midgardians were very entertaining. True, there were some things that tested his patience (such as their belief that he was rather slow simply because he came from a different planet), but he loved this world and all it had to offer.

Jane was one of Midgard’s delights. She was absolutely brilliant and Thor enjoyed answering her questions and asking her ones in turn about how things worked on Midgard. She understood why he went off to New York to help Gabriel and his team on some occasions, even saying that giving each other some space was optimal in a relationship. She had then dissolved into mutters about how this was her _only_ long term serious relationship and she was making all this up on the fly, but Thor suspected he hadn’t heard right then.

Jane was too sweet to not have had another relationship before him. Although Darcy gave him a rather strange look when he had posited this opinion, so perhaps not everyone believed it. But no matter.

Yet while Thor loved Midgard, he still had an obligation to Asgard as its prince. And he fulfilled it by returning periodically to see how things were or because Odin called for him. If it were not for Gabriel, this would not be possible. If it were not for Gabriel, Thor would not have his brother back.

Thor was under no delusions as to how close he had come to forever losing his brother. Though Loki had never told him exactly what Gabriel had told him, Thor knew it was what had brought Loki back to him.

He owed a great deal to the archangel and learning from him – even if only by observation – was one way to later repay him if Gabriel ever needed it. Thor was but a child compared to him, but perhaps one day…

It mattered not.

What mattered was the present. Jane was but mortal, and Thor did not know how long he would have with her. With grace, he would be able to take her to Asgard to gain immortality. If not…

Again, he would not think of it now. It was not what mattered, and he could deal with it in time. Not everything could be predicted, and he would go mad if he attempted it.

His mother Frigga had oft warned him of the dangers of looking to the future. Considering she had the ability, Thor trusted her words.

Even though, Thor had never expected Sif to use the Bifrost to call him back. She appeared one afternoon in New Mexico as he was helping Jane with moving something.

Accustomed to the Bifrost activating, Thor did not flinch as the light hit the ground and dissipated to reveal Sif’s armored form. Her hair was in disarray and she was clutching a sword.

“Thor.” Her voice was urgent. “Asgard is under attack.”

Thor set whatever it was he was holding down, turning to face Sif fully. “What is it?”

“We don’t know.” Sif brushed aside a strand of hair that had fallen into her face. “But we need your help.”

Conscious of Jane hovering behind him, Thor nodded. “I shall come.” He held his hand out, calling Mjölnir to him. She came eagerly, singing as she smacked into his hand. Within a flash and small crackle of lightning over his body, he was adorned in battle regalia.

“Thor…” Jane’s voice was soft.

Thor smiled down at her, brushing back a lock of hair and tucking it behind her ear. “I will return, Jane.”

“I know.” Jane leaned up to give him a kiss. “Stay safe.”

“I will.” Thor gave her one last smile before he sobered and went to Sif, nodding.

Sif said nothing, but Heimdall was clearly watching as the bridge activated the instant they were standing in the middle.

They were in Asgard seconds later, and Thor had enough time to see Heimdall closing the bridge before something attacked.

Sif reacted instantly, her sword thrown through the air and chopping off the thing’s head so that the body collapsed to the ground. Volstagg appeared then to lug the body off and apparently throw it off the bridge.

“ _That_ is the problem,” Sif announced, retrieving her sword. She turned to Heimdall. “All right?”

Heimdall nodded once. “Yes.” He hefted his sword upright, and Thor could see that the edges were marred with what looked like black blood but was too thick to be such.

“Should we not retrieve Loki?” Thor asked, catching their attention once again. Volstagg moved in, followed closely by Fandral and Hogun. The Warriors Three and Sif were all here, just like old times. The only one missing was Loki, and Thor felt his absence keenly. “His magic would be most useful.”

“There’s no time,” Sif said. “We risked enough retrieving you.”

“Might we hurry this up?” Hogun asked, throwing furtive glances outside. “There’s another party on their way.”

“For what we face,” Heimdall said grimly, “it is too dangerous for me to continually activate the Bifrost.”

Thor remembered the thing that had attacked; practically the only distinguishing feature on it had been the gnashing teeth. “What are they?”

“We do not know,” Fandral said. “They appeared out of nothing.”

“That is not true,” Sif objected. “They appeared out of something.” She looked at Thor. “They ate their way through space.”

“Come, Sif!” Fandral protested. “That is not possible!”

“Oh?” Sif glared at him. “Then how do you explain the way they come into being out of nothing, the very space around them being swallowed into their mouths? They are eating their way into Asgard.”

“There is nothing that can do that,” Thor said.

“There is.” Sif spun on her heels, marching out. She jabbed her sword in the direction of the city. “We are seeing it right now. Are you with us, Thor?”

Thor hefted Mjölnir up. “Do you need to ask?”

Sif’s smirk was pleased. “Just checking.”

“I ask again if we are leaving now,” Hogun said. “I believe our presence here is attracting them.”

“I will remain,” Heimdall said. “The bridge needs to be protected.”

“As shall I,” said another who just came in from outside.

“We need to go to the palace,” Sif said.

Thor brushed past Sif. “Then what are we waiting for?”

The moment he stepped outside Thor could tell that this problem was far worse than Sif had made it sound. The shrieking sounds of the monsters that were attacking were everywhere. As were the battle cries of the Asgardians who were fighting back.

There were three other Asgardians standing ten feet away from him and forming the first line of assault against three monsters that had come to this point. There were also several horses, and the Warriors Three and Sif were already mounting them. Volstagg and Hogun both mounted one while Fandral and Sif mounted two separate ones, leaving two others for the remaining Asgardians.

“Are you coming?” Sif asked, looking down at him.

“Naturally.” Thor jumped up behind Fandral. “Let us go!”

The horses sped past the creatures, fear lending speed to their legs. Thor could sense their nervousness increasing as they approached Asgard itself. Considering these horses were no regular horses but had seen their fair share of fighting and bloodshed, this was very troubling.

They had barely entered the city when they were attacked by three of the creatures.

Letting out a battle cry, Thor jumped off the horse to better maneuver against the enemy. Mjölnir crackled with lightning that was quickly flung towards all of them.

Yet no sooner had the lightning dissipated did Thor realize that it had no effect on the creatures. They shrieked and darted toward him.

Thor reflexively raised Mjölnir, only to be shielded by Sif thrusting her shield into the gaping maw of one of the creatures. The other two were taken by Fandral and Volstagg.

“Lightning has no effect on them,” Sif said, grunting as she threw back the creature. “The only thing that does”—she lopped off its head—“is chopping their heads off.” She glanced toward Fandral and Volstagg, both of whom had taken care of their own. “But take care,” she continued, “for their heads can rejoin with the bodies.”

Thor glanced down at Mjölnir. “How long have they been here?”

“The first came not two hours ago,” Hogun said, jumping down from his steed. “It took much trial and error before we realized what could take it down.”

“By then more had come,” Sif said. “We realized it was an army. I was the one who said we needed you.”

“A most apt decision,” Hogun said.

“Mjölnir will do no good,” Sif said, looking down at Mjölnir.

“So I understand.” Thor tightened his grip on her for a second before relaxing it, attaching her to his belt so that she would remain with him. “I need a sword.”

Sif’s smile was smug as she took a sword off her back, handing it to him hilt first. “For you, my lord.”

“Thank you, my lady.” Grinning back at her, Thor took hold of it, acquainting himself with its weight, the grip, and the length. It had been a while since he had wielded a sword, but his skills should not have diminished.

“To the palace?” Fandral asked. “It is where the infestation is most heavy.”

“Do you know what they seek?” Thor inquired.

“They have said nothing,” Hogun said. “Not a word. All they use are their teeth.”

“Fighting words we shall have,” Sif said. “There has been no chance at a truce or to question why they are here.”

“Must we ask?” Fandral demanded. “They are here. It is enough. We will vanquish them.”

Sif threw Thor a dark look that told him it was far worse than Fandral was thinking of it as. Indeed, the blood on the streets here and the several headless corpses told him worlds.

“What can we expect?” Thor asked, his mind working through battle plans.

“Not much here on the outskirts,” Sif said. “The few that were at the Bifrost followed us. They are most heavily centered in the middle and the palace.”

“My parents?”

“Were alive the last we saw.”

There was a question in those words, a silent assumption that perhaps they were no longer alive. What sort of threat could these beasts pose to Odin and Frigga? Thor was not seeing the entire picture.

“Our steeds will be more of a hindrance than a help now,” Hogun said, coming up to Thor’s side. “They are too frightened of these creatures.”

Thor did not spare them a glance; the horses would take care of themselves. “Then let us go.”

They moved quickly but quietly through the streets. For once Thor remained in the middle instead of taking the lead. The others were more knowledgeable in the ways of these creatures than he was, and he would not be responsible for leading them into a trap that one of his friends could have predicted.

Halfway to the palace, they were attacked by another group of creatures, this one larger and more vicious than the last. There were two for one of them, and Thor found himself facing three before he could kill one.

Grunting with effort, Thor sliced off one’s head so that the limb struck a second in the teeth. To his disgust, the creature chewed straight through it, set on its path to Thor.

Sif appeared then, slicing off its head to leave Thor free to take care of the third.

“You’re welcome,” she said, kicking the head down the street, where it rolled and bounced to a stop by the feet of a fallen Asgardian whose head was missing.

“Thank you,” Thor said, giving her a pointed look.

“Quit your flirting,” Hogun said, shoving off the creature that had driven itself on his sword just after someone – apparently Fandral – had chopped off its head. “We still have a ways to go.”

Quiet again, they continued, albeit this time more quietly than before.

Thor touched some of the black blood on his sword, eyes narrowing as it stuck to his fingers and stretched out between the blade and his skin as he pulled away. Its consistency was more akin to sludge than blood. But the creatures’ heads were chopped off as easily as if their innards were soft. Yet the consistency of their blood would suggest that it would be more difficult.

“There is no explanation for their anatomy,” Sif said, seeing him wipe the sludge off on the wall of a building.

“Indeed.” Some of the creatures almost resembled humans except for their heads. Others were just black beasts with teeth for heads.

“It is marvelous fun,” Fandral claimed, grinning ferociously. “Fun of the likes that I have not seen in years.”

“I would have thought that Jotunheim would be more than enough for years,” Sif said dryly. “And Midgard as well if you recall.”

“Child’s play!”

“It is not child’s play if people die,” Thor said grimly, looking away from the body of a child that had been left lying at the wayside. “War is not kind, Fandral. You would do well to remember this.”

“But war is necessary, Thor!”

“No,” Thor disagreed, remembering Gabriel’s words to his father. “War is never necessary.” It was why the Tesseract had been warded and locked away.

“Hush,” Sif snapped, staring the two of them down. “This is no time for your quarrels. Fandral, Thor has a point. War is never glorious, but sometimes we must do what we must.”

“Indeed,” Hogun agreed. “Now quiet. We are approaching our goal.”

The palace was looming before them, and Thor could hear the screeching of the creatures over the din of swords clashing and battle cries and screams of pain. It was far denser here than it had been in the streets, and he realized that his friends had taken them through the least heavily infected areas.

“The Allfather was in the Vault when we left,” Sif murmured to Thor. “Lady Frigga was just outside.”

Naturally his father would aim to protect the Tesseract. Was that the objective of the creatures?

Thor remembered the oath his father had sworn before Gabriel, and fear skittered down his spine.

“We should hurry,” he said in a hushed tone.

“Yes,” Hogun said, “we should.”

“I shall take point,” Sif said. “Thor, in the middle. We cannot lose you.”

Nodding once, Thor gripped his sword tighter and let the small group move forward, him tightly in the middle.

Due to fortunate luck and chance, they managed to sneak into the palace without running into anymore creatures. They snuck by several groups that were fighting other warriors, but none attacked them. For this, Thor thanked his stars. They could not afford such an interference now, not when his instincts were urging at him to hurry.

There was nothing here in Asgard that would be so precious other than the Tesseract. And his father had sworn to protect it.

Unfortunately, their route through Asgard’s streets meant that they entered the palace through the bottom. The Vault and Odin would be above them, and they were all too keenly aware of what was taking place around them.

“Quietly,” Sif warned them, “very quietly.”

“I know these halls,” Thor whispered, meaning to take the lead.

“But they can eat through the walls,” Hogun whispered back. “We have seen them. Your knowledge is for naught if one suddenly appears from the side.”

If they could eat through the walls, it meant they could eat through enchantments. It also meant that Mjölnir would indeed be useless, and Thor gripped his sword all the tighter for this realization. Regardless, his powers were impossible to use in such confined spaces; there was too high a risk that he would hurt a fellow warrior.

If all was lost, he could always smash the heads in; it was one thing he had not tried.

They crept on, debating for several wasted minutes whether they should take the lighted halls or not. In the end they did, for none wanted to brave the dark shadows where anything could be waiting.

The lower levels of the palace were empty of creatures much to Thor’s relief. It meant less fighting, but it also meant that their nerves were tightening all the more. They kept their ears peeled for anything untoward, but the fighting taking place elsewhere in the palace created enough of a din that it was almost impossible to make out anything of worth.

Fandral was behind Thor, and he was tasked with keeping an eye on their back. Volstagg and Hogun were to Thor’s sides, while Sif once again took point, her shield and sword always ready.

In ten minutes, they had ascended one level and were about to ascend another when they were attacked.

Thor had just taken a step when he felt something snag his cape. He twisted, raising his sword threateningly when something else jumped on him and bifurcated itself on his sword, its halves falling to either side of Thor.

Stunned, Thor almost forgot about whatever had gotten his cape until it gave an all-mighty tug and he was rolling down the steps, letting the sword drop so he would not injure himself. He scrambled at the clasps of his cape, managing to get one off.

He smelled rot before he managed to get the second and the cape was off and he was rolling freely down the stairs and hitting the wall with a loud thud.

Blinking, Thor saw one of the creatures devouring what remained of his cape – which was not much. He had come frighteningly close to death just now.

Volstagg shouted then: “Fandral!”

Fandral was fending off four of the monsters, a large hole behind him the source of the onslaught.

Thor rolled to his feet, unhooking Mjölnir and swinging her around his hand rapidly. He had excellent aim, and she would take down one – maybe two – of the beings, crushing their heads.

She went flying a second later, taking down only one creature as the second met its death at Fandral’s blade.

Thor called her back, jumping forward even as her handle smacked into his palm. He took down a third creature with a violent backhand, splattering black sludge all over his face.

“Thor!” Sif cried in warning.

He whirled, eyes widening as yet another emerged through the hole, its teeth headed directly into his face.

Without a second’s thought, he jammed Mjölnir into its mouth, channeling lightning directly into the beast’s body. The time – much to his surprise – the power was enough that the beast exploded violently. Perhaps because he had channeled it directly through Mjölnir and into its body?

He could devote no further thought to this, as even more beasts were eating through the walls.

“Run!” Thor yelled, hauling Fandral up by the back of his armor and pushing him to the front.

“We do not run!” Fandral gasped, stumbling slightly before he hit his stride.

“We run now!” Volstagg said. “Better we live than die!”

Thor did not look behind him for the movement would cost him. But he could hear, and he knew the creatures were on their heels.

“One more flight!” Sif shouted back, taking the next flight of stairs.

“Allfather have mercy,” Volstagg groaned.

Thor shoved up behind him, pushing him on. “You can do this.”

Upon reaching the top, they sprinted away from the stairs. Thor could hear them approaching the thick of the fight now that they had reached the more heavily occupied areas of the castle.

“In here!” Hogun said, slipping into a side room that was a library. Frigga would not be pleased to see them fighting in there.

They slammed the door behind them, feeling it shudder beneath their palms as the creatures slammed into it.

“Perhaps not the brightest idea?” Sif said breathlessly.

“They are attracted to sound!” Hogun said. “If we are very quiet…”

The door kept rattling even as they held it closed, and Thor feared that at any moment a hole would appear and that would be it: they would be forced to stand their ground in this tiny library.

Then, suddenly, it stopped. The door was still beneath their hands, and they stopped applying pressure to it, looking at each other in disbelief.

“There,” Hogun said gruffly, “I told you it would—”

A scream from Fandral cut him off, and they whirled to find a gaping maw of teeth grab hold of him and pull him back through the hole it had chewed through the wall.

“Fandral!” Thor screamed, lunging forward. He smashed Mjölnir into the mouth of another creature, shooting torrents of lightning into it reflexively. It exploded spectacularly, and Thor was hurtling through the hole without a second’s thought, heedless of the cries behind him.

He fell into utter calamity, but not as many creatures as he had anticipated. A glance to the side showed many had forced their way into the library. But the rest – to his horror – had converged onto Fandral, who was bleeding profusely from a hole in his shoulder and still fighting bravely.

“Fandral!” Thor lunged forward, fully intending to help his comrade.

He was blocked by a creature that abandoned the rest. Impatiently smashing it into the ground, Thor looked up only to find that the rest of the creatures were dragging Fandral away, having gotten hold of his legs. His sword lay on the ground, his severed hand still gripping the hilt.

“No!” Thor leapt over the still twitching body, running full force toward the receding monsters.

He had almost reached them when two hit him from the side, one going instantly for his side while the other chomped onto his shoulder.

Thor rolled, smashing himself into a wall and throwing off the one on his shoulder. The one on his side was smashed by Mjölnir, and Thor electrocuted the other by stuffing its mouth full with Mjölnir.

Then he was scrambling to his feet to get to Fandral, fear pounding through his veins. Pumping his arms, Thor had never run so fast before.

And yet it was not fast enough. He could not see Fandral anymore; the creatures around him were too thick. Was it too late?

Thor had just started spinning Mjölnir when something happened. It was as if a switch had been flipped, for suddenly they just _stopped_. The creatures began swarming over each other and away from – he hoped – Fandral.

Thor froze, uncertain of this new development. Mjölnir remained steady in his hand, humming reassuringly.

Then, in a swarm, the creatures rushed toward him in a sea of black. Thor stumbled back, raising Mjölnir defensively. He never managed to use her, as the creatures parted him for him as if he was a repellant.

Looking back disbelievingly, Thor saw them swarm past the library and its wrecked door with its occupants peering out uncertainly and dripping with black sludge. He saw them swarm down the corridor and out of sight, though he knew not where.

It did not matter.

Turning quickly, Thor rushed to his fallen friend, letting Mjölnir drop as he slid the rest of the way on his knees and crouched above Fandral, horrified at the sight.

“Fandral…” He did not recognize his voice, choked with fear and grief as it was.

Fandral coughed, spitting out blood. “I… suppose I”—another bloody cough—“angered them earlier.”

Everything below his waist was gone – eaten. His right arm lay a foot away, half-eaten. His left only had the upper half remaining and the gnawed off edges of the bone were peeking out at the bottom.

“Fandral.” Thor pulled his head into his lap, brushing his hair out of his bloody, sweaty face. “You will be fine, Fandral. Just fine. We will get the Healers—”

“Liar.” The word was a mere whisper, but Fandral’s smile was fond.

Volstagg collapsed next to Thor, his voice broken as he choked out, “Fandral.”

Fandral had a smile on his face as he looked up at his friends, all of whom had congregated around him.

“You’ll be all right,” Sif whispered from over Thor’s shoulder.

“Do you think”—Fandral wheezed in pain—“Valhalla will have a place for me?”

Thor smiled painfully, clutching his friend’s shoulder. “Of course. You are a brave warrior.”

“Yes…” Fandral’s eyes were becoming fuzzy. “The Warriors Three and Sif…and Thor…together…”

“Always,” Thor promised, his eyes stinging.

“We will see you in Valhalla,” Hogun choked out, one hand clutching a heaving Volstagg’s shoulder.

“My friends…” Fandral’s breath left him in one heavy shudder, and then he was still.

Squeezing his eyes shut, Thor pressed his lips together, holding back the anguished cry that wished to escape. Volstagg had no such compunctions.

Still, Thor could not hold back his tears, and he dipped his head to press his forehead to Fandral’s as several dripped down onto his fallen comrade’s face.

Then, shuddering once, Thor pulled himself together, pulling back. He looked down at Fandral somberly, brushing a hand over his open eyes to close them.

When he looked back up, Sif was the only one who was meeting his eyes with her own red-rimmed ones.

“We will see him in Valhalla,” Thor rasped.

Sif nodded once, her jaw clenched, before she stood ramrod straight, her knuckles white around the hilt of her sword. “If the Fates allow us,” she whispered.

Gently resting Fandral’s head on the floor, Thor stood up, eyes hard. “We need to move on,” he announced to his grieving comrades. “Fandral would not want us to stand here grieving like lost sheep.”

“We cannot leave him here,” Hogun said quietly, his face a silent mask of grief.

“No.” Thor looked past them all and down the hallway to where the Vault lay. “But we must move.”

It was Volstagg who took Fandral’s body into his arms. It was Hogun who lifted Fandral’s sword and placed it on his body. It was Sif who retrieved Fandral’s remaining arm and settled it over the sword.

And it was Thor who led them deeper into the palace, his face a dark mask.

Sif matched his pace, her voice quiet as she spoke, “It happened once before, with a small child. We had not…we had not expected it to happen again.”

Thor did not look down at her. “We cannot prepare for all circumstances.”

The beasts ate everything. In hindsight, Thor was not surprised that – overcome by their hunger – they had focused on only one member of their party. He only wished he had thought of it before, that he had thought to summon Gabriel here.

He was not one for praying, but perhaps it would have been wise to do it here.

Thor turned to his left and hesitated briefly upon seeing the carnage laid out before him. It would seem that they had left the empty halls behind and joined the scene of where the main battle had taken place.

Tightening his jaw, Thor soldiered on, feeling his comrades keep close to him.

There was blood everywhere, both Asgardian and that of the creatures. There were unmoving black heaps everywhere, though he could see some twitching and inching forward to what must have been their heads. It was the opposite for the dead Asgardians, for they were still and missing whole limbs. On occasion there was only an arm or a leg, with no body to show to whom the limb had once belonged to.

They were halfway down the hall when a creature’s body twitched violently and leapt forward to reattach itself to its head.

Thor froze instantly, hand going to Mjölnir. From beside him, Sif raised her sword.

They did not move, eyes fixed on the twitching creature as the head slowly merged to become one with the body. It snarled loudly, teeth clashing together as it twisted around itself to face them.

Thor stiffened, Mjölnir coming up threateningly.

Yet the creature did not attack. Instead, it gave a chilling growl before diving down to the floor and vanishing through a hole it created within seconds. It did not come back.

Slowly, carefully, Thor inspected his surroundings. There was no sign that one of the other creatures would be doing the same, but he suspected that once they left it was likely that more would be pulling themselves together. Even now he could see the signs.

“Let us go,” he urged quietly, dropping Mjölnir to his side and quickening his pace.

With their rapid pace, it took them only minutes to approach the Vault.

Frigga was standing before it, her robes splattered with black sludge and red blood. She was conversing with two guards just as she saw her son and his friends approach.

Dismissing the guards, Frigga walked quickly toward Thor, her face streaked with tear marks. “Thor.” She sounded utterly relieved and reached up to rest a hand against his cheek. “You are well.”

Thor curled his fingers around her wrist, squeezing reassuringly. “I am. And you, Mother?”

“I am unharmed.” Frigga’s gave him a wavering smile. Her eyes drifted to his comrades; he could see it when she saw Fandral’s body, for a deep wave of sadness flashed across her face. “He will be missed,” she said quietly.

“He died as a warrior,” Thor said. “It is what he wanted.” His smile was rather fixed.

Frigga brushed a hand against Thor’s shoulder, her fingers coming away red. “You are hurt.”

“It is nothing.” Thor had not even noticed the injury. “Please, Mother…where is Father?”

Frigga looked stricken now, her hand dropping from Thor’s face and her eyes skittering back to the door of the Vault. “Your father…” She looked into Thor’s eyes. “He was defending the Tesseract.”

A dark wave of fear crashed down on Thor. “Where is he?”

“There were too many. They ate through the enchantments.” Frigga had turned to the Vault now, her face turned away from Thor. “I could do nothing.”

Thor regretted asking the question, but he needed to be certain. “He is dead?”

Frigga’s breath left her in a shaky exhale. “Yes.” Her voice was calm.

Thor made to push past her, only to be stopped by her resting a hand on his shoulder. “There is nothing left,” she said, eyes looking past him and into the Vault.

“Nothing?” Thor did not recognize his own voice. He pulled away from his mother, letting her hand drop from his arm.

“No.” Frigga inhaled shakily. “Thor…the Tesseract…they have taken it.”

Thor’s head snapped to her, eyes wide. Then, heedless of what he might see in the Vault, he rushed to the door, looking inside.

There was absolute carnage strewn about the floor and the walls – the bodies of the ones his father had slain before being overcome. Odin’s staff lay forgotten – no, _not_ forgotten – on the floor. And the Tesseract…was nowhere to be seen.

Stepping away from the room and toward his mother, Thor clasped her by the elbow, his voice low as he said, “Gabriel. We must call Gabriel.”

Frigga did not argue. “I will ensure everything is ready,” she said quietly, turning to look one last time at the Vault, her eyes infinitely sad. “Heimdall will call when he can.”

He let his hand drop as his mother pulled away to approach Sif, drawing the other into quiet murmurs.

Thor looked back at the open door to the Vault, grief in his heart and anger in his mind. Odin was dead. He was now king of Asgard.

* * *

They arrived without fanfare in Asgard. Gabriel’s wings were rather ruffled from traveling via the Bifrost, but he smoothed them out unthinkingly, eyes flickering around the control room.

“Heimdall,” he greeted the tall foreboding man. “You good?”

“I am well,” Heimdall answered without inflection.

“Good,” Gabriel replied distractedly, going up to the exit. There was black sludge stuck to the walls, and he ran his fingers through it, drawing them away to rub them together in consideration. “What attacked?” he asked.

“We do not know,” Thor said evenly, coming up to Gabriel. “But they were most vicious.”

“Toothy? Hungry?”

A dark look flashed across Thor’s face. “Yes.”

Gabriel smiled wanly. “I was afraid of that. It was the Leviathans.”

“Here?” Steve asked.

“Apparently so.” Gabriel turned to look out at the Bifrost, shining pristinely against the dark expanse of space. “Are they still here?”

“No.” Thor’s lips thinned. “They left unexpectedly a day ago. I would have come earlier, but…” He shook his head. “You will see.”

“What happened?” Loki asked him worriedly, his green eyes watching him sharply.

Thor shot him a look. “You will see,” he repeated. “Come.”

There were several horses outside waiting for them. Gabriel hopped up on a pretty white one, seeing Steve shudder slightly upon seeing the black sludge tacked onto the walls.

“I brought only three,” Thor said as Loki mounted the third horse.

“That’s fine,” Gabriel said. “Steve can ride with me.”

“Just like riding a motorcycle, huh?” Steve laughed, the sound forced.

“Almost.” Gabriel pulled him up easily, sliding forward slightly to give Steve more room. “Hold onto me.”

Steve’s arms went unerringly around his waist and tightened directly before Gabriel gave the reins a flick, sending the horse trotting off after Thor and Loki.

Stretching his senses, Gabriel could tell where the Leviathans had chewed their way into Asgard. There were places where space was especially weak, where he could sense that the Leviathans had entered and then left. In contrast, the city itself wasn’t the utter disaster he had expected. Considering Asgardians were warriors, perhaps they hadn’t had as many casualties as expected.

Of course, it had also been practically a day since the Leviathans had left, so most of the carnage had likely been cleaned up.

Once they were inside the palace, Gabriel could better tell what had happened. The Leviathan infestation had been most heavy here. There were holes everywhere in the walls, ceilings, and the floors.

Loki was eyeing the destruction with a wary look on his face, though his eyes showed how troubled he truly was. Steve had abandoned any semblance of a poker face altogether halfway through the journey and was just looking horrified.

“Most of what happened has been cleared up,” Thor explained evenly, leading them through the palace corridors. “Except…”

He said nothing more, drawing to a stop in front of a set of giant doors. “This is the Vault.”

Frigga turned up then, stepping up to Loki. “Loki…”

“Mother.” Loki sounded relieved. “You are well.”

Frigga’s smile was sad. “I am. It has been a while since you last walked these halls.”

Loki’s smile wavered. “Not that long.” His eyes flickered around the hall. “Where is…where is Odin?”

Gabriel didn’t wait to hear Frigga’s answer, fear pooling in the base of his stomach as he stepped up to open the doors to the Vault. They creaked open ominously, telling him exactly why Thor had refused to elaborate earlier.

This room had been left untouched by the cleaning efforts. Leviathan remains splattered every inch of the walls and floors. There was a staff he recognized as Odin’s that was lying on the floor. There was no sign of Odin himself.

“He’s dead, isn’t he,” Gabriel said distractedly, stepping inside.

“Who?” Steve asked, following him closely.

Not answering, Gabriel picked his way through the carnage, uncaring of where he stepped. His footsteps squelched as he stepped over and through Leviathan remains and bypassed the staff.

His mouth was dry as he approached the area where the Tesseract had been stored. There was no trace of its energy or the enchantments that had been keeping it safe. In fact, he could tell exactly where the enchantments had been torn out at the roots, eaten away by the Leviathans.

“It’s gone.” His voice echoed eerily through the Vault.

“Yes,” Thor answered from the threshold. He didn’t make a move to enter the Vault any further. “They took it.”

Gabriel reached out, pulling into view one strand of a spell that had been wound around the Tesseract. It shimmered faintly, curled around his fingers. Exhaling slowly, Gabriel let it go, watching it disappear into nothingness.

He turned slowly, brushing past Steve. “Anything else?” he demanded.

“Just the Tesseract,” Thor confirmed.

“They attacked because of that?” Steve was keeping several paces behind Gabriel, quiet horror tingeing his tone.

“We do not know,” Thor said just as Gabriel said, “Yes.”

He stopped at the top of the stairs, standing directly besides Thor as he gave the room a final look-over. “At least, that’s my educated guess.”

“My father is dead,” Thor said heavily, his eyes resting on Gabriel. “I was hoping for more than an ‘educated guess.’”

“I know.” Gabriel squeezed Thor’s bicep as he brushed past him, exiting the Vault and the aura of death permeating it. His eyes landed on an ashen Loki standing by Frigga.

“He is dead,” Loki said, eyes meeting Gabriel’s. “Odin is dead.”

“He fought bravely,” Thor said from behind Gabriel.

“He did,” Gabriel agreed, moving away from the Vault and toward Loki. “There aren’t many who can take down that many Leviathans at once.”

“Is that supposed to make us feel better?” Loki demanded.

“No, not really.” Gabriel gave a brief smile. “There isn’t anything I can tell you that will make this better. This isn’t good. This is actually a disaster.”

“You said they were Leviathans,” Frigga said.

“Yep.” Gabriel brushed the fingers that had touched the black sludge against the palm of his other hand, remembering the feel. “They’re not supposed to be here. I’ve already had several on Earth, and there are more.”

“We must gather our forces,” Thor said.

“I’d usually say go for it, but at that won’t work with this.”

“They killed my father.” Thor gestured back at the now closed Vault. “They killed one of my dearest friends. Many other brave warriors fell yesterday. Are you telling me we cannot go after these monsters?”

“Leviathans are the oldest creatures in the universe, the first created by my Father. You don’t know what they’re capable of. You held your own yesterday, but they had an objective to fulfill: the Tesseract. The next time they come, they won’t stop. Your forces won’t do any harm to them. There’s nothing you can do that will put them down permanently.”

“My lightning tore apart two.”

Gabriel shook his head once. “They reform, which you’ve probably noticed over the last day. Magic puts them down, which is what Odin used.” He jabbed a thumb in the direction of the Vault. “Against the amount that you faced yesterday, even I would have trouble.”

“Then what?” Steve said before any of the Asgardians could, his voice a calm port in the storm. “What’s the plan? We don’t know what we’re facing, Tony; you _do_.”

Gabriel took several breaths, looking up at the ceiling. Finally, he turned to look at Steve. “Get everyone on the Helicarrier. The air’s the safest place right now. Get Pepper; get Rhodey. Tell Fury what you need.”

“What about you?”

Gabriel turned, eyes fixed on a spot not on Asgard. “Raphael,” he said.

“Your brother?” Steve asked sharply.

“Sister, actually.” Gabriel gave him a quick smile. “But semantics. Yes, Raphael. I need to speak with her. I’ll catch up with you once I’m done.”

“And Asgard?” Thor asked, his eyes studying Gabriel’s face.

“That’s not up to me,” Gabriel said quietly, inclining his head. “You’re the king, Thor. Stay here; come back to Earth. It’s up to you.”

“Go,” Frigga said before Thor could. “Your friends need you.”

Thor looked at her in surprise. “ _You_ need me.”

“I have been queen for a very long time,” Frigga said, drawing herself up. “Do you not think I can hold Asgard together for the short time it will take for you to vanquish these Leviathans?”

“Mother—” Loki started.

“You should go as well, Loki.” Frigga’s smile was sly. “I have taught you all I know regarding magic, and you have surpassed me. If what Gabriel says is true, your expertise will be needed.”

“This is true,” Thor said before Loki could respond. “Brother, your abilities are unparalleled among us.”

“They are not.” Loki’s brow furrowed. “I have magic, yes, but there are those far wiser than I.”

“And that’s why you’re needed,” Gabriel said. “We’ve got enough people who can run headlong into situations. We need people who know when they’re outclassed, when it’s time to run or when it’s time to talk.”

“So it’s settled then?” Steve looked between all of them.

“If it is all right,” Thor said, looking at Frigga.

“Of course.” Frigga’s smile was bigger. “Go, Thor. I shall stay. Asgard will still be here when you return.”

“And that’s my cue,” Gabriel said, drawing everyone’s attention. “We’re short on time. Steve, I’ll see you on the Helicarrier.”

“Absolutely,” Steve confirmed.

Nodding once, sharply, Gabriel unfurled his wings, arrowed in on the place where he could sense Raphael. He popped into her room an instant later.

A knife embedded itself into his throat another second later.

Gabriel winced, pulling it out and waiting for his throat to heal before he said, “Knife through the throat, that’s a first for me.”

Raphael studied him calmly, eyebrow arched as she held out her hand for the knife. “I won’t apologize.”

Gabriel dropped the knife into her hand. “No, of course not. But why the reaction?”

“Don’t you know?” Raphael wiped the blood off with a cloth before tucking the knife away on a concealed location on her person. She was wearing jeans and a blouse.

“The Leviathans?”

“They’re here.” The answer was flat. “I’ve already had two try to eat me. They didn’t succeed.”

“How?”

Raphael shot him an amused look. “I’ve lost my Grace, but my memories remain, Gabriel.”

A quick glance around the room told Gabriel what he should’ve noticed at first look. The walls were covered with the same symbols he’d given Loki. “How’d you manage that?”

“I hired some people,” Raphael replied, sounding bored as she took a seat and reclined into it. “Money speaks.”

“Tell me about it.” Gabriel went over to a wall, rubbing a thumb over the bottom stroke of a symbol. “Do you know how they’re here?” he asked finally, looking back at his sibling.

“You know more than I,” Raphael said. “Castiel swallowed Purgatory. I know nothing other than that.”

“Neither do I.” Gabriel glanced back at the symbols on the walls. “But there was a sorceress – Lilith – she sent four superheroes to Purgatory not long ago. They came back, but I’m guessing something came back with them.”

“There’s your answer.”

“That doesn’t explain the rest.” Gabriel frowned, frustrated. “Asgard was invaded yesterday. They were after the Tesseract.”

“I have no idea what that is,” Raphael said, “although from your tone I gather it isn’t good.” She sighed lightly, tipping her head back to study the ceiling. “The Leviathans wouldn’t have been contained by Castiel’s frail vessel,” she continued nonchalantly. “He is but an angel, and Leviathans can destroy them. Perhaps they escaped then and have even now been infiltrating space.”

“It’s a one-way trip,” Gabriel said, repeating what Death had told him. “Where would they go?”

“We are – or at least _you_ are”—Raphael’s admission sounded pained—“beings that can travel throughout all of time and space; there is no such thing as a _one-way trip_.”

“Not according to Death.”

Raphael’s eyes snapped to Gabriel. “You spoke with Death?”

“It was a while ago.” Gabriel shrugged. “He said some trips were only one-way. I gathered that coming here was one of them. Then again…” The Tesseract was an object with infinite potential. In the hands of the right being, it _could_ be used to travel through space.

“With human ingenuity, anything is possible,” Raphael pointed out, sounding resigned. “I’ve learned this often enough now that I’m human. And, naturally, with the Winchesters.”

“The Leviathans aren’t human,” Gabriel remarked absentmindedly, mind whirling. “Look…can you help?”

Raphael smiled pityingly. “You came here to ask that? Gabriel, I am _human_. I can’t.”

“Raphael—”

“You are the _last_ , Gabriel. The only key remaining. My Grace was a key; without it I’m nothing. Michael and Lucifer are locked in the cage, but it’s doubtful Lucifer would help regardless.”

“He wouldn’t have wanted it to go this way,” Gabriel protested.

“Regardless, you can’t get them out. You’re clearly unable to find my Grace, or you would have told me earlier. Why did you come here, Gabriel?”

“I thought…” Gabriel took a breath. “I thought you had some advice.”

“For defeating the Leviathans? Our Father’s first?” Raphael huffed out a laugh. “Hardly, Gabriel. I may be elder, but I’m not wiser.”

“Then _what_? I can’t lock them back in Purgatory!”

“I don’t know.” Raphael looked troubled. “But I can’t help, Gabriel.”

“You said human ingenuity—”

“I think this situation warrants for more than that, don’t you?” Raphael interrupted. “You are human and angel, Gabriel. Use that brain of yours. I’ve heard amazing things about Tony Stark, and you are still the same. I’m sure you’ll come up with something.”

“So you won’t help.” Gabriel sounded defeated even to his own ears.

Raphael smiled sadly. “I can’t.”

“You can come with me. We’ve got a Helicarrier—”

“I will stay,” Raphael cut him off gently. “You have a family here, Gabriel. Don’t think I haven’t been watching the news. You have found the family we failed to be.”

Gabriel exhaled shakily. “You were my first.”

“And not a very good one.” Raphael shook her head. “Go, Gabriel. Regardless of what happens, I will be safe. I still have my skills.” She arched an eyebrow, twirling her knife around.

Gabriel smiled mischievously. “I see that. Very nice and pointy.”

“Indeed.”

Before he left, Gabriel hesitated, wetting his lips. “And Raphael, I’m—”

“I know, Gabriel. Now go.”

There was nothing more to be said. Gabriel pursed his lips, nodded to his elder sibling one last time, and flew.

* * *

Gabriel didn’t go immediately to the Helicarrier. He did a pit stop in Afghanistan, landing clumsily in front of his tree now that there was no one to see him fall apart.

He fell to his knees before his tree, leaning so far forward his forehead rested against the rough bark. His breath left him in a harsh sob before he could stop it.

“Is this why?” he started shakily, fingers digging into the bark. “Is this why you put me here? Because you saw this would happen?”

There was no answer, but Gabriel hadn’t expected one anyway.

“Was it because of free will? Because you wanted me to learn for myself? Because you wanted me to find my own family?”

Gabriel rocked back on his knees, looking up into the green branches with a tearstained face. “Or was it because I had a _message_?” The word was spat out. “A message to impart to Azazel, to Lilith, to Raphael? Am I just a tool for you to use? For you to discard at your whim? **Why did you put me here?** ” he screamed, his true voice rattling the branches.

He broke off into another sob, taking several deep breaths. Blinking back hot tears, he ducked his head, curling up into a small ball in the sand.

After several long minutes of silence, Gabriel straightened up, drawing in one long breath through his nose before relaxing, his eyes fixed on his tree’s trunk.

“I’m the last,” he began conversationally. “The two eldest are in the cage. Raphael is here, but she has nothing except her memories. And I…I’m your messenger, only you can’t be bothered to speak to me.”

He stood up slowly, hands balled into fists. “I stood against the apocalypse once before,” he began evenly. “I’ll do it once again if I must. This is my home now. And I’ll be _damned_ if it’s taken from me. I don’t expect you to help me. That’s not your way. But I…I-I’m asking you for this one thing. This one simple thing…

“Will you please…Parent… _speak_ to me?”

And Gabriel waited, face turned up to the sky.

The wind brushed against the sand, rustling the leaves of his tree. There was no other sound, and try as Gabriel might, he was unable to feel anything other than his own Grace, writhing in turmoil within him.

Finally, after long minutes of silence, a broken laugh shattered it.

“That’s it then?” Gabriel snickered, brushing away a few stray tears. “Got nothing to say? Fine. I don’t need it.”

He spun on his heels, pacing away from his tree, frame vibrating with anger.

Then he whirled on his heels, screaming to the heavens (never mind that there _wasn’t_ anything), “I asked you for this _one_ thing! And you can’t even give me that? I’m not asking you to fix the world, Dad! Just maybe for some answers! Just to know that you’re still _watching_! Or was all that back there with Azazel hot air? You said it was a mistake, but you’re making another big one here!”

Gabriel tensed, bringing his shoulders up to his ears. “I know I’m not perfect, but I thought I’d at least…that _you’d_ at least…” He broke off, shaking his head.

“It was a foolish hope,” he started again, subdued. “But then I’m a fool. I’m not worth much. Just an angel…”

His mouth twisted unhappily and his wings fluttered agitatedly; the sand rippled around his feet.

“ _Damn it_!” he exploded. “Damn it all to _hell_! Damn _you_!”

His hands flew through the air with each curse, each epithet he hurled into the desert, and the sand roiled with the pressure of his enraged Grace. One dune exploded outward, flattening completely with one flap of his wings. His tree shook violently, the branches rattling against one another and dozens of leaves falling off.

As suddenly as he’d started, Gabriel stopped, gasping for breath. “I don’t…” The words were a whisper. “I don’t want to lose myself. Not now. Why…why does it have to be me?”

The desert offered him no answers.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ...It _is_ _Supernatural_. Sometimes people die, and they don't come back. If it makes you feel any better, this wasn't in the original plan, but then it happened so now we're stuck with Thor as king. (And is that a bad thing?)
> 
> I'm treating Enochian as a language that doesn't deal with our gender limitations. In English, we only have "he" and "she," with some people identifying themselves with "xe" or "ze." And in Enochian, God has no gender (at least in this universe). So I went for a gender neutral pronoun; it could also be Creator, but I think Parent fits better.
> 
> So...what's this thing Gabriel is talking about?  
> For the reasons behind Gabriel's blowup at his Father, I don't think I'm going to go into too many details. I'm sure you can guys can do the reasoning and figure out why he's losing it.


	13. Chapter 12

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *nudges chapter over with toe*
> 
>  _I'm sorry_.

When Gabriel landed on the Helicarrier, he was utterly calm. The sky was a lovely blue and the air cold so many feet up in the air. There was no one on deck to see him appear out of nowhere, save for a few stray agents checking on their equipment, and they weren’t looking.

Tilting his head back, Gabriel inhaled deeply, feeling the stiff wind tear through his hair and clothes. Then, rolling his shoulders, he squared them and walked to the door that would lead him inside.

It was busy, but no one paid him any mind as he ghosted through the corridors, aiming for where he could feel the souls of his family. Becoming visible several feet before the door leading to the conference room, and startling several junior agents bustling by with paperwork and tablets, Gabriel let the door slide open and walked inside.

Here was everyone he had asked Steve to bring to the Helicarrier, although Jane, Darcy, and Erik were also there courtesy of Thor. Gabriel’s kids jumped out of their chairs and barreled into his legs, nervousness coloring their every motion.

“Tony.” Steve sounded relieved to see him.

“I’m here,” Gabriel acknowledged quietly. He brushed his hands through his kids’ hair, ruffling them gently.

“Raphael?”

Gabriel shrugged noncommittally, not bothering to elaborate.

“That’s excellent,” Fury began thunderously, in a brilliant English accent, “quite excellent.” He slipped back into his normal accent. “You mind explaining, Gabriel?”

Standing next to him with her arms folded disapprovingly, Hill didn’t even blink at the name. Good woman.

“Sure.” Gabriel pulled his kids to him once more before turning to look at Jarvis. “J, do you mind taking them somewhere private? They don’t need to hear this.”

“Tony!” Dummy objected, pulling at his hoodie. “Let us stay!”

“Sorry, buddy.” Gabriel squeezed his fingers lightly before prying them off. “You really don’t want to hear this.”

“Will you come later?” Jarvis asked, somber.

“I will,” Gabriel promised, giving both You and Butterfingers parting pats on their heads.

“You better!” Butterfingers demanded, eyes fierce. “We’re going to be waiting.”

“绝不能放弃你的一句话,” You ordered.

“我不会,” Gabriel promised solemnly.

Jarvis took them by the hand. “Let’s go. He will be by later.”

Gabriel waited until the door slid shut behind them before he turned to the room and asked, “Everyone’s here?”

“Much to my surprise,” Rhodey said, looking dissatisfied in his seat. “You know what I was busy doing when Thor came to haul me up to Asgard and then here? I was in a meeting. With my superior. And then this bulky guy in weird clothes and a hammer marches in, hauls me out of my seat, and drags me out with no warning.”

“It’s been explained,” Phil said calmly.

“Oops, sorry, national emergency?”

“Something like that.”

“Loki was more tactful,” Pepper said delicately, still managing to look disapproving.

“Gotta say, didn’t expect this, boss,” Happy said, hunched over in a corner.

“Are you kidding me?” Darcy exclaimed, catching everyone’s attention. “You’re a real-life angel; I’d gladly get out of _anything_ to see this.”

“Darcy—” Jane began.

“Yes, everyone’s here,” Fury interrupted impatiently, earning a glare from Jane as he did. “Can we get to the point now? What happened two days ago?”

“We have,” Gabriel began slowly, “a minor problem.”

“Not so minor,” Thor disagreed.

“A bigger problem,” Gabriel amended.

“A catastrophic problem,” Loki added, his brow furrowed.

“Let’s up that to an apocalyptic problem and we’re good.” Gabriel waved a dismissive hand and continued, “Problem wasn’t just isolated to Steve and Natasha. It’s universal, and by that I mean literally universal because Asgard was hit. Also possibly trans-dimensional, but I’m not entirely sure on the details of that quite yet.”

“Will you get to the point?” Fury snapped.

Gabriel looked coolly at him. “Leviathans.”

“Lovecraft?” Hill asked, frowning slightly. “Sea monsters?”

“No,” Clint said. “Like ugly ass monsters that have teeth.” He raised his hands upon seeing Gabriel shoot him a look. “What? Thor explained!”

“Bit crude, but accurate,” Gabriel conceded, nodding at Clint. “They were the first after my Father and Death. And a mistake. My Father created Purgatory as a cage for them. It was opened some time ago from the outside, and now we’ve got a little infestation.”

“You make it sound so innocuous,” Natasha said. “As if it’s just termites.”

“Similar,” Gabriel said. “They do eat practically everything they get in contact with.”

“This is true,” Thor said. “Asgard has seen their work. We were not impressed.”

“Coming from a guy with control over time and space, it’s kinda impressive seeing them chew through space.” Gabriel grimaced slightly upon the twin glares he received from the gods. “But let’s not get into that. My point’s that they’re here. And they’re nasty. From what Steve and Natasha have told me, HYDRA’s infested with them. It’s likely they’ve spread throughout the rest of the world, seeing as how two were already in Japan.”

“How do you know this?” Bruce asked.

“Raphael gave me word.” Gabriel shook his head once. “It doesn’t matter. I know they’re here, and they need to go.”

“How?” Fury demanded.

“For future reference, chop their heads off. Works brilliantly as a stopgap measure. Just make sure to separate their heads from the bodies, or they’ll reconnect. I saw in Asgard that offensive magic also works to destroy them. Don’t know how permanently, though.” Gabriel smiled wanly. “There’s not much that can destroy them.”

“So how do we kill them?” Hill asked.

“You won’t.” Gabriel’s smile was weak. “You can’t.”

“Are you telling me we _can’t_ kill these things?” Fury said in a dangerous tone.

“These things eat everything, Director. Doesn’t matter if it’s an angel. Even archangels don’t have the power to stand up to the entire might of a Leviathan army.”

“Your Dad created these things and didn’t make a backup plan?” Clint asked incredulously.

“Bone of a righteous mortal washed in the bloods of three fallen,” Gabriel recited automatically. “But that’s tricky. After He created the Leviathans and realized they were a mistake, Purgatory was created. Once they were locked away, He was able to return to creating. Sometime after that He created the archangels. We…we were the keys. Just as the four Horsemen could unlock Lucifer’s cage without the seals, we could open and lock Purgatory if we chose to.”

“And?” Fury asked aggressively.

“And nothing. I’m the last one.” Gabriel spread his palms helplessly. “One key can’t do squat.”

“There must be another way,” Steve insisted. “Some way to contain them. You gave us the symbols—”

“They’re not permanent. I said these things eat everything, right? That includes even magic. I can smite them – get rid of them permanently – but not so many at once.”

“You said this world was yours,” Loki said. “That you would not see it come to harm.”

“I did. It won’t.”

“Really?” Fury challenged. “Because from where I’m standing, it sounds a lot like you’re giving up. Can’t deal with the Leviathans – not on your own – so we just won’t do it. Can’t kill ’em, can’t contain ’em, guess we’re screwed. We should just roll over and let ’em win.”

“That’s not what I said,” Gabriel hissed, eyes flashing.

Fury glared back. “It sure sounds like it from where I’m standing.”

“Do you know what they took from Asgard? The Tesseract.” Erik flinched. “With that in their hands, they’re more powerful than before. I need to get that back before anything else, only wait – I don’t know where they took it. Not yet.”

“Can you use it?” Thor asked.

“No.” Gabriel smiled painfully. “Odin swore an oath, but that applies to me as well. I can’t use it to wage war, and this applies.”

“In a time of dire need—”

“But never for war.” Gabriel shook his head. “I’m enough of a weapon as is. I won’t add another to me. I’ll retrieve it, but that’s it.”

“Then _what_?” Fury demanded. “I’m not hearing an answer, Gabriel.”

Gabriel pressed his lips together. “I need an empty building. One with nothing in it. One with nothing around it. Preferably in the middle of nowhere. Evacuate everything in a ten mile radius – fifteen to be safe.”

“That seems rather extreme,” Phil said.

“What I’m planning on unleashing is more powerful than five nuclear bombs, Phil,” Gabriel said evenly. “You’ll need the space.”

“Shouldn’t the radius be wider?” Rhodey asked.

“No. It’ll be concentrated in the warehouse. Any more spread out and it won’t take. The radius is to be certain because there’s going to be a backlash of power.” Gabriel looked Fury in the eye. “I’ll be marking the building with symbols to confine the Leviathans. My blood will be more potent than that of the others.”

Fury didn’t quite smirk. “Sounds to me like you have a plan. That wasn’t so hard, was it?”

Gabriel didn’t smile. “No.” He was quiet. “It wasn’t.”

* * *

After, Gabriel holed himself up in an isolated corner of the Helicarrier, leaning against the glass window that separated them from the outside. He had a tablet in his hands that was locked into the camera feeds of the bedroom his kids were in. He wasn’t yet ready to go in that room and face them, but JARVIS was continually pestering him with worried questions through the tinny speakers on the tablet.

It would take some time for S.H.I.E.L.D. to find a building to Gabriel’s specifications, and he would use that time to replenish some of his Grace. His tantrum in the desert had cost him energy he would need, but he found he didn’t regret it.

Head bent over to watch his kids and Jarvis sit silently in the room and converse simply with their eyes, Gabriel only barely noticed the presence of his family as they approached him from behind.

Looking up from the tablet, Gabriel met Steve’s eyes first of all.

“You didn’t tell us everything,” Steve accused, though his voice held no real heat. “You’re leaving something out.”

“That’s the plan,” Gabriel said evenly.

“If that was really it, you would’ve told us immediately what we needed to do. But there’s something else – something you’re not telling us.”

Gabriel sighed lowly, wetting his lips as he tapped the tablet lightly against the palm of his other hand. “I can’t sense them,” he said finally. “I couldn’t sense them until I was right up against them. And that’s…that’s not good. I can sense what they’ve done, but not where they are. And I need to, for this to work.”

“Meaning what?”

“I’m too human.” Gabriel smiled weakly. “Not something I would’ve thought I’d say, but it’s true. I’m too human to sense them.”

The light of realization was dawning in Steve’s eyes, though everyone behind him was still looking rather confused and fearful.

“What do you mean?” Pepper asked.

“What I have to do…is essentially strip anything human out of my Grace.” Gabriel looked down at the image on the tablet. “I won’t be Tony anymore.”

“I thought you were both,” Jane said, brow furrowed. “At least…that’s what Thor told me.”

“I am. I’m both. But I can’t be anymore.” Gabriel shrugged lightly. “If I come back…”

“ _If_?” Rhodey said sharply.

“No promises, Rhodey. This isn’t something a single archangel was ever supposed to deal with.”

“And your Father?” Loki asked.

“Isn’t answering.” Gabriel blinked, looking up briefly. “I tried.”

“I’ve said this before,” Rhodey said, “but I’ll say it again. Tony, your Dad is a giant _dick_.”

“Rhodey!” Pepper gasped.

“No, he’s right,” Gabriel said. “My Dad’s a dick.” He smiled weakly upon the shocked looks this garnered. “It’s been said before, but it’s the first time I’ll say it.”

“And the last, sir?” JARVIS inquired, his voice sounding tinny through the poor speakers of the tablet (who’d designed this shitty tech?).

“Don’t push it, J.” Gabriel took a breath, glancing out the window.

“Is it reversible?” Bruce asked. “What you have to do, can it be reversed?”

Gabriel flashed him a brief smile. “Maybe.”

“You mean no,” Loki said heavily.

“I said maybe.”

Steve didn’t press, though his mouth twisted unhappily. “And none of us can help.”

“You’re helping,” Gabriel said. “You’re helping by being here. It’s what I’m doing this for.”

“So you’re being a self-sacrificial idiot,” Darcy said bluntly.

“Darcy!” Jane snapped.

Darcy looked injured. “What? No one else is going to say it! Someone needs to tell him that martyring isn’t the way to go!”

“It’s not martyring,” Gabriel disagreed quietly. “See, I’m not doing it for you. I’m doing it for myself.”

Darcy’s mouth pinched. “Liar.”

“We don’t appreciate a martyr,” Natasha said.

Gabriel smirked, amused. “I’ll keep that in mind.”

“Gabriel.” Hill’s voice broke through the group, and they all turned to look at her. “We’ve found a warehouse.”

“Okay.” Gabriel nodded at her. “I’ll be there in a few. Just need to say a few more things.”

Hill studied his face, nodded once, and left.

“There’s a reason I didn’t tell them,” Gabriel said, catching everyone’s attention again. “So I’d appreciate it if you don’t.”

“We’ll keep quiet,” Steve promised, quieting a scowling Clint with a hand on his shoulder.

Skimming over each one of his friends’ faces, Gabriel firmed his lips and left, making his way to the room his kids were in.

Closing the door quietly behind him, Gabriel stepped forward, only to be swarmed by three small bodies.

“Something’s wrong,” Dummy said, looking up at him with worried brown eyes. “What is it?”

Gabriel dropped to his knees, bringing himself down to their level. “I’ve got something I need to do,” he explained quietly. “Something important. And I’ll need to leave for this.”

“We can’t come,” Butterfingers stated.

“No, sweetie. You can’t.” Gabriel brushed a strand of hair out of her face. “Your job is to stay here and be safe.”

“Why can’t you do the same?” You demanded.

“Because I’m the only one who can do this.” Gabriel’s smile was painful and vanished quickly. “Don’t worry. It’ll be all right.”

“You’ll come back?” Dummy asked, sounding painfully young.

A lump formed in Gabriel’s throat. “I’ll be here,” he managed, rubbing his thumb over Dummy’s cheek. “I promise. I’ll be right here for you.”

His eyes met Jarvis’s, and his youngest looked torn, knowing exactly what Gabriel was implying.

“How long will you be gone?” Butterfingers asked.

“I don’t know.” Gabriel took hold of her hand, rubbing his thumb over her knuckles soothingly. “But it’ll be okay.”

“Adults say that when they don’t want to tell the truth,” Dummy said.

“This is,” Gabriel insisted. “I promise. It’ll be fine, Dummy.”

Dummy stared at him obstinately. “So you’ll come back.”

“I’ll be here.” Gabriel managed a small grin. “I’ll be right here.”

“Are you leaving now?” Butterfingers pressed close to You.

“Yeah.” Gabriel swallowed. “Yeah, I am. Just wanted to tell you guys what’s up.”

“Mm.” Butterfingers didn’t look convinced.

“Come here, you.” Gabriel pulled her close for a kiss to her forehead. He did the same to You and Dummy. “It’ll be fine,” he repeated, ruffling their hair as he stood up.

Looking up at Jarvis, Gabriel stepped close to him, smiling sadly up at him. “It’s going to be all right, J,” he said softly.

“I know, sir.” Jarvis managed a tearful half-grin for a second before it vanished and he looked down at his feet.

“J…” Gabriel wrapped him in a tight hug, managing to tuck his chin over Jarvis’s shoulder. He squeezed him close. “It’s all right.”

“Stay safe, sir,” Jarvis said upon pulling back. Something flickered through his eyes before he whispered, “Father.”

Gabriel blinked, surprised. “You…”

Jarvis inclined his head slightly, looking almost shy. “Am your son.”

Wordlessly, Gabriel wrapped a hand around the back of Jarvis’s neck, pulling him down far enough to be able to plant a kiss on his forehead. “Be brave,” he breathed onto his skin.

Jarvis firmed his lips. “Always.”

Before Gabriel could leave the room, there was a small cry from Dummy. Surprised, he turned, only to be accosted by Dummy flying into his arms.

His arms tightened unconsciously around his eldest, and Gabriel buried his mouth into the skin of Dummy’s neck.

“You’ll come back,” Dummy demanded into his ear. “You will.”

_By God, I’ll try._

Gabriel pressed a kiss into his dark hair, squeezing him tightly for a brief moment before dipping and letting him go. “Chin up,” he said quietly, tapping the bottom of Dummy’s chin. “See you soon, buddy.”

Upon leaving the room, he encountered the others, all of whom seemed heavily intent on giving him _some_ thing.

Pepper was first, attacking him with a fierce embrace before he could move. When she drew back a few inches, she was smiling sadly with suspiciously bright eyes.

“If things had been different,” she said quietly, “we could’ve had something. But…I’m glad things turned out this way.” She pressed a kiss to his cheek. “I love you, Tony. And you had better come back.”

Rhodey came up behind Pepper, waiting until she stepped aside before wrapping Gabriel up first in one arm before moving to give him a big hug. After a few seconds, he patted Gabriel on the shoulder and drew back.

“Give ’em hell,” he said, clipping Gabriel on the ear.

“They won’t see me coming,” Gabriel promised, snagging Rhodey’s hand as it dropped, interlacing their fingers to squeeze them briefly before letting go altogether.

Steve stepped forward now, and his hug was absolutely crushing. If Gabriel had been human, his ribs would have been crushed under the force Steve was using. Instead, all he did was squeeze back (not full strength since he really _would_ crush Steve) tightly enough that Steve would be feeling it.

“You saved me, you know,” he told Gabriel softly, so quietly no one else could have heard it. “I wish I could do the same.”

“You’ve helped more than you know,” Gabriel assured him just as quietly.

“Not enough.” Steve stepped back, smiling weakly. “I love you, too, Tony. Kick some Leviathan ass.”

Gabriel nodded, smiling back. He turned to the others, an eyebrow raised questioningly.

Clint put his hands up. “I’m not hugging you.”

“Neither will I.” Natasha’s tone was crisp. She did step forward, holding out a sharply honed knife. “For luck.”

Gabriel looked down at the weapon. “I thought you didn’t believe in luck.”

“There’s a first for everything.”

“Thank you.” Gabriel closed his hand around the hilt, tucking it into his waistband at the small of his back.

“Good luck,” Bruce said simply, tiny lines of tension furrowing the corners of his eyes. “We’ll be waiting.”

Thor had no compunctions, stepping forward to wrap Gabriel in a brief but crushing embrace before he let go, stepping aside for Loki.

The other studied Gabriel’s face for a long silent moment, his eyes troubled. Then: “I wish I could help you, but I realize that this is above my abilities. But just so you know…I will still be here.”

Gabriel inclined his head. “Good to know.”

“Gabriel.” Phil appeared, hands folded behind his back. “We’ve been ready for the last twenty minutes.”

“I’m coming,” Gabriel answered evenly, briefly resting a hand on Loki’s shoulder as he brushed past.

They followed him as he walked after Phil to the control room of the Helicarrier. Up against one entire wall was a row of computer screens showing different angles of the building – warehouse – that had been selected. There were cameras inside the warehouse as well, showing it to be completely and utterly empty and windowless – which was absolutely ideal.

“It was a S.H.I.E.L.D. base in Nebraska,” Phil explained. “It’s been empty for months now, and there isn’t much surrounding it aside from a small town about seven miles out. We’ve already given the order to evacuate, and there are agents on ground to ensure that the residents are complying.”

“There’re also highways, but we have agents on that,” Hill supplied. “There shouldn’t be anyone in the area.”

“Perfect.” Gabriel brushed a finger over the screen, minimizing the image so he could get a better view of the warehouse. “Anybody on site right now?”

“Two agents,” Phil said. “Why?”

“I need to ward it,” Gabriel said. “Shouldn’t take long. Then I’ll be tracking the Tesseract.”

“Anything else?” Fury asked from behind him.

“No.” Gabriel gave him a blank smile.

Fury didn’t smile. “When will we know that it’s started?”

“Oh, trust me. You’ll know.” Gabriel tapped the screen, returning the image to its original size. “You won’t be able to miss it. By day’s end…” He tilted his head slightly, shrugging once.

Destination fixed in his mind, Gabriel flew.

* * *

The two agents at the warehouse were rather alarmed to see Gabriel bleeding all over the place as he smeared bloody symbols on all the walls. They might’ve protested at one point, but apparently someone told them not to so they just left him alone to work.

Once Gabriel was done with the inside, he moved to the outside. More protections would be better in this case, especially with how many Leviathans he would be cramming into this single warehouse. It was a large building, but it would still be cramped.

Half an hour after he started, Gabriel placed the finishing touch on his last symbol on the peak of the sloped roof. Then, wiping his hand off on the metal plating, he shifted to a standing position, pulling his sleeve down over the healed gashes he’d been making periodically into his arm with Natasha’s knife.

Running a hand down his arm, Gabriel looked out over the vast expanse of the flat plain he was in. Nebraska really was kind of boring.

Shaking his head lightly, Gabriel looked up at the sun that was making its way to the middle of the sky. After several breaths, he was gone.

Gabriel didn’t want to do this. But he had to.

Landing in front of his tree in Afghanistan, Gabriel braced himself, squeezing his eyes shut. This would hurt.

Reaching inside himself, he tore out everything that was Tony Stark. He couldn’t bury it inside himself, not for this. His senses had been dulled, too dulled to sense the Leviathans. Being human would only impair him now, and it was so, so necessary even though every fiber of his being screamed against it.

His true voice shattered the desert air with screams, roiling the sand and creating a massive sandstorm.

Then, tears prickling at his eyes, Gabriel succeeded, thrusting what he had torn out directly into his tree.

Chest aching, Gabriel inhaled deeply, letting his Grace fill the empty space inside him where Tony had been. With the damper of his human soul gone (but the tinge of humanity still staining his Grace and _paining_ him) and his senses open, he could sense every single Leviathan on Earth.

Exploding out of the sand and into space, Gabriel spun through the stars for one breathless second. Then he tore through space into Asgard directly to where the Tesseract had been, following the trail of energy it had left behind with its use.

There was a point where it tried to vanish, hiding from him, but Gabriel refused to be daunted. He wrapped hold of the last place he had sensed it (empty space, _empty space_ ) and _pulled_.

It was like a slingshot. The energy he had grabbed hold of pulled back far more strongly than Gabriel had, squeezing him through entire dimensions.

With a loud crash, he landed directly in the place where the Tesseract was.

Gabriel had no time to reorient himself. Where the silence in his head had once been was nothing but noise. The chorus of the Host filled the empty spaces within and suffused him with Grace. Where his power had been dwindling from all he had been doing, it was now filled to bursting with his newfound connection to the Host.

And yet…

Where there had once been millions, there was only half that, perhaps even less. Something had torn through Heaven, killing his brethren.

Blinking, Gabriel focused on the room he had landed in, not at all surprised to find himself as the focus of attention. What did surprise him was who the people were.

“What a marvelous surprise!” he said, beaming. He jumped to his feet, sidestepping the Leviathan in a smart business suit that was staring at him. “I didn’t expect to end up here.”

“Who are you?” Dean Winchester demanded, a large bone in his hands.

“Ah, Dean-o, I’ve missed your ugly mug.” Gabriel pinched Dean’s cheek before he could react. “And Castiel!” He grinned broadly at his little brother, eyes skimming briefly over the mental hospital getup Castiel had on under his trench coat.

“Gabriel.” Castiel sounded surprised. “You’re alive?”

“This is _Gabriel_?” Dean sounded completely disbelieving.

“Don’t sound like you’ve missed me or anything.” Gabriel turned to waggle his eyebrows at the Leviathan. “Yo. I think you have something of mine?”

“It isn’t yours,” the Leviathan said, baring his teeth momentarily.

“Oh, sorry. Should I forget the part where your cronies snuck into Asgard and _stole_ it? From _my_ universe?”

“What are you talking about?” Dean demanded, his fingers tightening around the fake bone he was holding. It was really quite clever.

“Nothing much.” Gabriel backed up to a portrait the Leviathan had on the wall, swinging it open to reveal the safe inside it. Reaching out, he began to fiddle with it. “This safe is pitiful, by the way. I could design better in my sleep.”

The Leviathan stepped forward threateningly, only to be stopped by Dean gesturing with his bone. Or not, since all the creature did was snarl at him before throwing him across the room.

Gabriel’s sword was in his hand faster than anyone could blink. “I don’t think so. Any closer and your head will be off so quickly you won’t even have time to breathe.” A second later and the safe clicked open. The door swung open, releasing an eerie blue glow from the Tesseract within.

“Hello, darling.” Gabriel covered his hand with Grace before reaching in and plucking it out. Raising an eyebrow at an enraged Leviathan, he closed his hand around it, tucking it directly into the pocket of non-space he’d originally had it in before giving it to Odin.

The Leviathan twitched, only for Castiel to hold his own sword up to his neck. “Don’t move, Dick.”

“Growing a spine, are we?” the Leviathan – Dick – murmured, eyes sifting over to Castiel.

“Your name’s Dick?” Gabriel was unable to restrain a burst of laughter. “Oh Father, _seriously_? _Dick_?”

“Very amusing,” Dick said, “I know. Now, what are you going to do? You can’t kill me.”

“D’you wanna bet on that?” Gabriel sidled closer, his smile cold. “I’m Gabriel.”

“You’re an angel.”

“Archangel. There’s a difference, Dicky-boy.” Gabriel flashed his teeth. “We were designed for you. Doesn’t that make you feel special?”

“There were four,” Dick said, unimpressed, “now there is only one. You really think you can stop all of us? There are thousands—”

“Oh no.” Gabriel smiled mercilessly. “Just you for now. Take the head, the rest will follow, I figure. Besides, Dean’s got this handled, I think.”

“I do.” Dean had come up behind Castiel, the bone still in his hand.

“’Bout that bone, you probably don’t want to be anywhere near Dick when you use it.” Gabriel shrugged in response to the looks he got. “One way trip to Purgatory.”

“What.” Dean sounded rather shrill. “Cas, you didn’t tell us that.”

Castiel didn’t look away from Gabriel, his blue eyes sharp. “I didn’t know about it.”

“Not many do.” Gabriel held up his hand threateningly as Dick made to move. “One move, Dick, and you’re gone.”

“You can’t destroy me.” Dick sounded coolly confident of this fact.

He was a high-ranking Leviathan. His entire being reeked of rot and darkness. But Gabriel had the Host here; he had _Heaven_. He could do it.

“Eyes closed, Dean,” Gabriel said, smiling coolly at Dick. “Don’t want to burn those pretty eyes out, do we.”

He didn’t look to see if Dean had complied. His hand flew out, gripping Dick directly by the forehead just as Grace blasted out of his palm and into the Leviathan’s body.

The amount of Grace he used was staggering, blowing out the lights, causing Dean to cry out and Castiel to shield him with his body, and overturning most of the furniture.

When it was over, Gabriel retracted his hand from the empty shell that had been Dick the Leviathan, working his fingers in the air as the shell crashed to the floor.

Throwing his sword in the air and letting it do several circles before snagging and sheathing it, Gabriel turned to Castiel and a blinking Dean. He could feel his Grace start to replenish itself rapidly from his connection with Heaven.

“That’s that,” Gabriel noted quietly. “I’ll be taking care of the rest here, Dean-o. You good now?”

“What are you _doing_ here?” Dean asked instead. “You were dead!”

Gabriel held up a finger, opened his mouth, and then shut it. Eventually: “Yeah, okay, I was. Only then I ended up somewhere else. Now I’m here.” He grinned broadly, spreading his arms demonstratively. “But I’ll be leaving to go back.”

“Heaven?” Castiel asked.

“No.” Gabriel tilted his head. “Or maybe, yeah. But just for a quick refresher. I’ve got work.”

“It isn’t the same,” Castiel warned, guilt flickering through his Grace, which was more tormented than Gabriel could ever recall seeing it.

“I wasn’t expecting it to be.” Gabriel reached out, resting a gentle hand against Castiel’s shoulder, sending a healing pulse of Grace through his little brother’s.

Castiel let out a low gasp of shock, eyes widening briefly. “Gabriel?”

“Feel better?” Gabriel gave a crooked smile, squeezing his shoulder before letting his hand drop.

“What did you do?” Dean demanded.

“Just a little healing energy,” Gabriel answered. “Now, probably won’t see you guys anytime soon, but I’ll tell you to get your heads out of your asses and just confess.”

“What?” both of them asked.

“No, you seriously can’t be this dense.” Gabriel rolled his eyes. “It’s just not possible. Look, kiss and have sexy times. It’s okay. Dad loves love; it’s allowed. Sexy times all around will make us all very happy, especially Sammy.”

“What?” Dean sounded a bit like he was choking.

“Kiss,” Gabriel repeated. “Have sex. Or I will haunt both your asses.”

Winking, Gabriel took flight for Heaven just as the door opened and Sam came in.

Unlike the last time he had tried to enter Heaven, this time there was no problem. The only thing was that Castiel was right: it _had_ changed. It was far quieter than Gabriel was used to, but it was still Heaven. Even if it was no longer home.

Relaxing, Gabriel let its energy seep through him, giving back the energy he had poured into smiting Dick (seriously, what kind of name was that?).

Once he was done, Gabriel gave one last rueful smile to the place he had called home for billions of years. Then he spread his wings and true form, enveloping the entirety of this Earth and sweeping all the Leviathans there were into his wings and throwing them with him into space, reversing the path he had taken to come here.

Once he could, he flicked his wings and dropped them all in the warehouse. After, he went through eight realms of Yggdrasil and everything in-between, sweeping the Leviathans from the dark corners they’d huddled in and throwing them through space and into the warehouse he’d appropriated for this.

When he was finally done, he turned his attention to Midgard – Earth. It was where the most had congregated, drawn to the familiarity of Earth and the humans populating it.

There were several in the U.S. army and taking them sparked alarmed cries that he left behind as he moved on. There were more in every single government of the planet, showing just how far the Leviathans had infiltrated the structure of humanity in the short period of time they had been here. There were dozens in HYDRA alone.

Yet Gabriel was patient. He gathered every single one he found, sweeping them into the warehouse with a dismissive flick of his wings.

Once he was certain he had it – that every one of the Leviathans had been shuffled into the warehouse and not a single one was left – Gabriel appeared before the warehouse, his Grace revolted at the feel of so many Leviathans together in one place.

His sword slipped down into his hand even as he bowed his head and prayed. “I seek your grace, I seek your light, I seek your protection. I ask you, my Parent, forgive me my sins. When my work is done, guide me home into your arms.”

There was no turning back now. He’d pleaded for an answer – for a solution – but had gotten nothing. But he still had faith; even after _everything_ – he believed. He had free will, and he knew what to do with it. He could’ve just abandoned this world, abandoned his family like he’d abandoned his first, but he couldn’t have lived with himself if he’d done that.

Death might have said that his Father’s message was redemption, but Gabriel knew otherwise. He wasn’t just a messenger. He was the sword, the archangel of justice and mercy.

And the Leviathans’ time had come.

Opening his eyes, Gabriel squared his shoulders and moved, opening the door and walking into the warehouse, Natasha’s knife a comforting weight at his back.

“Hey, boys. I’m home.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I...am sorry. But because this chapter is only about 5,600 words, the next chapter will up by Tuesday. Or maybe Monday. It depends.
> 
> Please don't kill me?


	14. Chapter 13

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I advise tissues. Also, we've got an epilogue after this and then the story is complete. But I'm going to do a sequel eventually, so we're not done yet.

Several minutes after Tony left, most of the people in the control room crowded around monitors and watched him paint the walls of the warehouse with bloody symbols. Steve pressed up against Fury, Hill, and Coulson, all of whom faced the main row of computers. The rest of his team congregated together behind his back.

Pepper and Rhodey stood next to Coulson, Rhodey’s arm around Pepper. Happy stood next to Pepper and gave the other man some dark looks when he thought Rhodey wasn’t looking.

Jane, Darcy, and Erik stood behind Thor, and Thor’s arm was wrapped around Jane.

“That wasn’t what I gave him that knife for,” Natasha muttered when Tony cut another deep gash into his left arm.

“Whatever works, yeah?” Clint muttered back.

“Sir,” an agent called, “we have satellite feeds for North America and the rest of the planet.”

“Pull them up,” Fury ordered, not looking over.

Correspondingly, several of the monitors that showed the inside of the warehouse switched to views of the Earth from space. It still made Steve marvel that they could so easily look at Earth from that kind of a distance.

“That’s a lot of blood,” Bruce observed as Tony switched to painting the outside.

“The more the better, right?” Steve glanced back at the doctor.

“I suppose.” Bruce didn’t seem too pleased at this concession.

“He cannot bleed out,” Loki said, his arms folded across his chest and mouth pinched. He’d been sporting this face ever since Tony left.

“I’m a doctor,” Bruce said. “If I see anyone start cutting and bleeding and painting their blood on walls, it generally disturbs me.”

“You’re not that kind of doctor,” Phil said.

“I’m still a doctor.”

“He was treating people in India,” Natasha said, sounding bored.

Bruce nodded. “Exactly.”

“Quiet,” Fury snapped, giving them all a fiery one-eyed glare before returning his steely gaze to the monitors.

Once Tony finished the roof several rather painful minutes later – because it wasn’t easy seeing him continually cut gashes into his arm – he straightened out, balancing easily on the sloped roof. Steve was privately rather amazed that S.H.I.E.L.D. even had cameras on the roof, but he supposed it paid to be paranoid.

After what seemed to be several calming breaths, Tony disappeared once again, this time to presumably track down the Tesseract.

There was no reaction from the control room at this feat of his. Every single agent had already been briefed on what had happened with Steve and Natasha several days earlier, so Tony’s secret was already an open secret – if it was even possible to call it a secret if it was _open_. There had been some disbelieving murmurs and mutters, but after the display of powers today, most everyone had been silenced.

They were all aware of the threat and questioning the abilities of the man – archangel, really – most capable of handling it wouldn’t get them anywhere.

Still, as the minutes passed and nothing changed, the crowd began to shift uneasily, quiet murmurs rising in the background.

Steve tensed his jaw, closing his eyes for a few seconds to breathe deeply. It might just be taking a while longer than expected.

“Steve.” Bruce’s quiet voice broke him out of his reverie, and Steve turned to take the tablet his friend handed him.

The feed the tablet showed was the bedroom where Tony’s children were in. They were all quiet, but Steve found it especially telling how the kids had arranged themselves. Butterfingers and You were curled together on one end of the bed, both of them drawing strength from each other. Dummy, however, was curled up on Jarvis’s lap, and the other had his arms wrapped around him in a solid hug.

Steve’s throat was unexpectedly thick all of a sudden. “It’s a good thing they’re not in here,” he said quietly.

“Is it?” Bruce huffed out a small laugh. “I wonder if it’s worse to be left in the dark.”

“Jarvis will keep them informed,” Loki said, having overheard their whispered conversation. “He is watching even now.”

Steve didn’t doubt it. Jarvis had the ability to access to S.H.I.E.L.D.’s mainframe no matter how many times Fury had tried to kick him out by rebooting the system; Jarvis always managed to sneak his way back in.

A small ripple of shock and amazement drew Steve’s attention back to the monitors before him, and he blinked upon seeing hundreds of human forms – _Leviathans_ – appear in the warehouse where previously there had been nothing. The lights in the warehouse had been shut off, but the cameras had night vision, meaning that the creatures looked even stranger than usual.

“It’s started,” Phil said.

Some more strange creatures began appearing in the warehouse, body structure completely different to those that had come before.

Hill began to bark orders into her earpiece. “Agents, clear the area. No one is to be within a ten mile radius of that place in the next five minutes, are we clear?”

The cameras on the outside of the warehouse showed Steve that the agents were complying with Hill’s orders, rushing to the car they had parked outside and hitting the gas to screech away. Or at least Steve assumed there was a screech; there was no sound, but the car’s tires looked to be going fast enough to warrant a screeching sound.

“It has begun,” Thor rumbled as two more creatures popped into the warehouse.

“They don’t look like Leviathans,” Steve murmured, brow furrowed.

“The ones we faced in Asgard were odd,” Thor said, a dark look crossing his usually cheery face. “Some looked human, others looked like mere beasts, and yet others were simple sludge.”

“Sludge,” Clint repeated uncertainly.

“Their blood.”

“It’s what they turned into,” Natasha said softly, “before…” She said nothing more, but Steve shivered at the memory.

He could remember nothing of what had happened after the Leviathan had entered his mouth and possessed him. He wasn’t sure if that was better or worse because he had absolutely no idea what had taken place between that time and when he’d woken up in Stark Tower with a concerned Tony hovering over him.

Thinking of Tony brought a lump to his throat that he had to swallow thickly. Tony was his best friend, and Steve didn’t want to think about what life would be like without him. And unfortunately, Steve thought he would soon have to live it.

Because Tony hadn’t told them everything – he _hadn’t_ – but Steve could read worlds in the other’s face. Tony wasn’t expecting to come back, not alive.

Steve didn’t know what could happen that would kill an archangel. _Could_ anything kill one? Tony had never answered those kinds of questions, and Jarvis had never done so either, even if the other knew.

Tony had repeatedly said that the Leviathans ate everything. But Steve couldn’t picture a Leviathan eating Tony – an _archangel_. Tony was too fiery, too tough to allow something like that to happen. Yet Odin had died, and there was no body for Thor to mourn over.

About ten more strange beasts appeared in the warehouse and joined the ones already scratching at the walls and attempting to get out.

There was a short period of time during which nothing happened. Steve felt the room’s nervous tension go up a few notches, and he had to restrain from fidgeting. Fury, Hill, and Coulson seemed utterly unaffected by what was happening around them. Even Loki and Thor seemed rather tense. As for Pepper and Rhodey, Steve didn’t really have to look hard to see their obvious fear for their friend.

Then one more human-Leviathan popped into the warehouse.

Rhodey gave a strangled noise of surprise. “That’s my superior!”

“Well then,” Coulson said amiably, “I suppose it’s for the best you’re here then.”

“Sir,” one agent called as more Leviathans in humans popped into the warehouse, “we’re getting calls from the government as to the whereabouts of several officials.”

“Tell them it’s an emergency,” Fury said curtly, not looking away from the screens. “They might get them back later.”

If at all. Steve didn’t think it likely. What would that do to the governments here? Tony couldn’t recover those souls.

The more Leviathans popped into the warehouse, the more Steve realized how deeply they’d infiltrated society. Because he could recognize practically every single one of the faces – all high-ranking officials in a government or business – and that was quite frankly terrifying.

Abruptly, dozens of Leviathans dressed as HYDRA agents appeared, and Steve could feel Natasha’s satisfaction.

“Sir,” Hill said quietly, drawing their attention, “there’s a faint… _glow_.” She was pointing to the satellite images of the world.

After a second’s scrutinizing, Steve could see it, too. All the images were showing a glow within the countries, something that kept disappearing and reappearing, almost as if Tony was flying from place to place.

“How come our eyes aren’t burning out right now?” Clint asked.

“It is not his true form,” Loki said. “Rather, it is the energy he is expending.”

Steve darted a look at him. “You can see that?”

“I can as well,” Thor confirmed. “It is more an afterimage of where Gabriel has been, a footprint if you will.”

“The amount of energy that would have to be to show up on satellite images,” Jane murmured in astounded disbelief.

Five minutes later, their attention turned from the inside of the warehouse and the fascinating satellite images to the outside of the warehouse, where Tony had appeared, looking completely and utterly human. Except for his face.

There was a light to it that Steve had never seen before, an ethereal component that was _other_. In fact, now that he was looking more closely, Tony’s entire frame had this component. He no longer carried himself like Tony Stark; the body language was utterly different from anything Steve had seen before, even when Tony had behaved more like Gabriel than Tony Stark.

It hit Steve like a sledgehammer that _this_ was Gabriel the archangel. There wasn’t a trace of Tony left in him.

It was terrifying.

A blade suddenly appeared in Gabriel’s – this wasn’t _Tony_ anymore – hand, something Steve had only seen him use against the Leviathans who had tried to eat the Fantastic Four. But instead of going into the warehouse, he bowed his head.

“Zoom in,” Fury said.

The camera feed closed in on Gabriel’s face, and Steve could see his mouth moving as if he was saying something.

“He is praying,” Loki said before anyone else could speak.

“Tony,” Pepper breathed, and Steve glanced over to see her dig her fingers into Rhodey’s arm so hard that the man winced slightly. Happy had a rather pleased look on his face despite the obvious fear for his boss; Steve thought he seriously needed to make a move if he was going to get jealous in situations like this.

Suddenly Gabriel’s head lifted and the camera zoomed out to show the entire area. Even from here Steve could tell that Gabriel meant business.

“Should we keep watching?” Clint asked. “What with the whole eyes burning out of our skulls business…”

No one responded, all too fixated on the monitor that showed the inside of the warehouse. There were so many Leviathans Steve could barely tell what was what now. The floor absolutely crawled with them, and some were even on the walls and ceiling.

Then the door cracked open, pushing back several Leviathans that had been pressing against it futilely.

Gabriel’s frame was silhouetted in the light of the open door, but the moment it closed, the only thing that distinguished him from the horde of Leviathans surrounding him was a strange glow that the cameras had trouble properly rendering.

Steve was distantly aware that he wasn’t breathing. That would ordinarily worry him, but he was too concerned with paying attention to what was going to happen now.

Which none of them managed to see, because all the cameras in and around the warehouse promptly stopped working, switching to nice pictures of a “polar bear in a snowstorm” – as Clint had once put it – before turning entirely black.

“We’ve lost the feed!” someone shouted. “Can’t get it back!”

“Director!” Phil captured everyone’s attention as he pointed to the monitors of the satellite images.

“Oh, sweet Jesus,” Bruce breathed from behind Steve.

It was an apt description because there was nothing else that could describe what was happening.

In the middle of North America, exactly where Nebraska was, was what looked like a blinding spot of white light that Steve couldn’t look away from. There were numerous flinches and several hisses around him, though, so it stood to reason that this was Gabriel’s true form they were seeing in miniature from space.

It was broad daylight in Nebraska. The fact that they were even _seeing_ light like this now was astonishing.

The light of Gabriel’s form flickered slightly, spreading to become a large dot on the face of the North American continent. Then it gradually faded out, disappearing entirely to leave North America looking exactly like it had before.

“Cameras.” Fury’s tone was even.

“Still unable to get them up! We’re getting absolutely no reception from the building at all!”

“We need info stat.” Fury sounded utterly uncompromising.

“We can’t,” Steve objected, getting his attention. “We don’t know what’s out there. You can’t send people out there who are likely to get hurt by T-Gabriel. Or the Leviathans.”

“Send me,” Loki said, stepping forward. His eyes hadn’t left the monitors. “I have seen Gabriel’s true form before; it will not harm me.”

Fury didn’t hesitate. “Give him a camera.”

An agent shoved a small camera that looked more like a transparent tablet into Loki’s hand, and the god looked down it, brow furrowing slightly.

“It works like this,” Coulson said, stepping forward to demonstrate. “Now that it’s on, just point it at whatever we need to see.” He pointed to the lens. “We’ll let you know if you need to redirect it.”

“Here’s an earpiece,” Hill said, handing Loki one that he immediately put in his ear. “Speak if you need something. We’ll hear you and you can hear us.”

Without another word, Loki vanished, his image gradually fading into the air. Several seconds later all the monitors filled with the feed of the camera Loki was holding.

The sight was breathtaking, and not in a good way.

“ _I am still approximately fifteen miles out,_ ” Loki said, his voice echoing through the room. “ _I deemed caution the better course of action, as we do not know if any of the Leviathans survived._ ”

“Just keep moving,” Fury directed. He turned to Hill, telling her quietly, “Get a drone out there. We need an aerial view.”

Loki had landed on a highway, and Steve’s throat dried up at the sight. The pavement had ruptured and even buckled at places, making it look like a very bad roller coaster.

The feed fizzled then before stabilizing to a different view.

“ _Ten miles,_ ” Loki said.

There was… It wouldn’t be an exaggeration to say that there was nothing. Even the grass was dead and whatever trees had been there were completely uprooted and strewn about. It looked like a natural disaster had hit the area.

“It’s a good thing we evacuated up to twenty miles out,” Coulson noted. “Fifteen miles was an underestimation.”

Tony didn’t _do_ underestimations. Steve knew that. So if his estimate had been so far off, it had been more difficult than anticipated.

The image Loki was transmitting fizzled out once again before stabilizing. “ _Five miles. I will continue on foot now._ ”

The devastation at this point was even worse than before, something Steve hadn’t even thought possible. There was no sign of vegetation at all now except for brief patches where brown, brittle grass remained. The few trees that had once been present had been reduced to mere stumps.

“He wasn’t kidding about the nuclear bombs,” Clint said.

“This is _worse_ ,” Rhodey said.

The closer Loki came to his goal, the worse the devastation. Now there was no grass at all, and the ground had been reduced to sand, bare dirt, and rocks.

At one point Loki stopped entirely, the camera freezing as well. Then: “ _How do you zoom in on this contraption?_ ”

“Put your fingers on the screen,” Coulson directed. “Just two will work. Then spread them out slowly or quickly depending on how fast you want to zoom in.”

Loki required no further instructions, getting the hang of it practically instantly. The video zoomed in slowly, narrowing in on a black point on the ground that Steve soon recognized as black sludge, though it was completely dried out and didn’t glisten at all.

“Drone acquired,” Hill said to Fury now. “Should have feed in three.”

Loki’s pace slowed as he continued on, but it was still remarkably fast. The closer he drew to the warehouse, the more Leviathan remains he passed by. They were all in the same state as the first they’d seen. Nothing was moving; they were all completely dried out and looked more like rocks than something that had belonged to a supernatural creature.

As Loki arrived at the site of the warehouse, the feed for the drone kicked in, giving them an instant aerial view of the destruction that had been wrought.

Steve fixated more on the warehouse than the aerial view of the destruction he had already seen from Loki’s viewpoint. Because where the warehouse was supposed to be…was a giant crater.

“Oh God.” Pepper’s whisper sounded agonized.

“ _I’m going down,_ ” Loki said, slowly approaching the crater.

“Loki,” Thor warned.

“ _It will be fine, brother._ ”

Thor said nothing more, but Steve could see that he wished to. The space between his eyebrows pinched unhappily.

“Oh my God.” Hill’s words had Steve look toward the aerial view the drone provided.

Now he could fully see how large the crater Gabriel had wrought was. It was enormous, Loki a tiny ant next to it. It sloped in deeply, and the edges were perfectly gouged out. It looked like a giant bowl, like millions of years had passed and smoothed out every blemish and bump, leaving nothing but smooth rock and dirt behind.

And Gabriel…

“ _I see nothing,_ ” Loki said after he had slid down to the bottom. “ _There is…wait._ ”

Everyone waited with bated breath for what he had seen. Steve silently cursed the slow pace Loki had set, even as his military mind praised his caution.

When Loki came across what he had seen, he stopped, the camera dropping slightly even though they could still clearly see what had made him stop.

“His sword,” Steve managed, his voice hoarse. “It’s his…”

“ _I have it,_ ” Loki said quietly. The camera feed shifted to the blue sky and there was a rustling sound as Loki presumably bent down to pull the sword out of where it had been stuck in the ground, standing as a forlorn flag in the middle of a giant crater.

“Tony – Tony’s…” Pepper had covered her mouth with a hand, eyes screwed shut. “ _Gabriel_.”

A low wail sounded, something that Steve thought was someone crying in the room. But then he could make out that it wasn’t crying.

It was _screaming_.

It was complete and utter grief.

“ _DADDY_!”

The doors to the control room slid open, and Dummy skidded inside, his face completely ashen and tears streaming down his face. Jarvis entered shortly after him, face a blank mask.

Dummy came to a stop in the middle of the podium where Fury normally stood, his eyes fixed on the images on every single monitor in the room and on the walls.

“Daddy…” His voice quavered. “He’s…he’s gone!” Collapsing to his knees, Dummy screamed, his fingers digging into the smooth floor.

Jarvis silently dropped to his knees behind him, pulling him into a tight embrace that Dummy resisted the entire way. Then he abruptly shifted in Jarvis’s grip, burying his screams in his brother’s shirt.

The sight of Jarvis slowly rocking back and forth, trying to calm both himself and Dummy, nearly distracted Steve from the sight of Butterfingers and You both sliding to a heap on the floor by the doors, clinging to one another and tears streaming down their faces.

Steve wasn’t crying, but his eyes stung and his throat was so clogged he was having difficulty breathing.

“ _T-there’s_ ”—Loki was speaking again, utterly somber, and stumbling over his words slightly—“ _there is no sign of Gabriel._ ”

There was no sign of _anything_ where Loki was standing. Nothing but the destruction of an archangel’s wrath.

“Come back,” Thor said, staring straight ahead.

There was a short pause. “ _Yes._ ”

Seconds later, Loki appeared in the room exactly where he had disappeared from. He handed the camera to the agent who had given it to him and the earpiece back to Hill. In his other hand he clutched Gabriel’s sword tightly, the knuckles white around the grip.

To Steve’s side he could hear the sounds of Pepper quietly sobbing and Rhodey looking completely stoic despite the tears running down his face. And in the middle Dummy still screamed into Jarvis’s shirt, his brother burying his face into Dummy’s hair and rocking back and forth, back and forth, as if there was a way he could make it all better.

Aside from this, there was not a sound in the room. Everyone was stunned; there was an undercurrent of disbelief running through the room.

Had that really happened? Had an archangel just destroyed himself to save them all?

They were supposed to be _immortal_. God’s warriors and healers and messengers. And one had just sacrificed himself – _martyred_ himself as Darcy had accused Tony of earlier.

Steve didn’t think he’d ever fully comprehend the enormity of Gabriel’s sacrifice.

It probably wasn’t meant to be comprehended.

* * *

By the next morning, they were all still on the Helicarrier, clearing up the mess that the Leviathans had left behind by possessing so many high-ranking world leaders and politicians. The repercussions of this would be felt for months to come, but there was nothing that could be done about it now.

S.H.I.E.L.D. and the Avengers had issued the memo that an alien race had come and shape-shifted themselves into the missing people, killing them as they did. It was a completely believable explanation considering that the Avengers had been making headlines fighting monsters and super villains on a monthly basis. An alien race wasn’t too far off the mark, and Reed helped its credibility by supplying lots of math and data.

In the meantime, the Avengers, Fury, and Coulson met in a conference room – the same one Gabriel had first met them in, Steve remembered nostalgically. Gabriel’s sword lay on the table, a solemn reminder of what they had lost.

“I won’t lie,” Fury began quietly, hands folded behind his back, “this is a mess.”

“Are you blaming Tony?” Steve demanded, looking sharply at him.

“No, Captain,” Fury answered firmly, coolly meeting Steve’s gaze. “I’m telling it like it is. The Leviathans left a hell of a mess for us to clean up. We owe our lives and the world to Tony Stark…to _Gabriel_.”

“It’s not like we can tell anyone this,” Coulson added. “Naming an archangel would be stretching believability.”

“Just say it was Tony,” Steve insisted. “He’s the man who built Iron Man. He could’ve come up with something to destroy the Leviathans. Conceivably,” he added.

“In another world,” Fury conceded. “It’s an option, especially since he’s now deceased.”

Dummy’s screams echoed in Steve’s ears.

“I still can’t believe it,” Bruce mumbled, face buried in his hands. He was seated directly next to Steve.

“You and me both,” Clint agreed softly, leaning against a wall with his head tilted back to stare blankly at the ceiling.

“It doesn’t have to believed,” Fury said snappishly. “It happened; we have to deal with it. And we need to formulate a plan.”

“Pepper Potts has control of Stark Industries,” Natasha said calmly, her face utterly stoic. “It was in Tony Stark’s will. Everything was arranged for well ahead of time; there’s nothing the board or we can do about it.”

“Good decision,” Fury noted. “She’ll be good for the company.”

“Colonel Rhodes has been given one of the Iron Man suits,” Natasha continued. “There was also a small clause addressed to the Avengers that Jarvis will be taking over the role of Iron Man.”

“He’s been fighting with us on and off anyway,” Steve said, looking down at the sword. “Not much of a change.”

“The Avengers are still housed in Stark Towers,” Natasha went on. “Essentially, everything in his will makes sure that nothing changes in the event of his death. He had something outlined for everything.”

“Was he _expecting_ this?” Clint demanded, his eyes cutting to Natasha.

“Is it not a human custom to prepare for the eventuality of death?” Loki asked.

“He wasn’t _supposed_ to die!”

“He prepared for the eventuality regardless.” Loki’s lips quirked into a sad smile. “It is what I would have done as well, if I were him.”

“That’s lovely,” Fury said snidely. “Let’s cut the sentimental bullshit. We’ve still got work to do.”

“Director!” Hill almost stumbled into the room, catching herself on both sides of the doorframe, panting as if she had just run the entire way. “There’s something happening outside!”

No one thought about it; they reacted instantly. Steve was the first out the door, racing after Hill and overtaking her.

As Natasha had told him so long ago, the floors were no longer slippery now that he needed the speed. Instead, they gave him the perfect traction and grip he needed to make the turns without losing any speed, and even helped him use his inertia.

That said, he still almost collided into a wall when a small blur raced past him, promptly followed by two other blurs and a much taller one that he recognized as Jarvis. Reacting in time to avoid slamming into anything solid and potentially breaking something, Steve took off after them, surprised at how fast they could run.

The oxygen helmet an agent held out was snatched by Steve and not even on his head before he burst out onto the Helicarrier deck. Now in the chilly, thin air, he scrambled to pull his helmet on even as Jarvis and the kids rushed to a form lying prone on the deck.

“Tony! _Daddy_!”

Christ, it _couldn’t_ be.

But it was. Steve recognized the clothes and the hair as he rushed over, sliding to a stop on his knees by Tony’s unconscious body.

Jarvis moved before Steve could, checking Tony’s neck and body swiftly before he turned him over on his back to reveal how white his complexion was.

Steve’s fingers brushed over Tony’s mouth to check if he was breathing even as Jarvis pressed his fingers to Tony’s wrist to check his pulse.

“There’s nothing,” Jarvis said, lips pinched.

“Move!” Natasha fell to her knees by Tony’s head, pulling off her helmet to place her ear to Tony’s mouth before she pried it open, flicked her fingers inside to check if there were any obstructions, and then began breathing for him.

Jarvis began chest compressions even as Steve sat helplessly by Tony’s side, wanting to help but not knowing what to do. Finally he reached out to a crying Dummy, pulling him into his chest.

“It’s going to be okay,” Steve said, trying to sound comforting. “He’ll be _fine_ , Dummy.”

He pulled the other two close as well, drawing back slightly to give Natasha and Jarvis room to work on Tony.

Loki and Thor appeared, Thor taking the opposite side of Jarvis while Loki hovered over Natasha, his eyes burning bright.

“Jarvis,” Loki said calmly amidst the utter calamity around them, “take over from Natasha. She cannot keep supplying him air in this atmosphere. Thor, apply electric pulses to his heart to keep it beating.”

Jarvis took over from Natasha without further prompting, continuing to puff air into Tony’s lungs. And why wasn’t Tony breathing on his own? _How_ was he even here?

Breathless, Natasha pulled her helmet back on, the sounds of her panting instantly filling Steve’s ears.

“It’s a miracle,” Clint said softly, sounding amazed.

“A God-given miracle.” Rhodey had apparently joined them. “Maybe not a dick after all.”

Pepper’s laugh was rather hysterical. “Don’t speak too soon, Rhodey.”

Thor’s hands were over Tony’s chest now, and Steve could see the little jumps that were Thor feeding electricity into his chest to keep his heart pumping.

“He isn’t responding,” Natasha said, still sounding rather breathless.

“Because he isn’t _here_.” Loki knelt opposite of Thor, hands hovering over Tony’s body. “Let me…” He drifted into silence, eyes closed and an intense expression of concentration on his face.

Bruce started, “What is he—”

Thor quieted him harshly. “Shush!”

Several long and suspenseful minutes later, during which practically everyone huddled around the group in the middle and Steve continued to clutch the three kids sniffling into his clothes, Loki’s eyes finally snapped open.

A triumphant expression crossed his face, though he said absolutely nothing. Tapping Jarvis on his head, he gestured impatiently for him to move back.

Wordlessly, Jarvis did so, giving Loki enough room to immediately press his own mouth to Tony’s.

What happened next Steve couldn’t really describe. Loki seemed to…he seemed to _exhale_.

There was a glow then, transferring directly from Loki’s mouth into Tony’s, one that caused practically everyone to shade their eyes in pain. Steve didn’t, enraptured by the sight.

When the glow faded, Loki stepped back, inhaling deeply through his parted lips, grinning gleefully as he did.

“I have him,” he announced belatedly, reaching out to rest his hands against Thor’s. “You can stop, brother.”

Thor did. Tony immediately broke into a loud gasp for air, his entire body heaving with the motion. Now color flooded back to his face, turning it a faint pink. He continued to breathe, but far too rapidly to be normal.

“He needs oxygen!” Jarvis barked, recovering first from the shock.

“Daddy,” Dummy whispered, fingers still clutching Steve’s shirt. “He’s…”

“Alive,” Steve finished, clutching the children all the closer for his relief. “He’s _alive_.”

It was a miracle. And Steve couldn’t stop praying to God for it even as medical rushed onto deck to take Tony inside and give him a thorough check over.

_Thank you, Father. Thank you, thank you, thank you._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Now, before you bring out your pitchforks and guns, let me remind you there's an epilogue! It'll be up Saturday.
> 
> I'm interested in hearing your thoughts.


	15. Epilogue

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Housekeeping notes are at the end, BUT FIRST...
> 
> I would really love it if every single one of you could drop a note and let me know what you thought of this story. Did you like it? Why? If you didn't like it, why did you keep reading? What did you love about it? What did you hate? What could I improve? What would you like to see in the sequel? Give me some feedback please!
> 
> In addition, I have a tumblr. If you've got questions and want me to put them on a more public forum, hit me up there!
> 
> WARNING (highlight to read): Sudden memory loss.

The rough bark under his fingers was the last thing he felt before his entire world whited out and he knew nothing more.

After, he drifted in the darkness. It wasn’t good, but he had been so _tired_. Was it so terrible if he wanted to rest? Even for a little?

Considering where he had just been, it was probably a terrible idea. He’d die before anyone could ever find him. So he should really wake up now and find a way back home because they ( _who exactly?_ ) would be worried.

Struggling through the murky darkness that surrounded him, he clawed his way back up to consciousness. He wouldn’t be defeated by this; he _wouldn’t_.

He could feel his body now. Everything seemed to be in order; he wasn’t in any pain at all (that raised all sorts of flags). Not even his chest hurt, and he’d been dreading that most of all.

Focusing on his eyes, he blinked blearily as he struggled into wakefulness. The lights of the room (not the desert?) he was in were blinding compared to the darkness of before. The bed was as comfortable as it got in a hospital, and he was wearing one of those paper-thin gowns he absolutely despised.

He wasn’t alone, though. Stiffening, his eyes darted around the room to take in the people that were apparently camping out by his bedside. Two were resting by his bed; one was sleeping and the other was reading a book. The sleeping guy was pale with freckles and ginger hair. The book guy was really beefy and had blond hair and what looked like blue eyes; he also looked a lot like Captain America.

There were what looked like three children slumped over one another on the only couch in the room.

Curled up against a wall were a man and a woman. The woman had fiery red hair and the man short dusty blond. They were slumped against one another, deeply asleep. Slumped against the side of the couch was a black-haired guy with a lined face who managed the impressive feat of looking tired even though he was sleeping.

Then – much to his relief – there were Pepper and Rhodey. They were stretched out on the floor on what looked like towels.

So he only recognized two people out of everyone in the room. Not alarming (totally alarming) at all.

His attention turned to his chest, which felt great despite the arc reactor that was in it.

Only when he looked down, there was nothing there.

He must have a made a sound of distress because bookish Captain America guy looked up, his face lighting up when he saw that he was awake.

“Tony!” he whispered joyfully. “You’re awake!”

Tony stared blankly back at the complete stranger who was greeting him like an old friend. “Uh…”

Several different expressions flashed across the other’s face, eventually settling on cautious. “Are you all right?”

“The reactor.” There. His words came out easily. “Where is it?”

The other’s expression was becoming vaguely alarmed. “Reactor, Tony?”

“It was in my chest. Where’s the reactor?”

“You never had one.” The man was trying to sound soothing but failing. “Tony…do you know who I am?”

Might as well indulge the guy. Tony wasn’t going anywhere now. “You look like my Dad’s photos of Captain America, only that’s impossible since he’s dead.”

The man’s face twisted in sudden realization; his mouth dropped open in a silent “ _Oh._ ”

“What?” Tony asked impatiently, barely managing to keep from loudly snapping and waking everyone up.

“What year is it?” the man said instead, as if _Tony_ was the one who needed help.

“It’s two thousand nine,” Tony answered shortly. “Are you going to tell me who you are now?”

The man’s brow furrowed unhappily. “I’m Steve. And it’s not two thousand nine, Tony. It’s two thousand twelve.”

20…2012?

How was that possible? He’d been in Afghanistan scant days ago!

“What do you remember?” Steve asked neutrally.

“I was in Afghanistan.” Tony looked up at the blank ceiling, trying not to hyperventilate (he could _breathe_ ). “Shit, shit, _shit_. How is this possible?”

“Calm down.” Steve (just like Captain fucking _America_ ) rested a hand on his wrist, the contact soothing. “We’ll figure it out. Let me wake the others.”

“No!” Tony’s fingers had wrapped around the other’s hand before he realized what he was doing. “I mean, don’t,” he started again, more calmly. “Not all of them. Please.” He doubtlessly would be overwhelmed. They probably all knew him, even – God forbid – the _kids_. And how the hell had he gotten to know _kids_?

“Okay,” Steve said calmly, settling back down. “I won’t wake all of them. But I will do him.” He nodded at the still sleeping ginger. “He had the next shift anyway.”

Tony let him go, pushing back into his pillows as he desperately tried to settle his racing thoughts. Or maybe he should just leave it, because it was a nice alternative to the empty silence that was still ringing through his head even now.

“Jarvis,” Steve said quietly, catching Tony’s attention.

The man – Jarvis? – blinked awake, looking up at Steve with blue eyes. “It’s not yet my shift.” His accent was English, and the flow of words so _familiar_.

“He’s awake.”

Jarvis’s attention snapped to Tony, his face hopeful. “Sir?”

That cinched it. Tony’s face twisted in disbelief. “ _JARVIS_?”

“He doesn’t remember,” Steve said. “He thinks it’s two thousand nine.”

Jarvis’s eyes flickered to Steve’s face for a second before going back to Tony’s. “Afghanistan?”

“It’s where I was,” Tony answered quietly.

“What is the last thing you remember?”

“I…I touched this tree.” Tony screwed his face up. “Man, I _knew_ that was just a hallucination. Shouldn’t have done that.”

Jarvis’s face was neutral. “Nothing else?”

Tony frowned, frustrated. “No! And I don’t know who _anyone_ in this room is! How did I get to know this many people?”

“Well, sir, it is quite a story,” Jarvis said primly, sounding so much like Tony’s AI it made him dizzy. “Perhaps it would be better left for later, however. Your friends would prefer to see that you are awake now.”

“Are you sure, J?” Steve asked. “Tony’s feeling a bit overwhelmed.”

“Quite, Steve.” Jarvis smiled at Tony. “He can handle it.”

“Are you JARVIS?” Tony asked suspiciously. “Because you sound an awful lot like him, but that can’t be possible because I’m still years away from putting him in anything close to resembling a humanoid body.”

“That, sir, is part of the story.” Jarvis stood, reaching to rest a hand on the pillow next to his head. “Why don’t you rest? We’ll wake the others.”

Unable to do much else, Tony settled back, mouth dry as the two men proceeded to do that.

He had a feeling his entire world would be turning topsy-turvy in a little bit.

* * *

“Topsy-turvy” had been an understatement. His entire world had been completely uprooted and ground into dust.

The kids… Let’s start there.

After everyone had been woken up and informed as to his unfortunate amnesia, it was the kids who had insisted upon still speaking with him.

“Dad…” That had been the one who had looked eerily like Tony himself as a kid. “You’re all right?”

Tony had smiled weakly and managed a shrug, bit taken aback by the “Dad.” He’d had a lot of one-night stands, but he’d always been so _careful_. How’d he end up with three kids who looked nothing alike? The second looked like a girl from India and the third Chinese (and not Japanese, though he didn’t know how he knew that).

“You came back,” the first had said when Tony still hadn’t spoken. “You’re here.”

“Yeah,” Tony had eventually managed. “Guess I am.”

Jarvis had thankfully interfered then. “Dummy, he needs to be checked over by the doctors. Why don’t we give them some room?”

So, world still reeling because of that, Tony had been subjected to the medical staff, none of whom actually _looked_ medical. They all seemed too shifty.

After they were all done poking and prodding and interrogating him (after giving him many speculative looks he couldn’t decipher at _all_ ), they left without explaining a thing, leaving Tony completely alone for the first time since he’d woken up.

Looking up at the ceiling, Tony began thinking about that badass suit he had invented days (or years, all right) before, thinking of ways he could innovate it and make it better (the silence in his head was too much, _too much_ ).

Then Steve walked in, face carefully blank.

“Let me guess,” Tony said before he could. “I’m as healthy as a horse and they don’t know why I can’t remember squat.”

“Well, yes,” Steve admitted, a small smile crossing his face. “But the main point is that you’re going to be just fine.”

“Just amnesiac.”

“Doctors say you might remember,” Steve said, brow furrowing slightly. “Or not. To be honest, we’re all kind of uncertain as to how this is going to work out.”

“Why? I just lost my memory of the last three years; nothing new.” Tony flapped a hand. “They’ve had amnesiac patients before. What was I doing anyway?”

“You kind of lost it in unusual circumstances.”

“The last thing I remember is building a metal suit and flying out of a cave system and then touching a giant tree in the middle of a desert. I think I can handle unusual.”

Steve had an unusual look on his face. “This is _really_ unusual.”

“The circumstances or what we’re talking about?”

“Both, actually.”

Steve said nothing more, as a black-haired man with startling green eyes walked in at that moment. His clothes looked really weird, the cloth thick and his shoulders covered with some sort of padding. He was holding what looked like a really small sword, though the hilt was far too fat.

“I see you really are awake,” the man said, the words strangely formal.

Tony arched an eyebrow. “Yeah, and I don’t know who you are.”

“I am Loki.”

The name rung bells. “The Norse god of mischief?”

“The same.” An amused grin flashed across Loki’s face. “Though I am now advisor to the king.”

Tony frowned, trying to remember who that was. “Odin?”

“He was my father,” a new voice said. This one belonged to a scruffy blond-haired man who was also wearing weird clothes. “I am Thor, king of Asgard.”

Tony honestly had nothing to say to that. “Oh.”

Practically everyone else he had seen after he’d woken up earlier was now in the room as well. Only this time there was also a man with a black trench coat and an eye patch and an unassuming-looking man in a business suit as well.

Loki spoke again, turning the sword round so that the hilt was facing Tony. “I wanted to give you this. I…found it where we last saw you.”

Tony didn’t touch it. “You mean it’s mine?”

“Yes.”

Tony wasn’t the sort to carry swords around, especially funny looking ones like this one. Still, no one looked like this was any kind of joke. In fact, they were all looking rather eager, as if they expected something to happen the moment he touched it.

Eyes flicking back to the innocuous sword Loki was offering him, Tony figured that things couldn’t get any crazier if he reached for it. So he did.

The moment his fingers closed around the hilt, he realized that it felt so damn _familiar_. The weight, the feel of it in his hands, and how his hand went to grip it as if he had done so hundreds – no, _millions_ of times before.

He flicked it between his fingers, careful of the sharp edges of the blade. There was nothing remarkable about it other than the strange shape and the way it felt so familiar in his hands.

Keenly aware of everyone’s attention on him, Tony felt inexplicably guilty as he shook his head and rested the blade on the blankets. “Sorry. It…feels familiar, but that’s about it.”

For some reason, this made Thor brighten. “This is most promising!”

“He still can’t _remember_ anything,” a guy from the back of the room chirped.

“Yet he probably _can_ ,” the red-haired woman said.

“Look,” Rhodey said, beaming down at Tony, “at this point I’m just glad he’s here. We all kinda thought you were dead.”

Tony frowned slightly, looking between each one of the strangers that were inside his room. “You guys keep saying that. What _happened_? Captain America-lookalike over there insists it’s a crazy story, but it can’t be _that_ crazy.”

“You’d be surprised,” the guy in the monkey suit said, sounding so dry Tony was surprised his voice wasn’t on fire.

“You see,” Jarvis said slowly, “to us you are Tony Stark, Father, and Gabriel.”

The first two he could get, but _Gabriel_? “What?”

“‘I am Gabriel, that stand in the presence of God,’” Jarvis said, sounding like he was quoting someone. “The messenger and the harbinger of justice and mercy.”

“Okay…” Tony tried his best not to sound like he thought they were all smoking some sort of crack. “Why don’t you start from the top.”

“Of course, sir.” Jarvis smiled faintly, taking a seat by his bedside. The others also began settling in for what seemed to be the long haul; the trench coat guy and the monkey suit guy both looked like they were insanely eager to hear this story. “It begins after you come back from Afghanistan in two thousand nine…”

* * *

In the middle of Nebraska, there was a gigantic crater. For miles around this site there was nothing but destruction and death. As humans began to filter back into the town they had left by order of the government, they wondered what exactly had happened even as they moved into their daily lives and fixed up what had been destroyed.

The site of the crater was unknown to the common American, but certain people who had satellite images from certain time points wondered what had happened to turn a stretch of land that had been – if not exactly being teeming with life – relatively normal land to a barren desert with no warning.

Yet no one ventured down to the center of the crater, for the sight of the hole in the ground – so perfectly gouged out – was a deterrent to anyone who happened upon it (not that there were many who did so).

In the middle of this crater, in the very center, a lone daffodil pushed its way to the surface, petals lifting toward the sunlight. Small blades of grass surrounded it, but it was the flower that was bursting with life, the colors vibrant, a direct contrast to the destruction surrounding it.

One day – one ordinary, unassuming day – a pair of black boots appeared before the daffodil, which was fluttering gently in the breeze. The boots belonged to a tall black-haired man adorned in green and black.

A small grin fluttered across Loki of Asgard’s face as he looked down at the innocuous flower. He crouched, fingers perched on the dirt as he inspected the brightly colored flower.

“Captain, I have it.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The daffodil can mean unrequited love, but it also symbolizes rebirth and new beginnings. Apparently giving only a single daffodil can mean bad luck, but I think that would depend all on context really. Bad luck for whom exactly? The receiver or the giver? The people around the receiver? Anyway, I think that a daffodil for Gabriel's Grace is perfect considering this is a new beginning for him.
> 
> This is the part where I publicly confess that when I started this story, I was only up to the third episode of season 3, having also cheated and watched the first episode of season 4 and "Changing Channels". Now I'm up to episode 5 of season 3... So, yes, I wrote this entire story _before_ I got to the angels and the Leviathans. I relied pretty heavily on _Supernatural_ 's wiki for a lot of details, particularly when it came to the Leviathans. I aim to watch more before I get cracking on the sequel. But before that, there will be a side story regarding the Fantastic Four in purgatory.
> 
> I make no promises as to when the sequel will be out. My Big Bang in the Avengers fandom will be posted sometime in the next couple months, but I've got some other things on my plate. One is this story that's been a WIP for about 5 years and I'm currently in the middle of heavily editing and eventually finishing up. Another is my _Harry Potter_ story, which I'd love to finish because I've already got an outline for what's supposed to happen. But since we all know the muse can be horribly fickle, I make no promises as to what will be happening. But in any case, the aforementioned WIP is first on my list.

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [The Other Side of the Coin](https://archiveofourown.org/works/2368820) by [philoda](https://archiveofourown.org/users/philoda/pseuds/philoda)
  * [Displaced](https://archiveofourown.org/works/2494379) by [TardisIsTheOnlyWayToTravel](https://archiveofourown.org/users/TardisIsTheOnlyWayToTravel/pseuds/TardisIsTheOnlyWayToTravel)
  * [Send Me An Angel](https://archiveofourown.org/works/3722698) by [TardisIsTheOnlyWayToTravel](https://archiveofourown.org/users/TardisIsTheOnlyWayToTravel/pseuds/TardisIsTheOnlyWayToTravel)




End file.
